


When You Look Like That, How Can I Not Stay?

by Bliss2506



Category: GOT7, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dance Major Park Jimin (BTS), Eating Disorders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Handjob (only chapter 32), Happy Ending, Happy ending remember?, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Smut, Not detailed again, Overworking, Photographer Jeon Jungkook, Rich Jeon Jungkook, Rich Park Jimin (BTS), Slow Burn, Smut but not that detailed?, Smut only in a single chapter with warning, Starvation, eNJOYYY, okay i'm done, sorryyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 147,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss2506/pseuds/Bliss2506
Summary: Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook hate each other. They can't stand each other but what happens when their worlds collide and they begin to understand that there's more to every story once they try to find out what.In a journey to find perfection, they find each other. But will the world let them?Or,Jungkook and Jimin can't stand each other since years, would a fateful day change what they think about eachother completely?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 72
Kudos: 148





	1. When I met you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I am an amateur when it comes to writing so please share your opinions on how I could do it better. I'd really appreciate it. 
> 
> This is my first fic and I really hope you'd like it. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook.

_**Loathe** _

_/ləʊð/_

_feel intense dislike or disgust for._

Loathe. It's a strong word. Just like the word "love". When you loathe a person, you just hate the mere sight of him. Well, Park Jimin feels exactly that.

[Park Jimin](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/835065955881900160/), born and brought up in a very well known family, high reputed and he is proud of that. But, he doesn't welcome the judgements that come along with it. Still, Jimin has grown to live with it because he knows that not everyone's gonna like him.

Excellent grades, looks, physique, a nice ass. You name it, he has it all. His sexuality? His parents accepted him as he is and he is really thankful for all his parents' love.

"You are our child, no matter what, honey." His dad had said.

Jimin has a best friend, "I'm your soulmate dumbass." Kim Taehyung would say if he heard him say that.

Kim Taehyung is the best soulmate he could ask for and he never fails to express his love for his best friend.

"They are absolutely inseparable." People say and it's absolutely true and Jimin wouldn't have it any other way.

He is studying his favorite, _dancing._ Jimin doesn't even remember when he started dancing because it's been that long. His mother supports him with all her heart and would say, gesturing his height with her hand,

"Honey, you were this small when you would start moving your little body to any music I'd play and I absolutely loved it." she would reach to pinch her son's cheeks as she cooed and Jimin would get all flustered.

He doesn't show it but he absolutely loves every ounce of it secretly. He has a brother, Jihyun who he adores with all his heart. He is a star student, brother, friend and son. So, basically he loves everything in his life. Well, almost everything and everyone is his life, except a certain someone. A certain Jeon Jungkook. 

"Earth to Jimin. Jimin!", he feels someone shaking him and he gets out of his thought bubble and looks at Taehyung. 

"Ah, sorry I spaced out for a bit"

"A bit?! That's an understatement because you've been like that ever since Mr. Asshole walked inside the cafe and it's been almost an hour."

 _Mr. Asshole._ Jimin chuckles to himself. _How suitable._ He thinks to himself.

"Aren't you guys being too mean?" Someone responded. Jimin turns to follow the voice. It belonged to his also-close-friend, Kim Namjoon. 

"No offense hyung, but you are just saying that because one of Mr. Asshole's, oops, I mean Jungkook's best friends, Jin is your boyfriend. And I still wonder how you scored him." Tae puts his hand on his chin and pretends to think.

"Hey!, we love each other a lot, thank you. Unlike you guys, I do have a boyfriend." Namjoon counters. Tae's eyes widen and starts to act like he's having a heart attack while clenching his shirt while saying, "Hyung! You wound me." and starts laughing. Jimin follows and says, "Thanks for reminding us how single we are, hyung.", he rolls his eyes.

Namjoon sighs. He adds, " Well, on a more serious note, I think you should go easy on him. Jin says that Jungkook is a brat sometimes but he's a good guy."

 _A good guy. Absolutely huh?_ Jimin thinks.

"Hyung, it still doesn't mean that he can be a jerk to Jimin every single time." says Tae.

"He must have his reasons guys."

"Oh, I don't think he has because have you met Jimin? My soulmate is the best human you can ever meet."

"True that." Jung Hoseok, Jimin's close friend from his major who he looks upto says. "I thank the Lord every single day to have met an angel called Park Jimin." he winks.

"Ahh both of you! You are embarrassing me guys." Jimin exclaims while looking at them.

"Our dear Jiminie, no need to be flustered. That's just the way you are." Hobi, as Jimin calls him of course with a hyung at the end, assures him.

"I never said that anything's wrong with Chim in the first place. Stop making me the villain here, you asses.", Namjoon glares at them.

 _Chim. Only Tae, Namjoon hyung and Hobi hyung call me that._ He smiles at the thought.

"But you spoke for him hyung." Tae says.

"No, I did NOT." 

"You did!"

Jimin thinks that it's time to stop this before it takes a not so friendly turn. 

"Guys, let's change the topic. That's his choice, let him do whatever he pleases, I honestly don't care."

"I'm sorry Chim, if I've made you uncomfortable."

"No hyung you didn't. We're good but please? Let's move on?"

"Chim's right, Joon. It's their matter. They'll sort it out, if they want to that is."

"Thanks, hyung." Jimin tells Hobi.

"By the way, why haven't you introduced Jin hyung to us yet Joonie hyung?" Tae asks suddenly before taking a sip of his not really warm anymore drink.

Now, this piques Jimin's interest and he asks, "Yes hyung, we really wanna meet him. No hurry though. Introduce us when you are ready, no pressure."

"But Chim, it's been months since they have started dating. Hell, they have even exchanged the L word!" 

"I agree with Tae, Joonie. You know we would be really happy to meet him as he makes you so happy." Hobi adds.

"And adding a new handsome face to the group will be good for a change." Tae rolls his eyes.

"Wow, are you bored of looking at me TaeTae?" Jimin pouts jokingly.

"What?! No! Chim you know that I love you, my sexy-cutie-lovely soulmate." Tae says in a worried voice.

"Of course I know that Tae. I was just kidding. I love you too."

"You two, just get a room." Hobi fake gags.

"Stop being jealous, Hobi hyung." Tae remarks.

"Jealous of what? Your friendship? Maybe. But THAT? No fucking way." He laughs.

"Can we focus on one thing? We just keep getting distracted." Jimin finally speaks and looks expectantly at Namjoon.

"Guys.. Okay, so me and Jin, we really want you guys to meet since you are so important to us."

"I feel that there's a 'but' coming." Tae interrupts.

"Shhh TaeTae, let him finish." Jimin says.

Namjoon continues, "But, we also think that our friends should meet each other as well."

"Will that include a certain Jeon Jungkook as well? If yes, then no fucking way hyung." Tae asks.

Namjoon has an expression which screams sadness but it goes as soon as it comes.

Jimin obviously noticed his friend's change of expression and stops Tae.

"Tae, honestly? It's fine. We'd really love to meet Jin and his friends, with or without Jungkook because as I said before, I don't really care."

"But Jimin-" Tae starts.

"It's fine, Tae. I can do at least that for Joonie hyung." Jimin puts his hand on Tae's under the table, stopping him.

"If Jimin's fine with it, then I guess it's go time Joon." Hobi says with a smile on his face.

"I think it is. I'll talk to Jin today." Namjoon looks at everyone.

_Well, I hope that we can be civil for our friends, Jeon._

*

*

*

*

[Jeon Jungkook](https://pin.it/6fWi5x1), star athlete, an obedient son and very competitive. He is also rich, and he doesn't hesitate to show it. He is very interested in his family business and plans to take over when he is experienced enough.

He absolutely loves his parents, but his heart has a special place for his dear grandma. Jungkook is an introvert, you see. He doesn't like to talk much to many people, limits his conversation to his best friends only. So, he is often mistaken as rude and blunt because he doesn't talk much.

But he loves talking to his grandma. He'll talk for hours with her and not notice it. Because of his bluntness, he comes off as cocky but he doesn't go around telling people that he isn't because he often doesn't give a damn.

He only gives a damn about his loved ones which include his family, friends and his puppy, a husky named _Ghost._ Why he named it like that? Well, because Jungkook likes to be like that, cold and intimidating so that no one bothers him.

That makes him tempting to a lot his college mates, be it seniors and freshmen. And he does like _that_ kind of attention but doesn't do serious relationships. He likes dating but no commitments.

So, Jungkook loves his life filled with booze, partying, games and everything. His best friend Yugyeom is his partner in crimes and he's very comfortable around him. He is good at everything.

He may try to have a bad boy image but secretly likes good perfume and bright colors like yellow but often wears black to maintain his bad boy image and also to be somewhat invisible. He usually likes everybody but doesn't show it but he doesn't like a guy, _Park Jimin_ and he doesn't know why.

And also, Jungkook is a sweetheart, secretly.

***The so-called bad boys group chat***

_WWH Jin:_ _Yah Kookie, buy me a latte from the cafe ._

_Kook: What? NO. Wait, how do you even know I'm omw to the cafe?_

_Yoongz: You have two classes today, you just left the first one and the second one starts in an hour so you probably need caffeine to get you going , and where do you get coffee? A cafe. Someone like Jin can easily figure that out Kook._

_WWH Jin: That's true Kookie._

_WWH Jin: WAIT. What do you mean by someone like Jin? YOONGI._

_Yoongz: Finally you got it. It was about time hyung._

_WWH Jin: Aish! These kids..._

_Kook: That was... um.. something. Anyways, alright hyung. I'll get it for you._

_WWH Jin: Thanks Kookie. >3_

_Yoongz: Kook, get me an Americano too? Thanks._

_Kook: Will do hyung._

_WWH Jin: What?! No objections for Yoongi? Why Kook why? I thought I raised you better._

_Kook: First of all, you didn't raise me hyung XD and also I'm lowkey scared of Yoongi hyung so._

_Yoongz: Well said Kook. :)_

_WWH Jin: They grow up so fast. T_T_

_Kook: I'm so gonna save your contact as 'Dramatic Jin' on my phone I swear._

_*_

Few moments later.

_Kook: This day can't get any worse._

_Kook: I had a headache and now it's even worse._

_WWH Jin: What's wrong? I have some Advil if you want._

_Kook: Ah hyung, I don't think something like Advil can take THIS headache away._

_Yoongz: What is it this time Kook?_

_WWH Jin: Yah just say it already._

_Kook: I walked into the cafe, wanting some coffee nothing else._

_Yoongz: Will you get to the point already Kook?_

_Kook: So I walked in, guess who I saw?_

_WWH Jin: Brad Pitt? Iron Man? WHO_

_Kook: Wtf hyung NO_

_Yoongz: Jin hyung, can you be realistic for a second here?_

_WWH Jin: Okay, I was just kidding. Go ahead Kookie._

_Kook: Yeah. So. It was Park._

_WWH Jin: Oh no._

_Kook: Oh yes._

_Yoongz: Well, did anything happen?_

_Kook: Not yet. Just getting glares from his best friend, what's his name again?_

_WWH Jin: Taehyung?_

_Yoongz: Ah the well known social butterfly._

_Kook: Yeah. Him. And his whole group is here as well._

_WWH Jin: Is my baby there as well?_

_Kook: Ew hyung. But yes, Joon hyung is here as well._

_WWH Jin: Aww how does he look?_

_Kook: Hyung, seriously?_

_Yoongz: So they are just glaring at you?_

_Kook: They were but not anymore. I wanna get out of here soon._

_WWH Jin: WHAT is your deal with Jiminie anyway? He's an absolute sweetheart._

_Kook: JIMINIE? HYUNG? Forget your latte now. A sweetheart? Come on hyung._

_WWH Jin: Not my latte pleasee!_

_Yoongz: Kook, he's a good kid as I've heard._

_Kook: Well, I don't like him. That's it._

_WWH Jin: But Jungkook, you don't even know him._

_Kook: I know enough hyung. He's just a show off and thinks that he is better than everyone._

_Yoongz: Jin hyung, let's leave this. It's upto Kook, this whole thing._

_WWH Jin: I want to introduce Joonie to you guys._

_Kook: Finally! I know he'll be great unlike his friend._

_Yoongz: Kook._

_WWH Jin: But the thing is.._

_WWH Jin: I want you guys to meet him and his friends._

_Kook: You can't possibly mean Park and his friends right?_

_Yoongz: Relax Kook, let's just hear him out._

_WWH Jin: Well, me and Joonie love our friends and we think you guys are amazing and it would be great to meet._

_Kook: HYUNG. Have you seen Park and Taehyung together? Idc about Park but Taehyung seems to hate me and keeps glaring at me._

_Kook: And he's known to be the friendliest guy on campus. And he hates me. What does that say?_

_Kook: Bet that Park has put so much hate in his head for me._

_Yoongz: Well, Kook they are best friends. And you are not exactly nice to him so what do you expect from Taehyung?_

_WWH Jin: Joonie says that they are great Kook._

_Kook: Ofc he'd say that hyung. He's one his best friends._

_Yoongz: Hoseok's cool though._

_Kook: Yeah, I like him. Really a good guy._

_Kook: I'd love to meet anyone but Park._

_Yoongz: Come on, Kook._

_Kook: Okay, but I DON'T WANNA TALK TO HIM._

_WWH Jin: Then its's settled. I'll talk to Joonie._

_WWH Jin: And Jungkook? Thanks for willing to try._

_Kook: Anything for you, hyung._

_Yoongz: Now can I go back to sleep?_

_WWH Jin: But it's 11 in the morning Yoongi._

_Yoongz: And? Your point?_

_WWH Jin: You know what? Never mind._

_Yoongz: That's more like it. And kook, bring me that Americano to my studio. Thanks._

_WWH Jin: My latte too Kookieeeeeee_

_Kook: Absolutely milords._

_Yugyeomie: WHY IS MY PHONE BLOWING UP? I HAD CLASS FFS_

_Kook: Oh hi Yugyeomie._

_Yugyeomie: KOOK?! You ran into PARK JIMIN? AHH I've missed a lot of drama._

_Kook: Wow, the fact that my misery is a drama to you. Man._

_Yugyeomie: Stop being dramatic. Meet me in the library where Jin is in 10_

_Kook: Sure._

_WWH Jin: WAIT. How do you know that I'm in the library Yugyeom? That's creepy._

_Kook: Hyung your snapchat duh._

_Yugyeomie: HAHAHAHAHA_

_WWH Jin: What do you mean snapchat?!_

_WWH Jin: HEY ANSWER ME._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Jimin walks through the hallways. On his way to his next class. _History._ _Sucks._ He doesn't like the subject nor does he like the fact that he is in the same class as Jungkook. _Some more years Jimin. You don't even talk to him. Relax._ Jimin has a habit of giving himself pep talks. And it helps. Especially in situations like these. Suddenly, he bumps into something or _someone._ He falls on his back since the person was running. He looks up and sees no one else but his _favorite_ person, Jungkook. _Not this again._

"You don't have eyes or something, Park? Better watch where you're going." 

_Ugh his voice._

"Are you talking about yourself Jeon? Since you are the one who bumped into me." He folds his arms and taps his feet.

"Better stop before you make a scene. But wait, you love the attention, don't you, Park?"

"Oh I absolutely do. But not from you, Jeon. You aren't worth my time. Got a class to attend."

"So you _do_ remember that we have a class. Impressive, Park." Jungkook acts surprised.

"Yes I do, Jeon. And I actually really care about my classes so better get out of my way okay?" Jimin fakes a smile.

"Please, don't let me keep you because I don't want to. Apologise and then you can leave."

"Apologise? Me? No thanks, Jeon. I have better things to do, for example, attend my class!" Jimin gets impatient.

"Well, I never expected you to have manners in the first place Park." Jungkook smirks.

A crowd was forming around them and soon the professor walks out and calls everyone to class.

"Better not get in my way next time, Park. You got that?" Jungkook warns.

_Gladly Jeon. I even wish we didn't have the same fucking class to attend. Ah I wanna change this subject. Can't handle his annoying ass._

They descended past each other and walked into the class. Found their seats and settled down. The professor gave them a look which Jimin didn't understand but Jungkook, he didn't care.

The class finished. Everyone was leaving when the professor called out, "Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook. Stay. We need to have a conversation."

_Well, fuck my life. Now what?_

"Yes, sir? How may I be of assistance?" Jimin, being the star student he is.

_See Jeon? I will be polite to ones who deserve it. Not someone impolite as you._

"Sir." Jungkook followed.

"Well, I have been hearing some complaints against both you Mr. Park and Mr. Jeon."

Fuck. _Fuck._ They both thought.

"So it has come to our attention that both of you have had some heated arguement in parts of campus. Is that true?"

Jimin looked at Jungkook for a second and turned to the professor.

"Those arguements weren't really serious sir. They died down pretty quickly, sir."

"But most of the arguements have died down either because of your friends' interruption or the faculty members' interruptions. Am I right, Mr. Jeon?"

Jungkook looks up at him and sternly says, "I'm afraid that's true, sir."

"I'm glad we are on the same page here, Mr. Jeon. So since it is very important to maintain the peacefulness in the campus, we were ready to punish you two." The professor said.

_Wait. What?! No way. Please no._

"But since you are our star students, we thought that you could set an example for other students that competition can be friendly too. No one has to be hurt for competition."

"Right, sir." Jimin says. 

"So, Mr. Park and Mr. Jeon. I'd like you both to stay together in all classes that you have in common. You both will be in the same group for any project and also will sit in the front in each class. Other teachers will be keeping an eye on you both."

_Can I die already? Is this what death feels like? Fuck._

Jungkook mirrored Jimin's expression. It was as if they had a storm raging inside of their minds. Jungkook clenched his fist.

"I hope you co operate because your alternate punishment would be bad for your portfolios, young men."

_AHhhHhhhHhhhhhhh_

"We understand, sir." Jungkook responds. Jimin is shocked. Shocked is an understatement.

"Well, we are done here. You can go now guys. Have a good day."

"You too, sir." Jimin tries.

They walk out and Jungkook starts,

"You just have to ruin everything, don't you, Park?"

"Can you please, like shut up Jungkook? I don't need this. Not now."

"Well, you brought me into this, Park."

"We both did, Jeon."

"Fine. But I'm not gonna play house with you and cling to you like some friend of yours. We'll attend classes. Talk if necessary and for projects, we'll see." He turns and starts going back.

"Not like I wanna talk to you too Jeon."

"I'm glad we are on the same fucking page, Park."

They walk in opposite directions and never look back.

_It'll be over soon. Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I tried my best!


	2. SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Jungkook tell their friends.

_I am done, so done. I'm gonna miss my classes now. I HAVE to. No, I need to if I want to be sane._

Jimin is walking through the empty hallways. _It must be lunchtime. Huh._

He feels his phone vibrating in his denims. He takes it out and watches texts pouring in.

_***The cuties on campus group chat*** _

_TaeBear: Guys, today is officially the most boring day ever. Ugh I wanna go to my dorm and just sleep._

_Joonie: Tae, you almost say this everyday._

_Hobi: I agree with Tae, by the way. I wanna relax._

_TaeBear: Joonie hyung, you obviously haven't met my professors then._

_Joonie: I know some of your professors Tae. They are interesting._

_TaeBear: Well. They are BORING as well!_

_Hobi: I really wanna go clubbing._

_Joonie: To dance? But you do that everyday already Hobi._

_Hobi: AND drink as well Joon!_

_Joonie: But it's a school night._

_TaeBear: And?_

_Hobi: And?_

_Joonie: You guys are unbelievable. I bet Chim would disagree._

_TaeBear: By the way, where is Chim anyway?_

_Hobi: Yeah, his class must be over by now right?_

_Joonie: Guys, he must have got some work._

_TaeBear: Maybe..._

_Jimin: GUYS_

_Jimin: SOS_

_TaeBear: CHIM?! Are you alright?_

_Hobi: Where are you? Who do I have to beat up?_

_Joonie: Chim, you are worrying us. Tell us what happened._

_Jimin: Guys, my life has just got worse._

_TaeBear: Whyyyyyyy? :(((_

_Jimin: I know you guys are busy. We can talk later._

_Hobi: No way Chim. We are never busy for you._

_Joonie. Hobi is right Chim. What's wrong?_

_Jimin: So, guess who I got in an arguement with?_

_Hobi: WHO?_

_TaeBear: There can be only one guy that can make Chim this upset._

_Joonie: No way. Kook?_

_Jimin: Because of our arguements, our professor has decided something._

_Hobi: Oh no, this can"t be good._

_Jimin: Yeah. Instead of punishing us, he has decided to try making us good buds._

_TaeBear: Wtf? Why?!_

_Jimin: And we gotta do it or else our punishment wouldn't be good for our portfolios and you know I can't afford one imperfection in mine._

_TaeBear: Oh Jimin. :((_

_Hobi: Oh my God Chim. I'm sorry bud._

_Joonie: Guys, let's look at the brighter side._

_Joonie: This will give an opportunity to them both to bond._

_Jimin: But hyung_

_TaeBear: Joonie hyung. not everything has a silver lining._

_Hobi: But we can't do anything about it either, can we?_

_Jimin: It's gonna be difficult but I'm willing to try._

_TaeBear: You know that I'll always be here for you Chim._

_Hobi: Me too._

_Joonie: Me three._

_Jimin: thanks guys._

_TaeBear: Now come back to the dorm, we'll cuddle._

_Hobi: TMI TAE_

_TaeBear: Oh shush hyung. You wanna come too?_

_Hobi: omw_

_TaeBear: Knew it. XD_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Jungkook is angry. He is furious. He ignores his phone which has been buzzing non stop. He doesn't need anything but peace right now. So. he makes his way to the cafeteria. He also thanks God because he doesn't have any class to attend today. He looks for his friends as he enters. People keep looking at him. It's usual for him. _What? Do I have a popping vein or something on my forehead?_ He wants to ask but he's too frustrated for that.

"Kook!! Over here!!!!" A voice calls.

Jungkook immediately recognises the voice. _Yugyeom._

He turns back and starts moving towards the table where Yugyeom is waving his hand to call him over.

When he gets to the table, he sees that Yoongi and Jin are there as well.

"Hey Kook! Woahh would you look at that?" Jin hyung starts.

"What, hyung?" He replies.

Yoongi is currently on his phone talking to someone.

"Kook, who pissed in your coffee today dude?" Yugyeom bumps his shoulder.

"That would have been better than what actually happened Yugyeomie."

"What's wrong, Kook?" Yoongi hung up his phone.

"Well, Park bumped into me in the hallway today."

"This can't be good." Jin says.

"Park Jimin?! THEN WHAT?" Yugyeom is almost standing now.

Jungkook sighs and continues, "So we got a punishment,"

Jin gets worried, "Which is?"

"We gotta stay together in every class we have in common. Which means, sit together, have projects together and basically everything together and others will be keeping an eye on us."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Yugyeom shouts. A few heads turn in their direction.

"Will you calm down Yugyeom?" Yoongi warns.

Jin puts his hand over Jungkook's shoulder and asks, "How are you feeling Jungkook?"

"Right now I am frustrated hyung. But I think I can manage."

"And how are you gonna do that Kook?" Yoongi asks.

"Simple. I'm going to ignore him and just be there and talk to him only if necessary."

"Kook, you can't possibly mean that." Jin is upset.

"Hyung, what did you expect? That me and Jimin will suddenly be pals? No thanks."

"But Kook. you can at least try." Yoongi says.

"And if he's a jerk to you, we'll deal with him." Yugyeom joins.

"Thanks for the concern guys, I'll try to, I guess."

"That's my boy!" Jin lightens up.

"No promises though." Jungkook raises both of his hands.

"Okay Kook, relax." Yugyeom says and the conversation ends there.

 _If only it were that simple hyung._ Jungkook thinks to himself.

*

  
*

  
*

  
*

_It's a calm day at the Jeon mansion. Jungkook, now four, was in his dad's study, playing with his toys. Everyone was in a hurry that day, as if preparing for something. Something smells sweet to little Jungkook. He grabbed his favourite truck and moved in the direction of the oh so sweet smell. He entered a different room which he heard his mum usually call the dining hall. He wondered why these rooms had their own names. Came in view, all kinds of beautiful stuff on the table._

_He stared at them for a while when his mum called out to him, "Oh Kookoo baby, what is your little self doing here?" she cooed. She loves him a lot, you see._

_"Sweet!" baby kook managed to say._

_"Aw honey, yes those are sweets, of many kinds." she took him into her arms and carried him near the table to help him see._

_"I eat?" he asked his mum._

_"Oh of course baby, we both know how much you love sweet stuff, don't you my cute baby?" She asked while tickling him._

_"But honey, today you have to wait alright? These are for another cute baby just like you." baby kook is confused._

_"You'll meet him soon honey, I bet you'll be great friends, love." Kook didn't get it as his whole concern were the sweets in front of him._

_"You are my good boy, aren't you Kookoo?" she kisses his cheek._

_He reached to grab one when his mum said, "Baby, you'll eat as much as you like. But what did I say about eating too many?" he looks at his mum and responds, "Toosache!" Toothache._

_"You are absolutely correct baby. We just have to wait for a while and then you can eat. Okay baby?" Kook nodded._

_"Honey? I think they've arrived." Kookoo looks at his dad._

_"Really? Alright, I'll be right there dear." 'Mum looks happy.' Kookoo thought._ _She carried him to the door where two more people are present._

_"Hyung sik! It's a pleasure to have you here." His dad hugs the man._

_"Thank you for having us, Mr. Jeon." the man replies with a smile on his face. "_

_Sandara, you look great dear." His mum takes the woman's hand in hers._

_"Not as much as you Mrs. Jeon." She says._

_"You are too sweet Sandara, please call me Soyoung."_

_"_ _Yes Hyung sik, call me Junhyung, alright? His dad says._

_"And who is this lovely baby boy?" The woman looked at him and cooed._

_"This is our son, Jeon Jungkook. He is four now, aren't you baby?" His mum asks him while giving him a kiss._

_"He's adorable Junhyung." The man said._

_"And who's this little guy?" his dad looked down and Kookoo followed. He saw someone as tall as him behind the man's pants. He couldn't see him properly so he wiggles in his mum's arms._

_"This is our child, Park Jimin. Jiminie, can you greet uncle the way I taught you love?" Sandara calls her son. 'Jimin.' Then the little boy comes into view._

_"Hello, i-it is n-nice to meech you. My name is Park Chimin." he bows._

_"Honey, would you look at him? Isn't he the most beautiful baby ever?" his mum tells his dad._

_"I absolutely agree dear. And he has such good manners. He'll be a fine man one day."_

_"We're flattered Junhyung but it's still too early to say." the woman says to his dad._

_"Oh yes, but we don't want them to grow up already, do we? "_

_"I agree. We should enjoy it while it lasts." The man replies while looking at his son._

_After a while, they went inside and the kids were sent to the play room. Kookoo needed his mum. He looks at the other boy who was walking around. Suddenly someone picks him up. "Kookoo, my darling! What are you doing, you little devil?" Grandma asks while holding him in the air. Kookoo looks down at her in fear since he didn't like to be held up like that._

_"Now, who's this young man?" Grandma notices the boy. She puts Kookoo down and goes over to him._

_"Aren't you beautiful honey? So healthy and pretty." She lifts him up and starts playing with him. The boy smiled and his eyes disappeared._

_"Look at that smile. Oh my God, are you sure you aren't my grandson because I have a smile as pretty as yours." She laughs and tries to make a face._

_The boy, Chimin, continues laughing. But Kookoo doesn't like it. He gets up and starts waddling away towards his dad's study leaving them in the play room._

_No one comes back for Kookoo. He could hear everyone laughing and also saw the boy in his mum's lap. He suddenly had a feeling he didn't know and started crying. His grandma held him in his arms._

_"What happened Kookoo? Did you hurt yourself, love?_

_"He is fine , mom. I was looking at him all this time and he suddenly started crying."_

_"Is he hungry?" The boy's mum asked._

_"Maybe. Honey, you want something to eat?" his mum asked but didn't move the boy from her lap._

_Kookoo continued crying for a long time and it was almost the babies' bed time so they decided to end their little gathering._

_Kookoo cried so much that he didn't even let his parents say goodbye to them properly._

_The moment the door closed and the boy was gone, he stopped crying. Everyone looked at him with a sad expression._

_"Enough playing for today Jungkook. Now you should sleep, alright?" His dad said to him._

_"Dear, it's not his fault. He must not be in a good mood." His mum said._

_"I'm off to bed, good night everyone. Good night Kookoo." His father kissed his forehead._

_"I'll go after him. Mom, can you-?" his mum starts._

_"Yes, I will tuck him in tonight, dear. You get rest, okay?" his grandma responds with a smile._

_"Thank you mom. Good night."_

_Then grandma tucked him in and left with a kiss on his forehead._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Years went by. The Jeons and The Parks became great friends. Their gatherings were frequent. And Jungkook? Well, he chose to avoid Jimin. He seemed very over friendly and he didn't like that. His parents and grandma loved Jimin. They obviously loved him more but he didn't like it when they talked so lovingly about him. The Jeons and Parks made them attend the same elementary, middle and high school and Jungkook avoided him all those years._

_"I heard Jimin was the valedictorian of his class." He heard his dad say one day._

_"That's splendid, dear. I'll call Sandara and congratulate her." His mum was delighted._

_Jungkook, unable to hear the conversation further, went to his grandma._

_They talked for a while and his grandma asked him, "Our Jiminie graduated today? I remember meeting him for the first time. He is such a polite child."_

_"I think he shows off grandmum." Jungkook replies._

_"That is not a good thing to say Kookoo."_

_Yes. My grandma still calls me that._

_"It's been long since he visited us Kookoo. I miss his smile."His grandma smiles weakly._

_"Well, I'm sure he doesn't." Jungkook rolls his eyes._

_"Jungkook, you should try to know him, you know?" She says._

_"And why is that?" Jungkook asks._

_"Because, you need give others a chance to know you, like I do."_

_"You love me Grandma, no one can match that."_

_"You'll see honey."_

_"What do you mean? Grandma? Don't fall asleep now!"_

_His grandma, Somi pretended to sleep with a smile on her face._

*

*

*

*

Jimin, on his way back, gets a call from someone. He starts moving towards the nearby park and looks for a spot. The spot. He suddenly finds it and he hugs the person and settles down next to her.

"Hi Somi. Lovely to see you again." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's see what happens next. ;-)


	3. Thanks for not giving up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somi, Jungkook's grandma seems to be close to Jimin. How?
> 
> And,
> 
> Jungkook tries to distract himself from his thoughts.

A gym rat. That's what Jungkook is. Jungkook goes to the gym almost everyday. It's almost an addiction for him. He's happy, he goes to the gym, he's sad? He goes to the gym and when he's angry, well, that means a hardcore session of work out. Jungkook has a black belt in martial arts too. He likes to stay fit. As if that wasn't clear. After spending time with Jin, Yoongi and Yugyeom, he heads home, his apartment near the university. He shares his apartment with a guy who he also considers a friend but not as close as those three. He unlocks his apartment, gets inside and notices that the whole apartment is dark. Confused, he tries to look around. _He must be in today, right? It's Tuesday._ He decides to look around some more. He moves towards their rooms and hears something. _Music._ He stops at his roommate's door and knocks twice. He could hear the music stopping abruptly, the door opens, "Kook! Hey! You're home!" His roommate who is covered in sweat, says. 

"Yeah, I'm done with classes for today." Jungkook tells him.

"Oops, I'm sorry bud. I must be reeking of sweat. What time is it?" He asks.

"It's seven in the evening Dan." _Dan. Daniel. Kang Daniel._

"What?! Seven?! It's that late? Shit!" Daniel almost shouts.

"Why? You gotta be somewhere?" Jungkook asks.

"Uh, no. But I forgot to do the dishes and also laundry. I got so carried away with practice." He laughs.

"I'll get to it right now then." He continues.

"Yeah sure. I'm off to the gym. Gonna buy some food on the way back, want something?" Jungkook asks.

"I'll have what you have then Kook, thanks." Daniel smiles.

"Okay then, I'll change and go. See you later." Jungkook enters his room and starts changing into comfy clothes, a pair of grey sweatpants and black t-shirt.

Jungkook goes out and makes his way to the gym. _I gotta get him and everything related to him out of my mind._ He puts on his air pods and starts walking faster. After a while, he reaches the gym and after warming up, gets to work. Today, he doesn't work out as a usual routine, today he works out to relieve his stress, his frustration. He spaces out so much that he didn't even notice someone calling him.

"Jungkook? You okay, man?" He looks up and finds Jung Hoseok's hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." He replies sternly as he shrugs Hoseok's hand off his shoulder.

It had been hours since he started and his arms were giving out but he wanted to go on. Hoseok stopped him.

"You're gonna over exhaust yourself if you go on like that." He said.

"Well, you don't know my capacity. So, please hyung, mind your own business." Jungkook spits.

"Wow Jungkook, you don't have to be a jerk to someone who tries to save you from fainting." Hoseok looks frustrated.

Jungkook regrets speaking to him like that immediately.

"I'm sorry hyung. I just had a bad day today. I'm not myself today." Jungkook explains.

"It's fine, kid. We all have those days so I'm gonna let you off this time." Hoseok starts packing his stuff.

"Thank you hyung. I really didn't know when to stop." Jungkook looks down.

"You're welcome. You're a good kid Jungkook. You free after this?" Hoseok asks.

"Yes I am, hyung. What can I do for you?"

"Let's go for a drink. A beer preferably."

"Sure, hyung. Lead the way."

They take their gym bags and get out of the gym. They soon enter a convenience store. 

"This one's on me." Hoseok declares and Jungkook doesn't protest.

They head outside with a beer in their hand. It's cold but their worked out bodies don't let them feel cold. 

"How was your day today, Jungkook?" Hoseok asks suddenly.

"It was alright, have had better days."

"I heard about your mishap in History today."

_Of course he knows, Jungkook. He is one of his best friends._

"I figured that you'd know it already hyung."

"Ahh yes, Jimin told me."

_Who else could anyway? Mr. Perfect. Not._

_"_ So you must have heard about our arrangement as well." Jungkook states.

"About your punishment? Oh yes I do." Hoseok gulps down a bit of his beer.

"Well, I hope you guys survive this. Or better, even become friends?" He laughs.

_Friends? Us? What a joke._

"I don't think that's possible but sure, why not?" Jungkook says as he drinks his beer.

"My friends don't know that we are gym buddies of some sort." Hoseok says and turns to Jungkook.

_Oh, so they do hide stuff from each other? Interesting._

"And I wanna be the one telling them that. So I request you not to say anything to Chim. I mean Jimin."

_Chim. Seriously?_

"Of course hyung. Don't worry. My lips are sealed." He acts to pull a chain across his lips.

"Thanks Jungkook." Hoseok seems relieved.

"Hyung, thanks for the beer but I gotta go buy some takeout for me and my roommate. He must be waiting. Sorry to cut this short." Jungkook explains.

"Yeah of course. Don't let me hold you. Thanks for taking up the offer Jungkook." Hoseok smiles.

Jungkook waves before turning away and moving in the opposite direction. Towards his apartment.

_Hoseok hyung. He's cool. I like his company but the fact that he is his friend makes it difficult for me to completely open up. Maybe, eventually I will. He seems like a loyal friend._

He buys take out from his favourite place which is not the expensive kind. He doesn't often go to five star restaurants and prefers take outs from restaurants near his campus, the taste and proportion matter to Jungkook. And the food is the closest to the food at home so he doesn't complain.

He goes home. Eats with his roommate while watching haikyuu. Yes, they both like anime. After being full, they both wish each other a good night and head to their beds. Jungkook takes a shower and immediately sleeps as his head hits the pillow.

*

*

*

*

_That evening._

"Hi Somi. Lovely to see you again." Jimin says with a smile on his face.

"You don't know how happy this old lady is to see you, honey." Somi says.

"Old lady? Who? I only see a very beautiful and charismatic woman in front of me. No one else." Jimin pretends to look on his sides to make him seem believable and smiles while looking at Somi.

"Oh Jiminie, I missed you." Somi says in a sad tone.

"I missed you too Grandm-" Jimin says but gets cut off.

"I told you to call me Somi honey. We are close, you don't have to call me grandma. Makes me feel old." She rolls her eyes playfully.

"My bad, Somi. I'll keep that in mind."

"You say that everytime Jiminie."

"I'm sorry Somi. I'll be better."

"Better than you already are? Please don't honey. Give others a chance to shine too for once." She giggles.

"If you put it that way..." They look at each other and burst out laughing.

After collecting themselves, Somi asks, "How have you been Jiminie?"

"I've been better to be honest. But I don't wanna complain."

"My grandson bring you any trouble?" She asks patiently.

"Not exactly Somi. It's clear that he doesn't like me but I like to believe that he doesn't mess with me on purpose." Jimin explains.

"I'm sorry he makes you feel that way Jiminie." Somi holds his hand firmly.

"You really don't have to apologise to me, Somi. Please don't worry yourself." Jimin assures.

"My grandson can be a weird puzzle piece but he's a good person in heart Jiminie." Somi keeps a smile on her face while saying this as if remembering something from the past.

Jimin doesn't interrupt her thoughts and sits silently until she speaks again.

"You know Ghost? Jungkook's puppy?" She asks expectantly.

"Ah yes, I've heard of him.What about him Somi?" He asks warmly.

"Well, Jungkook saved that puppy from death. Couldn't watch him freeze to death. So, he brought him home, fed him, got him vaccinated and really took care of him. I rarely see him happy Jiminie. But he is happy when he's with Ghost."

"That's remarkable Somi." Jimin replies.

_It really is. Who knew Jeon Jungkook would have sympathy for animals? I know one more thing about you now Jeon._

"My cat is also an adopted one. She is blind from one eye. I love her. She brings light in my dark days." Jimin smiles as he remembers his kitty who's probably at home now with Tae.

"That's wonderful Jiminie. But you know that you can't replace a person's warmth with an animal's, don't you?" 

Jimin pauses. _Wait. What?_

"You mean.." Jimin starts.

"I mean that you should have someone you love by your side Jiminie. I wanna see you look at someone with your twinkling eyes Jiminie. I want someone to cherish you the way you deserve to."

"Somi, I don't know what to say." Jimin's head is full of thoughts.

"You don't have to say anything dear. Let's just sit here and wait till the sun has completely set. I'll leave then." Somi informs.

"Sure, Somi." He looks at their hands held together and watches as the darkness soon takes over.

"Thank you for coming to meet me Jiminie. I wish you could come home soon." Somi stands up with Jimin's support.

"Don't thank me Somi. It's always my pleasure to meet you, talk to you. You are my favourite girl!" Jimin hugs her.

"You can come visit me at my apartment as well Somi." Jimin suggests.

"Oh, I don't wanna intrude you boys' privacy." Somi waves her hand.

"We really don't mind, Somi. We love you."

"I love you too Jiminie. Take care of yourself, will you? And if my grandson does something stupid, just text me. I'll smack him" Somi motions how she'll smack him and Jimin starts laughing.

"You'll be the death of me, Somi." He speaks midst laughing.

"Bye now, dear." She withdraws her hand and turns around.

"Take her back carefully, please." Jimin tells the guard accompanying her.

"Of course, sir."

"Thanks." He looks at her until her car disappears completely and he already feels lighter.

_Oh, how nice she is. If she says that her grandson is a good person, it won't hurt me to believe it for a tiny bit, right? For her?_

With this thought, he starts walking towards his own apartment with a content smile on his face.

*

*

*

*

Jimin has always loved spending time with his friends. He was currently on his way to his apartment, where Tae is waiting for him probably with a fort ready. _He loves to do that while watching movies._ Jimin met Taehyung at the orientation ceremony where they were sitting beside each other. The boy beside him rather seemed very uncomfortable so being the kind of person Jimin is, he asked him,

"Hey, are you alright?" The boy looked at Jimin for a moment and Jimin realised how beautiful the boy beside him was. His well sculpted face, his overgrown hair, his eyes, he looked amazing. 

"Oh hey, it's kind of embarrassing for me to share it." The boy said and gave a small smile.

"If you're fine with it then you can tell me, I won't judge at all." Jimin assures.

"So, don't laugh but I kind of ripped my pants while coming to the orientation thinking that I was late but I was on time and now I'm very uncomfortable." He blurts out.

Jimin is taken aback but he soon starts, "I can help you."

"Wait, really? How?" The boy asked.

"It's my habit to carry stuff that I may need with me everytime. So, I have a sewing kit with me and the catch is, I also know how to sew. For emergencies, of course." Jimin looks at the boy who immediately hugged him and thanked him like it was the best thing that has happened to him.

"You are a guardian angel. My guardian angel, my saviour!" The boy exclaims.

"Oh no, I'm no angel at all, just helping someone is need." Jimin replies with a genuine smile.

"Let's head to the men's room, yeah?" Jimin continues.

"Sure. Lead the way. But wait. How am I gonna walk in these ripped pants?" The boy asks in a worried voice.

Jimin immediately has an idea and checks whether the boy was wearing his blazer or not. He wasn't.

"Why don't you take my blazer and tie it on your waist? That way, it would be covered. I know it might look weird but that is better than ripped pants." Jimin explains.

"That is a great idea. Thank you so much for doing this for me. I owe you one, dude." The boy expresses.

He stands up and Jimin hands him his blazer and they start walking towards the men's room. Jimin takes his bag with him and he asks for the pants once they are inside. The boy hands it over to him and waits inside one of the stalls. Jimin calls out to him once he's done.

"I'm done. You can come out now."

"Woah, that was quick. What are you? In the olympics of threads and needles?" He laughs and takes his pants from Jimin. _Great smile he has. Makes me happy even._

"I was just kidding. Sorry." The boy suddenly apologizes. 

"I didn't mind at all. Don't worry about it." Jimin replies.

"Thanks a lot... Wait. I haven't asked you your name yet, have I?" The boy panics.

"No you haven't but Hey, I am Park Jimin. Nice to meet you. And you are?" Jimin gives out his hand and the boy takes it with both of his hands.

"I'm Kim Taehyung." He says while shaking his hand.

"What major are you in?" Taehyung asks.

"I'm going for liberal arts, majoring in dancing." Jimin replies.

"Your figure does look like that of a dancer's." Taehyung scans Jimin.

_Did he just check me out? Ha._

"Thanks? I guess?" Jimin says awkwardly.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I tend to speak my mind." Taehyung says.

"Oh, it's fine. That's good actually." 

"Yeah. Kind of. But it also gets me in trouble sometimes. By the way, I'm majoring in Fashion since I love styling myself and also others."

"That's amazing, Taehyung." Jimin's in awe.

"Call me Tae. It'll be short and also informal." 

"Got it, Tae." 

_Tae. Sounds right._

Since then, these two have been inseparable.

*

*

*

*

_***The bad boys group chat* (2:06 AM)** _

_WWH Jin: GUYS_

_WWH Jin: GUYS YOU GOTTA HEAR THIS._

_WWH Jin: HELLO? I KNOW YOU AREN'T SLEEPING._

_WWH Jin: Maybe Yoongi is, but the rest of y'all?_

_Yugyeomie: WHAT JIN_

_WWH Jin: That's hyung for you brat!_

_Yugyeomie: Not at ass o'clock in the morning._

_Yugyeomie: Do you even knOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!_

_Yoongz: WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP_

**_*Yoongz left the group chat*_ **

_Yugyeomie: Look what you did, Jin hyung._

_WWH Jin: Yah! What did I do?_

_WWH Jin: Wait what time is it?_

_WWH Jin: It's THIS LATE?!_

_Yugyeomie: Finally hyung._

_WWH Jin: Hyung is sorry you guys._

_Kook: UGH WHAT IS IT_

_Kook: I swear if this isn't an emergency Jin hyung._

_WWH Jin: You'll do what?_

_Kook: I'll tell Namjoon hyung about that guy you met at the club_

_WWH Jin: WHAT GUY_

_Kook: The guy who you thought looked like Brad Pitt?_

_WWH Jin: KOOK YOU DIDN'T_

_Kook: YES I DID_

_Yugyeomie: Willl you guys stop the bickering for once?!_

_Kook: Yes hyung, hurry up and say it._

_WWH Jin: Well, tonight me and Namjoon_

_Kook: HYUNG IS THIS TMI?_

_Yugyeomie: Ew hyung we aren't that close yet!_

_WWH Jin: OH SHUT UP YOU BOTH_

_WWH Jin: WE TALKED ABOUT IT_

_WWH Jin: You guys will be meeting Joonie soon!!!!!!!_

_Kook: That's great hyung._

_Yugyeomie: Can't wait!!_

_WWH Jin: Yeah you'll be meeting his friends as well._

**_*WWH Jin is offline*_ **

_Kook: DID HE JUST_

_Kook: WE'LL MEET WHO_

_Yugyeomie: WHAT HAHAHAHAHA_

_Kook: YUGYEOM WHY DO YOU LAUGH AT MY MISERY_

_Yugyeomie: He went offline LMAOOO_

_Kook: Yoongi HYUNG_

_Kook: Wait, he left the group?_

_Yugyeom: Yeah he did. It was before you replied._

_Kook: Oh._

**_*Kook added Yoongz to the chat*_ **

_Kook: I'll have a nice talk with Jin hyung tomorrow_

_Yugyeomie: You do that bud. I gotta sleep. Night._

_Kook: Night Gyeomie._

*

Jungkook stares at the screen of his phone. 

_Well, shit._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Jimin is almost home when he sees Hobi heading his way. Hobi looks great as well, in a pair of black sweat pants and a loose and baggy red tee. Hobi was already Tae's friend from his high school when they met. Tae didn't introduce them. They met in the dance class. They started teaching each other what they are good at. So he learnt hip hop from Hobi and helped him with contemporary. Hobi was a senior but they got along very well, very quickly. 

"Hobi hyung, joining us today?" Jimin asks.

"Why, of course Chim. You don't have to ask me twice." He winks.

"By the way, our Chim looks so cute today!!" Hobi coos and side hugs Jimin and pinches his cheek.

"That hurts, hyung!" Jimin protests.

"And you smell like sweat and what's that? Beer?!"

Hobi backs up and asks, "What are you? A dog?" Hobi laughs.

"Not my fault that you reek of those." He sends him few glares.

Hobi continues laughing and they continue going towards their apartments. Hobi lives in the apartment in front of Jimin and Tae's.

"I'll be joining you guys after I take a shower alright?" Hobi asks before entering his apartment.

"Sure, Hobi hyung. We'll be waiting." Jimin says before unlocking his door.

Jimin freshens up and joins Tae who is already in the fort of blankets that he made. _Told you so._ June, the cat, _My baby,_ purrs as she reaches his feet. He lifts her and takes her to the fort with him where Tae was waiting for him. However, he finds Tae sleeping peacefully inside. He smiles at the sight. Hobi enters quietly and catches Jimin's smile. 

"Asleep already?" Hobi asks in a whisper.

"Hyung, you scared me!" He replies in a whisper after flinching.

"You should sleep as well Chim. Let's call it a night, huh?" Now both Hobi and Jimin are talking to each other while looking at Tae who has been now joined by June.

_This sight is so peaceful._

"Hyung, you should stay. It's been a while since we've had a sleepover anyway." Jimin whispers.

Hobi looks at Jimin for a while and replies, "Sure, why not?"

They move inside and settle down beside Tae. They get snuggled up.

"You alright, Chim?" Hobi asks while looking up.

"Yes I am, hyung. With you guys, I am."

He hugs Tae from behind carefully and loses himself to sleep.

_A new day awaits, Jimin. You can do it._

~~_What if I can't?_ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More's coming. How will Jungkook and Jimin's first class together go? Would they get out in one piece or would there be zero improvements?


	4. Acquaintances? Acquaintances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Jungkook attend their class, together for the first time. 
> 
> And, 
> 
> Taehyung meets Jungkook.

Jimin wakes up when he feels a heavy weight on him, his arm felt numb. But he was warm, and he loved the feeling of being wrapped in this warmth. Jimin opens his eyes to find Taehyung cuddling him from behind. 

Taehyung and Jimin loved cuddling. It was a good feeling. It healed both of them. When both of them felt overwhelmed, when they couldn't put their feelings into words, they would find solace in each other's arms. They had a bond which was inexplainable and impeccably strong.

Jimin feels his phone buzz next to him. Much to his dismay, he found out that if he didn't get up right now, he'd be late for class. 

_Ugh, I wish I could stay like this._

_But education Jimin. Move your ass._

He gets up and finds Hobi's spot empty. He looks around for a while. He goes to their kitchen, which they barely use because of their schedules, he finds a note which said, ' **Gotta move, have practice.'** in Hobi's handwriting.

_He always works so hard. Amazing._

He takes his phone and texts him a quick good morning and wishes him a good day and moves quickly towards the shower. He steps into the bathroom. Stands in front of the mirror and looks at himself. Brown hair, now dishevelled as he just woke up.

_Imperfect. Not enough. Look at yourself, Jimin. Are you doing your best?_

~~_No, I'm not._ ~~

Jimin looks away and pushes his thoughts away. He has been feeling like this for a while. While everyone adores him and tells him that he is doing enough, his mind is never at rest. He feels suffocated, restless sometimes. He hasn't talked about this with Tae. Jimin has to but he thinks that these feelings are temporary. 

_They'll go. I'm sure._

Jimin then takes off his shirt, looks down at his body. His body is toned but not buff. Tae says that its perfect for Jimin but he doesn't agree. 

_Gotta lose some weight. I am getting fuller cheeks. Gotta start, Jimin._

Jimin knows that Tae won't support him since he cares about him too much. It's not the first time Jimin's doing this. He has done it all before. Overworking, starving himself, just to lose a few pounds. And he has faced consequences. But he always comes back to it. 

Jimin takes the rest of his clothes off and steps into the shower. He flinches when the warm water hits his body. He then cleans himself for a while with a timer set on his phone. His phone beeps and the water's turned off. He walks out with a towel around his waist and goes to his closet.

Jimin started loving wearing different clothes. He had an outfit of a specific color for a specific feeling or mood. Bright colors for happy days and dark ones for dull days. It was stupid, Jimin knew but bright colors make him happy. Not that he doesn't like dark colors, he loves them but he thinks colors speak for themselves.

Jimin wonders how he's feeling. He then remembers. _History, means the punishment starts today, I'll be spending it sitting beside Jungkook. What a start of the day. Black it is._

He takes out his black turtleneck t-shirt, pairs it with a denim jacket and a pair of jeans.He puts his rings on. _They are necessary._ He adds cross earrings as a final touch. He styles his hair and his phone beeps again.

Jimin goes to the kitchen and grab a quick coffee fix to wake him up completely. Then immediately dashes out of the house. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Taehyung so he texts him.

_Chim: Hey, Tae. I had to leave as I was late but have a great day. I didn't wanna wake you up. You looked so peaceful. See you at lunch. 💛_

Jimin runs. He runs until he sees the classroom. He forgot his coffee. _Shit, now its cold._ He drinks it down in one gulp. He isn't late. 

_Thank God._ _Wait, what do I do now?_ _Isn't he supposed to be with Jungkook right now? Should he stand there and wait for him to come? Wouldn't that be weird? Should I just go inside and grab a seat and also save him one? Why am I thinking so much? God Jimin._

"Rise and shine. If it isn't Park Jimin." 

Jimin turns to the voice and finds Jungkook looking at him with a smug smile on his face.

_Jerk._

"Good morning to you too, Jungkook ssi." He replies sternly with a smile too fake on his face.

"Is that the smile everyone's crazy about? Honestly, I don't get what's the hype." He shrugs and moves past Jimin.

"You don't get a lot of things Jungkook _ssi."_ He adds the ssi with a tone of sarcasm. "And it's hyung for you."

"Nah, I don't think so Park. We are in the same class right? And I don't think you deserve it." Jungkook stops and says with his back facing Jimin.

Jimin is irritated already.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." Jimin moves to his seat after bumping his shoulders with Jungkook. Purposefully.

"Now that's what I like to hear, Park. Glad we are on the same page." Jungkook smirks.

Jimin just rolls his eyes. _Don't waste your energy on him. Don't. Don't. Keep calm and love June. Yes, June. Think about her. No, lets just focus on History Jimin. Yeah, do that._

Jimin doesn't even care to look at his side where Jungkook took his seat.

"Next time we are sitting at the back." Jungkook starts.

"No, we are not. I always sit here." Jimin is now looking at him. 

Jungkook cocked his eyebrow. 

"Well, I always sit in the back. So no, we aren't sitting here from next time."

"Jeon, I swear if you don't-" Jimin stops as he sees the professor entering the class.

The class starts and both of them don't interact for a long time. 

Jimin, he feels weird. _Is it my stomach? Is it because I didn't have anything to eat? But I drank coffee. Ugh. Solids are required for the body but I didn't have time._

Class wasn't ending anytime soon. Jimin starts feeling even more uneasy. He had been feeling like that but it had gotten worse. He hasn't had a proper meal for days, he thinks. He feels nauseous.

_Hold it in Jimin. Hold. It. In. Stop yourself. Control. Contro-_

_Nope. I gotta go. Fuck._

Jungkook looks something shuffling in his peripheral vision. He looks at his side. He watches Jimin and he looks... weird. _Why is he making that face?_ _Well, none of my business._ But he notices Jimin clenching his shirt. He tries to poke him but before his pen reached Jimin, Jimin got up and dashed out of the class, leaving all his stuff. 

Jungkook is confused. _What the fuck just happened? Did I see tears?_

The professor was confused as well, it was clear. He sighed and looked at the door and began,

"Sure, you are excused Mr. Park. On a serious note, was he okay?" He is looking at Jungkook now.

"Well, Mr. Jeon? Did he say anything to you?

_What. No he didn't. Why would he?_

"Mr. Jeon, why don't you check on him?"

_Of fucking course he would suggest that._

Just then, the bell rang and the class was over. So, Jungkook gathered all of Jimin's stuff and took both of their bags and headed towards the men's room on that floor and hoped he's there.

Jimin almost made it inside the men's room. Though, he didn't even have time to move into one of the stalls. He started gagging in one of the sinks. He felt very unwell. He is struggling but nothing comes out, except the coffee he drank in the morning. 

His eyes burn because of the tears which flow uncontrollably. After emptying his guts, which were already empty, he plopped down on the floor and kept holding the sink for support. He felt terrible. His clothes were ruined and he looked miserable. He had no strength to move so he just sat there.

_Good job, Jimin. You couldn't even control your own body._

Jungkook enters the men's room and it didn't take him long to find who he was looking for. Jimin, he was just sitting on the floor almost looking like he had fainted. He doesn't know what came over him but he quickly went to him and tried to check if he was conscious.

"Jimin? Hey, you alright? Look at me. Jimin." Jungkook asks while sitting on one knee in front of Jimin.

Jimin feels dazed. He doesn't have any ounce of strength left in him. He just wants to sleep. Suddenly, he hears a voice. He couldn't decipher who it was as his vision was blur but he recognised the voice.

_Jungkook._

"Jimin, are you okay? Please answer me. I need to know." Jungkook is worried now. He is almost observing no movement from Jimin. 

_What's wrong with him? Why is he like this?_

Jungkook was feeling a lot of things at once. He was confused as to what was happening to Jimin, why was HE here with Jimin? And why he felt that he had to be there.

Jungkook noticed that Jimin's shirt was ruined. He looked like a mess. So, he started rummaging to look for something in his bag.

Jimin, when realised that Jungkook was there. He felt relieved? But soon, it hit him. That he didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially not Jungkook. So he did something that he's probably gonna regret.

"Go away, Jungkook."

Jungkook paused what he was doing and looked at Jimin who had his head down.

"What?"

"Go away, Jungkook. Please don't look at me. Just go." Jimin said and he realised that he was crying.

Jungkook felt bad. For Jimin. For the first time in his life. Of course, he couldn't just leave him. Even if he's someone he doesn't like.

"I'm gonna stay. And don't worry, I didn't see anything." Jungkook assures.

Jimin's eyes widen. _What? He is staying? Why? To help me? Jungkook's helping me?_

"Jungkook, please. I don't want to be a burden and you might have more important things to do. It's not like you want to help me. You just feel that you need to since I'm in such a... _state._ " Jimin managed to say in difficulty.

Jungkook, who continues to rummage through his things replies, "Shut up, Jimin. I mean, let me help you. Just.. let me." Jungkook finds the box of tissues he carried with himself.

Jimin is, well, he doesn't know what to say or feel. So he waits.

"Here, take this. Do you need any help cleaning up?" Jungkook asks in a soft voice.

Jimin looks at the tissues and takes them from him.

"I can do it, I think. Thanks." Jimin said as he tries to stand up. He couldn't. He didn't have the strength yet. Jungkook saw him struggling. So, he took some tissues and reached for Jimin's face.

"Jungkook, you don't have to. Really. I'll do it when I can stand." Jimin feels guilty.

"Let me, Jimin." Jungkook says again in that soft voice.

_His voice. I think I've never heard him like that._

Jungkook continues and wipes Jimin's face carefully. This goes on for some minutes but both of them feel as it has been hours. They both look at each other and it feels, _something._

When Jungkook's done, he looks at Jimin's now dirty clothes.

"I have some extra set of clothes. You can borrow them if you like. I think the pants would be too big for you but the t-shirt would be fine since you often wear oversized stuff."Jungkook suddenly realized what he had said. _Shit._

_Did he just say that? He knows?_

Jungkook clears his throat. 

"So, here. Wear these. You can keep them or return them whenever." Jungkook shrugs.

"Jungkook, I can't. I mean, I shouldn't." Jimin tries.

"You can, Jimin and you should. Just wear it, it's fine. You need clean clothes."

"Alright." Jimin replies.

*

Sometime earlier,

Taehyung didn't get a chance to even talk to Jimin yesterday because he felt asleep. _Ugh, that stupid didn't even wake me up._ And he really wanted to ask his friend how he was. He seriously didn't want to do it through text. So he decided to wait for Jimin and hoped to catch him after class.

When he reached the building, he watched the students getting out. _Oops, the class is over. I hope I can find Chim._

"It was so weird to see Jungkook and Jimin sitting together, huh?"

"Oh yes, it was! I wonder what's going on. They seemed to hate each other."

"They did hate each other. That was obvious but today? What happened to Jimin?"

"I don't know! Maybe he felt unwell. But the surprising thing was, Jungkook went after him with his stuff. Weird."

"Really weird."

Taehyung stopped on his tracks when he heard the conversation. _Jungkook and Chim? They sat together in class? Oh shit. Chim's punishment. How could I forget?! Did Jimin run away from class? One way to find out._

Tae walked over to the girls talking and asked with a polite tone,

"Guys, can you tell me where Jimin is?"

Both girls looked at him in surprise and started fidgeting with words. Tae did that to people. He noticed both of them blushing but ignored it.

"Uhhhh, I-I think he went that way. Jungkook followed him that way as well. They are probably in the men's room." One of the girls said.

"Thank you, girls." Tae smiled and immediately starts running towards the men's room.

*

Meanwhile,

Jimin was struggling with standing up. _Why is this so hard? You can do it Jimin._ Before he can do anything further, he felt a pair of hands under his arms trying to help him up.

"Excuse me, but I thought you needed help." Jungkook states.

Jimin is suddenly conscious of the close proximity and says nothing to protest since he needed that help. He stands up with his help in no time. And when he's steady, he feels the hands move away from his body.

_Gone too soon. Wait, what am I thinking?_

He tries walking to one of the stalls and gets inside one with much difficulty and starts changing his clothes. The clothes were obviously too big on him. _The clothes smell nice. They smell like him. Umm, what?_

Tae, now is in the men's room and he sees Jungkook standing in front of one of the sinks, looking into the mirror.

"Where is he? Where is Jimin, Jeon?" Tae seems angry because he's worried about Jimin.

"You finally turned up, Kim Taehyung." Jungkook replies without looking at him. 

"Will you answer me? I don't have time to chit chat." Tae snaps.

Jungkook didn't meet Taehyung before. But he could hear the concern in his voice for Jimin. So, he didn't wanna be rude to him.

"Tae, I'm in here." Said Jimin from one of the stalls.

"Chim?! You alright? What's wrong? I was so worried." Tae went towards the stall Jimin was in and stood with his forehead pressed on the door.

"Tae, I'm okay. I just wasn't feeling well. You didn't have to come." Jimin explains.

"Of course I had to Chim. You know how important you are to me." Tae says in a very soft tone.

Jungkook almost feels like he is intruding something personal. That's when Jimin comes out. He looks small in Jungkook's clothes. _Cute. What the fuck did I just think?_

"Chim!" Tae hugged Jimin immediately. Jimin held him and said with a smile, "Tae, I feel weird, I can't hug for long."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Chim!" He lets him go.

"Chim, did you do that again? Did you star-" He stops and looks at Jungkook for a second. "Did you, Chim?" Tae asks.

"Tae, I had to. I don't wanna talk about it."

"You need to go to the infirmary. Right now."

"I can't walk Tae. I'll just go home. I'll call my driver to pick me up."

"You are _not_ going home without being checked up. And this is final." Tae sounds serious now.

"Okay. But who will take me? You? We don't have a choice, Hobi hyung is practising, he must be tired already and Joonie hyung must be in class."

Jungkook doesn't know what he is doing there but he didn't realize it when he said,

"How about I help you?"

Both heads turn his way.

"What? You wanna help?" Tae furrowed his eyebrows.

"Tae. He has helped me a lot till now." Jimin says to Tae.

"Oh. That's something. Well, thank you Jeon." Tae says.

"Would do that for anyone. You're welcome." Jungkook replies.

"Should we move then? To the infirmary?" Jungkook asks.

Jimin feels that the atmosphere is very tense right now. He thinks he should interrupt but he couldn't bring himself to. 

"Jimin, shall we?" Tae asks him.

"Alright. I'll try to walk to the infirmary." Jimin says.

"Uh-uh, you aren't walking to the infirmary. You can't even stand properly Chim."

"You can't carry me Tae." Jimin giggles.

"I can try, if you are comfortable." Jungkook says. _Jungkook, would you shut up? You could've got out of there and let them handle it but no, you just have to be a hero, don't you?_

Now both of them look at him as if he just said that he has killed someone. They look very surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can carry him."

"What?!" Both Tae and Jimin ask in unison.

"Yes, is there any other way?" Jungkook folds his arms.

Tae and Jimin look at each other for a brief moment. Jimin starts, 

"Thank you Jungkook, but you don't hav-" Jimin gets cut off.

"That will do, Jungkook. It'll be a great help. We'll have to do that since Jimin didn't take care of himself _as I told him to._ " Tae said in a very weird tone.

_Great. Now Tae wants me to be embarrassed because I didn't tell him. Yup. Choosing black today was definitely fitting._

"Great, then. We should get going. I have class in a few." Jungkook lies.

"Oh, alrighty then." Tae goes over to Jimin's and Jungkook's bag and picks them up. 

Jimin sees Jungkook come over to him and he stops in first of him, lowers down and looks back at Jimin.

"Hop on now. We don't have all day, Jimin."

_Jimin. He has never called me that before today. Sounds nice coming from him._

Jimin hesitates but then hangs on to Jungkook and now Jungkook is giving him a piggyback ride which sounds funny right now but Jimin knows he needs it.

_Jimin you had to be this weak. Look, how many people you are troubling._

_"_ I know a way to the infirmary with least people, if you don't want anyone to know, Jeon." Tae says.

"That would be great. Thanks. Lead the way."

So, they all start moving towards the infirmary. They get a few glances from some people but soon reach the infirmary.

Jimin gets down. Jungkook turns to him.

"So, yeah. That's done. I should be going now." Jungkook takes his bag from Tae.

"Thank you, Jungkook. For everything." Jimin says.

"Like I said, I would have done that for anyone, Jimin." Jungkook replies.

"Yeah, you are right. But still."

"Alright, you are welcome. See you next class."

"See you."

Jimin turns to look at a very confused Tae. 

"What the fuck did I just witness?"

Jimin just rolls his eyes and goes inside one of the rooms with the help of Tae. Tae gets informed that Jimin needs saline injected as he is very weak, it also seems that he hasn't had anything to eat, any solid specifically for a number of days which induced this weakness. The doctor also said that he needed rest for a couple of days and wholesome food to get him ready to move normally again. No excersises and large movements was advised.

Taehyung has been in this situation. He just feels bad because as his roommate and his best friend, he didn't even notice what was going on with Jimin. He did notice Jimin acting weird but when he asked if he ate something, Jimin would always say yes. But he didn't. It was a difficult phase of their friendship for both of them since Jimin wouldn't communicate and Tae would always tell him to.

"I don't wanna bother you, TaeTae." Jimin would say.

"You are never a bother to me, Jimin. You know that. How many times do I have to tell you?! Why are you doing this to yourself?" Tae and Jimin would fight a lot. Sometimes, they won't talk for days. But they eventually try to sort it all out because they also can't live without each other. They were soulmates you see?

Tae was pacing back and forth waiting to talk to Jimin. He suddenly got a call from Hobi, he told him Jimin was okay. Hobi had an idea about Jimin's condition. But he thought that it happened because Jimin was tired, but he didn't know that Jimin was starving himself. Only Tae knows about it. And he respects Jimin to keep his secret. Joon called as well and got the same response.

Jimin's phone had recieved a lot of calls which he finally sat down to check. 

_9 missed calls from Mum._

_3 missed calls from Dad._

_1 missed call from Somi._

_2 missed calls from Hobi hyung._

_3 missed calls from Joonie hyung._

They must have informed Mr. and Mrs. Park about Jimin. Tae decided that it'd be better if Jimin talked to them himself. They knew about Jimin's condition and Jimin has a therapist and dietician as well. They all thought that he was doing well after _last time._ But, now it's back. Tae now just sits and waits.

He also knows that Jimin and Somi are close. Tae and Jimin share everything so it was no surprise to him that Somi, Jungkook's grandma called him.

*

*

*

*

Jungkook feels a lot of things but he doesn't know how to classify them. Why was he thinking about him? Why did he care? Why did he help? It didn't make sense. So he decides to believe what he said to Jimin. _He'd do that for anyone._ But the thing is, he wouldn't. He felt that Jimin needed him. He felt that _he needed to help Jimin._ Jungkook felt that he was losing his mind. 

_I don't want to think about it._

Just then, he recieves a call. Very unexpected at this hour. He stares at his phone for a while before picking up.

_Grandmum calling..._

_"Hello? Kookoo?"_

"Hey, Grandmum. What's up? Are you okay?" Jungkook finds a bench nearby and sits to talk.

_"Oh yes, your old woman is fine, bun."_ She must have smiled when she said that.

_"I just called to ask if you are fine, love. Is everything okay?"_ She asks.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Ma. You don't need to worry." Jungkook said.

_Weird. She never calls during my class hours._

_"Oh. Is that... so?"_ She sighs in relief.

"Uh-huh. What, you miss me already? I just met you last weekend." Jungkook teases.

_"Ah, of course I miss you, bun. You know I always do. Just wanted to hear how's your day going."_

"It's been eventful but everything's good, Ma. I'll meet you this weekend." Jungkook smiles even though she couldn't see it.

_"I'll be waiting. Till then. Love you, bun."_

"Love you too, Ma." Jungkook says and hears a beep.

_It has been a weird day. I have to sleep it off._

Jungkook sets towards his next class with planning to sleep as soon as the classes are done.

_I hope you are okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think things are moving to fast in the story? Tell me what you think. Thanks guys!💕


	5. Bridal style.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin talks to his friends and gets some days off. 
> 
> Jungkook also has a talk with his friends about his eventful day.
> 
> And, finally Jin and Namjoon announce something.

Jimin was awake. He was feeling weak but better than before. Much better than before. He knows that Tae is waiting for him outside. The nurse had asked if he wanted her to send him inside. He declined and said that he wanted to wait until he's ready. She obviously respected his decision and might have told him that he is asleep.

Jimin isn't scared of Tae. He is just not ready to have that conversation, the one which already had been the reason of many of their fights. And he hated fighting with Tae. Tae was like his own twin. He couldn't lie to Tae. It hurt him to lie to Tae. But he had to.

Jimin's parents knew about this. But they didn't know the extent of it. They thought that Jimin skipped a few meals in the week and overworked himself but what they didn't know was that Jimin starved himself, led himself to over exhaustion.

Jimin also went to some sessions with a therapist, Dr. Lerman and also a dietician who understood his case and gave him a proper food chart. But Jimin couldn't follow it for long. He always felt guilty when he ate something so he started skipping again. And again. It turned into a vicious cycle.

And his thoughts won't just stop. Tae has lectured him and told him how perfect he was as he was. 

"There isn't one thing I would change about you Jimin, please understand." Tae said once.

"I wasn't born perfect like you, Tae. So I have to do this! You don't understand!" Jimin shouted.

It was an ugly fight. But they had survived. Their bond had survived.

Jimin laid there, regretting repeating the same thing over and over. 

_I am not only hurting myself but also my friends. My mum and dad, how would they feel when they hear about this? Ugh I have to stop this. For their sake._

"Time to talk to Tae." Jimin muttered himself. He sit on the bed and started picking the hem of his shirt.

Some time later, he heard two knocks at his door and Tae entered announcing his arrival.

"I'm coming in, Chim."

Jimin looked at Tae, his hair was dishevelled. He looked amazing as usual but also tired.

_He must have missed his classes for staying here._

He felt really guilty and started,

"Tae, I'm really sorr-"

Jimin was cut off when Tae suddenly hugged him. First tightly but soon he let go as if Jimin was too fragile.

"Please don't apologise, Chim. You don't have to, please." Tae's voice was hoarse as if he was crying.

"But Tae, I always disappoint you. We always come back to square one. I always do this." Jimin looks down while saying this. He can't face Tae. He just can't. It's too hard to see his friend disappointed in him.

"Park Jimin, I've never been or never will be disappointed with you. Keep that in your mind." Tae points at Jimin's head with a firm expression.

"You don't have to ever worry if I judge you about anything. Because be assured, I won't. You are my soul mate. You are important and I'll support you at everything. You know that." Tae looks at Jimin in his eyes. Jimin feels overwhelmed. He expected Tae to blow up and advise him again about this.

"What do you wanna do about _this,_ Chim?"

_What do I want?_

_I want to get rid of it._

"I don't ever want to go through this again, Tae." Jimin says and honestly doesn't know how long he'll hold this thought. He has always decided to get rid of that but he repeats it all again. But this time, hopefully he won't. He hopes he won't do it.

"Chim, don't worry. I'll take care of you. You don't need to worry about a thing." Tae gave a small smile.

"Tae, I don't wanna be a burden." Jimin half says and mutters the word 'burden'.

"Park Jimin, you know what? Yes, you are a burden. You are a huge burden! Oh my god." Tae starts acting.

Jimin gasped.

"Chim, I am being sarcastic! You really think you can be burden? You? Ha! Please. You are like Peanut Butter to my Jam. You are like the Mac to my Cheese, the engine to my car and-"

"I got it TaeBear! I got it!" Jimin says while he laughs.

"You are so dramatic, Tae."

"And you are so silly, Chim."

"I am silly? Me? Remember who forgot to boil the water before putting ramen in?"

"Well, in my defense it can happen to anybody, ANYBODY."

"You mean, every 5 year old?" Jimin jokes.

"How dare you Park Jimin?"

Jimin continued laughing and he heard music.

_My ringtone. My phone._

"Uhh yeah, here, you have got some calls to make. I think your parents know that you skipped class half way." Tae said while handing Jimin his phone.

Jimin checked the screen.

_Somi calling.._

Somi. He picked up before the ringtone stopped.

_"Hello? Jimin?"_

"Yes, Somi. I'm here. How are you?" Jimin asks in his sweetest voice.

_"How am I?! Oh honey, please tell me how you are first. Are you okay, honey?"_

"Oh, I'm fine, Somi. Please don't worry, I'm okay. I just didn't get sleep last night and thus felt a bit ill."

 _"You worked late again, didn't you Jimin-ah? I told you to rest, honey. You need to take care of yourself."_ Somi speaks in a worried voice.

"I will, from now on Somi. You do too, okay? I hope you're having a fine day today."

_"It has been usual, boring. But when I heard about you, I got worried."_

"I'm really sorry to make you worried, Somi." Guilty. That's what Jimin feels again. The last thing he wants is people being worried because of him.

_"Oh, shush Jimin-ah. You know I'll always worry for you. You are important, Jimin. To me. To everyone."_

"You are important to me too, Somi." Jimin doesn't know what else to say. So he waits for Somi to continue the conversation.

_"Your mum called and told me about you. She's such a sweet child. I asked Kookoo, uh I mean my grandson, but he said everything was okay."_

_Kookoo? That must be Jungkook's nickname._

"Everything is indeed fine, Somi. In fact, I think I owe your grandson since he helped me a lot today."

_"Jungkook helped you? Really? That's something. I'll give him treats for doing that. He wasn't nasty, was he?"_

_"_ Absolutely not. He was helpful. I am thankful for that." Jimin says. That was unsual, Jungkook helping him. He never thought Jungkook would ever help him voluntarily or if he would he would have ever seeked help from him. But here he was, being thankful to Jungkook for his help.

 _"Good to know, Jimin-ah. Now, young man. You take care of yourself. Okay? Or I'll come to your apartment and do it for you. Got it?"_ Somi scolded but it was not with anger at all. It was like a concerned mother's advice. And Jimin loved it.

"I will do that. Don't worry, okay? As much as I'd love to have you visit my apartment, I don't want it to be for taking care of me."

" _See you soon, Jimin-ah. Bye."_

"Have a great day, Somi. Bye."

And Jimin hangs up. He looks up and watched Tae looking at him.

"Somi, she really likes you huh?" Tae asks.

"Yeah, she said that she has since she ever saw me. Which was like, when I was six, I don't remember anything, my mum told me."

"Oh, you guys go long back. She isn't coming for my position as soulmate, is she?"

"Maybe she is." Jimin smirks and looks at Tae.

"Oh no she wouldn't!"

They end up laughing for a good amount of time after which Tae asks,

"You gonna call Mr. and Mrs. Park?"

"I will. I have texted them that I'm alright. I'll call when they get off work and after I go home." 

"Then let's head home. It's three in the afternoon. I am hungry."

"Yeah, me too."

"Lunch's on me then! Follow me." Tae helps Jimin stand up. Jimin tests if he could walk. He feels better now so he could. He feels relieved and starts walking on his own.

"Lead the way, Tae." Jimin smiles while holding Tae's arm.

_I'll be okay. I hope._

*

*

*

*

_***The so-called bad boys gc*** _

_Kook: Guys, what are you upto today?_

_WWH Jin: I'm in class right now. Then my day's over._

_Yoongz: Maybe if you paid attention in class, you would catch things faster hyung._

_Yugyeomie: WOW BURNN JIN!_

_WWH Jin: Why do I get bullied in this gc? *facepalms*_

_Kook: Jin hyung, will you cook me something today?_

_Kook: Please?_

_WWH Jin: Of course Kook. You alright?_

_Kook: Uhh yes. Kind of. Idk._

_Yoongz: Kook, you know you can talk to us, right?_

_Yugyeomie: ^ What hyung said._

_Kook: I know guys. Don't worry_

_Kook: Everything's ok_

_WWH Jin: So it's done. You are coming to the apartment. Yugyeomie, you too. It's been a while since we had a proper cooked meal. By that, I mean a meal cooked by me._

_Yugyeomie: Here he goes, again. Well, I'm in._

_Yoongz: I don't have any choice since we are roommates._

_Kook: Yeah that'll be good._

_WWH Jin: Done guys. Meet you soon._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**_*Cuties on campus gc*_ **

_Chim: Hi_

_Joonie: Chim, finally! Are you okay?!_

_Hobi: We were so worried about you Chim!_

_TaeBear: Yeah we just got home guys._

_Chim: I'm fine guys. Please don't worry_

_Hobi: How can we not, Chim?_

_Hobi: If I hear again that you're overworking yourself again, istg_

_Joonie: Chim, we really care. Please don't tire yourself more than your body can take._

_Chim: I'm not weak Namjoon hyung._

_Joonie: I never said you were, Chim._

_Chim: But you meant that._

_TaeBear: Chim_

_Chim: Thanks for worrying guys. But I'm going to bed._

_Hobi: But Chim :((_

_Chim: Good night guys._

Jimin put his phone down and stared at the ceiling, his head full of thoughts. He wasn't sleepy at all but he had to give an excuse to them to stop the conversation. Jimin felt bad for talking to Joon like that. But, he wasn't thinking straight. Just then, he heard a knock at the door.

"Chim, may I come in?" Tae usually doesn't ask before coming in but today he feels that Jimin needs some space but he was worried after the conversation in the gc. So, he thought of asking Jimin if he was okay.

"Yeah sure, Tae. You don't have to ask, you know?" Jimin sat up on his bed and began scratching the nape of his neck.

"You alright, Chim?" He asked as he sat down beside Jimin.

"Maybe. Honestly, I don't know Tae. I don't know what's wrong with me." Jimin opens up to Tae. Since Tae is _well,Tae._

"Nothing's wrong with you, Chim. We'll get through this together. I swear." Jimin settles down on his pillow.

"You sleepy yet?" Tae asked and Jimin couldn't see him since he was facing the ceiling.

"Not at all. Feel really hyperactive right now."

"How does dinner sound? Nothing heavy. Just soup. What do you say, Chim?"

Jimin looked at Tae. Tae was giving him a small smile, expectantly. Tae wanted Jimin to say yes. 

"What would I get in return?" Jimin asked in a curious tone.

"Cuddles?"

"We have a deal. Let's make soup, Tae."

They move to the kitchen. Tae makes Jimin sit on one of the chairs near the kitchen and told him to just sit and observe. Jimin obviously protested, saying that he wanted to help. But Tae declined right away. They soon decided that Jimin would cut the vegetables and Tae would be in charge of everything else. Jimin agreed as long as he didn't have to watch Tae work alone.

The soup was well made. Tae had improved in cooking over the years since they both had grown tired of take outs. Jimin could cook as well, only basics though. They talked while having the soup and after that they descended towards Jimin's bedroom where they cuddled for a while before falling asleep.

*

*

*

*

Jungkook went home after a day which seemed just too long for him. He was tired, and so damn hungry. Yes, hungry. At such times, when he is confused or when he just thinks too much, he craves home made food. He could cook something up but it would be nothing like Jin. Jin makes amazing meals and he would always invite Jungkook when he would cook in bulk.

Today, however, Jin was cooking due to Jungkook's request. Today was very starnge for him. He never knew he would help anyone except his friends. He didn't know that he'd go to the extent of lending his clothes to anyone. And especially Park Jimin. Was it concern? Was it humanity? He didn't know. And when he thinks about it, Jimin never was a jerk to him. He had to reply him harshly because Jungkook did it first.

But that didn't change his opinions about Jimin. They might be changing then by a small percentage but he thinks they might not change further.

_I hate bad smell on my clothes. He better wash them well._

He soon reached home, showered quickly, changed in a pair of denims, black half sleeved tshirt which showed off his tattoos. Yes, Jungkook had tattoos. No one knew about it, of course except his close friends and family and his roommate, Dan.

"Fuck, Jungkook. You have TATTOOS?! They are awesome man!" Daniel was excited that day. And Jungkook was up in the morning and went to make coffee shirtless thinking Daniel won't be awake. Boy, was he wrong.

Daniel didn't stop talking how cool Jungkook was since he had met him and this increased two fold when he saw the tattoos. 

Jungkook styles his hair. By styling, it means that he ran his hands over his hair until he looked, well, going out worthy. Jungkook always looked good, and he didn't care much about his looks except while going on dates. So, here he was. With bed hair and his whole look, he decided to wear his leather jacket to hide his tattoos. 

He informed Daniel that he'll be at Jin's and will be back later and heads out to his car.

Jungkook rings the doorbell to Jin's apartment.

"Coming! Wait please!"

After a while, Jungkook hears footsteps approaching fast followed by a thud.

"SHIT. WHY IS THIS TABLE HERE?!"

Jungkook chuckles. The door's opened by a very frustrated Jin.

"Yah! Jungkook-ah! What are you laughing at?"

Jin was standing on his left leg.

"You okay hyung? Everything good in your foot department?" Jungkook chuckles and asks.

"Yeah yeah make fun of me as usual. Just come in already." Jin pulls Jungkook is by his wrist.

"Hey, Kook!"

"You're early, Yugyeom." Jungkook responds.

"Yeah. Can't miss out on free food."

Jungkook laughs.

"You are rich as fuck but still want free food."

"Jungkook, first rule as a human. Never say no to free stuff. Never. You are going against the rules of nature." Yugyeom tries to be serious.

But then both burst into laughter.

"You guys are so not funny." Jin says, sounding as if he was bored. He even fakes a yawn.

"Oh? Joke guy? You got something for us?" Jungkook fold his arms and asks facing Jin.

"Fine, I'll show you how it's done kids."

"What do you call a pile of cats?"

Jungkook and Yugyeom look at each other and shrug. 

"A meowtain." 

Jungkook and Yugyeom sighed and just looked at Jin who was still laughing at his own joke.

"What? Of course you won't laugh even if you want to. That's cheating."

"Hyung. I seriously don't know how you impressed Namjoon hyung." Yugyeom shakes his head.

"Hey! It was all the deed of this miraculous face." He motions with his hands around his face as if presenting something.

"Of course, hyung. Of course." Jungkook says in a sarcastic tone.

"You want your food, Kook?"

"Yes, please. I'll shut up." Jungkook says immediately.

"Good. Shut up then." Jin says while checking a vessel on the stove. 

"Pussy." Yugyeom whispers to Jungkook.

Jungkook smacks Yugyeom's head.

"Ow! That hurt Jungkook! You muscle pig! Keep your hands to yourself!"

"Can you kids stop bickering for even a minute?" They all turned to look at Yoongi who looked tired, as usual.

"Hi hyung! You look.. tired." Jungkook starts.

"Yeah. Been working on this track and I feel there's something missing. Feel restless because of it." Yoongi explains.

"Don't worry hyung. It'll come to you. It always does and you make sick tracks." Jungkook assures.

"Thanks, kid." Yoongi smiles.

"Guys, food's ready. Serve yourselves. You know where everything is." Jin suddenly announces.

They settle down on the couch with their filled up plates. They eat, while bickering every once in a while in between.

"By the way Yoongi, Joonie can help you with your track. Maybe he can find out what you need since you know, he's a music major as well." Jin suggests.

"That might be a good idea." Yoongi says before taking another bite.

"Kook, how was your day, by the way?" Yugyeom asks with a weird smile on his face.

_What is he up to now?_

"It was the usual? Nothing special happened." Jungkook didn't want to fall in the trap Yugyeom was setting for him.

"Oh really? Hmm."

"Mm hm." Jungkook nods.

"That reminds me. Kook, wasn't today the first day of your 'bonding' with Jimin?" Jin asked while looking at his plate and eating at the same time.

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that. How did that go?" Yoongi adds.

"Yes, Kook. How _did that_ go?" Yugyeom had that weird smile again. No, it wasn't weird, it was wicked.

Jungkook sighs and begins,

"Well, we survived. That's it. That's what matters, right?" 

"Did you guys bicker throughout or talk as well?" Jin asked and stood up to probably get another serving of food.

"He was annoying as usual. We argued about where we'd sit but then I obliged since I'm a good person here." Jungkook says loudly so that Jin hears it.

"Oh? That's nice of you, Kook. Maybe you guys can come up to an agreement of some sort regarding those seats." Yoongi suggests.

"If he is decent enough to have a proper conversation that is." Jungkook answers.

"Jimin is one of the sweetest guys as I've heard, so I think he'll understand." Jin comes back and adds with a genuine smile on his face.

"Well, I heard that you carried Jimin bridal style to somewhere." Yugyeom said while munching his food.

"What?!" Jin has stopped eating. He put his plate down.

"Bullshit, Yugyeom. I don't believe you." Yoongi continues eating.

Jungkook glares at Yugyeom.

"I actually... did carry him."

"Jeon Jungkook?! What the fuck?" Jin is now on the edge of his seat.

"But it was not bridal style, the fuck? I gave him a piggyback ride." Jungkook states while glaring at Yugyeom.

At this point, everyone has stopped eating and everyone's looking at Jungkook.

"What?" Jungkook finally breaks the silence.

"Do I have to ask why you did that? Didn't you hate Jimin?" Jin asks frustratingly.

"I _still_ hate him."

"Then, why?!" Jin is very confused.

"He needed help, hyung."

"Help with what?"

"He wasn't feeling well and wasn't in a condition to go to the infirmary by himself. So I helped."

"He asked for your help?"

"No."

"You mean, you offered to help?" Jin runs his hand through his hair and ruffles it.

"Yes. Only because he needed it."

"That's a lot to process." Yoongi finally speaks.

"It's nothing, hyung." Jungkook starts eating his untouched for a while food.

"Nothing?! One day and you guys are sounding like you are gonna be great buds. I mean, you offered to help Park Jimin. You _helped_ Jimin. I never thought I'd say this sentence." Yugyeom replies.

"Great buds? Are you out of your mind? No way. I'd rather eat wasabi." Jungkook says.

"But you hate wasabi." Jin says.

"Exactly." Jungkook feels that he has made his point but still needs to explain why he helped him so he explains,

"I don't know what happened to him. But he was alone and he couldn't even stand up on his own, so I helped. I couldn't see someone in that state and not help hyung. I helped a person, it doesn't matter if you hate or like someone. When someone needs help, you help them and keep your feelings aside."

Everyone was now shocked to hear these words. Jungkook is a good hearted person, they knew but what Jungkook did that day made them relieved that Jungkook knows what he's doing. And they know that he'll remain a good hearted person.

"Not gonna lie, Kook but you've grown up well." Yoongi says and gives Jungkook a side hug. That's the most affectionate Yoongi gets so Jungkook is happy that he understood.

"You know what, Kookie? You're gonna take the leftovers home. You've made me happy today." Jin says and Jungkook is beyond delighted. He always loved Jin's cooking and being able to take it home made him really happy.

"You are a good guy, Kook. We know." Yugyeom decides to end the conversation with this.

"Anyways, who the fuck gives you such weird information? Bridal style?" Jungkook asks to lighten the mood.

"And he's back." Yoongi retreats to his seat and takes his plate in hand.

After eating, Jungkook bids goodbye to everyone and with a few containers in hand, he starts walking home, missing his bed.

_Been a long, long day._

*

*

*

*

Jin had told Namjoon that the boys will be over in his house for dinner so here he was, waiting outside his boyfriend's door hoping that everyone has left and that he'd not intrude. He texted Jin that he was here and refrained to ring the doorbell since it was late at night.

The door opened in a few minutes and Namjoon was pulled inside by Jin who hugged his boyfriend.

"Missed me so much?" Namjoon jokes.

"Yeah. Is that so bad?" Jin asks.

"Nah, this is heavenly." Namjoon hugs Jin tighter.

"Ugh, you sap." Jin smiles while resting his chin on Namjoon's shoulders.

They let go of each other and look at each other as if it was the first time. They always do that. They share a chaste kiss and move towards Jin's room.

During their cuddle session, Jin asks Namjoon,

"I think it's time, Joon."

"Time for what, baby?"

"For everyone to meet, Joonie."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Then it's done. How does day after tomorrow sound to you?

"Sounds great. Gotta go grocery shopping. I want it to be perfect."

"And perfect it will be, Jin. Don't worry."

"By the way, is Jimin okay?"

"You heard about it? From whom?"

"From Kookie. He told me how he helped him."

"Kook helped Chim? Are you sure about that?"

"Yup. I had the same reaction. He did. Jimin didn't tell you?"

"No. I guess he was tired."

"He must be. Let's sleep Joonie."

"Yeah, good night, Jin. Love you."

"Love you too, Joon."

Namjoon kissed Jin's nose and they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

*

*

*

*

Next day,

**_*The gang gc*_ **

_Jin: Hi everyone! Are you guys free the day after tomorrow?_

_Jin: If not, then clear your schedules cuz we are having lunch at my home._

_Joon: Can't wait to meet y'all. Finally._

_Jin: I can't wait to meet your friends to meet mine as well Joonie. >3_

Jungkook wakes up due to his phone buzzing and he checks his messages and finds a new group created by Jin. _The gang._ He chuckled at the name. He reads the texts and it finally dawns on him. _The unknown number who texted after Jin must be Namjoon hyung._ We are finally meeting, he thought.

_It's about Jin and Namjoon hyung. Don't get worked up over Jimin. You can handle yourself._

He keeps his phone aside and continues sleeping.

*

Meanwhile,

Jimin is woken up by Tae in his room.

"Ugh! Tae it's too early."

"Chim, you gotta see this."

Jimin gets up with much difficulty and takes his phone in hand.

_The gang gc. Unknown added you._

"Who added me? The gang?"

"Just check the texts." Tae tells him.

"Is that Jin hyung?"

"Yes Sherlock."

"You mean Jungkook is in this group as well? And we are meeting Jin hyung and his friends?"

"Yupity yup, Chim. Good thing that you have two days off due to the doctor's recommendation. You can get yourself ready mentally for that day."

"Very funny, Tae. But actually, that's true."

"See? I'm always right."

"Right." Jimin laughs and lays back down in bed.

"Ugh I gotta go and you get to sleep. You will pay for this Jimin."

"Yeah yeah." By this, Tae knows that Jimin is back to sleep so he leaves the room silently to get ready for college. He leaves some food he made for Jimin with a note to remind to eat it. At least half of it.

Jimin was awake and thinking.

_I hope everything goes well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter? Do you think Jimin and Jungkook will be okay? 
> 
> Or, will they have a talk of their own before the whole fiasco?
> 
> Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!💕


	6. His voice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is given a task. One he doesn't want but he has no other choice but to do it.
> 
> And,
> 
> Jimin stays home and gets some things done. He's having a great time on his day off when he gets an unexpected text.

Jungkook hates waking up early. He really does. But he has commitments, such as college. So, when the alarm rings, he groans.

"Ugh, why do I have college today?" Jungkook loves sleeping and also food as much as he loves working out. He doesn't exactly eat healthy food but he keeps himself in shape, goes out for a run sometimes as well.

Jungkook takes a while to finally get up from bed. He sleeps shirtless because it's comfortable and makes him feel light when he's sleeping. So, the first thing Jungkook does is brush his teeth, as anyone would, and then shower. 

While in the shower, Jungkook takes his time to get rid of any smell he dislikes on his body. Jungkook is really sensitive to smell, you know? So, if someone went near him, they wouldn't smell just regular deodrant, they'd smell daisies and all sort of sweet smells that would calm their nose palettes.

Jungkook moves out of the shower, feeling much more refreshed than the time he woke up. That shower really helped him. He walks out with a towel on his waist and goes towards his closet.

Jungkook's closet is filled with black, red, grey and white clothes. Whether it's a black tshirt or a black hoodie or a black sweater. He had them all in these colors. He didn't wanna stand out with bright colors so he didn't add these to his closet. He did have a yellow hoodie in his closet which was gifted by his grandma. He loved it and often wore it when he used to go meet her.

He puts on a grey sweatshirt and a pair of jeans quickly and just runs his hand through his hair and after checking in the mirror, he dashes towards the kitchen.

"Woah, man. You running late?" Daniel who's making coffee for himself asks.

"Uhhhh yes. I am. I'll just grab a toast." Jungkook hurries and takes a toast and runs.

"Have a good day!" Daniel shouts.

"Yeah! You too!"

Jungkook gets in his car and keys it to ignition. He starts driving and even though he's late, he tries not to drive too fast. "Never drive fast, Kook." Jin had said once and he had sounded like he meant it. So, Jungkook lives by the policy of 'Better safe than sorry'.

He reaches school and checks his phone for time. He has 7 minutes till his class begins. _Gotta dash._ And he runs. His class is in the building which is quite far from the parking so Jungkook was currently thanking his athletic abilities because he successfully reached the class on time, just on time.

When he entered the class, everyone was seated but the professor wasn't there yet. _Thank god, I made it._ Jungkook was on his way to the back when he remembered. _The punishment._ He quickly looked around to locate the person he was intending to find. Jimin, he wasn't there.

Jungkook is confused. Jimin is usually known to be a very punctual, never late to class and a scholar student, with perfect As and good attendance. Him not being there seemed really unusual to Jungkook. As much as he _hated_ him, he still was aware of his presence since Jimin is also a star student, centre of everyone's attention. A complete opposite of Jungkook. That is why, Jungkook always believed that they can never get along.

_We are just too different._

He looked around for a while and the class began. He started focusing on the lesson and also sometimes glancing towards the empty seat in the front, usually where he sat.

_He must have just wanted to bunk class. Why the hell are you thinking about it?_

Jungkook sighed and making a resolution to himself of not glancing over at the empty seat at the front, he continued paying attention to the class.

The class was over. Jungkook collected his materials real quick and began marching towards the exit when he heard his professor,

"Mr.Jeon, do you have a minute?"

Jungkook paused. _Should I just run away and pretend I didn't listen? But I stopped. Of course he'd know that I heard him. Stupid Jungkook._

He bit his lip and turned around, now facing the professor. He walked inside the class once again and stood in front of him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Well, it's about Mr.Park. Actually I couldn't talk to him since he isn't here today nor did the infirmary inform me about his condition. Since you are his partner, I wanted to ask how he was." He looked down and started rearranging his notes collecting his stuff.

_No no no no. Why is this happening to me? Why?!_

"Umm, I actually don't know why he isn't here today either, sir."

"You also don't know what happened to him?"

"Unfortunately not, sir."

_Not._

"Do me a favour, Mr.Jeon if you may. Since you are his partner, can you please give him today's notes. I think Mr.Park wouldn't want to come unprepared to class. Even though his parents talked to me about him skipping class, I couldn't get information on his condition. Since he skipped today, I have to put in a reason to oblige his absence. So, would you ask him about it and also give him the notes, Mr.Jeon?"

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Why me?! Why me? Doesn't he have friends? Why should I do it? I won't do it. No fucking way._

"Of course I would do it, sir." He forced a smile on his face.

_You dipshit, Jeon Jungkook._

"Very well, Mr.Jeon. Thank you." The professor gave him a smile and got his stuff together and set towards the exit leaving Jungkook alone inside the classroom.

"Now what do I do?" He muttered to himself.

It was still early, like eleven in the morning. Jungkook had a task in hand. A task that he didn't wanna do. In no way. But he had to. He had no class today. He was free. He had planned to play games all day since it's been a long time since he's had a long gaming session. But now, he had to do what the professor told him to. He had no choice. He doesn't even have Jimin's number and in no way was he gonna approach Taehyung for that because he didn't wanna die today.

So, Jungkook starts thinking. It takes a while to hit him, but when it did, he starts running towards the direction of the building on the far end. Liberal arts, specifically the dance building.

He goes to the office located in the ground floor.

"Good morning, what can I help you with?" A lady asks as he sees him.

"Maybe a glass of water first?" The lady continues.

"Uhhh thank you, but I was uhh looking for Hoseok hyung. Umm, Jung Hoseok. Where can I find him, please?"

"Okay. Mr.Jung is right now here. In room no.303. Go to the third floor and turn right and you'll find it." The lady smiled while on her face.

"Thank you so much."

"One last thing, Please tell me your name. I'll make a pass for you since classes are going on." She offered.

"Oh, that'd be great. Thank you. Jeon Jungkook."

"Just a minute." She says and types something on the keyboard and the printer generates a piece of paper which she gets and hands to Jungkook.

"Here. I hope you have a good day."

"You too. Thank you."

Jungkook decides on the stairs instead of the lift because of the athletic guy he is. He steps over two steps at a time and gets to the third floor in mere minutes. He looks over to the right and starts walking when he watches a figure walking out of room 303. 

"Hoseok hyung! Wait!"

The figure pauses and eventually Hoseok turns around with a confused look on his face.

"Jungkook? Are you here for a friend?"

"Uhh no, hyung. Actually I was looking for you."

"Oh alright. Come along then. I'm just leaving."

They start walking beside each other and don't talk for a while.

"So, what can I do for you, Jungkook?" Hoseok starts.

"Yeah. Hyung, this may sound weird."

"Try me. I like to be surprised."

"Hyung, can you give me Jimin's number?"

Hoseok stops walking which makes Jungkook look back at him.

"Hyung?"

"Wait, what did you just ask me?"

"I asked for Jimin's number, if I may have it."

"Why?"

"Hyung, I didn't want it. I need it to complete a task the professor gave me. And I want to be done with it as soon as possible."

"And that requires Chim's number?" Hoseok is now in front of him, arms folded and one eyebrow arched.

"Hyung, may I just get it? No, I am not gonna do anything fishy to hurt him. I seriously have a task at hand. You can beat me up if I do anything weird."

"Woah. Now I believe you." He takes his phone out of his trousers and types something on his phone and Jungkook hears his phone vibrate.

"Don't make me regret this decision, Jungkook. Remember who you're dealing with." Hoseok walks away from him after saying.

Jungkook takes his phone out and looks at his screen.

_Jimin- 010-xxx-758_

Jungkook keeps his phone back and heads towards a cafe. 

Now, Jungkook sits in the cafe, with a coffee in front of him and his phone in his hand. He has Jimin's number unsaved but tries to text him. 

_Should I be direct? Or should I ask him about his health first? Of course I don't care but the professor's gotta know. So what to do first? Should I call him here to give him the notes? Yeah, let's do that._

"Here I go. And sent. Now, I wait."

*

*

*

*

Going back a bit, in the morning after Tae left for college.

Jimin is sound asleep in his room, on his bed. He was soon accompanied by June who probably didn't wanna sleep but wanted food. She tried to wake Jimin up, meowed for a while and was successful doing so. Responding to her needs, Jimin woke up, got off his bed and walked towards the kitchen in his pajamas with June in his arms. Jimin loved spoiling June. She was one of the bundles of joy in his life that he couldn't just get enough of.

"Here, June. Food is served, your highness." He did a little bow as he saw June approaching the food bowl set for her.

Jimin looks at his phone which showed nine in the morning. _Still early. Good._ He walked towards the fridge to look for something to eat. He felt hungry and weak but not like before, he felt much better than that but he needed food. When he was going to open the refridgerator door, a post it caught his eye.

_Sandwiches on the table. Reheat and eat. Hope you like it.♡_

Jimin looks back at the table in the back and notices two sandwiches on the plate, neatly made and covered by a thin sheet of plastic. He walks over to the table and smiles while looking at it.

_Oh, Tae._

After brushing, he takes the plate, puts it into the microwave oven to reheat it as Tae said. After reheating is done, he takes his plate with him to the couch and sits there, ready to eat. While eating, which he can now easily, he wonders if he could do that for long.

To get his mind concentrated on something else, he picks up his phone and goes to online shopping. Jimin loves shopping a lot and sometimes he would just look through them when he's bored, he doesn't buy all the time. Jimin dyes his hair sometimes and it's been long since he's dyed his hair again. His real hair colour is black but he likes brown and blonde a lot.

He feels like experimenting. So, he searches for dyes of different kind. He looks through several and settles on one colour.

_Okay. Finally something to be excited about._

After he's done eating, he washes his plate along with some others in the sink and heads to do his laundry which has been long overdue lately. He also takes Tae's clothes and puts all of the clothes into the washer.

_Now what?_

He decides to call his parents. But when he checks the time, he realises that both of them must be busy. Everyone was busy at that time according to Jimin's knowledge. So, Jimin takes June and settles down on the couch and starts watching 'The Notebook' for the millionth time. He keeps a tissue box near him, just in case.

Halfway through the movie, with June snuggles up next to him, and Jimin sniffling, he hears his phone buzzing.

He picks it up from the table and checks.

_Unknown: Hi_

Jimin looks at the number and tries to recognise it but obviously fails. He thinks before replying since it can be anyone. Tae once said that a serial killer first texts his victims and then kills them. So Jimin thinks.

After a while, he decides to reply.

_Jimin: Hi. Sorry but who is this?_

Jimin waits for a response. Movie's paused and he's waiting until he feels his phone vibrate in his hand and he looks at his screen again.

_Unknown: This is Jeon Jungkook._

Jimin looks at the screen. He wonders how long it's been since he's doing that but he doesn't know what to do. Jeon Jungkook, who seems to hate him for some reason he doesn't know, who also saw him at his worst, well, not worst since it could've been worse. Jeon Jungkook, who also helped him. Jeon Jungkook, whose clothes are washed in his favorite scented detergent but he didn't know he would be seeing him any time soon. That Jeon Jungkook is now texting him. So yeah, he stares at his screen for a long time.

_Jimin: Oh. Yes?_

_Unknown: So._

_Unknown: How are you?_

_Jimin: I'm fine. Thank you for asking._

_Unknown: Welcome. Mind if I ask a question?_

_Jimin: I wouldn't normally allow this but sure._

_Unknown: Fyi, I'm also not texting you because I want to._

_Jimin: Okay. Just get to the point._

_Jeon: Mr. Lee wanted me to ask what happened to you and why you skipped class. He knows you are sick but he needs a detailed explanation._

_Jimin: I can't tell you that._

_Jimin: No offence._

_Jeon: None taken. I had the task to ask._

_Jimin: I'll mail him._

_Jeon: Okay, great. Another thing._

_Jimin: Yeah?_

_Jeon: Can you send me your address?_

_Jimin: What? Why?_

_Jeon: Oh come on, I'm not gonna murder you. Even though it sounds great but no._

_Jimin: Of course you'd like to murder me._

_Jeon: So, Mr. Lee told me to pass you today's notes. And since you aren't well, you aren't coming to class or going anywhere. So, as a nice person I am, I thought of dropping it at your home._

_Jimin: Wow. Okay, thanks for taking that decision without me._

_Jeon: Park, let's just get this over with._

_Jimin: [Attached address]_

_Jimin: Where are you right now?_

_Jeon: At a cafe near campus. Why?_

_Jimin: Nothing. How long will you take to be here?_

_Jeon: Can't wait to see me? Aw. Coming in a few minutes._

Jimin quickly keeps his phone on the table. Looks around his apartment, it's a mess. He quickly takes all the used tissues and throws them in the bin. He sniffs his clothes and runs to his closet to change into a pair of jeans and a blue tshirt which said 'Live a little'. He sprays some deodrant over him to get rid of anything that Jungkook can make fun of.

Looking at himself in the mirror, his eyes were puffed, but he can't do anything about it now. He runs his hands through his hair as usual when he heard the doorbell.

He gives one last look to the mirror and goes to the door. He doesn't know why he's nervous. Maybe because for the first time, someone except his friends is visiting or maybe because it was Jungkook. He wanted to go with the former option.

He holds the doorknob and opens the door. Standing in front of him was now Jungkook who looked fresh, hair messy but perfect, air pods in his ears and-

"Hi, Jimin."

Jungkook looks at him, waiting for a response. Jimin looks small and his eyes looked puffy. _Was he crying?_

His voice. Jimin didn't know what it did to him. It wasn't the same as that day in the washroom. This was firm and rough as always Jungkook addresses him.

"Yeah, hi."

Jimin is still standing in the door frame.

_You idiot. Your mum didn't teach you this._

"Wanna come in?"

"Yeah, that would be good."

Jimin moves away from the door and lets Jungkook get inside. 

"Sorry for intruding."

_Jungkook is well mannered. Just like Somi had said once._

Jungkook was moving inside when Jimin saw him looking at something at smirking. When he realised what he was looking at, he was too late.

"The Notebook? Really?" He chuckled but Jimin couldn't watch him do that since his back was turned towards him.

_Shit, Jimin. You had to leave that on. You dipshit._

"Yeah. It's a great movie."

"Yes, it is." Jungkook replied.

"We can take the couch. We can discuss it here." Jimin points towards the couch.

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

Jungkook moves towards the couch and notices a yellow blanket on it. He sits beside it leaving a lot of place for Jimin.

"You want something to drink, Jungkook? Coffee or coke?"

"Coke, if you have diet, that's cool."

"Got it." Jimin moves to the fridge and opens up two canes of coke, normal one for himself and diet for Jungkook.

"You're really health conscious, huh?" He asks when he hands the coke to Jungkook.

"Ah, yes. I have to if I have to take down a Park one day."

"Oh? Really? But diet coke tastes shitty. I wouldn't do that to my taste buds."

"You gotta lose something to get something."

Jimin settles on the couch beside Jungkook, maintaining a good distance between them. Suddenly, Jungkook sees movement beneath the blanket and he stands up.

"Umm, what is that?" He starts moving away.

Jimin laughs.

"Relax, no harm. Sit back down."

Jungkook sits on the couch again and Jimin takes the blanket off the couch to reveal June, sleeping peacefully on the couch in between them.

"That's June. She's 3 years old." Jimin informs while smiling at her.

Jungkook is looking at Jimin now. How Jimin looks at the cat, named June, Jimin has this look right now that is so picturesque. He wishes he could take out his camera right now.

"Oh. Didn't know you had a cat."

"Yeah. I adopted her some time ago. She's a part of the family now."

_A family. Sounds nice._

Jungkook raises his hand and moves it closer to June.

"May I?"

Jimin looks at Jungkook and he feels different. As in, the Jungkook who helped him is with him right now. The Jungkook he was comfortable with, who he can trust.

"Sure. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, this girl." He laughs.

Jungkook hasn't seen Jimin smile at all. But today, even though he has hated Jimin since he couldn't even remember, he knew Jimin's smile was just, _beautiful._

Jungkook first pats June's head a little and he smiles while doing it and almost cautious that he might hurt her. The scene looks so precious to Jimin but he doesn't indulge too much into this thought. His thoughts are interrupted when he heard June purring.

Jungkook flinched but he continued petting her.

"She loves it, obviously. Look at her purr. Oh, of course you like all the men's attention, don't ya, June?" Jimin's hand also move close to June and he starts petting her as well. Soon, both their hands touched and they both flinched back.

"I'm sorry for that." Jimin apologises first

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." Jungkook assures.

The atmosphere has turned tense and to break the silence Jimin says something that he later regrets.

"You have a husky named Ghost, right? What's he like?"

Jungkook looks surprised. He looks at Jimin before answering the question.

"He's great, yeah. Always good. And listens to me rant as well sometimes." He chuckled while remembering.

"I talk to June as well. Others may find it weird but animals understand feelings even though they can't get words." 

"That's true. So, why don't we get to work?"

Jungkook takes his notebook out and starts explaining whatever happened in class to Jimin. He was precise and everything in his notes was very well organised. Jimin noticed that and he liked that. Jimin was too like that.

After about an hour, Jungkook finishes, yawns and stretches his arms. Jimin looks refreshed and he was happy with how today was going.

"I guess we're done. I think I should go." Jungkook looks at his phone and checks the time. 

"I guess so. Thank you for today, Jungkook." Jimin looks at Jungkook.

"It's alright. If tomorrow you aren't coming, I can come again or we can meet somewhere as well." Jungkook explains.

"I'll text you about that. Is that okay?"

"Sure. So, I'm off." Jungkook picks up his bag and moves towards to the door.

"Jungkook! Wait!"

Jungkook pauses and turns back to see Jimin absent. He looks around for a bit but then soon sees Jimin running towards him holding something in his hands.

"Your clothes. Washed them with a fabric softener and a scented one, that is. Just like you wanted. Thank you again for your help the other day."

"You're welcome. The smell better be good, Park." Jungkook smirks.

Jimin rolls his eyes. _There he is again._

"Okay! I'm getting late for my online gaming session. Gotta go. Bye." Jungkook walks out the door.

Jimin stands on the doorframe, and holds the door.

"Thanks again, Jungkook. Bye."

Jungkook has his back faced towards him but still heard him so he just waved his hand to tell Jimin that he acknowledged his response.

Both of them had lots of thoughts running in their heads. Each one with the other in them. They didn't know what was coming.

_See you soon, again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really late to post this chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay! Hope you guys are safe and healthy. Take care of yourselves guys! 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. What did you think of their meeting?


	7. Approved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Taehyung get a change and spend time together.
> 
> Jungkook gets his monthly assignment.

On his way home, Jungkook's mind kept replaying the incidents that took place in Jimin's house in his head on loop. Jungkook looked at the bag of his clothes that Jimin gave him again and again and he didn't know why. He probably didn't want to know why.

He thought maybe it was because he just had spent time there and he would eventually stop thinking after a while. 

_Maybe Jimin isn't that bad._

Jungkook just realised what he thought and his eyes grew bigger and he started shaking his head. 

"No! That can't be true. What am I thinking?"Jungkook was almost shouting.

A few people around him turned back to look at him. He excused himself and started walking fast to reach home. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally inside his home. It was like he was holding his breath all the way home. Jungkook could feel his heart beating fast. He dismissed the thought by thinking that it was maybe because he was tired.

He was greeted by Daniel who was doing god knows what because Jungkook's head was too clouded to care. He dashed to his bedroom without sparing Dan a look.

His room was a mess. He looked at his room which was a mixture of colors black, grey and white which was such a Jungkook thing. He wanted to just go to sleep but he noticed that since the room was a mess, he couldn't sleep peacefully without cleaning his room.

He quickly folded his fresh laundry clothes and put them in his closet, picked up all pieces of paper he doodled on while studying and threw them in the bin, set his bed up in a clean way and looked around for more stuff to clean up. 

Jungkook thought he just needed to keep himself occupied by doing anything, just anything to keep him from thinking about Jim- no, from thinking about what happened some time ago because his mind has become a dangerous place now. And he wanted to refrain from going there.

So, Jungkook cleaned up his room and immediately jumped into the shower. To keep him away from his thoughts, he put on music in his phone. 

_Mood music: You Make me back by Woosung._

Jungkook discarded his clothes and stepped into the shower. As the warm water hits his skin, he flinches at the sudden contact but soon it starts being soothing for Jungkook. One of his escapes from his daily life where he could just relax is during showering. It may come out as weird to some people but he could play any music, could sing any kind of song, happy or sad depending upon his mood and no one would say a thing.

While listening to the song, he sings along. 

_Jeon._

Jungkook suddenly stops. _Am I hallucinating? Did I just hear Jimin calling me? I must be insane._

But still, Jungkook checks as he looks around. No one. He found no one and he chuckled to himself. _You are such an idiot, Jungkook._

Jungkook then remembers how Jimin looks at June so fondly, how Jimin's laugh is one of the most endearing things he has ever seen and how he laughs at almost anything.

_Whoa. Wait a minute you twat. Can you think of anything else? Remember you don't like Jimin?_

Jungkook bobs his head listening to the song as he washes himself. He tries really hard not to think about a certain someone.

He gets out of the shower, feeling fresh and relaxed. Jungkook gets out with a towel on his waist and goes towards his closet. While doing that, his eyes travel towards the bag which he got before from Jimin. He looks at it for a while and goes to fetch it. He takes out his hoodie from the bag and a fragrance of some kind hits him.

_Why do I know this smell? Weird._

But since he likes it, he decides to put the hoodie and sweatpants on since he was sensitive to smell and he was loving that fragrance which was radiating out of his clothes.

_It's just because of the fragrance, not because of him. No._

Jungkook remembers that he hasn't had his dinner yet. So, he goes to the kitchen and takes out some leftovers out of his refridgerator and also makes scrambled eggs for himself. He takes his plate of food with a beer on the other hand and settles down on the couch in the living room. 

He remembers suddenly how he ignored Daniel on his way inside and he could also hear music coming from his room. So, as a good roommate, he gets up and goes towards his room.

He knocks twice before the door opens which revealed Daniel looking sweaty, in a white tank top and black sweatpants, his hair was wet as well. His body was well built, not like Jungkook but he looked good especially his blue hair. 

"Hey. Been practising?" Jungkook asks first.

"Yeah. Just the usual. Had a rough day today?" Dan asks.

Jungkook shakes his head and replies,

"About that, yes. Sorry, I ignored you this morning. Wasn't in my correct mindset."

"It's alright. I understand."

"Had your dinner yet?"

"No, can't practise in a full stomach." Dan laughed.

"I cooked up some scrambled eggs if you're interested. I can keep it out for you. You can reheat it and eat." Jungkook informs.

"I'll just come in a few minutes, gotta take a shower and get rid of all this sweat." Dan gives a genuine smile.

_Jimin too has an eye smile._

"Uhh, sure. I'll start a movie or something."

"Your Name?" Dan asks Jungkook.

"Your Name." Jungkook replies as he laughs.

As they both loved anime, they got along well. And Dan was very understanding and non interfering in his matters. He could even be a good listener to Jungkook. So, Jungkook was grateful for such a roommate.

By the time Dan showed up, Jungkook had finished half of his food. 

"Ah, I absolutely love the scrambled egg you make." He says and plops down on the couch, leaving Jungkook enough space to remain comfortable. 

"Thanks. That's one of the only things I can whip up." He smiles as he rolls his eyes.

Dan takes his plate and digs in immediately. 

"You've been practising so much. You okay, man?" Jungkook asks in a concerned voice.

Dan scratched the back of his head and says,

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Kook."

"It's alright. Do you have a competition coming up or something? You are working so hard, I mean, I don't even see you much outside your room after college hours."

"Actually, no. I don't have a competition. The monthly evaluation's coming up and I really wanna upgrade to advanced dance class." Dan replies as he continues chewing his food.

"Whoa. Advanced already? Isn't that the class which has Hoseok hyung as a mentor?" Jungkook says as he chews his food.

"Yes! Wait. Do you know Hoseok hyung?" Dan asks with his one eyebrow arched.

"Not that well. We go to the same gym. That's it." Jungkook doesn't look at Dan and instead focuses on his food.

"Oh? That's cool! Hoseok hyung is an amazing dancer. I look up to him." Dan looks at Jungkook for a while.

"But, to be honest. I also wanna be in advanced class for another reason."

"And what is that?" Jungkook is curious now and he puts his now finished plate of food on the table in front of him.

"I want to impress someone." Dan mutters. 

"Whoa, seriously? That's great. I hope you succeed man." Jungkook tells him with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I hope so too. I've liked him ever since I first saw him. I have talked to him once and he's the sweetest person ever. And, everyone loves him." Daniel begins speaking with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"He dances so well that it blows my mind. I can't comprehend how splendid he is. He has that aura, intimidating but welcoming. If that makes any sense." Daniel continues speaking.

"Oh, you are whipped, Dan." Jungkook stands up while saying.

"No, I'm not!" Dan throws the pillow on the couch at Jungkook.

"You did not just do that." Jungkook counters with a laugh.

"I did. Please don't hit me." He covers his face with both his hands like a shield.

"Thank god that I'm in a good mood today." Jungkook picks up the pillow which hit him a few seconds ago and puts it back on the couch.

"I'll introduce you to him one day Kook. You'll like him."

"I'd love to meet your crush Dan." Jungkook waves his hand while walking to his room.

"I'll do the dishes! Thanks for the food, Kook!"

"You're not welcome!" Jungkook shouts back from his room.

Jungkook goes straight to bed and plops down and takes out his phone real quick.

He replies to some of the texts in his group chat with the hyungs. He decides to tell them about his meeting with Jimin later. Jungkook doesn't know what happened but he texts someone he wouldn't ever think of.

_Jungkook: I approve it._

Jimin was eating his dinner with Tae in his home with June on his lap when he received the text. He stood up when he saw the text. June shrieked and jumped off Jimin's lap.

Tae was super confused. He wanted to laugh at Jimin's current expression but he doesn't. Instead, he asks,

"Chim, you alright?" 

Jimin is still looking at his phone. 

_Is this a joke? I think he was supposed to send this to someone else. Should I just ignore this or reply? Ah, this is frustrating._

He ruffled his hair and starts walking towards his room, oblivious of Tae's question.

"Your food! Chim!"

"I'll be right back Tae. Promise!" Jimin says and a loud thud follows.

Tae sighed. _What would he do without me?_

Jimin sits on his bed and starts going through the options of what he could do in this situation.

_I'll just tell him that he may have texted the wrong person. Yes, let's do that._

With that, Jimin starts typing. 

Jungkook felt his phone buzz on his chest and he picked it up.

_Jimin: You might have texted the wrong person._

_Jungkook: I meant that I approve the detergent or whatever fabric softener you use._

_Jimin: Oh? Thanks. I guess?_

_Jungkook: You're welcome._

_Jimin: Right._

_Jungkook: You aren't coming tomorrow either?_

_Jimin: Yeah, I have one more day off. Feeling useless._

_Jungkook: Health matters._

_Jungkook: Can I send you the notes through mail? I'm going home for the evening tomorrow._

_Jimin: That's be helpful. Thank you._

_Jungkook: Thank Mr. Lee. But you're welcome._

_Jimin: I will. Good night._

_Jungkook: Night._

Jungkook feels normal. At ease, even. He doesn't feel irritated or angry. He even wonders what would it be like to have Jimin as a friend.

While immersed in his thoughts, Jungkook enters the deep slumber of sleep. And he won't admit it but he hadn't slept that peacefully for a long time.

*

*

*

*

Jimin is still looking at his phone's screen. _What just happened? Did I just have a normal conversation with Jeon Jungkook. Via text?! What?! I shouldn't think about this too much. No no no Jimin!_

"Jimin-ah! Your food is getting cold. I'm not gonna call you again because I'm not your mom!" Tae shouts from somewhere.

That brings back Jimin and after making up his mind to not think of what happened, he moved towards his plate of food again.

He watches June who runs away when he looks at her. 

"June, baby. I'm so sorry. I won't ever drop you again. I didn't do that on purpose, love." He tries to pet her while sitting on one knee but instead gets a little scratch from June.

"Ow! Are you that angry? Fine. No sweets for you from now on miss. I've had enough of your tantrums." Jimin scolds while folding his arms. June just turns away and leaves without any further actions.

"I still find it weird that you talk to June like you are a middle aged man who is a father of three." Tae laughs while washing his dishes.

"That was weirdly descriptive but she is my baby. Isn't she yours too?"

"Of course she is! I love her so much." Tae says to Jimin.

"And you are always her favourite." Jimin rolls his eyes but he knows Tae is aware that he's kidding.

"Of course I am, have you seen me? Every creature is smitten by me when they see me." Tae flips his hair which makes Jimin laugh.

"That fact that I was enchanted by you when I first saw you too is a proof of that." Jimin tells Tae.

"Oh Chim. I don't date my friends. Sorry." Tae pouts.

"Oh shut up." Jimin goes over and smacks Tae's hand.

"Ouch that hurt, dumbass!" Tae says.

"You deserve it, Kim Taehyung." Jimin backs away and continues eating dinner at the table.

"Aish, if only I had my hands unoccupied. I'd kick your ass Jimin!" Taehyung shouts.

"Remember I know how to kick box." Jimin reminds Tae and smirks.

"Oh you sly human! You'll see. Revenge shall be taken." Tae decides to himself.

Jimin laughs and he descends to his bed after cleaning his dishes. Tae had already left after doing his so he's now lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking about nothing.

Then suddenly, he remembers the package he had ordered online that day. He gets excited over it and sleeps with a sound mind, excited of what tomorrow has in store for him.

**Next morning.**

Jimin wakes up due to the sound of purring. He tries to open his eyes and he sees June on his chest, purring with content. 

"Have you forgiven me now? Or are you just hungry and Tae's not home?"

Jimin then checks the time. 10 AM. He overslept again. It's okay. It's an off day for him anyway. He carefully holds June and puts her on his bed. He takes his phone in his hand and checks Tae's texts.

_(8:00 AM)_

_TaeBear: Chim, I didn't have time to cook something today as I was running late._

_TaeBear: So, do your magic and eat. Whether it's a nutritious salad or instant noodles Idc. Just eat, okay?_

_TaeBear: And your package is in front of your room._

After the last message, Jimin rises up. Now, he is awake. Completely. He rushes to open his bedroom door and he looks down to find a sealed box in front of him. He bends down and picks it up. It was light in weight as Jimin expected considering the stuff he ordered.

He puts the box on the bed and opens up the seal with a pair of scissors, revealing his new experiment. Hair dye. 

He heard the front door unlocking and he runs to check who it is and whether Tae forgot to close if while in a hurry. But Tae was home instead.

"Tae! You scared me." Jimin says while breathing heavily.

"Whoa, hey. Sorry about that. Did you get your package?" Tae walks in and puts his books on the kitchen counter top and goes to the fridge to fetch something.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for that Tae. How was class?" Jimin asks as he watches Tae coming back from the kitchen with a bottle of cold water in his hand.

"It was the usual. By the way, why are you still in your PJs? Wait a sec. You just woke up?! Gosh, Jimin it's almost 11. AM." He was shaking his head.

"I just woke up at 10. Then I checked your text, opened the package and here we are." Jimin pouts.

"What about your breakfast?" Tae suddenly remembers.

"I'll just have cereal. Just relax Tae." 

"You could've told me. I would've bought you something from the canteen."

"Tae. I really appreciate that you take care of me so much but I don't wanna trouble you. I'll take care of myself. I promise." Jimin holds Tae's hand.

"Promise that you'll eat three fulfilling meals everyday. No excuses." 

"Of course. Pinky swear."

"Done. By the way, what was in the package?" Tae asks curiously.

"I need your help with it actually. I bought you something too." Jimin said with excitement.

"Anything for you Chim. Lead the way."

Tae and Jimin got to work immediately. Both of them loved fashion and they almost made every decision with each other's opinion. They trusted each other a lot.

"So. I got this to try. How's the color? Do you think it'll suit me?" Jimin asks in an expecting way.

Tae tries to imagine Jimin for a while and then he says,

"You'd look the best Chim!" Tae hugs Jimin.

"I bought you some too, if you wanna make a statement with me tomorrow." Jimin winks at Tae.

"Hmm. Sounds tempting. Why not? Let's got into work, Chim." Tae smiles at Jimin.

After the work was done, Tae looks at Jimin and gasps.

"You are a sight to behold Park Jimin. I might be falling for you." He puts his hand over his shirt where the heart's supposed to be.

"Tae. Look at you! You look amazing. Oh my God, I'm excited what others would think."

"You mean almost the whole college. Sure. We are always the topic of their discussion." Tae reminds Jimin.

"Yeah. That is bothering in some ways but we can't do anything about it." Jimin looks at himself in the mirror.

"Wow. I didn't expect this. It actually looks good." Jimin says while looking at his reflection.

"It does, obviously Chim." Jimin hears Tae say from the back.

Jimin jumps and hugs Tae and he thinks that he could hope for good days if he has his loved ones by his side.

Jimin is pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing. He picked up without seeing the caller's name.

_"Jimin-ah? Honey! We've been worried sick!"_

"Mum, calm down. I'm okay. You don't have to worry." Jimin assures her. Jimin feels bad to hear her worried voice.

_"Of course I will, Jimin-ah. That's not a question, love. You are our baby. Are you eating well? Resting properly?"_

"Yes, mum. Tae takes care of me a lot."

_"We're really thankful to Taehyung then. Bring him over for dinner sometime honey. We'd love to have you home as well, you know?"_

"Yeah, mum. I miss you guys a lot as well. I'll hold onto you for that invite mum."

_"Do I have to invite my own son to dinner now? What has the world come to?"_

Jimin's mum jokes. Jimin chuckles and says,

"Now, I get where my dramatic nature comes from."

_"Honey, do you need me to get an appointment at Dr. Lerman's?"_

"I think that'd be helpful. Sure, send me the number mum. And I'm sorry for this again."

_"Don't you dare apologise to me young man. We are in this together Jimin. You aren't alone, you know that love."_

"I know, mum and I'm so thankful." Jimin feels his eyes getting filled with unshed tears.

_"I love you Jimin-ah. Dad too."_

"I love you too, mum."

Jimin hears the phone being cut and he steadies himself.

_I can't cry. I'm not weak. I'll get through this._

He goes back to Tae who's now in the living room, drinking coke. They sit without talking for a while and spend their day together doung absolutely anything.

Soon, Jimin gets Jungkook's notes via texts and he thanks them for it before getting back to work. Of course Tae scolds him but he has to be prepared before class. He doesn't wanna fail Jungkook by coming unprepared even though he helped so much. So he studies the whole evening with break in between and was done before dinner.

He got into his PJs after dinner. Tae had his dinner in his room since he had an assignment to complete.

Jimin lays on his bed and thinks.

_Back to school tomorrow. I don't have history tomorrow. Only dance. Thank god. I can't wait to dance like before. So, a new day tomorrow. Gotta buckle up._

_Buckle up? I'm so lame._

Jimin chuckles and slowly drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face.

_Big day tomorrow, Jimin._

*

*

*

*

Jungkook, with a camera in his hands heads to his first class that day. He has always been appreciated for his skill for taking pictures. But he isn't looking forward to today's class. Today is the day of monthly assignments. They get a topic to click pictures on and graded according to the concept of their photography.

He always does well. Almost. He hopes that the topic won't be too difficult. Jungkook actually loves photography but he also just wants to keep it as a hobby since he's more interested to take over his family business once he's done with school.

Wearing a plain white oversized tshirt paired with torn jeans and sneakers, he heads over to the building where his class will be held. He forgot to bring his mask in a hurry which is causing people to turn their heads wherever Jungkook went. 

He never liked too much attention on himself but he's gotten used to it so he doesn't care nowadays. He just gets into the class and waits for the class to begin.

"Hey, Kook. Excited to hear about the new topic?" Yeonjun, the only guy in class he gets along with asks. Yeonjun is pretty popular in school, dates frequently but never gets committed. How does Jungkook know this? Because word gets around and as said before, Yeonjun was pretty popular.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see what the professor has come up with this month." Jungkook smiles and answers.

They sit beside each other in class and also do projects together. They met in the first class of the freshman year.

_"Wow, this picture is so well clicked. Amazing. Whose is it? JJK?"_

_"Yeah, that's mine." Jungkook looks at the black haired boy and answers._

_"That's so impressive. I totally love it. What camera do you use?"_

_Jungkook then starts talking to the guy who he later discovers to be named Yeonjun. He seemed nice to Jungkook._

Jungkook is pulled out of his thoughts when the professor enters and gets everyone's attention.

"Students! I have put up the list of assigned topics with your reference numbers outside the class, on the notice board. All the best." And she begins teaching the class.

Then, Jungkook just waits. He notes down whatever taught in class so that he could use that in the assignment. 

The sound of the bell resonates and the teacher dismisses the class.

Jungkook collects his belongings when he hears Yeonjun speak,

"Kook, let's go!!!!" He was excited.

Jungkook chuckles and says, "Wow, you are really excited, huh?"

"You know how crazy I am for photography." Yeonjun puts his hand over Jungkook's shoulder and they started walking out.

Jungkook waited along side Yeonjun so that the crowd gets cleared and they can spend however much time they want, looking at their topic, cheering or dissing it too.

Jungkook walks over to the notice board and searches for his reference number.

There it was.

_01092020- The art of dance._

_Dance? I don't know how to feel about this. It sure is different from the others I've got._

"Kook! I got vintage style portrait. What did you get?" Yeonjun asked turning to his side.

Jungkook tapped on the paper and replied,

"The art of dance. I honestly don't know what to say."

"Dance? Wow. That's... is it specified which kind?"

"No, and that just makes it more difficult." Jungkook sighs.

"Kook, cheer up. You'll do good, believe in yourself." Yeonjun pats Jungkook.

"Thanks for that Yeonjun. We should really grab a bite together sometime."

"Sure, man. Anything for you." Yeonjun winks at Jungkook and starts walking with his hands in his pockets.

Jungkook then remembers that he doesn't have anything to do. His visit to his family was cancelled because of the assignment and now he had nothing to do.

_Dancing? Who do I know who dances?_

Then it strikes him. He doesn't think twice before rushing over to the dance building. He quickly gets his pass from the receptionist and heads over to one of the dance classes, the pre-advanced.

He gets inside the room and watched many guys and girls warming up and stretching. There was a big mirror in his front, like the one he saw in Hoseok's class.

"Jungkook?" He turned his head to find the person he was looking for.

"Daniel. I was looking for you." Jungkook says as he breathes heavily.

"Everything okay? Did you run all the way here? Need some water?" Daniel asks in concern.

"Water would be nice, thanks Dan."

"Here." Daniel hands him the watter bottle.

"So, I need your help." Jungkook says after gulping down the water.

"My help? Sure. Shoot." Daniel says while warming up.

"Let me take your pictures." Jungkook just says it.

"My pictures?!" Daniel stops mid way his warming up.

"It's for our monthly grading. I got Dance as topic and I want a subject and you are one of the best dancers I know, Dan."

"Thanks for the compliment but I'd suggest you to wait until my class is over. You can observe and see if I'm good enough."

"I've seen you dance Dan. In the showcase? Three months back?"

"Just stay and observe. I could have gotten worse. You never know." Daniel speaks in a serious tone.

"Okay, if that's what you want, Dan. Thanks for letting me stay."

"It's alright, Jungkook." Daniel smiles and joins the group to practice.

The music starts and it's pop music. The group performs facing the mirror. The teacher quickly points out mistakes mid way and continues.

"More feeling, Kang! You gotta express it in the way you move. Come on!" The teacher shouts through the music.

Jungkook looks at Daniel who continues. Daniel has his back faced towards Jungkook so he couldn't really look at Daniel's expression. But he danced really well.

After the class, he talked to Daniel and tells him that he wants him as a subject. Daniel was happy and they agreed to meet in one of the studios in the building the next day after classes were done.

They walked back home, had dinner. Jungkook texted all the notes to Jimin and after seeing his Thank you text, he fell asleep.

_Big day tomorrow, Kook._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't going too slow! Jimin and Jungkook will be meeting real soon and will spend time together. Don't worry! Thank you for reading!


	8. Ethereal. Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come. Everyone meets each other for the first time and things unfold in an unexpected way.
> 
> And,
> 
> Jungkook clicks Daniel's pics but ends up getting his attention diverted towards someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been divided into two parts since a lot's going on in these two. Hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> And trigger warning: mentions of fainting, over starvation and eating disorders. I'm sorry :((

It's six in the morning when Jimin's and Jungkook's phone buzz together. Both of them groan at the sound, Jungkook curses as well. They both check their phones while lying on their own beds in their own apartments. With half closed eyes, they checks their texts.

**_*The gang gc*_ **

_WWH Jin: I am so excited for today!_

_Joonie: Me too, babe._

_TaeBear: I'm so looking forward to meeting you, Jin! ^_^_

_WWH Jin: Aww Taehyung, me too!_

_Joonie: Ahem._

_TaeBear: Oh stop, nobody's taking your boyfriend away from you. XD_

_Hobi: It's today? Oh yeaaah. I'll be there._

_Yoongz: Your excitement is showing, Hoseok._

_Hobi: Hey! I AM excited._

_Hobi: Btw where is Jimin?_

_TaeBear: Hyung, he's probably sleeping. He's going back to school today._

_Kook: Hey guys. Good morning._

_Yugyeomie: GOOOD MORNIINGGGG!_

_WWH Jin: Whoa someone's in a good mood._

_Yugyeomie: Yes I am!_

_Jimin: Good morning guys. Can't wait to meet all of you. :)_

With this, Jimin gets up from bed and heads into the shower first. He brushes his teeth just after and blow dries his hair. His hair looks great so, he's in a good mood. He's also happy today because he's going back to dancing. 

Thus, he's in the mood of bright colors. So, he goes with wearing something bright for Jin's gathering during lunch and decides to wear simply wear sweats to practice since no one is really present in the university during early hours.

He quickly gets his bag and puts whatever he thinks is necessary and writes a note to Tae promising to eat something on the way to the studio. Then, Jimin gets in his car and heads to college.

After reaching college, he heads to the studios directly, as expected, no one was there yet. He thanked god that he had an extra set of keys for the studio he practises in. 

He first starts stretching. After spending a good time stretching, he starts. 

Jimin is known for his dancing skills. Many even say that there was no dancer better than Jimin when it comes to contemporary but Jimin brushes it off. He doesn't compare himself with others but instead works harder to polish his dance moves. 

His practice continues as Jimin loses himself in the music and when it comes to dancing, he doesn't care about anything. It's just him and the music. It's like the music controls him, he's a puppet and the music, the puppeteer. 

*

*

*

*

Jungkook too was on his way for his class. He has two important stuff to do today. One, meet up Jin hyung and others during lunch and two, meet up with Daniel and begin his assignment. He had brought all the necessary equipments he might require to click the pictures.

_It's gonna be a long long day for you Jungkook. Be ready._

Jungkook first arrives at the English Department of his college, where he has his first class. 

_Doesn't Jimin also have English? Maybe he has a different timing._

_Wait._

_Why again, Jungkook? No, it's probably because of the punishment. That's it._

_Is it?_

Jungkook hears the bell ring and he enters the class. He looks around and finds Yugyeom at the middle of the rows.

"Hey! Good to see you smiling like a dumbass, Yugyeomie." Jungkook says while settling down on the seat beside Yugyeom.

"Oh my god! Kook, you're gonna give me a god damn heart attack!" Yugyeom holds his shirt after he was startled.

"But, yeah. I'm quite happy since morning." Yugyeom says.

"And why is that?"

"I have different reasons."

"Enlighten me, would you?"

"Well, for one, you're gonna face Park Jimin for the first time and I love seeing you miserable so yay. Two, I'm excited to meet everyone else, especially Taehyung. I just love his fashion sense. I'm telling you, we are gonna be besties." Yugyeom says all in one go.

"First, you're the worst friend to find amusement in my misery and second, you aren't that interesting that Taehyung would be your bestie." Jungkook rolls his eyes and says.

"So you think Jimin is interesting, huh?" Yugyeom smirks.

"What the fuck? No! I never said that." Jungkook was now glaring at Yugyeom.

"I'm just gonna ignore that comment of me being not interesting because I'm a good friend." Yugyeom gives his signature wicked smile.

"You're terrible." Jungkook says and the class begins.

"I love you too, man." Yugyeom whispers and winks at Jungkook.

"You're so gonna get punched by me one day." Jungkook says and gets called by the professor.

"Mr. Jeon? Any problem?"

Jungkook panics.

"No, sir. I'm sorry for the disturbance."

"Okay. It shouldn't be repeated."

"Absolutely, sir." Jungkook puts his head on his desk and he swears he could see the smug smile on Yugyeom's face.

After the class ends and the professor leaves, the first thing Yugyeom does is run.

"Yugyeom, you are so gonna pay for it." Jungkook takes his bag and runs after him.

They run through the crowd, running into a lot of people and apologising to many. But, Jungkook isn't stopping today.

He soon gets a hold of Yugyeom's tshirt and stops him from running.

Yugyeom was panting and he raises his hand.

"I surrender, Kook. You can hit me but not my face please."

Jungkook doesn't waste a minute and smacks his head.

"Ow! You bitch!" Yugyeom holds his head.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Jungkook rolls his eyes.

Just then, he feels someone's hand on his shoulder. Jungkook turns to find Hoseok.

"Everything alright here?"

"Hoseok hyung! Save me from this demon." Yugyeom goes to stand behind Hoseok.

"Hyung, it's no big deal. We're okay." Jungkook immediately says.

"Are you guys sure?" Hoseok looks at Yugyeom and asks.

"Yeah, hyung. We always bicker." Jungkook chuckles and says.

"That's true." Yugyeom comes and stands beside Jungkook, now facing Hoseok.

"Well, see you guys in a few hours. Can't wait to meet Jin hyung." Hoseok says with a smile on his smile. Hoseok has a smile that can make you happy so it's really delightful.

"We, too are excited hyung." Yugyeom states.

"So, I should get goin-" Hoseok's phone rings.

"Excuse me. Yeah? Tae?" A pause. "Jimin's not home?"

_Jimin?_

Another pause." Don't worry, I'll check the studios. Yes, I will make him eat something if he hasn't. Okay. Take care, Tae." And he hangs up.

_Did he run away? Why? And why do they have to make him eat something? Weird._

"Sorry about that, I gotta go now. See you soon." Hoseok says before running towards the dance building.

"Wasn't that weird?" Yugyeom asks Jungkook as he watches Hoseok run.

"Maybe." Jungkook turns and starts going towards the canteen with his hands in his pockets.

*

*

*

*

Jimin was lying on the floor, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his breath. He is covered in sweat, the music still resonating in the room as he didn't have the energy left to even shut it off. He feels drained off energy.

_Maybe if I just stay in this position for a while, I'll be okay to dance again._

He heard someone come in running and sitting beside him but he didn't have the energy to open his eyes and even look at the person.

"Jimin-ah! Jimin! Hey! Are you okay?" 

_Hobi hyung._

"Jimin, please answer me."

Jimin, with all of his efforts managed to say,

"Hyung, w-water."

Hobi quickly looked around and got water for Jimin. With Hobi's help, Jimin manages to drink water and he feels his energy coming back but slowly.

"Hyung, I was just tired." Jimin says with a weak smile.

"Jimin, you almost fainted. You have to go the infirmary. Now." Hobi starts getting up.

Jimin holds his arm, stopping him. 

"Hyung, I'm alright. Trust me, please."

"Jimin-ah. If you say so, then okay, I trust you. But please, don't remind me of the day when we all thought that we lost you. It was a horrible day." Hobi says while looking at Jimin and holding his hand.

_I'm sorry, hyung._

"I'm really sorry hyung. I'll be more careful."

"It's okay Chim. As long as you're alright." Hobi states.

"I think I should head home then." Jimin says.

"Wait. Jimin, have you eaten anything yet?"

_What? Why is Hobi hyung asking me this? Does he know? No. No. He doesn't. He can't. Unless Tae told him. But Tae won't tell him._

"Jimin?"

"Yeah, hyung. I did grab a bite before coming here. Don't worry."

"Oh okay then. Off you go."

Jimin gets up and gathers his stuff, turns off the music.

"Meet you again in a few hours hyung." Jimin smiles.

"And Jimin? I better not find you collapsed on the floor again. I have advised you so many times, overworking yourself just makes it all worse for yourself. Please don't hurt yourself. You are important, Jimin. Do it for us." Hobi explains.

"I understand, hyung. I won't overwork. I'll try to. But I have to make up for the days I've missed my practice."

"Whatever you want, Jimin-ah. As I said, as long as you're alright." Hobi reminds Jimin.

"Okay, hyung. Got it."

Jimin then gets out of the room and is followed by Hobi. He locks the room and waves goodbye to Hobi. Hobi walks in the different direction and Jimin wears his cap and shades on that he brought along and heads straight to his car.

Getting inside the car, he got a call. He picked it via the car.

_"Park Jimin! You are really getting on my nerves!"_

Jimin flinched at the sudden shout.

"Tae, I can explain."

_"You just went back to school, today! And what do I get to hear? You went straight to practice?!"_

"Tae."

_"Don't Tae me Jimin. I've been worried sick ever since I've woken up. I called you so many times. Did you even have anything to eat? Did you take something on the way?"_

"I did. From the canteen."

_"At six in the morning. Nice try, Jimin. Please Jimin, don't do this to yourself."_

"I'm currently on my way home. I'll make us something, okay? I'm sorry Tae."

_"Alright. I'm waiting."_

Jimin steps on the accelerator and heads to his apartment. Upon reaching, Jimin could feel getting dizzy a few times but he regains himself.

_Must be weakness. I'll just eat something and I'll be alright._

Jimin gets out of the elevator and puts in the security code on the keypad outside his door to open it. Once the door opens, he goes straight to the couch and lays down. He closes his eyes.

"Jimin?"

"Yeah, Tae. Don't look at me like that. I'm fine." Jimin replies. He doesn't have to look at Tae to know what expression he has. He just knows.

Jimin gets up and goes over to the sink and washes his hands. Then he moves towards the counter to start cooking something for both of them.

"Jimin, I don't think you should cook. Leave it, I'll do it." Tae stands beside Jimin.

"No, Tae. I'm fine. I promised you. And I'm hungry. So, let me." Jimin explains to Tae.

"Are you sure?"

"A hundred percent."

Tae sits on one of the chairs near the countertop with his hand under his chin looking at Jimin.

"So, did anyone see you and your new look?"

"No. I was wearing a cap and shades." Jimin replies.

"What? Why? You look amazing, Chim."

"Thank you, Tae. But I wanted all my friends to see it first. I know I'm weird."

"That's not weird at all. That's incredibly sweet." Tae tells Jimin.

"Hey, Tae. Remember we talked about how we wanted to take something with us when we went over to Jin hyung's?" Jimin says while whipping some eggs.

"Yeah?"

"How about we both cook something? We have a few hours anyway."

"That sounds like a good idea. Jin hyung seems to like cooking, as I've heard from Joonie hyung."

"Yeah. That's why."

"So, what should we make?" Tae asks.

"How about a lasagna?" Jimin asks with his back turned towards Tae.

"That sounds amazing. But do you know how to make one?"

"Good thing I learnt how to make it from mum. She taught it to me last week."

"What?! And you haven't made it even once since you're home? How could you?" Tae shouts.

Jimin chuckles and says, 

"I didn't find the right occasion. Now, it's the right occasion. And plus, Jin hyung likes cooking. So, it's a win win for us."

"Let's get to it then."

"Tae, please do me a favour and get me some stuff from the market."

"For sure, text me what you need. I'll run and get them." Tae stands and looks for his keys.

"There, I sent you the stuff I need. Get back fast. Be safe."

"I will be back in no time." Tae says, takes his jacket and leaves.

Jimin feels better now that he had a few bites while cooking for himself. Tae already had his breakfast but was willing to eat once more to accompany Jimin. There it was, that feeling again. _Guilt._

Jimin starts focusing on something else and instead starts making the sauce for the lasagna.

Tae soon joins him and they both get to work. And after an hour and forth five minutes later, they are done.

"Let's get ready. Let the dish be inside so it remains warm. I'll foil it up before leaving." Jimin says while removing his apron.

"Wow, it actually looks good Jimin. And we didn't burn the apartment down. I'm impressed."

"Well, when your mum sets her mind to teach you how to cook, this is the result." Jimin laughs.

"God bless Mrs. Sandara Park!"

"You nerd. We haven't even tasted it yet. It might be bland or too spicy or too salty or just yuck." Jimin folds his arms and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You did it just the way she taught you right?" Tae asks.

"Yes, of course."

"Then, it'd be great. Trust me. Now, let's go change, princess." Tae rolls his after saying the word 'princess'.

"The one who takes the most time loses. And the loser has to do a task given by the winner." Tae gives a condition.

"And why do I have to participate?" Jimin asks.

"Because you-"

Jimin runs to his room before Tae could even ends his sentence.

"What? You cheater! Game on, Park Jimin."

Jimin is relieved that he had already decided what to wear. So, he just gets into the shower and quickly gets rid of the sweat on his body. He still gets dizzy sometimes but he just shakes it off.

He looks at [himself](https://pin.it/10zco3h) in the mirror. He feels confident today and happy so his thoughts don't disturb him much. His silver hair, now blow dried, looks amazing. He decides to part it from the middle. His hair looks a little curled up because of stepping out of the shower and he looks great, so he doesn't change anything.

Jimin just adds a bit of eye shadow, almost not noticeable and completes his looks with a pair of shades.

He steps out of his room and looks around.

"Jimin! I win!" Tae shouts while getting out of his room but pauses when he sees Jimin.

"Oh my god, Jimin. You look amazing."

"You too, [Tae](https://pin.it/5CiRogL). As always. I won, by the way."

"That was close though. I'm improving." Tae says.

"Of course, Tae." Jimin laughs.

Jimin quickly wraps the container of lasagna with foil.

"And, done! Now, I just hope it tastes alright. I just hope it tastes edible." Jimin wishes.

"Of course it would, Chim. Stop being dramatic." Tae rolls his eyes.

"You hold the container, I'll drive." Jimin announces.

"Lead the way."

Just then, Tae's phone rings. He puts down the container and picks up.

"Jimin, I gotta take this. Wait a minute."

"Yeah, sure Tae."

"Hello? Jin hyung? Yeah. We were just going to the car. We were gonna ask Joon hyung for the location. Oh? Is that so? Hyung, it's fine, we'll manage. Alright hyung, you win. See you soon." 

Tae hangs up and looks at Jimin.

"So, let's go?"

"About that, Chim." Tae begins.

"Yeah?"

"Jin hyung told me that it'd be difficult for us to find the place because we can't get the exact location. And we haven't been there before."

"Yeah? Go on." Jimin folds his arms.

"Well, someone's gonna drive us."

"Tae, we'll ask around. Tell Jin hyung to not be worried."

"Actually, I've already agreed." Tae replies.

"Okay, who's coming?" Jimin asks again.

"I'm really sorry, Chim." Tae holds one of his ear as if he wanted to apologise.

"Please tell me it's not him."

Tae nods his head and looks apologetically at Jimin.

"Seriously? Jungkook? Okay."

Tae's phone rings again. He picks up.

"Yeah? Jungkook? Hi. Yeah, do you want the location? Oh, you already have it? That's great. Okay, then. Thanks." Tae hangs up.

"Is he on the way?" Jimin asks.

"Yes he is. He'll be here in a few." Tae informs.

"Okay, I'll just go to the washroom real quick. Till then, keep the container in the oven, okay? It'll stay warm." And Jimin leaves to go to the washroom.

"On it!" Before Tae did this task, he goes and switches on the voice machine of their house to go over any voice messages and heads to the kitchen.

He heard a couple of knocks.

"The door's open!"

[Jungkook](https://pin.it/7iC0kKl) opens the door and steps inside reluctantly.

"Jungkook? Is that you?" Tae asks from somewhere. _Maybe the kitchen._

"Yeah, it's me." Jungkook replies.

"Just sit down, we'll be there in a few." Tae replies.

Jungkook just goes and takes the couch. He is soon greeted by June.

"Hey there, I missed you. Did you miss me?"

June starts purring when Jungkook pets her head. He chuckles when he notices her purring.

"So you did miss me, huh?"

He suddenly hears the voice machine.

_Should I turn it off or something? Nah, maybe they want to hear the voice messages before leaving._

_"One voice message from Dr. Lerman."_

_Dr. Lerman?_

_"Jimin, hello. Your mother informed me about what happened at college. And about your condition, I hope you are aware that you are suffering from the severe eating disorder called Anorexia Nervosa. We can discuss this in detail la-" _

_Eating disorder? What?_

He stopped petting June a long time ago and he couldn't process what just happened, what he had heard. When he realised that the message had been cut short, be looked up.

Jimin was holding the machine as he was crouched down on the floor. Tae was a few distance away from him and was panting as if he too was coming to shut off the machine.

Jimin's head was down low and Jungkook couldn't move or say anything. He felt that he wasn't supposed to know that.

Jimin suddenly stands up, looks at Jungkook. Jungkook locks eyes with him and notices Jimin's eyes glistening with tears.

"Let's go. Shall we?" Jimin manages to speak first.

"Tae? Do you have the container?" Jimin asks and moves towards the door as if nothing happened. He also started avoiding Jungkook's presence.

"Yeah, Chim. I have it. Jungkook?" Tae calls in a soft voice.

"Yeah, let's go then." Jungkook puts June down and follows them. Jimin locks the door and moves forward without looking back.

Jungkook gets inside the car and watches Tae and Jimin talking about something. Well, Tae was and Jimin was just listening.

Jungkook doesn't want to think about what happened upstairs. He knows he wasn't supposed to know it. So, he decides to not think about it. _Yet._

Jimin gets in the car and sits beside Jungkook in the front and Tae sits in the back with a container in hand.

"All set? Seatbelts?" Jungkook asks both of them.

"Yeah." Jimin answers as he wears his seatbelt.

Jungkook starts the engine and the car starts moving. There was dead silence in the car. 

"Mind if I put on some music?" Jungkook asks.

"Sure. We don't mind." Tae answers while tapping something on his phone. Jimin doesn't reply and was focused on the looking out the window.

_Mood music:[Bloom by Troye Sivan](https://open.spotify.com/track/0oTyoTKEKMdF3rXcOLyEfN?si=JRm3rLlQR7eCMMPQn5XkwA)._

The car fills with music and it replaces the silence and the drive continued. Jungkook starts singing quietly along with the singer, a habit of his. Jimin hears his quiet singing and looks at him. Jimin wonders what Jungkook must think of him now. Would he think Jimin was pathetic? Would be pity him? 

The song was upbeat and also of one of his favourite artists, so Jimin already felt lighter. Jungkook wasn't saying anything about that so he must have decided to ignore it.

The car came to a halt and Jimin was pulled out of his thoughts. 

"Here we are." Jungkook says before shutting off the engine. Jimin gets off first and takes the container from Tae so that Tae can get out of the car with ease.

"Thanks, Chim." Tae smiles at Jimin.

Jungkook starts walking and they start following him as well. They get into the elevator and now Jimin was paying attention to Jungkook. In his torn black jeans, white t shirt and leather jacket, Jungkook looked beyond amazing. His long hair sure added to that. 

Jungkook then looks at Jimin and they lock eyes. Jungkook was about to say something when the elevator made a sound. _Ding!_

The doors opened and he stepped out of the elevator, followed by Tae and Jimin. They walk in the hallway for a while and stand in front of the door.

Jungkook rings the doorbell.

"Yes? Who is it?" Yugyeom asks through the machine.

"It's me, open up."

"Jungkook? Why don't you just stay outside?" Yugyeom replies.

Tae and Jimin look at each other and then at Jungkook. Jungkook looks back for a second and says,

"Yugyeom, open the door."

"Say please, master Yugyeomie open the door." The machine speaks.

Jimin chuckles after which Tae giggles at what Yugyeom said.

"Yah! Yugyeom! Who is it?"

"Jin hyung, it's me. Please open the door." Jungkook pleads. _Ah this embarrassment!_

The door immediately opens and the three of them are greeted by [Jin](https://pin.it/44JDxkQ). 

"Did you wait long? I swear to god, Yugyeom needs to be taught a lesson."

"Finally someone agrees." Jungkook says.

"Hi! Jin hyung! We finally meet." Tae says from behind.

"Hey Taehyung! You look great. Nice to meet you finally." Jin hugs Tae with a smile.

Jin then turns to Jimin.

"Jimin? I didn't recognise you for a second. You look amazing Jimin. Love your whole look, your hair? Wow." Jin approaches Jimin.

"Park Jimin. It's a pleasure to meet you hyung. Thank you for taking care of Joonie hyung."

"Oh Jiminie. Can I call you that?" Jimin smiles and nods. "I am delighted to meet you and now I know why half of the college is crazy for you. I mean, how do you looks so amazing?"

Jimin looks down and says,

"Not more than you hyung. Mr. Worldwide Handsome. I love your pictures in the magazines and online so much."

"We should've met so long ago, Jimin. Why didn't we? Don't tell me. I know." Jin give Jungkook a look.

Now that Jin mentioned it, because of what happened earlier, Jungkook didn't even pay attention. Jimin's hair. Silver. 

_Damn, he does look good._

_What again, Jungkook?_

Jungkook goes from there as Jimin, Tae and Jin continue talking.

"What do you have in your hands there, Tae?" Jin asks.

"Oh, this? Our Chim made some lasagna for all of us since he heard that you love cooking hyung." Tae answered Jin with the most proud smile on his face.

"It's nowhere as good as you can make but I tried, hyung." Jimin says before Jin could respond.

"Oh, nonsense Jimin-ah. I'm so happy. Normally I make them food because it makes me happy but nobody cooks for me. You are the first. Thank you." Jin holds Jimin's hand.

"Tae helped me a lot too!" Jimin says.

"Thank you so much to you too, Tae." Jin smiles wide at Tae.

"Seriously you guys are the best looking besties on campus." Jin suddenly says.

Both Tae and Jimin laugh and thank him.

Soon, Hobi joins them and all of them introduce each other and talk about their majors for awhile.

"Let's go eat, then." Jin announces.

"Sure, babe." Namjoon gives a kiss on Jin's cheek.

Jimin smiles wide at the sight.

_You should too have someone to share that love with, honey._

Jimin looks over to Jungkook who was laughing at something Hobi and Yugyeom had said. On his side, Tae and Yoongi hyung were busy talking about something.

Jimin could imagine this, all of them gathered together. They were getting along well. He felt _full._ Yeah, that's how he would describe it.

"I'll come help you, Jin hyung." Jimin offers.

"Thank you, Jimin! Come over here."

Food is served and everyone takes their seats. By coincidence, Jimin was sitting just across Jungkook, they were face to face. They would lock eyes every now and then but would avert their eyes immediately.

"Jin hyung, this lasagna is amazing! You never told me that you knew how to make this?" Jungkook questions Jin.

"The answer is simple, Jungkook. Because I don't know how to." Jin answers while eating and not looking at Jungkook.

"Then who made it? It's delicious." Jungkook asks again.

"He's sitting right in front of you." Jin answers again with a smile on his face.

Jungkook pauses and looks up to see Jimin already looking at him.

"It tastes great, Jimin." Jungkook compliments without looking Jimin.

_He likes it. Hm._

Jimin smiles at his thought.

"Thank you, Jungkook ssi."

_Jungkook ssi? Ssi?! Why does that make me feel good? Do I have some sort of kink?_

Jungkook's face looks like all colors had been drained from it.

He stutters and replies, "Y-you're welcome."

Jungkook could feel his pants getting tighter.

_No. No. No. This isn't happening. Also over what? That?! I'm pathetic._

Jungkook suddenly stands up.

"Excuse me, I gotta go to the washroom."

"Sure, Kook." And many more sounds of approval follow.

He walks fast to the washroom, almost runs is more precise. And he stays there for a few good minutes.

_THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE JUNGKOOK. CALM DOWN. That is Park Jimin. No. No. Think about trees, your car, anything else!_

Jungkook comes back and finds most of the chairs empty. Jimin was there, playing with the food on his plate.

"Jimin? Do you need anything else? You are still on your first serving." Jin asks in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine hyung. The food is delicious. You are an amazing cook, hyung." Jimin says with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Jimin. When you're done, just keep the dishes here. Okay? We are going to the balcony." Jin informs.

"Okay, hyung." Jimin replies with a smile. But that smile soon fades when Jin leaves. And Jungkook just stands there for a while. He wants to move but can't.

_A while ago,_

Jimin gets served a good amount of food on his plate. He notices that he doesn't eat that much in the whole day altogether. Tae looks at him with a weak smile. 

"You can pass me some of it, if you want Jimin-ah." Tae whispers in his ear.

Jimin looks at him and shakes his head.

"I can do it. I think." He whispers back.

Tae nods at him and begins eating. Jimin was surprised when Jungkook complimented the Lasagna because it was the first time he talked since they were sitting across each other.

Something bubbled inside of him when he heard the compliment from him directly and he wanted to show it. So, he thanked Jungkook and added a 'ssi' at the the end to show that he appreciated it. But when Jungkook got up and left, he knew that Jungkook thought otherwise. 

So, now here he was, food left on his plate and a million thoughts running in his mind.

Jimin stood up from his seat. He took the plate, and threw the little food which was left in his plate. He was going to put the dish in the dish washer when he was hit a wave of nausea. He felt very dizzy, he immediately grabbed onto something and he heard the plate fall down. He managed to open his eyes and shake his head to make his visions clear.

_No. No. Please, not here. Please._

He was on the floor. He desperately tried to pick up the broken pieces of the plate and cut himself in the process. He couldn't even feel the pain over the dizziness he was going through. That's when he felt a pair of arms around him and after looking at who it was,

_Jungkook._

He saw pitch darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys :((


	9. Ethereal Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Jimin? Jungkook talks to Taehyung about Jimin.
> 
> And,
> 
> Jungkook discovers someone else in the dance studios while taking Daniel's pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part 2 of the whole gathering of the two groups. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Happy reading! ♡♡

Jungkook didn't know what happened but when he saw Jimin collapse like that, breaking like that, he lost it. He didn't know what came over him but he was immediately beside Jimin supporting him.

He remembers Jimin's eyes looking at him for a few seconds. His eyes looked so _empty._ It scared the life out of him.

"Jimin! Jimin-ah, please wake up. Can you answer me? Jimin?!" Jungkook tried to check his pulse.

_It's there. Present but weak._

He heard someone talk nearby.

"And the other guy was literally on ground-" 

"Jin hyung! Taehyung!"

"Kook? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen! Please, hyung I don't know what to do."

Jungkook was holding Jimin close and shaking uncontrollably. He didn't realise that he had started crying.

_Why am I crying? I don't know what's happening to me._

Jin and Taehyung ran over to the kitchen and saw Jungkook shaking with Jimin in his arms. 

"What happened to him Jungkook?!" Tae shouts.

"Jimin-ah. Jimin! Please please." Tae holds Jimin's hand.

"I brought Namjoon." Jin said after Joon crouched down to check Jimin's pulse. 

"He's breathing. Let's take him on a bed or something. Is that blood?"

He points towards Jimin's hand which was bleeding. Tae takes his hand and tells Jungkook,

"Jungkook, lift him up. We gotta take him on a bed or the couch. Anything."

Jungkook didn't need to be told twice. He lifted up Jimin without zero difficulty and Jin led them to a room. There, Jimin's hand was patched up by Namjoon. 

*Namjoon is a medical student but he also has a major in Music as a hobby like Jungkook does in Business studies with Photography as the additional subject.*

"Let's leave him alone now. He just lost consciousness due to weakness. He'll wake up in a while." Namjoon tells everyone.

Jungkook gets out of the room and runs to the bathroom. He felt nauseous which caused him to empty his stomach in the bathroom. He felt someone's hand patting him while he continued emptying his guts.

"There, there Jungkook. Get it all out. I'm here." Jin says to Jungkook.

After he was done, he flushed the toilet and stood up, went to the sink and washed his face.

Without sparing Jin a glance, he went straight to the balcony.

He was soon joined by someone.

"Here, take this." Taehyung handed him a napkin.

"Thanks."

They just sit there without talking for a while.

"Jimin, he's suffering from an eating disorder. He'll kill me for telling you this but you've seen and heard almost everything. So, he has had the condition since he was a teenager. He had chubbier cheeks back in the day and perfect weight. As years went by, he started hating his body, how he looked, everything." Tae begins saying.

"So, he stopped eating for days. He would excersise more and eat nothing. The Jimin you see today is the result of that disorder. The first time I found out was during our freshman year. And that day, I had made up my mind that I would take care of him."

Jungkook was looking at him while listening to everything Tae was saying.

"You know when he dated? He used to dump the guys saying that he was too ugly for them and they didn't deserve an ugly person like him. Hell, Jimin is the best person I know and the most beautiful."

"But he never got cured? I mean, treated?" Jungkook managed to ask.

"He did. It turned out to be a vicious cycle. He gave up then started it all over again when he noticed that he had gained weight. We have fought so much over this, it's countless. Dr. Lerman? The man on the phone? He's his therapist."

"Is there anyway he can be cured?"

"Jimin and Jimin only, has it in his hands to heal himself. No medicine can cure this."

Jungkook looked at Tae who was now crying.

"I can't see him so weak, Jungkook. He doesn't deserve it. He's such a nice person." Taehyung was crying like a child. Jungkook reached over and patted his head.

"Let it all out, Tae. You have been strong and we have to remain strong for Jimin." Jungkook says.

After Tae had calmed down. He looks at Jungkook and says,

"No one knows about this except you and me Jungkook."

"Not even Hoseok hyung and Namjoon hyung?"

"No. I wouldn't have known as well but I accidentally found this out about him. So, please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, Tae. It's Jimin's choice to tell or not."

"Thank you, Jungkook."

"Guys! Jimin's up!" Yugyeom shouts to call Jungkook and Tae inside.

Jungkook and Taehyung give each other a look and go inside.

"Hyung, I'm so sorry for breaking your plate." Both heard him say.

_He just fainted and woke up and he's apologising for breaking a plate? What about him? Does he know what he looked like when he broke down?_

"Jimin-ah. You are sick that is why I'm tolerating this but you are apologising for a plate. I can have hundreds of them Jimin. Please don't apologise." Jin scolds Jimin.

"How did you faint anyway, Jimin?" Namjoon asks.

"Ah, I went over to put the dish in the washer. I got really clumsy and the plate slipped out of my hand. I tried to pick up the broken pieces and cut myself. Seeing the blood, I fainted, I guess." Jimin explained to everyone.

Almost everyone believed him. Except Jungkook. He knew what happened. Even Tae believed him and went to hug him.

Jungkook wasn't having it. Jimin looked at Jungkook but Jungkook turned away and went into the hallway.

Jungkook checked his phone and noticed new messages.

_Daniel: Hey, Jungkook. I'm done practising. Want to start your assignment?_

Jungkook, knowing the condition of the present situation quickly types down a reply.

_Kook: I'm sorry for making you wait, Dan. But I have an emergency that I need to take care of. Can we move it to tomorrow?_

Jungkook waits and soon gets a reply.

_Daniel: It's okay, Kook. Don't worry. I'll just go home then. Are you okay btw?_

_Kook: Yeah. I am. I'll meet you at home._

Jungkook locks his phone and goes back inside. Jimin had somehow regained his strength and was now on his two feet without any difficulty.

"Jimin! You shouldn't stand up now. Rest for a while, please." Hobi says.

"Hobi is right, Jimin. You can rest here and then leave tomorrow."

"No, hyung. Thank you so much but I seriously don't wanna be a burden. Tae will take me home and I'll get plenty of rest. Please don't worry."

"For the millionth time, Jimin. You are not a burden." Joon tells him.

"I know, hyung." Jimin says to Namjoon.

"Well, then. Jungkook lives near you guys. So, he can drop both of you just like he brought you here." Jin suggested.

"Yeah. I can." Jungkook says before Jimin could object.

They soon bid their goodbyes and Jimin gets inside the car beside Jungkook in the front again. Tae falls asleep while going back but Jimin is still lost in his own thoughts.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jungkook asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Jimin replies.

The whole ride remains silent. When the destination arrives, Tae is woken up by Jimin and he walks out.

"Jimin."

Jimin pauses before getting off the car.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk? I know you're tired but-"

"Okay. I can."

Jimin quickly tells Tae to head upstairs without him. Tae objects but then leaves.

Jimin and Jungkook are now inside the car, in the parking. All alone.

"Why did you lie to them?" Jungkook asks in a serious tone.

Jimin stays silent. _No. This isn't happening._

"Why, Jimin? Why are you hiding?"

"Why are you asking me all this?" Jimin suddenly asks.

"Why Jungkook? Is it because you pity me? Or is it because you think I'm so pathetic that I can't even control my own body?!" Jimin shouts at Jungkook and starts crying.

"Didn't you say that they were your family Jimin? Hobi hyung, Joon hyung? And now my friends as well?" Jungkook grabbed one of Jimin's arms and turned him towards him.

"Yes, I d-did." Jimin continues to cry.

"Why are you lying to them? You are going to hurt them Jimin!"

"Why are you asking me all this?!" Jimin shouts again.

"Because I care! I can't lie to them! I can't hurt them. Why Jimin? Huh? Is it your pride? Or are you just selfish?" Jungkook asks Jimin and grabs his arm tighter.

_No. I'm not selfish. I'm not._

"Because I hate myself Jungkook! I don't know what is wrong with me. I don't know why people hate me. I don't know why _you_ hate me." Jimin continued while crying.

"I'm so ugly, I hate it. I hate everything about me. The only part of my life I love is my family, friends and dancing. No one wants to love me for who I am except them! No one wants to hold me!" Jimin was letting it all out in front of Jungkook.

This is when Jungkook pulled him and held him. Jungkook, had Jimin who was crying uncontrollably in his arms, crying on his chest. He carresses Jimin's back as he cries.

"You have us, Jimin. Trust me. You don't have any reason to but please. I've always been a jerk to you but I'll be better. I promise."

They stay like for a long time. Jungkook whispering sorrys and you are okays into Jimin's ears until he had calmed down.

Jimin stayed like that, in Jungkook's arms even after he had stopped crying.

He soon moved back to his seat.

They didn't exchange any words for a long time. Suddenly, Jimin said,

"Thank you for the ride and for helping me back there, Jungkook."

Jungkook looked at Jimin who had now put his shades on.

"You're welcome, Jimin."

"Good night. Drive safe." Jimin says while getting off.

"Good night. Sleep well." Jungkook replies.

Jimin closes his side of the door and waves him a goodbye before going towards the elevator.

Jimin steps inside his home. He looks at Tae who was knocked out asleep on the couch. Jimin smiles at the sight.

_He must be waiting for me. I'm sorry, Tae._

Jimin gets a blanket and pillow from Tae's room, covered him with the blanket and put his head on the pillow and himself went to his room to get some sleep. He slept with one person in his mind.

_I trust you, Jungkook._

*

*

*

*

Jungkook drives his car and recalls all the stuff that had happened that day. All of the things made sense after his talk with Tae. Why Tae wanted Hoseok hyung to make Jimin eat something, why Hoseok hyung ran all the way to make sure he was okay, the doctor's call, Jimin getting sick that day. It all made sense now.

_Park Jimin. You'll be alright. You have to be. Because like today, I don't think I can see you breaking down like this ever again. I don't know why but I don't want to. I don't want to see your eyes look that empty. I'll show you that many people love you. I'll be your friend. Sorry I was too foolish and failed to see you. I'm sorry, Jimin._

Jungkook feels tears draining his cheeks but he continues driving.

He gets home and goes straight to his room. He discards his clothes and sleeps. He hopes for a better tomorrow and drifts to sleep.

_Trust me, Jimin._

*

*

*

*

Next morning, Jimin wakes up feeling normal. Maybe it was because of the food he had at Jin hyung's. He gets out of bed and gets dressed and showered as usual. He puts on his clothes and makes some coffee for himself with some leftover lasagna that he saved for them while packing.

When he finishes eating, he washes his dishes and wakes Tae up before leaving.

"Tae, hey. I just had my breakfast. Don't worry, okay? I gotta go to class. I promise I'll have lunch as well." Jimin says in a hurry.

"Okay, Jimin. Call me if you need me. I'll be in campus in some time." Tae says in a deep husky voice.

Jimin goes to the parking and stops at a place. The place where Jungkook confronted him yesterday.

_Jungkook, I gotta thank him today. He listened to me. He made me realise some stuff as well._

He soon remembered the hug.

_Why did I do that?! Was I that sad? But he pulled me in to hug, didn't he?_

Jimin was a blushing mess until he found his car. He pats his cheeks and says, "What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this?" He keeps his head on the wheels. 

_Jimin. Control yourself. It was a friendly hug. To console you. You'd do that to anyone too. Of course._

_Right?_

Jimin shakes his head and starts the engine and heads straight to college.

While going through the hallway, [Jimin](https://pin.it/2LoCANR) made everyone's head turn. Jimin had this effect on people. Everyone has lost the count of people who have asked Jimin out. Most of them failed. Jimin might be sweet, but he isn't that easy to impress. Of course, Jimin dates but he hasn't found anyone to be serious with. Unlike others, Jimin wants a long term relationship.

Jimin keeps walking to his English class when he is called by someone.

"Jimin-ah!" 

Jimin smiles before turning to look at the person calling him.

"[Chungha](https://pin.it/2JZwyli)! You are back!"

She runs over to Jimin and give him a hug in front of everyone.

"I wanted to surprise you so I came back early. Wow, you look _amaze balls,_ Jimin." Chungha compliments.

"What? Amaze balls? I have to give it to you. The best compliment I've got today is from Chungha!" He takes an imaginary awards and hands it over to her which she accepts.

"We are so childish." Jimin laughs.

"Of course we are. I missed you so much Jimin. Days without you are painful." Chungha pouts.

"You are so dramatic." He rolls his eyes.

"How was Europe by the way?" Jimim further asks.

"Europe is beautiful. It's just, those places aren't supposed to be explored alone. Having a loved one with you makes it all more special." Chungha smiled and said while looking forward.

"Oh, so that's why you came early? Because you felt alone?" Jimin looked at her and asked.

"Partly that and partly because I really missed my childhood bestie." Chungha holds Jimin's arms.

"You know, people are gonna think that we are a couple again." Jimin winks at Chungha.

"First of all, let them think what they want to. Second of all, you don't have to worry because you aren't my type." Chungha states clearly.

"You wound me, Chungha." Jimin acts as if he was in pain.

"Very funny, Jimin."

"It's time for English. You coming with me?" Jimin asks her.

"Yup. And we are going to the studios after lunch, okay? I missed the studios." Chungha pouts and says.

"Of course, we will. Now let's move to class."

They attend the class together and spend a lot of time talking. Jimin and Chungha are childhood friends. They were so compatible that their parents had planned to get them married when they grew up. Well, that can't happen now since Jimin came out about his sexuality. But he didn't ever feel for Chungha in that way and things were never awkward between them.

But, there's one thing. He never thought he would care about it but here he was. 

Chungha used to date Jungkook.

In fact, things hadn't ended well between them. Well, that's what Chungha told him.

They weren't official or anything. And Chungha also said that they weren't committed to each other, just dating. Now that she's here, he wonders what would happen to them?

Jimin sat beside Chungha for the whole class and go to the cafetaria together once it's over.

*

*

Jungkook's phone had been buzzing throughout the class. He was getting impatient, so he quickly takes it out and checks it under the table.

_**-New notification-** _

_**TheCampusDaily: Park Jimin's new look has everyone swooning over him.** _

_**Check out his breathtaking look! No wonder he is the heartthrob of our campus.** _

Jungkook clicks on the notification and there he was. Jimin, looking so good in his white tshirt with denims and a green jacket.

_Damn. He looks good._

Jungkook kept staring at the picture for a long time until another set of notifications started blocking Jimin's picture in view.

**_TheCampusDaily: Guess who's back? The hottest female dancer. That's right. Chungha is back. Check out her pics from this morning on campus._ **

_Chungha? What?_

**_What does this mean for Chungha x JJK? Will the power couple get back together?_ **

Jungkook rolls his eyes. He just locks his phone and starts paying attention in class.

Jungkook remembers the day they ended everything. The memory is still as fresh as ever. He's currently really happy with his relationship status so he wants to keep it that way.

He knew Chungha and Jimin are childhood friends but he didn't mind because Jimin shouldn't care. And he didn't.

Jungkook was walking to the cafeteria after his class when he bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" The person shrieked.

"Jimin?" Jungkook looked at Jimin who was on the ground, looking up at him.

Jungkook immediately offered his hand to Jimin to help him get up. Jimin took it. He immediately stood up.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry."

Both of them apologised at the same time.

Jimin chuckled. And Jungkook could swear it was the cutest sound ever.

_Not again, Jungkook._

Jungkook scratches the back of his head and asks,

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Are you?" Jimin asks back.

"I'm not the one who fell down Jimin." Jungkook smiled and replied.

They stood there in silence for a while looking at each other until Jungkook asked,

"Did you have breakfast?"

Jimin looked up at Jungkook and answered with a smile.

"Yes, I did." 

Jungkook tried to find any signs of him lying but couldn't.

"I really did!" Jimin says in a raised voice.

_Cute._

"Okay, I believe you. I was just on my way to have my breakfast." Jungkook informs.

"Oh? Enjoy your breakfast then. See you soon." Jimin says and waves him goodbye.

"Yeah, soon." Jungkook says and continues walking towards the cafe.

Jimin keeps looking at Jungkook's back with a little smile on his face.

_New beginning I hope._

With that, Jimin went to attend his other classes.

Jungkook had a cup of coffee in one hand and a sandwich in front of him. _Classic._

His phone buzzed a few times and he takes it out and checks while sipping his coffee.

**_*The so-called bad boys gc*_ **

_Yugyeomie: GUYS_

_Yugyeomie: You gotta hear this._

_Yoongz: It better not be like last time Yugyeom._

_WWH Jin: Yeah we don't want to hear about your stupid dreams, Yugyeom -_-_

_Yugyeomie: It was one time!_

_Yugyeomie: Anyways. I don't like being the bearer of bad news but_

_Yugyeomie: Chungha's back._

_WWH Jin: Aksjaksja what_

_Yoongz: Wow that is bad news._

_Yugyeomie: Kook, I need you to be careful_

_WWH Jin: Yeah, Kook. We don't want you to get hurt. :((_

_Kook: I already know._

_Yugyeomie: You do?! :O_

_Kook: You know CampusDaily is faster than you? XD_

_Yoongz: Of course. I don't even follow the page._

_WWH Jin: I do but I haven't checked it since morning. Lemme check real quick._

_Kook: Yeah, so idc she's back._

_Yugyeomie: Are you sure? She's a total bitch_

_Kook: 100%. She doesn't matter anymore._

_Yoongz: If that's what you think._

_WWH Jin: Is that Jimin and Chungha hugging in the pictures?!_

_Yugyeomie: WHAT_

_Yoongz: ^^_

_Kook: They are childhood friends guys._

_WWH Jin: Oh no no. Our angel Jiminie :(_

_Yoongz: Does he know what she did?_

_Kook: He might. He's her best friend._

_Yugyeomie: She could've cooked up a lie as well you know?_

_WWH Jin: Tae hates her too._

_Kook: How do you know that?_

_WWH Jin: I just asked him._

_Yoongz: Are you crazy? What if he did like her?_

_WWH Jin: But he doesn't so it's allll good. ;)_

_Kook: *facepalms*_

Jungkook locks his phone and thinks.

_Jimin knows? Or not? I hope she is at least good to him._

"Earth to Jungkook!" Someone snaps his fingers in front of Jungkook's face and Jungkook moves back, loses his balance and was almost gonna fall off from the seat when he was stopped when someone grabbed his collar.

"What the fuck?" Jungkook holds the guy's hand and sits straight to face him.

"Wow, that's a good way to greet your friends." The deep voice responded.

"Taehyung. Sorry about that." Jungkook lets go of his hand.

"May I sit here?" Taehyung asks.

"Well, you're already sitting here so why are you asking for my permission?" Jungkook chuckles and asks back.

"I'm a gentleman which you fail to see, Jungkook." Taehyung replies by rolling his eyes.

"Don't you hate me?" Jungkook asks suddenly.

"I don't. But if you hurt Chim, then I swear you'll breathe your last Jeon." Taehyung says with a smile on his face. 

_Wow. I don't wanna mess with this guy._

"I have no intention of doing that." Jungkook opens up his sandwich which was packed.

"Good. Now we can get along." Tae extends his hand for a handshake. Jungkook takes it.

"Now, now. Why did you cheat on Chungha?" Tae asks while sipping his coffee.

Jungkook pauses. 

_What did he say? Cheat?_

Jungkook had lost his appetite now.

"What do you mean by that?" Jungkook asks in a firm voice.

"I mean, you cheated on Chungha before she went to Europe, right?" Tae asks again without looking at Jungkook. It was like Tae wasn't even nervous around Jungkook like others are.

"Where did you hear that from?" Jungkook was furious.

"I mean, I don't like Chungha at all but I also can't trust you if you are a cheater, Jungkook." Tae continues.

"I asked where did you hear that from." Jungkook had completely lost it by now. Such an accusation when Chungha was the one who-

"Hold your horses, Jeon. Why don't we do one thing? I'll answer your question and you'll answer mine. Honestly. One by one."

"And why should I do that?" Jungkook asks again.

"You don't wanna know, seriously." Tae arches an eyebrow at Jungkook.

"I didn't. That's your answer."

"You didn't cheat on her? Hm. That's _something._ Because Chungha herself told this to Jimin in front of me."

"What do you mean?"

"The night before her flight the next day, she came to Jimin, crying and wow, was she loud. Anyways, she cried and told Jimin that you had cheated on her and just _threw her away. "_

"She told us that she was gonna ask you to be exclusive and official but instead she saw you doing it with a guy in your apartment." Tae continued.

They were seated on the far end and almost everyone had class during the time so the cafeteria was empty, almost.

Jungkook could not believe what Tae was saying in front of him.

"How can I know that you aren't lying?"

"Because you know Chim's secret and I don't wanna be on your bad side. And I thought we were already friends so here I am."

Tae is right. He didn't have a reason to lie to him. 

"How did Jimin react to what she said?" 

Tae looked at Jungkook and smiled.

"Jimin was shocked and being the good friend he is, he spent the whole night with Chungha, trying to make her happy."

"He later told me that he doesn't want to believe it because he doesn't know both sides of the story. Now you know why we love Jimin?" Taehyung looks at Jungkook with an honest expression.

_So Jimin didn't believe her completely._

"I can see why." Jungkook said while looking down.

"Now we both know that we don't like Chungha. Let's take her down."

"Woah, wait a minute. Why don't you like her?"

"Ah. That's a story for a different day. Just so you have an idea, Jimin's disorder? She had played a role in causing that. That's all I can tell you." Tae looks at Jungkook apologetically.

_Chungha did what? But Jimin's still friends with her?_

"I know some stuff don't add up. But, one day Jimin will tell it all to you. Don't worry."

"Okay, I'll talk to her."

"Good. It'd be nice if you also clear that misurderstanding with Jimin." Tae said as he stood up.

"Gotta go. We'll stay in touch, Kookoo." Tae winked and left the cafeteria.

Jungkook's whole mood was ruined. He didn't have a class anymore for today so he just went home, changed and headed straight to the gym to cool himself off.

_I still have a chance._

Jungkook stopped by the take out place he usually gets food from during lunch and he had lunch there. There are too many thoughts running in his mind and Jungkook tries to keep himself busy.

After lunch, he heads home, grabs some books and his camera bag and goes back to his university. He goes straight to the library until it's time to meet Daniel.

*

*

*

*

Jimin has his lunch with Tae in a nearby diner, nothing too fancy, just the usual. He also observed that his appetite was improving and he could also see Tae smiling at him when he eats from the corner of his eye but doesn't say anything. He knows that he owes Tae a lot.

Jimin suddenly gets a notification which he checks almost immediately.

**_TheCampusDaily: Jeon Jungkook grabbed by the collar by Kim Taehyung? Check out the pics here!_ **

Jimin stopped eating immediately and clicked on the link. The picture was clearly showing Tae grabbing Jungkook's collar and Jungkook holding Tae's hand to stop him. 

_What the hell?_

"Jimin-ah? What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tae jokes with Jimin.

Jimin looks up at Tae and gives him a glare.

"Whoa, why are you shooting daggers through your eyes at me?" Tae raises both his hands as if he's surrendering.

"Because this is worse than a ghost." Jimin holds his phone upto Tae's face.

Tae makes an 'o' with his mouth.

"Yes, oh. Tae, why is my best friend trying to get killed by Jungkook?" Jimin asks him directly.

"Ouch? The fact that you think I'll be killed by him and not the other way around is too heartbreaking for me Jiminie." Tae shakes his head in disappointment.

"How are you so calm about this?!" Jimin asks in a half shout half whisper.

"Because that's a lie."

"The pic looks quite real to me. Stop fooling me." Jimin demands to know what's going on.

"Oh no, the pic's real. The caption's not. We weren't in an arguement. I ran into him in the cafe and I grabbed his collar when he was going to fall off from his seat. He thought someone was attacking so he grabbed my hand and hence that expression on his face." Tae explains.

_Oh._

"Either that's a very detailed lie or the truth. It's hard to say." Jimin scratches his chin as to appear as if he was thinking over the situation.

"You know I won't lie to you." Tae said.

"I know, I trust you." Jimin smiles and says.

"By the way, they are so dramatic!" Tae finally expresses.

"TheCampusDaily? Yeah. Remember the time they reported that Chungha and I were probably dating?" Jimin laughs while remembering being stared by every Chungha fanboy in campus.

"Of course I do. I remember laughing till I most probably peed." Tae laughs with Jimin.

"By the way, Jimin. Do you think now that Jungkook knows about _your you know?_ Would he do something to hurt you?" Tae asks while eating.

_Jungkook. He hates me. But I know that he's a good person._

"I don't think so, Tae. Somi told me that he's a good person and the way he helped me? I really want to believe it." Jimin says honestly.

"What about Chungha then?" Tae asks without looking at Jimin and keeping his eyes on the plate.

"Hm. Chungha once told me that they weren't exclusive, that they had agreed that they would be openly dating anyone when they are seeing each other. I really sound like a douche but Jungkook maybe didn't have a clue that Chungha was catching feelings? I don't know. Maybe he was just doing what they talked about." Jimin explains while Tae listens to him, occasionally nodding his head.

"What if he didn't cheat and it was a made up lie?" Tae asks Jimin immediately.

Jimin looked at Tae who had a serious expression on his face.

"Then, I'd be mad at Chungha for making up such a lie obviously."

"Hm. Alright." Tae says and continues eating. They talk about something else in between eating and soon it's time for Jimin to head to practice.

They stand outside the diner facing each other.

"You have to let me pay next time, Chim." Tae says in an annoyed voice.

"Okay, I will." Jimin answers.

"Don't overwork yourself, alright?" Tae reminds Jimin.

"I won't. I promise. Gotta go now Tae."

"Yeah. Have fun and don't break a leg!" Tae shouts when Jimin starts walking in the opposite direction.

"Thanks for that!" Jimin replies in utter sarcasm and starts walking faster.

*

*

*

*

Jungkook feels his phone vibrating in his pocket while he's in the library. He notices that it's dark now and he checks the time. 

_18:26_

_Woah. It's evening already? I didn't even realise it._

Jungkook notices that he's got a text from Daniel.

_[18:24]_

_Daniel: Hey, I'm done practicing. Wanna meet up for the assignment?_

_Kook: Coming in 5 mins._

_Daniel: Okay. See you!_

Jungkook gathers all of his stuff and while carrying his bag of books and his camera bag, he heads to the dance building.

_I don't even have a concept ready yet. Idk what I want. Maybe if I see Daniel today, I'll be able to have an idea of what I want to do with my assignment._

Jungkook sighs at the thought. He wonders if he could actually get a good grade this time. He reaches the building in time and texts Daniel. Daniel replies and tells him to directly come to the studio no. 208 and he doesn't need a pass since classes are over.

Jungkook takes the stairs and stands in front of the studio. He enters the room and finds Daniel drinking water while sitting on the floor.

"Hey, man." Jungkook begins as he enters the studio. The studio's walls were colored black with lights on each corner making it well lit. Just the perfect setting.

"Hi, Kook. You are fast." Dan says as he stands up.

"Ah, I was in the library." Jungkook chuckles and replies.

"Oh, that's why."

Jungkook then settles his bags down and takes his camera out. He begins to change a few settings on his camera and tells Daniel to take any position he likes. Daniel does so and follows all Jungkook's directions. They continue for a long time before Jungkook finally says,

"I think we are good enough for today." He says as he looks at his camera.

"Oh? Okay then." Daniel stands up again and gets his stuff.

Both of them suddenly heard a faint melody of music coming from somewhere. 

"Music? At this time?" Jungkook asks as he checks his time.

_20:07_

"It must be him." Daniel looks at the door.

_Him?_

Daniel goes out of the room and Jungkook follows with the camera still in his hand. Jungkook stands in front if the door which was left a bit open and Daniel proceeded to go inside.

"Are you sure we can?" Jungkook asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Daniel replies immediately.

When Jungkook entered the room, he was awestruck.

In front of him was a person dancing in the most beautiful way he had ever seen. The person moves so swiftly with almost no difficulties. His moves were clean and perfect. His delicate posture added to that and made it even more pretty to watch. 

It was as if the music was carrying him. Jungkook didn't know much about dance but seeing him dance gave him goosebumps, in a very good way. The dancer was in black fits with a loose shirt which was flowing with his movements. Satisfaction. That's what he felt watching this person dance.

Jungkook couldn't think much. He only had his eyes set on him. Him. He could recognise the silver hair anywhere. 

[_Jimin_.](https://pin.it/62sBrES)

And he had one word to describe him.

_Ethereal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is! Dividing this into two parts but still both of the chapters turned out pretty long. I just didn't want to leave any details.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And sorry about Chungha :(( 
> 
> Please share your opinions. I appreciate them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook finds out something about Daniel. He doesn't know how to feel about that.
> 
> Meanwhile,
> 
> Jimin is surprised to see Jungkook there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you all are safe and taking care of yourselves during this time. I'm not that satisfied with this chapter. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it. I'll do better further! Hope you like it!

The music stops and Jimin feels that someone's watching him. He finds not one, but two people behind him, close to the door.

_Jungkook? Here?_

"You guys scared the hell out of me, you know?" Jimin says while looking at the two in the mirror.

Before Jungkook could say anything, Daniel beat him to it and responded.

"We are really sorry for interrupting, hyung." Daniel says while looking down at his shoes.

"It's fine, Daniel. Don't worry about it." Jimin says with a smile on his face.

"You looked great, hyung." Daniel says immediately.

Jimin arched an eyebrow, his smile still on his face.

"I-I mean you danced really well, hyung." Daniel nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head without looking at Jimin.

Jungkook was witnessing this conversation and by the looks of it, the person who's Dan crush is,

"Thank you, Daniel." Jimin thanks him genuinely.

_Oh. So it's Jimin._

_Huh._

_Daniel likes Jimin._

Jimin notices Jungkook who was blanked out for a while.

"Jungkook? You okay?" Jimin asks in concern.

Jungkook at the sudden mention of his name looks up and finds Jimin's eyes. Their eyes locked for a few seconds and none of them tried to look away. When Jungkook realised this, he spoke,

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jungkook gives a small smile.

Daniel gave a puzzled look as if he was trying to put something together. 

"You guys know each other?" Daniel asks as he observed their interaction.

Jimin looks at Jungkook and then at Daniel.

"Yeah. We attend some classes together." Jimin answers wearing his beautiful smile which everyone loves.

Jungkook notices something about Jimin but shrugs it off. He observes how Daniel has now got his composure and is now talking more confidently with Jimin.

"Daniel, how's your preparation for the monthly eval going?" Jimin asks as he picks up his stuff one by one from the ground.

"Uh, me and some classmates have put something up together." Daniel scratches the back of his head.

"Oh, self prepared choreography? That's gonna get you some points of appreaciation if you manage to pull it off. Cool." Jimin says still not looking at Daniel.

"I hope so. I really want to make it to advanced class." Daniel says and chuckles.

Jungkook was standing there, not knowing whether he should just excuse himself or just stay and wait for Daniel. He decides to do the latter.

"Advanced, huh? I hope you make it." Jimin smiles again and says to Daniel.

"Jimin hyung, if you don't mind me asking. Have you been preparing something for the monthly eval as well?" Daniel asks almost cautiously.

"It's a secret." Jimin pauses. "But since Hobi hyung performed last time and I'm his co-mentor, it must be really obvious. So yeah. I'm performing." Jimin gives out a small laugh.

"I'll look forward to it then." Daniel smiles at Jimin.

Jimin doesn't respond and keeps looking at Jungkook now and then who is now immersed at looking at his camera.

"You guys have an assignment or something that you're here so late?" Jimin asks all of a sudden because it was unusual for anyone to be here this late. Well, usual for him but not for others.

"Yeah, hyung. Just usual assignment. Hope we didn't disturb you."

"Ah, not at all. I was almost done." Jimin waves his hand to disagree and say that it's okay.

"Hyung, if it's okay, can I ask you out for dinner?" Daniel suddenly asks Jimin.

Jimin registers the words.

_Is he asking me out?_

Before Jimin could answer Daniel, he hears someone else do it for him. He was surprised. Well? Surprised is an understatement. He quickly looks over to Jungkook who was now looking at Daniel, with his camera in his hand, attended.

"Actually Dan, we had planned to have dinner today." Jungkook replies. Jungkook doesn't know why he did that. Dan was his friend, his roommate but he couldn't stop himself. It was as if Jimin's distress could be felt in the air as he was taking long to respond. 

_A sign of discomfort._

_You idiot._

Daniel looks over at Jungkook. He looks as if he was taken aback of what Jungkook had said.

"O-oh? You did?" Daniel asks weakly.

Jungkook adds,

"Yeah, since Jimin hasn't been to a some classes, he wanted to catch up and I'm his assigned partner. We planned to discuss it over dinner." Jungkook lies.

"That's true. We were gonna meet later but we didn't know that we'd run into each other here." Jimin adds as well. Also, he didn't know why.

_Brilliant, Park Jimin._

"Alright then. I should be going home then." Daniel looks relieved to hear the explanation. He believed it, it seems to both Jimin and Jungkook as they glance at each other.

He smiles and goes to the other room to gather his stuff and head home. Daniel had a lot of thoughts running in his head but he chose to discard them instead.

Jimin and Jungkook are alone in the studio and the whole building's empty. It's just them. They look at the door for a while and watch Daniel leave the building. Jungkook begins,

"Have you had dinner yet?" 

Jimin gets another surprise when he hears the question.

"Uh no. I haven't. I'll go home and have some ramen I guess." Jimin says.

Jungkook has eaten his fair share of ramen during his college days. For quick meals, it's alright. But for Jimin, he needs to eat nutritious food and positively all three meals a day, Tae had told him.

"I know a place with good food. Wanna try it?"

Jimin didn't know how to respond. Was Jungkook asking him to really have dinner with him? Or was it just an offering since he already helped him before and thinks that he owes him that?

"Are you sure?" Jimin asks back.

"Why not? I could bring take out and we could eat here as well, if we don't want anyone else to see that we're doing something together." Jungkook explains with a warm smile, it was genuine.

"I don't mind what people think." Jimin declares and Jungkook casts him a look. He has 'Oh really?' written all over his face.

Jimin rolls his eyes and says,

"Well, I do sometimes but just the amount everyone does." 

"Whatever you say Jimin." Jungkook chuckles.

Jungkook sets toward the door when Jimin says,

"The dinner's on me."

"No way. You can pay me back with something else." Jungkook says but then he realises that it sounds weird.

"I mean you can pay me back by doing my assignments! Nothing fishy! I swear I didn't mean that!" Jungkook quickly explains himself.

Jimin started laughing at how Jungkook panicked. He has never seen this side of Jungkook. He likes it, he realises.

"Alright then. But you are completely capable of doing your own assignments perfectly." Jimin says and folds his arms.

"Oh, shut up. Let me bring food." Jungkook goes out while ruffling his hair. Jimin on the other hand, was laughing without a care in the world.

_How did we come to this?_

~~_It's because of your disorder. He feels pity for you. Or else he would have never wanted to be your friend just like it always has been._ ~~

Jimin's smile vanishes from his face on the thought. Jimin never likes such thoughts. But, they still get a way to bug him. He gets up and heads straight to the showers to get his mind off of the thoughts.

*

Jungkook was walking towards his usual korean restaurant, that he likes. He didn't know why he was doing this. But he didn't want to complain either. Was it pity? Not at all. Jimin knew how to take care of himself but he felt that he should do something. And also maybe clear out the whole Chungha thing with him. 

Jungkook reaches the restaurant and goes to order.

_I don't even know what he likes. Should I text him and ask what he wants?_

He takes out his phone and types in something.

_Jungkook: Kimchi or Bulgogi?_

_5 mins later,_

_Jimin: Very random choices. Hard to choose._

_Jungkook: What if I say that I'm buying Samgyeopsal and Ttaek-bokki?_

_Jimin: What_

_Jungkook: What's wrong?_

_Jimin: Nothing_

_Jungkook: Jimin, trust me it will be just enough for two._

_Jimin: Kimchi then._

_Jungkook: Alright. Be back in 10 mins._

Jungkook keeps his phone back into the pocket and orders the food for take out. Then, he waits.

*

Jimin was on the way to the showers when he got the text from Jungkook. He stands in the hallway and texts him back. Texting Jungkook almost seems natural now. It's like nothing was ever wrong between them. Jungkook knew that Jimin panicked when he texted because of the amount of food. But Jungkook understood and quickly replied him which calmed Jimin down.

After texting, he goes into the shower, discards his clothes and stands in the cold shower. The water feels good on his skin after all the practice. He washes himself and gets into a fresh pair of clothing. He feels fresh now. He dries his hair and heads back to the studio. Jungkook wasn't there yet. He sighs a breath of relief and sits on the floor watching something on his phone.

Jungkook walks to the studio with packets of food in his hand. He opens the door of the studio and finds Jimin lying on his stomach on the floor. Jimin quickly sits upright when he sees Jungkook.

"Hi. That was fast." Jimin says first.

"I hope so. I don't want the food to be cold." Jungkook settles down in front of Jimin and puts down the packets in front of themselves. 

Jungkook takes out the chopsticks and hands a pair to Jimin. Jimin takes them and bows lightly while thanking him. It isn't usual for hyungs to do that for their dongsaengs and Jimin was extremely polite.

"You don't have to be so formal, geez." Jungkook says while opening one of the packets.

"It's a habit and also I'm really thankful for the food." Jimin explains.

Jungkook chuckles.

"You never fail to surprise me, Park Jimin." Jungkook tilts his head to one side and smiles while saying this.

Jimin watches all the stuff bought by Jungkook and he was overwhelmed. It's not like no one's ever bought him food. It's just, with Jungkook it felt different.

Jungkook opened one can of beer and gave it to Jimin and did the same for himself. Jungkook looks at Jimin looking at the food and says,

"What are we waiting for? Let's dig in." 

Jimin looks at him and smiles.

They begin eating and Jimin realizes how good the food is. It has been long since he had korean food which tasted like home.

"This is delicious." Jimin says as he eats.

"Yeah, it's from a korean restaurant, ten minutes from here." Jungkook says while chewing on his food.

"Oh, I never knew. Thank you." Jimin replied sincerely.

"I'm glad you like it." Jungkook smiles at Jimin for a brief moment.

Just then, he heard music from somewhere and seeing Jimin, it was clear that it's his phone that's ringing. Jimin put his chopsticks down and picked up. He kept his hand over the phone and mouthed at 'excuse me' to Jungkook which he acknowledged by nodding his head.

Jimin looks at his phone before picking up. _Chungha._ He glances at Jungkook who was busy eating and paid him no mind. He then excuses himself and picks up. 

"Hey." Jimin refrains from saying her name out loud. He doesn't know why.

_"Jimin-ah, hey! What's up?"_

"Nothing much, I was just practising." Jimin notices how Jungkook was now looking at him.

_"Wow, this late?! Cool. Jimin-ah I really need your help."_

Jimin glances at Jungkook who continued eating.

"Help in what?" Jimin asks directly.

_"Would you dance with me in the monthly eval?"_

_The monthly evaluation. Chungha is in pre advanced because she missed a lot of classes._

"Chungha, you are in pre-advanced right? I am a co-mentor in advanced. I can't really help you in this matter or else it won't be fair to other students and it can get ugly." Jimin explains over the phone. Jungkook was paying attention too since he heard Chungha's name.

_"Jimin. You don't have to worry about that. I've got it covered. I just wanna come back to advanced."_

"You are an amazing dancer and you will. Don't worry. You don't need my help, really." Jimin chuckles.

_"Alright, got it Jimin. I really wanted to dance with my best friend but if you care so much about what others would think then fine."_

"It's not like that." Jimin was offended.

_"It IS like that. So be it Jimin. Do what others say and be what others want you to be. Be a machine Jimin. That's what you do best."_

"I'm not a machine! You need to understand why I can't. I just explained. Don't say irrational stuff." Jimin was mad now. He used to endure this attitude of Chungha but he couldn't anymore.

Jungkook could hear Jimin's part of the conversation and he could also picture the problem. When Jimin said that he wasn't a machine, Jungkook could feel his anger building up. _What is she saying to him?_

When Jungkook noticed that Jimin was shaking a bit, he didn't ask and just took his phone from his hand and talked,

"Jimin just said that he doesn't want to do it. Respect his decision. That's the least you can do for him if he's your best friend." Jungkook says in one go.

_"W-who is this? Jungkook?"_

Jungkook thought that when he would hear her voice, it would be clear if he still had feeling for her. And now, it was really clear so he smiled.

"That doesn't matter. What I said does. So stop your games, Chungha." Jungkook warned.

Jimin was pale. _Jungkook is talking to Chungha. Through my phone. I should be angry that he took my phone without my permission but instead he's taking my side. Ugh I don't even know how to react._

_"Jungkook-ah, I didn't know you were with Jimin."_

"Good that you didn't. Now stop pestering him about something he just can't do in his position." Jungkook says and hangs up. He looks at Jimin who was lost in thought.

"I'm sorry for taking your phone. It's just that, I can't tolerate her making someone uncomfortable. She did that a lot. Um, I'm blabbering now. Sorry." He manages to explain while handing Jimin's phone out to him.

"It's alright. I also didn't want to talk to her anymore. She was being irrational." Jimin grabs his chopsticks.

"What did you mean by 'she did that a lot'?" Jimin asks.

"When we were together, she would make others uncomfortable by showing me off. If a girl had a crush on me, she would want to make out in front of the girl. Since I liked Chungha, I did it but I felt really bad for the girls she did this with. Eventually I got sick of her games." Jungkook explains.

"Oh. If you don't mind, may I ask you something?" Jimin asks Jungkook. There are many questions in his head but since Jungkook's not that close to him, he feels that he shouldn't go all in with those questions.

"What happened between you and Chungha?"

_You just had to go all in, didn't you?_

Jungkook puts his chopsticks down and sits straight to answer the question.

"Chungha and I, we dated pretty casually because I don't do relationships. It gives people an easy way to hurt others, you know?" Jimin nods.

"So, like I told you, she used to hurt others a lot through me. I eventually grew sick of it. Slowly, I was drifting apart from her. Things weren't working out, you see. We barely saw each other. I liked her, sometimes too much but I kept my distance. The night before she was going to Europe, she came to my dorm, we talked and I broke it off with her."

Jimin was surprised. This is whole lot different from what Chungha had told him.

"She didn't take it well. She started shouting, saying how we both are better than everyone here and how we could rule. When I kept denying it, she went ahead and-" Jungkook paused as if he was saying something he shouldn't have. "She broke some stuff and said that she would make my life hell. Then she went away but nothing happened."

Jungkook looks at Jimin who was now lost in thoughts.

"You didn't cheat on her?" Jimin asks while looking down, voice shaking.

"No. Even though we were openly dating, I never got together with anyone else since I liked her." Jungkook explains.

Jimin wanted to find any sign of Jungkook lying but he couldn't. His conversation with Taehyung also made much more sense now. 

"I'm sorry about the trouble she has caused, Jungkook." Jimin apologises.

"You don't need to apologise, Jimin." Jungkook locked eyes with Jimin.

There it was again. This weird feeling surfacing in both of them. The couldn't take their eyes off. Both have an idea what's going on but are in denial.

"I'll talk to her." Jimin says.

"Why do you believe me?" Jungkook asks immediately.

"Even though I couldn't determine whether Chungha was lying to me that night, I know for a fact that you are a good person and I have a good reason to believe that." Jimin smiles at the thought.

_My grandson is a good person, Jimin-ah._

_Somi._

Jungkook doesn't say anything but is glad that Jimin believes him. But he sure is curious about that reason he was talking about.

Jungkook gets up and starts cleaning up, Jimin also helps. They throw the empty packets out and move out of the studio with their stuff.

They stand at an intersection where one way leads to parking and the other leads to the street directly.

"So, here we are." Jungkook begins.

"Yup. Thank you for the food and for saving me." Jimin says.

"Don't mention it. Even though, I just want to tell you that Daniel isn't going to give up. He's a good guy." Jungkook explains.

"I know. But, I am not looking for anything right now. Just gonna focus on dancing." Jimin smiles.

"You sure love dancing, huh?" Jungkook chuckles.

"Yeah, I gave up taking over dad's company for dancing. So." Jimin shrugs.

"Seriously? How did they take it?" Jungkook asks.

"They were supportive. Said that I have a life of my own and Jihyun wants to take over anyways so it's settled." 

"That's nice. I want to take over though." Jungkook replies.

"I know. So-" Jimin realizes what he was going to say and pauses.

"You know? How?" Jungkook furrows his eyebrows.

"Ah, through my parents obviously. Word travels fast when your parents are friends." Jimin laughs awkwardly.

_Please believe it. Please believe it. Please._

"Oh, that makes sense." 

"So, let's go to the parking, then." Jimin says.

"I didn't drive to college today, walked." Jungkook explains.

"Oh. Why don't I give you a ride?" Jimin asks non chalantly.

Jungkook smirks and arches an eyebrow.

"You wanna give me a ride, huh?"

Jimin got what he interpreted and all he could think was _Oh my God._

"I didn't mean that! I was talking about a legit ride, an actual ride in a car!"

Jungkook burst out laughing while seeing Jimin panic.

"I'm just messing with you Jimin! That was a very lame joke from my side. Don't panic!" Jungkook says while trying to control his laugh.

Jimin starts glaring at Jungkook and Jungkook stops laughing immediately.

"Don't worry. I'd walk." Jungkook says.

"Please. It's late. That's the least I could do for what you've done for me today."

"Fine." Jungkook agrees and they move towards the parking lot.

They get into Jimin's car which was easy to spot since it was the only one parked that late.

Jimin gets into the car followed by Jungkook.

At first, there's dead silence in the car as they get out of the college premises. Jimin breaks the silence by asking Jungkook to put in his address on the GPS of the car. 

"Jungkook?"

"Yeah?"

"I think our punishment's working."

"Oh? You think we're friends now?"

"You don't think so?"

"Hm."

"That's a long period of silence. Lot of hesitation."

"No, I'm just kidding. I also think it's working. I was wrong about you." Jungkook says while looking out the window.

"That's good to hear." Jimin smiles as he steps on acceleration.

They reach Jungkook's apartment real quick.

"This is me. Thanks for driving me." Jungkook looks at Jimin.

"Okay, if we are friends, then stop thanking me for doing the obvious." Jimin laughs.

"Alright. Alright." Jungkook raises his hand as if surrendering.

"Good night then."

"Good night and it means a lot that you heard me out and believed me." Jungkook steps out of the car and says through the open window.

"That's what friends do." Jimin says and starts his engine and drives away after waving his hand.

Jungkook smiles and stands there for sometime before walking inside.

_Friends, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what will happen next? ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, any opinion will be appreciated so comment below! Have a splendid day!


	11. Meeting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook consults his professor and things don't go as expected. He goes home to unwind for the rest of the day.
> 
> And,
> 
> Jimin goes to a session and he finds himself getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an update! Hope you'll enjoy! We have a new entry in the fic. ;) comment if you know him. Thanks for reading!

The following morning,

**_*The group gc*_ **

_GoodBoyTae: GUYSSS_

_GoodBoyTae: What's up?!_

_Yugyeomie: Wow you're weirdly enthusiastic_

_GoodBoyTae: What's wrong with that -_-_

_PJM: Hey Tae! :)_

_WWH Jin: Tae and Jimin!!! Hiii cuties!_

_Yugyeomie: Umm hello? I'm here too?_

_WWH Jin: I know, I'm purposefully not acknowledging your presence_

_GoodBoyTae: Oof burn_

_Yugyeomie: You'll pay for that hyung. JK will save me._

_JeonJK: Nope I'm not doing anything._

_Yugyeomie: But JK :(_

_JeonJK: Nope still not doing anything_

_Yugyeomie: Kookoo :((_

_JeonJK: You just made it worse for yourself Yugyeom_

_GoodBoyTae: Aww KooKoo? Saving that as your contact name_

_PJM: ASAP_

_JeonJK: Jimin you too?!_

_PJM: Ofc me too, duh._

_Yoongz: Is it only me or Jimin and Kook are talking normally without chopping each other's heads off?_

_WWH Jin: Kook serve the tae_

_WWH Jin: Tea*_

_*JeonJK is offline*_

_*PJM is offline*_

_GoodBoyTae: This is so fishy. Brb._

_*GoodBoyTae is offline*_

_Joonie: What did I miss_

_WWH Jin: The drama of the century!_

_Yoongz: Jin hyung stop being dramatic -_-_

_*Yoongz is offline*_

_WWH Jin: :((_

_Joonie: Need a hug?_

_WWH Jin: Yes :((_

_Joonie: Be right there._

_*WWH Jin is offline*_

_*Joonie is offline*_

_Yugyeomie: What did I just witness_

_Hobi: Hey guys!_

_Hobi: Too late I guessss_

_*Yugyeomie is offline*_

_*Hobi is offline*_

_*_

_*_

Jimin knows what's coming so he rushes to close his bedroom door. When he succeeds, he hears loud banging on his door.

"Park Jimin! Care to explain what's going on?! Would you open this door?!" Tae shouted from the other side in an offended tone.

"Would you not open the door for your one and only soulmate? Chim?"

Jimim chuckles and rolls his eyes before opening the door. When he does, Tae holds Jimin by his collar and Jimin is taken by surprise.

"Tae! What are you doing?!" Jimin asks while laughing.

"How are you, Park Jimin and Mr. Asshole, no, Jeon fucking Jungkook talking now?"

"Is everything suddenly good between you guys?"

"I promise I'll tell you if you put me down." Jimin motions down with his eyes.

Tae puts Jimin down and they plop on Jimin's bed.

"So?" Tae begins.

"So, Jungkook and I talked about some stuff."

"When? Where? How?" Tae lists his question.

"Calm your horses. I'm getting there." Jimin motions his hand to tell Tae to calm down.

Jimin narrates all that happened with Daniel and how Jungkook came in the whole ordeal. Tae's expressions kept changing, sometimes he had an _Oh I'm impressed_ face and sometimes he had a smirk on his face.

"After a while, Chungha called me." Jimin continues.

"Bitch. Next?" Tae remarked.

"Tae!" Jimin shouts.

"What? She is one. Don't try to change the subject."

"But I didn't even call her a b-" Tae hold his hand up in front of Jimin's face signalling him to stop.

Jimin sighed in frustration and continues.

"Well, she made an unusual request that I can't fulfill even if I wanted to, okay?"

"What was it about?" Tae questions and puts his hand under his chin.

"I can't tell you that but I can sure tell you that I couldn't accept it because I'm a co-mentor. So get the idea, Tae."

Tae thinks for a while and then says,

"Ohhh."

"Yeah, _oh._ I rejected her request then and there but she started saying stuff."

Jimin pauses as he remembers her words.

_You're a machine, Jimin._

Jimin is pulled out of his thoughts when he is shaken up by Tae.

"What stuff Jimin? Are you okay?" Tae has a worried look on his face because of which Jimin proceeds and tries to divert from that topic.

"Just some random stuff. Okay, so we ended up tangled in an arguement, that's when Jungkook took my phone, which I normally would have minded a lot but miraculously didn't, and he tells her to fuck off." Jimin says in one go and lets out a breath of air.

"Jungkook told her to what?!" Tae looks at Jimin and bursts into laughter.

"Not the exact words but he meant that." Jimin explains again.

"Oh my God, this is the best day. Serves her right." Tae wipes a tear off his eyes after laughing a lot.

Jimin rolls his eyes and continues.

After Jimin tells Tae everything that happened, Tae and Jimin look each other in silence.

"So, was it a date?" Tae breaks the silence.

"W-what?!" Jimin asks in the most theatrical manner.

"Think about it, Jimin. You guys had take out food. You drove him home." Tae explains.

"You left a lot of stuff there Tae." Jimin tilts his head to one side and laughs a bit.

"Oh stuff shmuff. For your information, I like Jungkook so do whatever you want, mate. You have my blessings." Tae pretends to give blessings like a God.

Jimin facepalms and says,

"You are out of your mind, get out of my room." He starts dragging him out of his room.

"Jimin and Jungkook sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Tae sings while he's being kicked out of Jimin's room.

"We are just friends, you dumbass!" Jimin shouts while closing his door.

"Whatever you say, Chim!" Tae shouts back.

Jimin locks his door after Tae's left his room and shakes his head.

He plops down on his bed and quickly types a message.

_PJM: Did they bombard you with questions yet?_

_KooKoo: Jin hyung's filling my dms with his texts. I muted him._

_PJM: Lol I just finished talking to Tae_

_KooKoo: Is he okay with us being friends?_

_PJM: Of course he is dw :)_

_KooKoo: Please tell me that you didn't save my contact as KooKoo_

_PJM: Too late, Jungkook. Too late XD_

_KooKoo: Huuhhhhhh_

Just then, Jimin gets another text. 

_TaeBear: Btw did you ask him why he was always an asshole to you?_

_PJM: Uhhhhhhhhh_

_TaeBear: PARK JIMIN ISTG_

_PJM: How will I ask him that?!_

_TaeBear: Verbally Jimin._

_PJM: Thanks for the input Tae. Never could've guessed._

_TaeBear: Tone down your sarcasm, young man_

_PJM: I guess I will ask him_

Jimin locks his phone and closes his eyes while lying on the bed, phone on his chest and questions in his mind.

*

*

Jungkook is feeling under the weather. He is thankful that he's at home today without classes in the university. He hasn't left his room since the whole Jimin-Daniel thing last night. He doesn't know what Daniel must be feeling. 

_Ugh why did I have to do that?!_

_No wait. I don't regret it._

Jungkook decided that it's time to face it so he moves out of his room. He goes towards the kitchen and is encountered by none other but Daniel himself who was blending coffee.

"Good morning, Kook." Daniel greets without looking at him.

"Morning, Dan." Jungkook tries to keep his tone as light as possible so as to not make Daniel lose it.

"Dan, about last night, I am really sorry to have blown over your date with Jimin." Jungkook just decides to say it.

"It's alright, Jungkook. You guys had plans already. I didn't mind." Daniel turns around facing Jungkook and smiles a bit.

"I should rather thank you for saving me from the embarrassment of getting turned down." Daniel chuckles and scratches his head.

"Don't say that. You probably were gonna be turned down but let's look at the brighter side." Jungkook says while laughing a bit.

"There's no brighter side when the other side is Park Jimin." Daniel says in a serious tone with a sad smile on his face.

Jungkook is speechless. He doesn't know what to say. He just knows that Daniel was totally into Jimin. His mouth feels salty when he tries to say it.

"Anyways, I should go to practice. Monthly eval is next week." Daniel declares.

"Oh? All the best, Dan."

"Yeah, about that. Would you come to that, so that you can get more variety of pics for your assignment?"

Jungkook is shocked to hear this from Dan because he didn't think that Dan would propose such a thing after what he did.

"And Jungkook, don't worry about last night. Everything is fine. I'll try to ask him out again. So relax."

_Relax? Why can't I?_

"Yeah, I'd love to go to the eval, Dan. Thanks, it would be a huge help." Jungkook expresses his thankfulness.

Daniel smiles at him one last time and leaves the apartment.

Jungkook is left alone in the apartment. He is kind of relieved that Daniel doesn't have any hard feelings but still something's bothering him. He knows it deep inside but chooses to lock that thought away.

Jungkook hears his phone ringing and he picks up.

_"Kookoo, honey?"_

_Mum._

"Hey, mum. How are you?"

_"We're all good. We miss you terribly, baby. When are you coming home?"_

"You know what mum? I don't have any classes today, I'll drive home today after getting some stuff done."

Jungkook hears a content sigh from the other end.

_"That's amazing news. Come soon, alright? And bring your laundry, we'll have someone do it for you then you can take them. Love you, honey."_

"Yes, mum. Love you too. See you soon!" Jungkook smiles as he hangs up. 

By some stuff to do, he means that he has to go to the university for a while. He rolls his eyes and groans but he has no choice. He doesn't have any classes but he reviews his pictures with his professor before going further in the assignment. The professor does that for everybody and Jungkook is always the first to show his pics. Nothing's gonna change that so he takes his camera, gets into casual clothes and puts his camera in his car and proceeds towards the university.

After getting off, he checks his phone real quick.

_WWH Jin: Jeon Jungkook!_

_WWH Jin: PICK UP YOUR PHONE_

_WWH Jin: If you don't, then say goodbye to your nintendo switch_

_WWH Jin: Yeah, you left it at my place_

Jungkook immediately hit the call button and waited. The ringing stopped and Jin picks up,

_"Finally decided to call me, huh?"_

"Hyung, not my nintendo switch, please."

_"You are loaded. You can seriously buy many more."_

"But I don't want to! That's my favourite and the only Nintendo switch I need!"

_"Okay, drama queen. Spill."_

"Spill what?"

There was a pause on the other end as if Jungkook is given a chance to figure it out, which he does.

"Oh. That."

_"That?! That?! That's all you have to say?!"_

"Hyung, it's no big deal. Seriously."

 _"It's no big deal."_ Jin mockingly says.

"We just texted each other normally. I don't see what the big deal is."

_"Okay, Jungkook. We'll talk about this face to face. You aren't getting away with this."_

"Actually I am, I'm going home."

 _"You'll be back and then you'll see."_ Jin says in a warning tone.

"Sure. Okay. Gotta go. Bye." Jungkook says in the most fastest pace and hangs up.

Jungkook sighs in defeat and heads towards the arts building. 

Jungkook greets the professor and he shows all the pictures of Daniel that he clicked.

The professor hummed while watching the pictures, casually changing the pictures rapidly which kind of triggered Jungkook because they were good shots. After showing pics, Jungkook waits for the professor to speak.

"So, Jungkook." She folds her arms and fixes her glasses.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"What is your topic?"

"The art of Dance."

"Hm. Listen to what I have to say, okay? These shots are beautiful. You have done the best you can. The dancer looks great."

She pauses and Jungkook knows there's a but coming.

"But, it looks all too staged? Which is funny since dance is all about the stage but these shots look directed. Were you giving him directions while taking these shots?"

Jungkook was speechless for a while but then quickly answers.

"Yes I did. He didn't know what to do so to get good shots, I tried to give him directions."

"That's good. That's alright. But seeing these shots, I don't feel the art. I think they are beautiful, the lighting, the person, everything looks great. But they all lack one thing. _Emotions._ "

Jungkook narrows his eyes and thinks.

_Emotions._

"These pictures are amazing for portfolios but what message are you trying to give through these? I want a message Jungkook. Loud and clear. Short and expressive. I want emotions. I want to feel the emotion the dancer is trying to convey through only a picture."

The professor made so much sense that Jungkook could do nothing but agree.

"Okay, ma'am. I'll try my best." He hesitantly says.

"I know you will, Jungkook. And I'm sorry if I'm too hard on you. You have potential that is why I tell you what I expect from you." She says with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for believing in me, ma'am." Jungkook says wholeheartedly.

"You're welcome. Next time, you click pictures, show them to me again, okay?" 

"I will." Jungkook takes his camera and heads out towards his car.

In his car, he thinks of stuff he could do for his assignment.

_Should I tell Daniel to try something different? What should I do?_

Jungkook groans and ruffles his hair in frustration.

_You should feel what the dancer's trying to convey._

Jungkook stops thinking and rather decides to head home and take a break. He drives home and is greeted by the guards at the gate.

"Good afternoon, Mr.Jeon."

"Leonard, I've told you to just call me Jungkook, haven't I?" Jungkook says as he looks out his car's window.

"My bad, Jungkook. Pardon me."

"That's better." Jungkook says and drives inside to stop the car in front of his house. The mansion. He looks at it for a while.

"Jungkook ssi! You're home!" A lady in middle age walks towards him as other people are taking his stuff out of his car for him. Jungkook dismisses them and says that he'll manage to do it on his own.

"Nora! I missed you!" Jungkook hugs the lady.

"We missed you too, kid." She replies while hugging him back.

Jungkook then takes his stuff in both of hands and Nora makes a 'told you so' face.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying watching you struggle."

Jungkook gives out a breathy laugh and says,

"Okay, I may need some help. But I'm letting you get away with this the last time." Jungkook warns with a bunny like smile on his face. The face which melts everyone's hearts.

"I'm a weak hearted woman, bun. Stop smiling, it's melting my heart." Nora clenches her shirt.

"Oh my god, help me." Jungkook laughs and lets go of some stuff which fall on the ground.

Nora takes some stuff from Jungkook and he asks one of the helpers to park his car. He, then moves inside the house. He has loved his house all this time, the homely fragrance, the well-lit areas, he knows each and every corner of his house by heart. So much that he could find any room with his eyes closed.

"Kookoo, honey!" 

Jungkook has a smile plastered on his face when he hears his mum call him.

She comes for a hug and Jungkook is more than happy to give her one. He even lifts her up a bit which causes her to shout a bit.

"Jungkook! Put me down this instant!" 

"Alright, mum. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise, honey. I missed you."

They start walking side by side while talking.

"How's college going?"

"It's the usual. Nothing special happening."

"Your professors say that you work hard. I'm so proud of you, baby." She pats her son's head proudly.

"I try my best, mum."

"Where's dad?" Jungkook asks to break the silence.

"Dad's in office, as usual. I can't believe that you'll take over one day. I'm so excited!" She fisted her hands and shook them to show excitement.

Jungkook just smiles at her gesture. He too looks forward to take over one day but that day's really far. He has to learn everything and his dad is really good at it so he has a long way to go.

"Let's head to the dining hall. It's supper time!" Jungkook's mum announces and increases her pace towards the hall.

"Mum, can I greet granny first?" Jungkook asks.

"Of course, honey. Go ahead. We'll wait."

"No, mum. Please don't. You begin, I'll join in." Jungkook says before excusing himself.

He moves up the stairs, skipping one step to go up faster. He almost runs to her room. When he reaches the room, he stops when he hears his grandma speaking to someone.

_Who is she talking to? Maybe over the phone._

"But dear, he always tells me that he is doing okay."

A pause. _The person on the other side might be talking._

Jungkook hates eavesdropping but he has no idea why he's standing outside his grandma's room doing just that.

"I hope he'll be fine. I'll be calling him soon. He visited the therapist today? That's good to hear." His grandma has a serious tone. One that he hasn't heard in a while.

_Therapist? What?_

"Alright. Sandara, take care. Send love to your family for me." 

And she hangs up. 

_Sandara? Why does that name sound so familiar?_

Jungkook decides to not think about it much and enters the room after knocking on the door.

He hears an unenthusiastic "Come in" from his grandmum which is very weird to him.

"Ma? I'm home!"

His grandma's expression changed from that of sadness to a huge smile instantly.

"Aw Kookoo! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" She says as she extends both of her hands inviting Jungkook for a hug and he is more than happy to go in for it.

He keeps his chin on her head and rubs her back to make her calm. They sit on the arm chairs in the room and Jungkook keeps holding one of her hands.

"What's wrong, Ma? You seemed upset when I came in." Jungkook asks in a very soft voice.

His grandma gives a weak smile and squeezes Jungkook's hand lightly.

"It's someone dear to me. He's going through something. That's why."

"Oh? Is it one of your high school flings?" Jungkook snickers and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh you brat!" She laughs for the first time since Jungkook's here and he's glad that he caused it.

"But, no. It's not a fling. He's a friend." Grandma replies.

"Okay, Ma. I hope he'll be okay soon. Don't be sad. Everything's gonna be okay." He says and pulls her in for another hug. His grandma leaves a shaky breath.

"The problem is, Kookoo, he always acts like he is the happiest person. But, he's suffering. He doesn't show it because he cares about others a lot."

"Hm. He should know that there are people who care about him too. Like you, for example."

"Right." Grandma says and they start talking about normal stuff before heading towards the dining hall for supper.

*

*

*

*

That same day, Jimin continues his day. He has tasks at hand. He completes them and receives a call from his mother.

_"Jimin-ah?"_

Jimin sits on his bed and responds,

"Yeah, mom." 

_"How are you, honey?"_

"Mom, I'm better than before. Eating well, not overworking myself. I'm getting it under control."

 _"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Listen, Jimin-ah, the appointment you talked to me about. Do you want to go today? Since you have no classes. It's entirely upto you, honey."_ Jimin can hear the concern of his mother for him through the phone and he never really rejected the help so he proceeds and says,

"Okay, mum. Please set it up. I'll be there." Jimin says with a small smile on his face.

_"Do you want me to accompany you?"_

Jimin doesn't answer. He has never gone to an appointment with someone even though that's helpful to some extent, as a support. 

_"It's okay, honey. No worries. What we really want is that you find happiness in yourself. You are perfect honey. As I always say."_

Jimin and chuckles and replies,

"You're saying that because you're my mum!"

_"Oh no, honey. Not only because of that. But because of the fact that there hasn't been a single day I haven't been proud of you."_

"Thank you, mum. Means a lot."

_"Go ahead then. I'll text you the details in a few minutes. Good bye, love."_

"Bye, mum!" And he hangs up the call. He lies back down on the bed and waits for the text. He gets the text and starts getting ready for the appointment.

While leaving, he informs Tae, takes his shades and mask with him. Jimin doesn't like the fact that someone might find out that he's visiting the therapist. He knows that getting treatment isn't wrong but he feels that he shouldn't let anyone know. Yet.

He drives to the clinic alone. He gets out of the car and heads straight inside the clinic. He waits in the waiting room and gets up when his name gets called.

"Jimin ssi. Good morning." A man, wearing a formal suit with a button up shirt inside says with the most radiant smile. He sure is handsome.

_Dr. Park Seojun. A new therapist for Jimin since things didn't work out with Dr. Lerman._

"Good morning." Jimin greets back. He watches the therapist extend his hand to shake and he gladly accepts.

"Please take a seat." He motions towards the couch behind Jimin. Jimin hesitantly takes a seat.

"So, how have you been this morning, Jimin ssi?" He asks while looking at his file.

"I'm feeling good, actually."

"That's great to hear." The therapist looks up at Jimin and smiles at him.

_Wow, he's super good looking._

_Wait. Jimin. That's not the point._

_Focus._

"I went through your file, Jimin ssi. And I also talked to your former therapist, Dr. Lerman. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is."

"So, can _you_ tell me what's going on? Because I've seen the scientific view, now I want your view. I want to know what you think is going on."

Jimin has never been asked this. He has been told that he has an eating disorder and they have been working on it but no one actually asked what Jimin thinks.

"Uh, I think that I'm facing issues with coming in terms with myself and how I am."

"How so?" The doctor sits straight.

"I don't know how to say it, but I have this voice in my head." Jimin motions with his hands.

The doctor starts writing something down in Jimin's file.

Jimin pauses and doesn't know if he should say something.

"What kind of voice is that, Jimin ssi?"

"It's like my own voice but it doesn't correspond with my thoughts. I guess so." Jimin folds his hands.

"How so?" He continues writing.

"I am usually optimistic, I try to be optimistic most of the time. But, this voice suddenly comes in and demotivates me."

"And this happens when?"

"When I look at myself in the mirror most of the time, when I dance, when I eat." Jimin continues explaining. He explains it as he knows it too well.

"What does this voice say to you?"

Jimin hesitates to say them out loud.

"Jimin ssi. Please take your time. You don't have to tell me everything right now." The doctor smiles at Jimin. Jimin also feels that he needs a break. 

_Too much sharing feelings with a stranger._

Some time passes and the doctor doesn't say anything to Jimin. Not complaining to know more or for wasting his time. Instead, the doctor asks,

"So you dance? That's great." He gives his radiant smile again.

"Yes, I do. I have been since I can't even remember." Jimin responds in a low voice with a shy smile on his face.

"You are a university student huh? It hasn't been that long since I graduated. I'm 28, by the way." The doctor says while reminiscing his memories.

"Oh, that's..."

"Young? I know. I had a good idea of what I wanted to do so here I am."

They both hear a knock on the door before his assistant walks in.

"Dr. Park, your next appointment is here. If you're done, should I call her inside?"

Dr. Park looks at Jimin and says,

"This was a good session, Jimin. Thank you for your co-operation. I hope you'll come back when you want to. Take care, now." He gives a professional smile.

Jimin stands up, thanks him and leaves. In his car, he sits for a while and thinks about the appointment and drives home after.

After a while, he reaches home and heads straight to his room but Tae, who was in the living room calls him,

"Jimin! You're back! Come sit with me." Tae says politely and invites him to sit beside him by patting at spot next to him. Jimin goes to the couch and sits beside him.

"What are you watching?" Jimin asks while looking at the TV which was on.

"Meh, just any movie to pass time. Honestly, I was waiting for you." Tae says while munching on a snack.

"Thanks, Tae." Jimin says and keeps his head on Tae's shoulder and sighs.

"Are you tired? We can talk about it later." Tae says.

Jimin lifts his head and looks at Tae and gives him a tired smile.

"No. Let's talk now."

Tae was a bit surprised to hear that. So, he sits straight, ready to listen about the therapist.

"I went to a new therapist today as I told you. This appointment was different from all others because before, people used to just tell me what's wrong and tell me what to do and what not to. But, this doctor made me talk today. He wanted my input of how I understand my own situation."

"Hm. That's good, Jimin." Tae says as he folds his arms.

"So, I told him all I could for today and then we'll see, I guess." Jimin shrugs.

"He sounds experienced, Chim." 

"I thought so too but he's only five years older than us." Jimin informs Tae.

"What?! He's 28?! Please tell me that he isn't bald or anything!" Tae shouts.

Jimin covers one of his ears due to Tae's sudden outburst.

"He's not. He's actually good looking." Jimin chuckles and takes one of Tae's snacks.

"Name. Give me his name, Chim." Tae extends his empty palm towards Jimin.

Jimin gives out a content laugh before saying,

"Dr. Park Seojun." 

Tae immediately takes his phone and begins tying something. After a few good minutes of silence, Tae shrieks.

"No freaking way. This can't be him."

"What?" Jimin moves closer to Tae.

Jimin could see an SNS account display and a [picture](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/585186545315406271/) catches his eye.

"I love you Jimin but if you don't take me with you for your next session, I'll do something I'll regret. I mean, look at this fine man, Jimin. " Tae checks his account in awe. Jimin just smiles and shakes his head. 

"You're insane. I'm going to doze off." Jimin says and a yawn follows.

"Of course, you are tired of watching this God of a human." Tae mocks.

"Cut it out, Tae!" Jimin laughs and closes his bedroom door.

Jimin leans on the door and takes a breath. He feels tired so he decides to change his clothes and head straight to check any emails he might have received on his laptop. He takes off his lens and goes full house mode with his pajamas and glasses. He sits on his bed with his headphones on. He spends a good amount of time checking his emails and replying them one by one. He doesn't realize that it's ten already when he gets a text. He grabs his phone from his side and checks.

_KooKoo:[[image attached]](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/578782989597299119/)_

Jimin looks at the image and laughs at it for a good minute.

_KooKoo: This is June struggling to listen to you talk_

Jimin rolls his eyes and types in a reply.

 _PJM: Is this your way of saying Hi?_

_PJM: And I_ _don't meow to my cat_

_KooKoo: Are you fr right now?_

_PJM: Do you woof and bark at Ghost?_

_KooKoo: NO_

_PJM:: Are you fr right now?_

_KooKoo: HA HA very funny_

_PJM: You didn't answer my question_

_KooKoo: And I'm not going to as well_

_PJM: -_-_

_PJM:[[image attached]](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/210754457534435476/)_

_PJM: Your fangirl_

_KooKoo: Omg she's beautiful_

_PJM: May I see Ghost?_

_KooKoo: Yeah wait a sec_

_KooKoo:[[image attached]](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/584905070344372894/)_

_KooKoo: Took him out for a walk_

_PJM: WOW HE IS SO CUTE_

_KooKoo: Haha I guess so_

_PJM: I actually have some questions for you_

_KooKoo: Oh? Like what_

_PJM: It's better if I ask them in person_

_KooKoo: Okay then let's meet up cuz I have something to ask you as well_

_PJM: That's okay with you?_

_KooKoo: It's cool_

_PJM: Okay I'll text you where to meet_

_KooKoo: Sure. Good night._

_PJM: Night :)_

Jungkook lies in his super comfortable bed with silky sheets unable to sleep and he doesn't even have anything else to do so he just closes his eyes.

_Meeting up, huh? Am I okay with that? Surprisingly I am after that dinner._

_What's going on in your mind, Jungkook?_

Jungkook sighs and slowly drifts off to sleep with one last thought in his mind.

_See you soon, Jimin._

Jungkook doesn't realize it but he sleeps that night with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seems too slow, I'm really sorry. I really think some stuff have to be cleared before Jikook get really close. And I promise, it's not that far away. I guess enemies to friends to lovers is a gradual process.Thanks for your patience!!!


	12. Who was that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Jimin attend a class together and decide to meet afterwards.
> 
> And Jimin finds out what actually is going on with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter. Thank you so much to the people who took the time to read till now. I'm gonna continue writimg this story. Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it.

Jimin groans at the sound of his alarm. Sometimes, he really just wishes to knock over his phone and sleep for the entire day. But, he doesn't have that kind of liberty. Stretching, and in a dazed half awake condition, he walks to the bathroom to freshen up and start off his day. He wears a black tshirt and a blue cardigan to go with it accompanied by a pair of black skinny jeans.

Jimin really likes his figure in those pants so he feels confident already. Ever since his last therapy session, he has tried to boost his self confidence. It has been hard but it's progress. He has stopped listening to his other undesirable voices or has been trying to ignore them. He has never told anyone about the voice, not even Tae because he thinks it's too crazy. It's not a voice but his thoughts, he knows but still it affects him. So he has decided to not let it affect him. 

He checks his reflection one last time in the mirror and heads out with a slice of bread in his mouth. He grabs coffee on the way and that was pretty much it for his breakfast. He could imagine Tae screaming his head off at him but he didn't have time. He was almost late to History class.

_History._

Now that things are kind of better between him and Jungkook, he doesn't hate the class that much. In fact, he doesn't hate it at all. He goes inside the class which was empty. He likes to come early so that he could grab his seat. As he goes near his front seat and begins settling down, he looks up the gallery and notices the seat at the back, the one Jungkook uses. Jimin has been very thankful to Jungkook for helping him and even not telling anyone about his condition so he picks up his stuff and settles at the back seat.

While waiting for the class to begin, the class starts getting filled up. Jimin was catching up on his notes which were also provided by Jungkook. He hears whispering and gasps, he also hears someone exclaiming how in the hell Park Jimin is sitting at the back. Jimin smirks and while rolling his eyes, he continues his work.

*

Jungkook was inside the class on time, with his messy bed hair, oversized white tshirt with a pair of ripped jeans. Classic. He held his bag and walked towards the front seat where Jimin usually sits. He was going through his phone's texts and only looked up when he noticed that Jimin's seat was empty. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_Huh. So he's late?_

He quickly thinks of a taunt to send to Jimin but as he was typing it down to hit send, he heard his name being called. His finger stopped before touching the send option. He took out his shades, which he wears while driving to college everyday, and looks back.

He looks around a bit before his eyes fall on his usual seat, well more like the one beside it. Settled there, was Park Jimin, with his hand under his chin, giving him a pleasant smile before he started waving his hand.

"Over here! I saved you a seat!" He puts his palms around his mouth as if to make his voice louder. 

Jungkook was taken aback for a minute. But he soon got out of it. He could notice people whispering and watching him byt he couldn't care less. He takes his stuff in his hands and moves towards the back, walking the steps up into the gallery. He sits down and doesn't look at Jimin who was already facing him.

"So, I have a question? Do you hear stuff clearly here?" 

Jungkook chuckles and replies,

"You can hear just fine, Jimin." He says and looks at Jimin, finally. Upon seeing him, Jungkook notices how refreshing Jimin looks, especially his eyes. His eyes don't look tired. Not like that day. The day when Jungkook helped him in the washroom. He was relieved.

"Been a good day for you so far?" Jungkook asks in a whisper as the class began.

Jimin smiles as he leans a bit towards Jungkook and says,

"Maybe. I have a feeling today will be a good day."

"Why? Because you're meeting me later?" Jungkook teases.

Jimin rolls his eyes and chuckles,

"No."

Then Jungkook looks at Jimin and they start snickering while the professor continues teaching the lesson. However, he notices disturbance fast so Jimin and Jungkook go silent when they are called out by the professor for talking. They apologize in unison and get back to work, glancing at each other now and then. Jimin smiles as he writes types down in his laptop.

_This feels good._

The class ends after a lot of texts and laughs exchanged between Jungkook and Jimin. It is something new for both of them and they liked it.

"So, we'll be meeting later, right? You had some questions?" Jungkook asks as he starts gathering his stuff.

"Yeah. We agreed on that. How about the cafe in front of the university?" Jimin responds while doing the same.

"Alright. I have a class right now and that's my last one for the day. What about you?" Jungkook slings his bag over one shoulder and walks down the stairs beside Jimin.

"I have a class right now too. Hm, when does yours end?" Jimin asks looking at Jungkook.

"Mine ends in two hours." Jungkook says, nibbling on his lower lip for a brief moment and Jimin's eyes must have lingered there for longer than appropriate. Jungkook catches him and smirks.

_Shit. Snap out of it Jimin._

Jimin coughs and looks away, continuing to speak,

"Mine ends just thirty minutes prior. No worries, I'll go to the cafe and wait."

"Are you sure? We can do it some other day if you want?"

"No. It's fine. I don't really mind." Jimin says with a smile on his face.

Jungkook doesn't feel okay with the thought of Jimin waiting alone in a cafe but he doesn't say anything and just nods.

They bid their goodbyes and head to their next class.

*

Jimin attends his class as he had told Jungkook. He is in a daze as his day has been going well so far. He never imagined him and Jungkook would get along. Maybe he did, but it was just because of Somi. She asked him to give him a chance. And he's glad that he did.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he gets out of his bubble.

_TaeBear: Jimin, did you go without breakfast AGAIN?_

Jimin sighs. He never wants Tae to be so worried about him. Tae has his own life too so he feels kind of guilty to make him go through it all. One more reason to get better, he thinks.

_Chim: I'm sorry but I'm heading to the cafe right after this_

_TaeBear: You are?_

_Chim: Yeah I'm gonna ask Jungkook about everything_

_TaeBear: Oh :o_

_Chim: Yup_

_TaeBear: Alright. If he says anything bad about you, tell me and I'll beat that puppy up_

_Chim: What XD_

_TaeBear: You heard me_

_Chim: Ooooo I'm so scared_

_TaeBear: Chim -_-_

_Chim: Okay gtg. In class as we speak_

_TaeBear: ..._

Jimin smiles and keeps his phone back in his pocket. He looks around to see if anyone caught him doing so and was relieved to find out that everyone's busy on their own. Just as he's going to look into his book, he feels someone watching him. He looks up and immediately spots the person.

_Chungha?_

She's seated a few rows behind Jimin, diagonally and she keeps glancing at him every now and then. They lock eyes as Jimin caught her but she immediately looks away. Jimin furrows his eyebrows but then shrugs as he chooses to not think about it too much. He still hasn't talked to her about what happened the other night. They would lock eyes but either he or she would look away. Jimin felt sad sometimes because he still doesn't know who to believe. Jungkook? Who just a few days back became his friend or Chungha who has been his friend since middle school? He was frustrated and wanted to clear out the whole mess but he also didn't want to do it right then because the monthly evaluation was up ahead and even he had to secure his mentor position so he can't be distracted.

The class is soon over and Jimin makes way directly towards the cafe thinking of ways to ask Jungkook about the reason all those years he despised him for. Should he be direct or should he first talk with small talk? Jimin shakes his head and while groaning, he extends his hand towards the cafe's door handle, not noticing how someone beat him to it and their hands touched. He immediately retrieved his hand and turned to his side to apologise when,

"Rough day? Jimin ssi?" 

Park Seojun, wearing black framed glasses, a dark blue turtle neck with a black overcoat lookin absolutely great asks Jimin. After processing that his therapist is standing in front of him, he cleared his throat and quickly answers while scratching the back of his head nervously,

"Kind of. Sorry for that." Jimin apologizes.

"Oh, it's alright Jimin ssi." He gives his friendly smile which is much more soothing than his professional one. Jimin wonders why he can observe this difference because he has only met the man once.

They move inside the cafe and Jimin sighs with content when the smell of coffee hits his nose. They make way to the counter to order their drinks. Jimin orders his and as he's going to take his leave to get a table, Seojun calls his name.

"Jimin, mind if we talk? If you're free, that is?" He asks in a polite tone but with a serious face.

Jimin checks his phone and notes that he has about thirty minutes till Jungkook's here so maybe he could have that talk.

"Sure, yeah. Let's grab a table."

Seojun nods and moves behind Jimin as Jimin leads him to a table beside the window. They settle down and Jimin gives a weak smile not knowing what's coming.

"So, Jimin, I'm gonna be straight with you. I normally don't do this outside my clinic but since I hadn't heard from you, I thought I should tell you about my observation regarding your last session. Then, you can decide the treatment likewise." Seojun explains in a calm tone.

_I'm not ready for this. Am I? I guess not. I don't really know._

Jimin doesn't respond with words but just gulps and nods. Seojun nods in acknowledgement and begins,

"I checked your file and you were diagnosed with the disorder, _[Anorexia Nervosa](https://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/anorexia-nervosa/symptoms-causes/syc-20353591)_ . Am I right?"

Damn, Jimin really wishes someone was with him right now. But he knows that he has to face this.

"That's right." Jimin says straightening his back.

"But because of your co operation the other day, I got to know what's really going on."

_Wait. What does he mean by that?_

"Since you mentioned that there's a voice in your head always pointing out your flaws, mainly in case of appearance, I think what you are going through is really similar to anorexia but in your case, it's not only appearance, is it?"

Jimin was processing everything being said but still nods to let him continue.

"What you're suffering from is called Body Dysmorphic Disorder. The person always finds flaws in himself or herself and does the extreme to hide it or fix it. In your case, I think you are trying to fix your mass which is already lower than the normal Body Mass Index for a man of your age, I assume, but it isn't so low to conclude that you are anorexic. You know when to stop but it is a cycle, am I right?"

It finally makes sense. All his constant thoughts, the way he could control his habit on time and restart it again. Everything is clearer now. Jimin needs time to process it all. He has questions, so many of them. He felt ashamed but also this gave him the new determination to overcome this. Without realizing, he could feel warm tears filling his eyes, making his vision blur. He has to hold it in. He can't just cry in front of his doctor like a kid. He knows there's nothing wrong with that but he feels like he needs to be strong. When he exhales a shaky breath, he feels a hand on top of his giving it a gentle squeeze, one of those calming ones, the ones we receive from elders or friends. He looks up to see Seojun giving him a gentle smile. There was nothing romantic about this moment at all. Jimin just feels calm because there's someone with him right now. He wishes he could hug someone.

_Maybe later, Jimin._

Jimin withdraws his hand after a while and collects himself.

"Okay. What should be done to cure this?" Jimin asks politely.

Seojun shakes his head.

"I think you know enough for today. You know what? Off the record, I'm gonna give you some homework, Jimin ssi."

"Homework?" Jimin asks in wonder.

"Yeah. I want you to talk to someone about this. In detail."

Jimin is about to say no because he just can't do it.

"Yes, you can. Or just try okay? We'll talk about the treatment procedure on our next appointment. You'll be okay, Jimin." Seojun says with a kind smile.

Jimin is glad that he finally knows what's going on. Seojun gets his order and takes his leave after patting Jimin on his shoulder to which Jimin responds with a nod. Then he is left alone with his thoughts, then the held back tears resurface again and he sits there trying not to burst out crying. His phone was buzzing but he ignores it completely.

*

*

Jungkook is in his class, Maths. He absolutely hates Maths but he is thankful that he is good at Maths. He notes down everything down taught in class while having thoughts of _someone_ every now and then. He doesn't realise it but he keeps checking the time.

Once the class is over, he hurries in gathering his stuff, says hi back to Yeonjun quickly and heads out of the class and nearly runs to the cafe. When he almost reaches the cafe, he tries to spot Jimin from afar. Then his phone buzzes repeatedly. He takes it out and watches his Instagram feed going crazy.

**_TheCampusDaily: Park Jimin dating an older guy? And we approve cuz have you seen him? >_<_ **

Jungkook clicks the notification and pics come flooding in on his feed. He looks at Jimin wearing the same outfit as before, sitting near the window. The pics show the person's side profile, talking to Jimin while holding his hand. That doesn't sit right with Jungkook and he feels his stomach turn. He immediately put his phone back in his pocket and looks for Jimin in the same spot. He watches as the man in front of Jimin stands up, pats his shoulder and leaves. He observes Jimin who looks like he is very sad, unlike the whole time this morning.

_Who was that? A fling? But Tae said he doesn't date. And why does Jimin look so.. sad?_

Jungkook takes a step back reconsidering their meeting since he feels that Jimin might not be up to it. Little did he know, how much Jimin needs someone right now. Something tells Jungkook to not do that so he goes straight inside the cafe and heads towards Jimin who was zoned out, looking at his cup of coffee with his hand clenching a tissue paper.

"Jimin? Are you okay?" Jungkook asks as he sits down in front of him.

Jimin flinches at the sudden sound and looks directly at Jungkook.

"Oh. Hi Jungkook. I didn't notice you coming in." His voice sounds a little shaky which surprises Jungkook a bit but still he manages to give him a smile, weak but he means it.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I startled you, Jimin."

"It's alright. I was zoned out. Sorry I didn't notice you there."

"It's okay." Jungkook responds politely. He doesn't know what to do except ask Jimin what's wrong but he knows that he shouldn't pry in his matters.

Jimin's phone buzzes uncontrollably and Jungkook asks him to check it since it might be important. Jimin looks at his phone and shakes while clenching his phone, 

"Don't they have anything better to do?" He mutters but Jungkook couldn't catch it almost.

"Is it the post? Leave them be. It's your life. You can date whoever you want to, Jimin." Jungkook consoles him since he notices how much it affects Jimin.

_So it is a secret huh?_

"You saw it?" Jimin asks in a weak voice as if he didn't want him to see it. Maybe he didn't, but Jungkook doesn't know that.

"Do you believe it?" Jimin asks again looking at Jungkook.

Jungkook immediately replies,

"I don't. Even if it's true, it's your life and all your friends will support you."

Jimin's eyes moisten and Jungkook could see the tears in his eyes. 

"Thank you."

The silence between them wasn't helping at all. Jungkook needs to find a way to do _something._ Anything to make Jimin feel better.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere else?" Jungkook asks Jimin suddenly.

"Like where?" Jimin asks in a low voice, shifting in his chair.

"Trust me. Let's go. You'll feel better. I know a place." Jungkook gives his big bunny smile and stands up. Jimin slowly follows him.

Jungkook walks with his hands in his pockets and occasionally looks behind to check Jimin who's walking extremely slow and looking more gloomy. They walk for a while, without saying anything and Jungkook stops. He turns around and takes Jimin's hand.

"No. This isn't happening, Jimin. You have to run."

"What? Why?" Jimin asks looking at his hand which is held by Jungkook.

"Ugh. You ask too many questions. Now, let's go!" Jungkook says and sprints with his hand holding Jimin's. He doesn't know what he's doing. He wonders if Jimin is actually dating that guy. But he puts those thoughts on hold and just runs because this moment here, feels right to him.

*

Jimin is running. His eyes travel from Jungkook's back to their hands and he just decides to let go. He tightens the grip of his hand and could feel that Jungkook's smiling but he couldn't check. He decides to discard his thoughts for a while.

_It's okay to let go sometimes. Right?_

They run for a while and Jungkook stops at an intersection, both their hands still entwined. They are both panting, catching their breath.

"Are we there yet, Jungkook?" Jimin asks mid-panting.

"Almost, Jimin." Jungkook then slowly leads Jimin to his right, into one of the alleys. The alley's kind of dark so Jimin holds onto Jungkook tight and Jungkook doesn't complain. 

After walking a while, having gained their energy back, Jungkook abruptly stops. Jimin is going to ask him what was wrong when Jungkook knocks on a worn out iron door. Jimin just stays quiet, as he thinks it's better to do that. He suddenly notices that their hands are still entwined and he feels his cheeks getting warm.

_Now is not the time, Jimin. Snap out of it!_

Jimin is aware of his thoughts at the back of his mind but he decides to just let them stay there. For a while, at least.

The door screeches loudly when it's opened a little, make Jimin move his free hand to his ear. Someone's there behind the door but he couldn't see him in the darkness.

"Name?" Comes a deep husky voice. A voice that sends a bit of shiver across Jimin's body.

_What is this place? This is it. Jungkook is into some gangster shit and I'm gonna get killed._

"Jeon." Jungkook's voice was husky and it radiated dominance which was hot to Jimin.

_Kinda hot._

The man behind the door opens the door wide and lets them in. The man is way taller than Jimin and way more muscular than Jungkook. Just when Jimin thinks he could release the breath he has been holding, he feels the man's hard grip on his shoulder.

"And who is this?" The man asks Jungkook who wasn't facing him.

"He's with me. He's fine, Lee." Jungkook again replies in that voice of dominance of his. The man releases Jimin's shoulder and they continue walking. After walking towards a huge curtain, Jimin could hear a hint of music from the other side of the curtain. He is certainly curious now.

"Are you ready, Jimin?" Jungkook asks in his sweet voice again. Jimin is still in awe about how Jungkook can change his voice.

Jimin just nods and Jungkook, after giving him a final smile goes to the other side of the curtain, pulling Jimin in as well. Jimin closes his eyes and expects a strip club or any club of some sort but his closed eyes are hit by light. He opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings. 

The place is well lit, music echoes in the whole room interrupted by loud cheers of people, sound of static and old retro sounds which you hear while playing pac man and other retro classic games. When he realises where he is, he gasps. 

It's an arcade. There are many arcade machines in rows in front of him, players sitting in front, some playing alone and some in groups, people hooting and cheering for winners and few damn its of defeat can also be heard. 

"An arcade?"

Jungkook looks at Jimin to see any hint of disappointment but he sees none. He is relieved beyond question.

"Yeah. You might not know it but I love playing games."

Oh, but Jimin knows. He has known it for years. You see, Somi talks a lot about Jungkook. 

"Wow. This place is, amazing."

"Wait till you see the best part." Jungkook says and tugs his hand. Jimin wants to play but he can wait. So, he follows Jungkook again. Jungkook yet again, stands in front of a door and opens it without hesitation and pulls Jimin inside again. This room, is very different from the other one. It's partly lit and mostly dark, it's more crowded with people who have made a circle around a well lit area and are cheering loudly. The place is again filled with music, hip hop to be precise. Jungkook pulls Jimin through the crowd and makes way for him and he hears him say a few let me through please, excuse me like a gentleman and finally they are at front.

_It's a dance off._

Jimin watches in fascination as several people challenge each other, one wins and the other loses, depends on the crowd and it's all very friendly. 

Jungkook watches Jimin looking at the whole scene. He could see the twinkle in his eyes, the excitement through the way Jimin tightens his grip on his hand. He doesn't look like the Jimin in the cafe. He looks like himself. 

_And he's beautiful._

Jimin looks at Jungkook as if he wants to ask him something. Jungkook knows what he wants so he motions his head towards the centre and mouths a _go for it_ and takes his jacket in his hand. Jimin smiles and lets go of Jungkook's hand for the first time since they've been here and goes to the centre. He has discarded his blue cardigan and is now in a combination of all black, a black tee with black skinny jeans making him stand out.

The crowd goes silent as another person steps in. By the way the crowd shouts the dancer's name in front of him, Jimin makes out that in front of him is right now, Beomgyu, a bit taller than him but younger. People are going crazy for him and the music starts. 

The song is yet another hip hop song and Beomgyu takes the liberty to start first. He busts off some great moves which impress Jimin and he gets into character and waits for his turn. When his time comes, Jimin doesn't think, just lets his body loose and work its way according to the music. He lets the music control him, his every inch of his body, every beat flows through him and he hears no one but the music. Dance is his passion and he shows it. 

He stops and the room goes silent, he looks around and performs once last move for the last beat at the correct moment and ends it. The room fills with cheers, hoots and whistles. Beomgyu comes and gives him a bro hug while telling him that he did very well. Many others pat him on his way when he goes toward Jungkook who was looking at him and clapping with a smile on his face.

"That was some good footwork, Jimin. I'm impressed." 

"Thanks, Jungkook. That felt great!" Jimin shouts through the music.

"I'm glad. Do you wanna go to the arcade? We can eat something there too!" Jungkook also shouts a reply.

"I'm starving! Lead the way." 

They move back to the yellow lit arcade room filled with lesser people than the dance room, Jimin presumes. Jungkook tells Jimin to wait near a pac man machine and goes somewhere for a while. Jimin takes that time to look around and everything looks so peaceful to him, it's all fun and play. 

Jimin soon watches Jungkook walking towards him with a cup in hand, shaking hands and hugging people on the way. He greets everyone back and keeps glancing at Jimin which makes him all warm again. Finally he comes to Jimin and says,

"Sorry for making you wait, let's play. Shall we?" Jimin quickly nods and they head towards all kinds of machines. Jimin shrieking with joy when he wins a round and saying that the place is the most amazing place on Earth. Jungkook would laugh at that and always beats Jimin in every duel game which causes Jimin to pout and Jungkook thinks that it's hella cute.

They order some stuff and settle down at a table. Their conversation was light and fun, both of them laughing their hearts out and eating at the same time. Jimin throwing a bunch of french fries on Jungkook resulting in a food war which they soon surrender.

"Thank you for today, Jungkook. I never knew you are so fun." Jimin says as he relaxes on his chair.

"Well, I am a very fun person. You just never tried to find out." Jungkook chuckles.

"Oh? I never tried? Please. You always somehow hated me ever since childhood."

"Ah. That was... kind of stupid."

"May I ask what I did?" Jimin says while chewing onto a fry.

"Actually nothing at all." Jungkook looks a bit apologetic.

Jimin couldn't believe his ears right now. All this time, Jimin always thought that he wasn't cool enough or had done something wrong for which Jungkook didn't like him. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew that he had been rejected by Jungkook, someone he had really liked during his childhood. But Jungkook didn't like him and that was also one of the reasons Jimin wasn't happy with how he was and hated that he couldn't even point out what was wrong because Jungkook just kept growing apart. Now, he just feels stupid. 

"I was just a jealous kid, Jimin. Jealous of you because everyone adored you and I felt threatened about my position of the golden kid. It was so stupid."

Jimin doesn't answer. Now that he has the answer he has been longing for, he wants to be alone. 

"I'm really sorry, Jimin."

"Stop, Jungkook." He holds up his hand and stands up. 

"Thank you for today. Really, I appreciate it. But I need to go now."

"What? Why? Is it something I said?" Jungkook says in a apologetic voice.

"No. But I need some time to process everything Jungkook. This is all too sudden for me. Sorry, but I have to leave." Jimin starts walking towards the door he came in from hoping that it's also an exit. Thankfully, it is one. He doesn't look back to see Jungkook who stood there with the saddest expression in his face. Jimin turns on his GPS and walks home.

After coming home, he catches Taehyung on the couch, watching his daily kdrama in a set of pajamas. The sight makes him feel warm and he settles down on the couch.

"Hey bestie! How was your day?"

Right then, Jimin hold Taehyung as if his life depends on it. He buries his face in the crook of his neck, Tae holds him back and rubs his back soothingly. 

And then, the dam breaks. Jimin sobs and cries while clenching Tae's shirt like there's no end. Tae whispers sweet words into his ears to calm him down but it doesn't help. Jimin needs this.

_I finally understand. In case of Jungkook, there was never anything wrong with me. Everything has led to this._

*

*

*

After Jimin left, Jungkook doesn't know what he did wrong. Of course he knows that he had been a jerk to Jimin almost all his life till a few days ago but he didn't know what to think when Jimin left. He had an amazing day with someone he least expected to spend time with. He was so happy until the last moment. He left immediately after Jimin did and walked home.

He took a shower, thoughts running in his mind, moments replaying to figure out what went wrong but failed to. He put on his sweatpant and with wet hair, he straight went to bed. He sent a text before he was about to sleep.

_Kook: Hey Jimin. I really want to know what I did wrong. Talk to me when you feel better?_

_Kook: Hope you got home safely. Good night._

He locked his phone and released a huge sigh.

_Park Jimin. What are you doing to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what are your thoughts for this chapter? Don't worry, Park Seojun is no threat at all. Let's see what happens next. What do you think? 
> 
> Comment your opinions down below!
> 
> My twitter handle is @bliss2506
> 
> Be safe guys!


	13. Not as perfect as you thought.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung goes to Jungkook, seeking some answers to his questions. Jungkook keeps contemplating on what he had done to hurt Jimin. 
> 
> And,
> 
> The dance monthly evaluation begins. And things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter guys! Again, I hope you guys are safe and taking care of yourselves. Always stay indoors.
> 
> Happy reading!

Taehyung holds Jimin as he continues crying for a long while. Taehyung feels his hands going numb but he doesn't complain. He never wants to when it comes to Jimin. He finally feels Jimin calm down and realizes that Jimin has fallen asleep after all the crying.

_You had a long day, huh?_

It breaks Tae's heart to see him like that. Jimin has been his friend for years now, so he is obviously a huge part of his life. However, seeing Jimin break down like this and not knowing anything makes him anxious. He knows it's Jimin's life and he should wait for Jimin to talk to him but as Jimin really is, he knows that he would take time.

So, he decides to take matters in his own hands. 

Because no matter what, he doesn't want to go through the day when he found out about Jimin's condition ever again. 

Now, he sleeps holding onto Jimin. While doing so, he feels something in Jimin's pocket buzzing. Must be his phone, Tae realises and takes it out of this pocket to keep it on the bedside table. That's when he saw it.

 _Kookoo:_ _Hey Jimin. I really want to know what I did wrong. Talk to me when you feel better?_

_Kookoo: Hope you got home safely. Good night._

Tae looked at the screen for a while and just locked it. He comes back to bed, to cuddle Jimin who has tear stained cheeks and puffed eyes. He could feel his light snores and Tae couldn't help but wonder what in the hell happened to Jimin.

_I hope that jerk didn't say anything stupid to him._

Then, he drifts off to sleep hoping to get some answers the next day. 

*

Tae wakes up in Jimin's bed when he hears the sound of sizzles and the things of the toasters. He checks his side and notices Jimin's absence. He gets up and heads straight to the kitchen.

"Hey. You up already? Good morning." Jimin says while wearing fresh pairs of clothes, he looks as fresh as ever, as if last night nothing happened.

"Yeah. Good morning. What are you making?"

"Just toast and eggs the way you like it, sunny side up." Jimin says while his back's facing Tae.

There's a bit of silence when Jimin speaks up.

"Tae, I know you have a lot of questions. And I really want to answer them as you really get me but I don't know if I'm still able to process everything that happened yesterday."

"I understand Jimin-ah. I will wait. You know I will." Tae hates to lie to Jimin because he's going to try find out what happened to him.

"Tae, I was thinking that since it's the weekend, I should go home. It's been a while. What do you think?"

"Sure. That would be good for you too Chim."

"The monthly eval is also on Monday so I need to clear my head." Jimin groans.

"Oh shit, it's that time of the month already? Are you done with your choreo?" Tae asks enthusiastically.

"Yeah, almost. Need to add some finishing touches. It has to be perfect, can't let go of my co-mentor position at any cost." Jimin says in a serious voice.

"You won't, relax. This visit will be good for you. Go home." Tae tries to calm him.

"I'll miss you though." Jimin turns around and says with a smile.

"Well, I'm Kim Taehyung so of course you will." Tae jokes as Jimin jumps in for a hug.

"You idiot. I'll be back on Monday. Gotta go pack some stuff."

"Go ahead, soulmate." Tae slaps his back and gives him an encouraging push.

Jimin shakes his head and goes back to his room after putting out the breakfast he prepared for Tae. It was endearing to Tae as he enjoyed Jimin taking care of him. 

_Two days without Jimin. It's just two days. But still._

Jimin came back to the living room with a bag in his hand, probably filled with his clothes, laptop, chargers and stuff. He kisses June goodbye and tells her to behave and hugs her.

"I'm leaving now. Gonna have to practice in the family hall."

"That huge ass hall, yes. Well, anything's fine as long as you don't overwork."

"I won't but even if I did, do you think my mum would let me?" Jimin jokes.

"No she won't. But still, take care of yourself."

"Okay, Mom." Jimin earns a slap on the back for that.

He bids his goodbye and leaves with his bag and car keys.

Once he leaves, Tae has his breakfast and quickly texts Hobi.

_Tae: Hey hyung_

_Hobi hyung: Hiiii Taeee!_

_Tae: Wow you are chirpy today_

_Hobi hyung: Yeah. I got laid ;)_

_Tae: Wow spare me the details ×_×_

_Hobi hyung: Oh come on. Don't be a bore :(_

_Tae: Hyung which gym do you go to?_

_Hobi hyung: Why_

_Tae: I have a tummy now. Wanna tone up_

_Hobi hyung: First of all, it's not wrong to have a tummy it's really cute_

_Tae: Hyung -_-_

_Hobi Hyung: I know you Kim Taehyung. What's cooking in that head of yours?_

_Tae: Ugh I hate that you guys know me so well_

_Hobi hyung: So?_

_Tae: I want to know when Jungkook usually comes to the gym_

_Hobi hyung: Wait_

_Hobi hyung: Why do you wanna know that_

_Hobi hyung: And why are you asking me_

Tae groans and types down his reply quickly.

_Tae: Hyung I know you and Jungkook have been getting along since a long time, even before we all met_

_Hobi hyung: You know? Does Jimin know?_

_Tae: No, he doesn't. But I have known for quite a long while now._

_Hobi hyung: But how_

_Tae: Perks of being a social butterfly. I never asked, someone just gossipped it to me_

_Tae: Sorry if I invaded your privacy hyung_

_Hobi hyung: No, it's nothing like that Tae. I can tell you guys anything._

_Tae: Ily hyung ♡_

_Hobi hyung: Shut up_

_Tae: :((_

_Hobi hyung: [address attached] he usually comes at 11 am. Our slots match._

_Tae: Okay thanks hyung! >3_

Tae shouts a YES in victory and goes to change into something that would look like he's gonna work out. When he's not. He takes his car and heads to the gym at 11:30 am to make it look believable.

He walked in, said hi to Hobi and looked around to search for the target himself, Jeon Jungkook. He worked out a bit to look the bit. At last, he spots Jungkook who was wearing a loose full sleeved tshirt with black Puma trackpants. He quietly walks over to him.

"Jungkook? You work out _here_?" Tae tries to put his best acting face on.

"Taehyung? Hey. Yeah, I have been since a long time. What about you though?" Jungkook responds in a breathy voice as he puts down the weights he was carrying before.

"I decided to change to this gym since Hobi hyung comes here as well. You know that right?" Tae tries to tease him a bit.

Jungkook reacts the exact way Tae had expected. He scratches his head and says,

"O-oh. Yeah, I have seen him sometimes." 

_Oh my god. This is so fun._

Tae and Jungkook head towards the treadmills and grab one side by side and start running at a normal pace when Tae asks,

"Ah, yes. Jimin told me that he met you yesterday. He told me all about it."

Tae could literally see all colors draining off Jungkook's face. 

_So something did happen._

"Listen. I don't know what I did wrong. He just left. I apologized but he said that he needed some time."

Tae stops his machine and does so to Jungkook's as well.

"Woah woah there, slow down Jungkook. Calm down, you don't need to worry about Jimin. If he said that he needs time, he will come around." Tae puts one of his hands over Jungkook's shoulder.

"How about this? You tell me your version of the story? Hm?" Tae asks him half panting.

Jungkook looks at him and nods.

"Okay. Let's go to a cafe or something."

"Yes! Please! I'm done excersising!" Tae groans. Jungkook makes a confused face but shrugs it off.

_The things I do for you Park Jimin. I better be your best man at your wedding!_

They get showered, wear their casuals before heading out. Hobi holds Tae's arm and says excuse us to Jungkook to which Jungkook nods. Hobi drags him aside and asks,

"Don't tell me. Are you interested in Jeon Jungkook?!" Hobi half whispers.

Tae couldn't hold it anymore. He bursts out laughing then and there at the exit, confusing both Hobi and Jungkook, catching others' attention as well. He keeps laughing until Hobi makes an annoyed face and jerks Tae forward.

"I got it, you asshole. Stop laughing." 

Tae continues laughing for a while and signals Jungkook to move. Once on the street, Jungkook finally asks when Tae's done laughing,

"So, care to share such a good joke?"

"Oh. It sure was a good joke. He asked me if I was interested in you."

Jungkook pauses.

"I'm gonna let that go because you're a friend." He tries to threaten but he really doesn't mean it.

"Or what Jungkook? You gonna hit my pretty face? Please." Tae smirks.

They walk inside a cafe and get in line for placing their order.

A group of girls are behind them gossiping away. One of them suddenly says,

"Park Jimin's dating an older guy? I totally support it. I knew no guy in the campus is good enough for him. He's so dreamy." The girl coos loudly. 

Tae holds back his urge to roll his eyes.

"But don't you think it's a bit weird? I mean, going after older guys?"

That's it. Tae can't hear anymore. So he decides to take care of it without even looking back at them.

"You girls don't have anything better to do?"

And Taehyung, being who he is, everyone in campus knows him. So the girls behind him don't utter a word and move back in the line. He could hear some of them saying, _it's Taehyung oh my god. Is that Jungkook with him?_

_They never learn._

He doesn't look back and watches Jungkook fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He nudges him and says,

"Go ahead, ask what you want to already."

Jungkook looks at him and chuckles, shakes his head. Tae gives him an _oh really?_ look so Jungkook surrenders.

"Is it true? The post?"

"What post? Am I missing something?" Tae asks while moving forward a bit as the line clears one by one.

"Did you not see the post?" Jungkook half whispers.

"What post?" Tae is curious now. What the hell is Jungkook talking about? Right then, Jungkook flips out his phone and shows it to him.

_Jimin met his therapist? Yesterday? Why?_

"Uh, did Jimin tell you anything?" Tae asks while scratching his head a bit.

"No. But this was just before I met him. He looked devastated for some reason." Jungkook says sadly as he remembers Jimin's face from yesterday.

"This doesn't make any sense. What did he say to Jimin?" Tae mutters as he taps his chin while trying to think.

"So you do know him." Jungkook looks at Tae and Tae just shrugs.

"Of course I do, that's his hot therapist." Tae says in semi loud voice. He could be easily heard by someone behind them.

"His what? Lower your voice, damn." Jungkook holds his arm and tells him.

"It's not wrong to get treated, Jungkook." Tae folds his arms and glares at him.

"Of course it isn't. But Jimin might not want the whole college to know about it yet. I think." Jungkook whispers.

_Fuck. He is right._

"Look at you, already know my friend better than me huh? Know your place." Tae points a finger at him.

Jungkook shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

Tae and Jungkook take their ordered drinks and head to a table nearby. Tae settles down and gets a text on his phone. He checks it and smiles to the screen.

_Chim: Tae I'm home! Mom is over excited as always. Mum says hi! Miss you soulmate._

Tae is thankful to any godly force out there for making Jimin meet him. He is thankful that he had torn pants on orientation day. He absolutely loves his best friend.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Tae asks as he sips his drink.

"You must know most of it already." Jungkook says straightening his back.

"Duh, we are soulmates." Tae shrugs. He knows he's lying to Jungkook to know what's going on and he hates it. 

"Okay. When he asked me why I had been a jerk to him for so long, I thought I'd just be out with it. So, I told him that I was a jealous kid, because everyone loved him. I felt threatened and that changed into dislike. He is always so perfect that it made me feel..."

"Jealous?"

"Imperfect. And I hated that." Jungkook completes.

"So, you are saying that you've been such an asshole to him just because you were jealous?!" Tae shouts.

Everything makes sense. Jimin had opened up to him about Jungkook and how he felt that he was terrible because Jungkook hated him. Jimin thought that because Somi used to say that Jungkook gets along with everyone. All this time, Jimin thought something was wrong with him but in fact, it was Jungkook all along. Taehyung felt so mad at Jungkook.

"Jungkook, you don't know what all those years have done to him." Tae says as he stands up.

"Wait. Tae, what do you mean?"

"You should better hear this from Jimin when he comes around, _if he comes around._ " Tae says as he stood on his ground looking down at Jungkook. He starts moving out of the cafe in anger. Jungkook follows and holds his arm, stopping him.

"Taehyung, what's going on?"

"By the way, why are you suddenly so nice to him? Just because of his condition? Because if that is so, then fuck off Jungkook. You might be thinking he's not so perfect anymore but you're wrong. He's perfect as he is for me. But since Jimin thinks being perfect is utopian, I can't convince him otherwise. But fuck off if you are with Jimin just because you want to feel good about yourself."

Tae is interrupted when Jungkook holds him by his collar.

"You don't know shit about me, Tae. Just so you know, I wanted to be his friend even before I knew about his condition. Why do you think I'd say yes to Jin hyung when he asked me to pick you guys up? Because I wanted to! So shut the fuck up if you don't know me." Jungkook's hand which is clenching his shirt is pulled away by Tae.

"You better not hurt my best friend. You got it?" Tae points his finger on him.

"I don't want to and I won't do it intentionally."

With this, Tae turns back and starts moving, leaving Jungkook alone in front of the cafe.

*

*

Jimin's driving home after quite some time. After thinking about yesterday, he decides to not let them break him down. As for Jungkook, he still doesn't know what to do. He knows deep inside that it's not Jungkook's fault that he developed that inferiority complex. But he still needs time. His heart aches when he remembers Jungkook's face when he left but he had to. Or else he could have done something worse.

After an hour long drive, he slows down when he sees his family mansion coming closer. He smiles warmly. Just thinking of his family makes him warm. They are wonderful people. So he's thankful everyday.

The gates to the mansion open without the need of Jimin stopping because they knew it was him. He slows down the car and quickly waves a hi to his family guard. He has been there even before Jimin was born so he has a soft spot for him.

"Boyoung nim! How are you?"

"I'm absolutely alright, Jimin ah. We missed you here!" The middle aged man replies.

Jimin replies with a me too and drives towards the mansion's entrance. When one asks Jimin how rich he is, he doesn't need to say it. It radiates off of him, from the way he walks and talks, except his friends of course. He gets out of his car and bows to the driver before handing him the keys being the humble person he is.

The doors open even before he needs to knock on it and he enters the mansion. As he stands inside his home, he takes a deep breath. Even though Jimin has grown up in this mansion, he never gets used to how huge it was. He chuckles when he looks at the huge chandelier in the middle of the room as he starts walking.

_My mom is so extra._

Usually, his mum would wait for him when he comes home but he has come unannounced, so he heads straight to the place he thinks his mum might be in. His [home](https://pin.it/3fW7jTQ) is more modern in architecture because of his mum's loved hobby of interior decoration. She loves to keep up with the times so Jimin obviously loves it. He reaches one of the huge rooms on the first floor, his mum's study.

As he is going to knock, he hears his mum talking over the phone.

"Of course, we need to take this matter to the board of directors. My husband will look into it further. Yes."

Jimin knocks and leans on the doorframe. Jimin's mum first motions whoever it is to come in seeing which Jimin smiles.

_My ever so hardworking mum._

When she sees no one near her, she turns back to look at her son, smiling at her from the doorframe. Her professional demeanor is long gone now and she excuses herself immediately to hang up the call. 

"Jimin, baby." She calls Jimin and he moves inside engulfing her in a tight hug.

They stay like this for a while before letting go. 

"You didn't tell me you were gonna come, baby." She smiles at Jimin, people say he has her smile and that always makes him confident about his smile.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you. My monthly eval is day after tomorrow so I'll have to leave."

"Honey, don't talk about leaving when you've just landed here." She nudges him playfully.

"Okay, I won't. I miss you mum." Jimin chuckles but says in an honest voice.

Then they hear some people talking downstairs.

"Me too, baby. Let's head downstairs. Your dad is home." Jimin's mum holds his hand and they head down.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your call back there." Jimin says in a polite tone.

"Oh honey, no need to apologize at all. You know that my family is first for me." She gives him a short side hug with a gentle run on his arm.

He finally spots his dad, as always looking extremely intimidating in his professional attire, he takes his jacket off and looks at Jimin.

"Jimin-ah! You're home? What a pleasant surprise!" He opens his arms for his son. Jimin gladly obliges and hugs him while his dad pats him in the back and pets his hair for a bit.

"Look at my son! As handsome as his dad!" He says looking at his wife.

Jimin's mum rolls her eyes in a savage way.

"My baby's way younger and more beautiful so shh." Jimin laughs and tells them both to stop.

"It's almost time for lunch. Let's go to the dining hall, shall we honey?" His mum asks his dad as she gives a short kiss on his cheek.

Jimin loves watching his mum and dad. They have been together for so long and still strong as ever. He has always dreamt of having such a relationship. So he follows them to the hall. 

On the way, someone suddenly holds Jimin in a head lock. Jimin's reflexes work wonders, thanks to his years of martial arts training, and he smiles as he pulls the hand and makes the person come in front of him.

"Hyung! Ow that hurts!" Jihyun shouts.

"Thanks for the lovely welcome, Jihyun ah." Jimin smiles and lets go of him, ruffling his hair.

Jihyun laughs and hugs his brother for a while and they go together. Now, seated at the dining table, they start eating in silence.

"So, Jimin-ah, how's college these days?" His dad asks before sipping onto his red wine.

"It's going well, dad. Trying my best to get that scholarship for Paris." Jimin replies while playing with his food.

"Oh, you will, son. You are an amazing dancer. Have faith in yourself." His dad gave him a genuine smile.

"Thanks, dad." 

And they continue eating while talking about how everyone's week has been and other random stuff. Jihyun leaves once he's done eating and his mum takes this opportunity to talk to Jimin.

"Honey, you never updated me on that visit to the therapist." 

_There's that question._

Jimin smiles and replies,

"It was good, mum. He's a good therapist." Jimin is being honest. He really likes Dr. Seojun's personality and his approach towards Jimin's condition.

"He is, isn't he? He's also really successful, handsome." She says as he looks at his dad.

"Wait. Are you trying to set me up with him, mum?" Jimin laughs in disbelief.

"No, honey. She just wants you to explore options which might be good for you and also, he's gonna help you with your treatment." His dad says while holding onto his mum's hand.

"Thank you for worrying, mum. But, I'm not sure if I want to date someone right now. Dr. Park is a good guy but I just think of him as a professional, nothing else." Jimin explains calmly.

"Okay, I thought I'd at least try. I don't want my son to end up single and be heartbroken. I mean, he is so handsome and charismatic." She acts sad.

"Dad, look what mum's saying." 

"Well, I agree. He is a good guy."

"You're unbelievable." Jimin says and they all laugh. 

They all talk for a while before Jimin's parents leave to take rest. Jimin's mum tells him to go to his room but Jimin just wants to practice so he politely declines and heads straight to the empty ballroom on their property which they normally use for parties.

He changes into his tights and a white tshirt and starts warming up. After he's done warming up, he dances and lets himself be immersed in the music.

He has two choreographies to perfect so he gets to work. After practising for hours, he finally stops when his limbs go numb due to exhaustion. He then stands up with much difficulty and heads to his room.

He showers in his huge ass bathroom for quite a while and then changes into his silk pajamas, the ones he only uses when he's at home. He takes his phone in his hand and automatically clicks back to look at Jungkook's text again. He has been wondering if he should reply or not. After contemplating for a long time, he decides to let it go and sleep on it.

_I know it's not your fault, Jungkook._

And he sleeps with a lot of thoughts in his mind.

*

The weekend goes by in a flash for both Jimin and Jungkook. Monday arrives and both of them wake up feeling heavy.

After his conversation with Taehyung, Jungkook locked himself inside his room to think about what happened. He tried to put things together but nothing clicked. 

_What did he mean by 'all these years'?_

So he wakes up thinking the same thing, groaning in frustration. He knows that he has to the monthly eval for his project but he has made up his mind that he'll try to talk to Jimin. He abandons his bed and quickly gets showered, thinking about ways to talk to Jimin during that. He prepares his camera bag, putting all sorts of lenses inside because he doesn't know which seat he'll get or whether he'll get to sit or not. He likes being prepared so he does exactly that. Then, he some toast with nutella and heads out to the university in his car.

_I want to know what I did to you, Jimin. And I will._

He gets out of his car, thinking of the day ahead. Will it be alright? He has a bad feeling in his gut but he just ignores it.

_It must be nerves. That's it._

He contacts Daniel who had already been at the auditorium since early in the morning where the monthly eval is gonna take place. Daniel says that he'll be there for him at the entrance so Jungkook just goes there without thinking much.

After walking a while, he could see [Daniel](https://pin.it/1pwrjeu) standing at the entrance.

"Hey! You're here!" He says as he give Jungkook a friendly hug.

"Thanks to you, Dan. Anyways, you nervous?"

"Nervous is an understatement. I think I might pass out and not even make it to the second round."

"Second round?" Jungkook asks as they start walking inside.

"Yeah, the first round is where we show our preparation, and the second is well, a surprise to test the abilities of studens. It's mostly freestyle but we don't know about this year."

"Oh god, that's tough." Jungkook furrows his eyebrows.

"Tell me about it." Daniel chuckles as he shows Jungkook's seat to him. It was at the front row, behind the panel where the teachers usually sit.

"This close? How did you-?" Jungkook begins.

"Not me. It was all Jimin hyung. He assigned that seat to you a week ago when I asked him to give you a pass. Perks of being Park Jimin's friend I guess." Daniel says with a smile.

_Shit. Would he like it if I sit here? After all that happened? I don't even know what happened._

Daniel's called by somebody, possibly his group and Dan bids goodbye, Jungkook wishes him luck and he leaves. Jungkook releases a long breath and just groans. So, he starts setting up his camera to distract himself when he gets a pat on his shoulder.

"Hyung. Hey." Jungkook finds [Hoseok](https://pin.it/7k5RiBs) hyung sitting beside him.

"Kook, hey. What are you doing here?" 

"Uhhh, hyung. I have this assignment for our monthly eval."

"Oh, do your thing then. Just don't use the flash, okay?"

Jungkook nods and when Hoseok stands up, he asks,

"Hyung, are you gonna have yours today as well? The evaluation?"

Hoseok looks at Jungkook and smiles,

"No, I'll be judging today since I'm the mentor." He beams of happiness when he says this.

Jungkook makes an 'o' with his mouth and Hoseok continues,

"But Jimin's got his eval after everyone else. His results will be be based on the performances today. He has to perform two routines today. I am not worried about him but since he's my best friend, so it's a given I guess."

"Oh. Is that so? He must be nervous." Jungkook says as he looks at the stage.

"Maybe. Hey, don't tell anyone about it though. Nobody knows that co-mentors are also evaluated because of the performer's potential. He'll be opening today and that will be evaluated."

Jungkook is more impressed now. Not only is Jimin gonna open the whole thing, but also one more routine which is supposedly a secret. That seems like a cool thing to Jungkook so he smiles and wished Hoseok luck before Hoseok makes his way to the panel in front of the stage.

He quickly takes his phone out and texts something.

The auditorium soon fills up with people, friends from different majors to support their friends, he spots Yeonjun who must have come for his best friend Soobin. Yeonjun takes the seat at the back after saying hi to Jungkook. 

Jungkook already has his camera ready in his hands. The lights go dim and a voice comes through the microphone,

"I'd like to thank everyone who's attending today's evaluation. All the best to all of you. No matter what the result is today, don't give up. So, let's begin."

"First up, opening today's eval, we have dance major Park Jimin, who has had an excellent record in the field of dance since high school. His passion for dance is everything to him. Give it up for our co-mentor, Park Jimin!"

Jungkook hold his breath until the music begins. Then, he loses himself.

*

*

Jimin woke up in a dazed condition this morning because he couldn't sleep well the previous night due to nervousness. When he opened his eyes for real, he panicked more when he realized that he was at his family home, not his apartment which is very comfortably close to the university. He checks the time and gets to work immediately.

He showers, takes his outfit which he had packed beforehand, thankfully for worst case scenario and damn this was the worst case scenario. He just ran to his car without saying goodbye to anyone since it was really early in the morning. He gets his car and it takes him an hour to reach the venue. He quickly calls Tae and asks him to bring some accessories for him when he comes and practically runs to the venue. 

He takes a breath of relief when he makes it backstage, out of breath but thankfully, not sweating. He starts changing into his outfit in one of the empty green rooms. The place was getting filled up slowly and he starts feeling nervous again. Tae comes backstage after a while with all the stuff Jimin needs. He helps him with his hair and makeup. Jimin expresses how nervous he is and Tae calmly tells him that he's gonna be great. His heartbeat was abnormally fast, he thinks. 

He doesn't like to meet anyone except his friends before performing so he stays inside the private green room. Tae leaves after wishing him before the show began. Jimin looks at himself in the mirror. His silver hair parted to one side, his make up is one point, his accessories in place, dangling earring and shiny rings on his fingers. He is wearing a blank tank top with a see through shirt on top of it, which has a shimmering glow which is tied in his torso. He felt confident when he looks at himself after a long long time.

Right then, Jimin's phone buzzes. He checks his phone for the last time before he goes to perform.

_KooKoo: All the best, Jimin. I know you're gonna shine._

Jimin felt all warm immediately. For that moment, he forgets everything and just focuses on what Jungkook said to him. 

"Jimin, you're on in 2 minutes." One of the staff members informs.

Jimin stands backstage, waiting for his name to be announced. When he looks around, he sees many familiar faces and among them, there he was, Jeon Jungkook, looking breath taking looking at the stage from the front seat. The seat Jimin requested for him. 

_He came._

Then, it was show time. Jimin has been waiting for this since a long time. It was a choreographed piece that he had fallen in love with. He knows that a self choreographed one would be more appreciated but he wanted to perform that piece. So, he practised it thoroughly.

When his name's announced, he walks on stage in a poised manner and stands on the centre, taking position. He could hear the audience go silent, then the music begins. 

_[[Mood music: Not in that way by Sam Smith.]](https://open.spotify.com/track/2a4iE4k1IkIswThuJ3ROsw?si=yuBPxN9_TIG72OvkFubBsA) _

The [choreography](https://youtu.be/jvHc_0dahpI) was contemporary, which Jimin loves the most. [Jimin](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/JOz8-4c46xJZCtanVQ-u7sqhdjpHXJiKvsdTHGdw99TujTiJ4bnBQ2xSELatZPCQZQaPi1jQ41YuVhK1QU91mHxHchWtI_czkg=s0-e365-rw-e365) starts off slowly, moving along with the notes of the song. The song portrays sadness and pain of not loving someone as they expected them to. Jimin doesn't usually get to express his feelings out loud, and with everything going on, he decides to do that through dance so he does exactly that. He makes two consecutive jumps and could hear a few gasps from the audience, he lets himself fall and gets up again. He lets himself be a doll and ends the piece at the same place he began and the music stops. He pants and watches the audience go wild, all of them applauding him, some screaming his name, and he could see the teachers and Hobi hyung smiling as they stood in their seat and applaud.

He looks over to see Jungkook. Locking eyes with him, he felt the world go still. Like they were the only ones in the whole venue. He wonders if Jungkook feels the same way. So, before he gets disappointed, he gives a bow to the audience and leaves the stage and the audience goes silent again as he goes backstage.

On the other hand, Jungkook, when Jimin enters the stage, his breath hitches, Jimin looks absolutely gorgeous. He watches as Jimin walks to the centre of the stage with elegance and that alone does something to him. The audience goes silent as he does so and he just assumes that it's because Jimin's like one of the most liked dancers in their university. He had never seen Jimin dancing before that night at the studio, and he swore he hadn't seen anything more serene. So, he automatically knows that he's gonna love his performance. The music begins and Jimin starts with small movements, the song choice is obviously a sad one with equally sad vocals in the song. Jimin dances while expressing the feelings of the song so clearly that Jungkook wants to hug the pain away from Jimin. The audience could be heard gasping with every leap Jimin took. He does a back flip and beautifully lands on his feet. Jungkook didn't want to take his eyes off the stage but he also couldn't stop himself but click pictures from his camera, his camera filled up with Jimin one by one and he didn't want to complain one bit.

Jimin finishes with shaking his head along with the words, _You say I'm sorry, believe me when I say I love you, but not in that way._

Jungkook could feel tears on his cheeks but he quickly wipes them off. The audience went wild for Jimin, screaming his name and applauding him. He could even see Hoseok hyung holding onto a tissue as he gave a standing ovation to him with the other teachers. 

_He deserves it so much._

When he looks back him, he watches Jimin look into his eyes. He felt a connection to him that was beyond his capacity to explain. Jimin then went in a bowing position before leaving the stage.

The eval commenced as the students presented their performances, some were self choreographed and some professionally choreographed, Jungkook was actually enjoying watching it all. He also noticed Jimin coming to the frot row and taking a seat with a few people patting him and congratulating him. Jimin is now in a modern, more hip outfit. And he smiles while looking at the stage, Jungkook notices how his expression changes after a while during a performance, how he arches his eyebrow when somone happens to make a mistake. He watches Jimin texting now and then.

*

* 

Jimin changes into his outfit for his second performance, the second round. He couldn't believe when Hobi hyung gave him that opportunity but he gladly accepted it. He worked on the choreogtaphy with few more dancers from advanced class and they were exceptionally good so they synced well. He felt confident about it. So, he decides to just go to the crowd and sit there to watch some performances. He also remembers Hobi telling him to look for mistakes that he might miss which is highly unlikely so he settles down and gets to it. Sometimes, he would glance at Jungkook, who looks at the stage or looks into his camera.

_I wonder what pictures he clicks._

Then, he watches. He really liked and performance of Marissa who performed Nightmare by Halsey and she completely slayed it, she is one of his library buddies and he was happy for her. After a while, a group of three students were called, one of them being Daniel. A couple of hoots could be heard from the back so Jimin assumes that it's his friends and chuckles. He loved that so many loved ones come to support them.

The music starts and Daniel starts dancing, Jimin recognises the song, _I'm the one by Khalid_ , the [dance](https://youtu.be/2zjeObuvMIo) was hip and really fun and Jimin likes it, he even moves to some beats since it was really fun, people also seem to like it. The choreo wasn't so tough which is a good thing, since more people can learn it and it was very cleanly executed. So he stood up to clap after the performance ended.

Coming up next, it was Chungha with a group of girls. 

_So she did manage to find a group. That's great._

They entered the stage with the most badass attitude and that made the audience wild again, some people chanted Chungha's name, Jimin would have done the same as well but right now, he didn't know so he just kept quiet. Chungha and the group of girls were in synced outfits and they really did a good job, having a red piece of clothing and the over all outfit being completely black.

Their [choreography](https://youtu.be/zUDXj8REpAI) was really hip too and people enjoyed it too much. The choreography was also good in a sense that it didn't give Chungha all the spotlight as she was in the middle, others also got their chance to shine and no one was overshadowed. Jimin looks over to his side to see Jungkook who wasn't even looking at the stage and was more immersed in the camera.

He would have considered that as rude normally but he didn't because it was Chungha.

_Something went really wrong between them, huh?_

The evaluation was paused for a half time as the people advancing to the second round are announced. People cheered equally loud when Daniel and Chungha both make it to the second round. Jimin being the angel he is, claps along and also congratulates Daniel who thanks him shyly. It was cute as hell but Jimin couldn't help but look forward to the second round.

His thoughts are interrupted when the announcer speaks into the microphone,

"Attention, students and audience, congratulations to everyone who have made it through the first round." And applause follows.

"And to those, who didn't get through, don't lose hope. We know you can achieve anything you set your mind and soul to. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce the challenge of the second round. As you know, the second round is set up by our judges every month, it's usually freestyle dance to see the calibur of students. But, this month we are trying to test the students' ability to work under pressure."

The reaction of the audience was a mixture of a couple of boos and gasps.

"So, to help us, our senior mentor Jung Hoseok and sophomore co-mentor, Park Jimin have put up a piece together which they'll be performing in front of you all. You have to master that choreography in two hours and show it to us. You'll perform in groups so quickly team up with the people assigned to you by the teachers. We'll get on with the choreography now. All the best, students!"

Everyone looked distressed and Jimin felt pretty bad for all of them. Some even looked at Jimin as he walked back on stage and greeted the other seniors dancing with him. He could see Jungkook looking at him and he beamed when Jungkook showed a thumbs up sign to him. He smiled and nodded.

As the music begins, they all start loosening, shrugging as if it was just a casual thing, but when the beat hit, all of them started the [routine](https://youtu.be/zZp8USkoNYA) effortlessly. It was fast paced and consisted of many strategic moves, position changes, them dividing into sub groups in between then merging back again. The audience was obviously going crazy, some students were recording the dance which was very smart of them. At last, when the music stops, they all collapse on the ground, panting as the audience cheered for them. One of the seniors helps Jimin to get up and gives him a friendly hug. They all bow in unison and run off stage.

"Whoo, that was good. Wasn't it?" Hoseok said through the mic. People screamed and cheered again.

"Yes, yes. Well, now all the students are requested to come back here in 2 hours for the final evaluation. All the best!" He keeps the mic down and the teachers leave the panel for a break. Hoseok gets a hold of Jimin backstage.

"Jimin! Oh my god, you guys rocked!"

"What, hyung it was your choreography!" Jimin laughs.

"It still looked amazing Jimin. You are so cool. By the way, things are looking good for your co-mentor position. You don't need to worry." Hobi winks.

"Ah, thanks hyung. That is a huge relief." Jimin sighs.

"Anyways, you head to the cafeteria or something. Have a break, come on. You have been breaking your back for days now. It's over so go." Hobi pushed Jimin forward.

"Alright alright!" Jimin stables himself and starts moving outside the venue. In the hallway, he is pulled aside by someone.

"Jimin-ah. Hey." 

_Chungha?_

"Hey, Chungha." Jimin says with a smile since he wants to be polite. He looks behind her and sees the dancers from his year looking their way.

"So, Jimin-ah. I really want to apologize to you for that night. That was irrational of me to say that. It was mean. I'm really sorry." She holds onto both of Jimin's hand and he looks down at them.

_Wait. She's apologizing to me? She seldom apologizes to anyone. What is going on?_

"It's okay I guess. Don't worry about it." He takes his hands back.

"So, are we good?" asks Jackson while holding Chungha's waist from the back. Now, Jackson is also a dancer who had asked Jimin out in the past. Jimin had declined, of course, since he wasn't interested in dating, just wanted to focus on dancing. Jackson didn't take that well but soon gave up. Now, seeing him and Chungha together makes him feel uncomfortable. Not because he likes him, but because Chubgha knows how he is but is still somehow involved with him. And Jimin chooses to ignore it all.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Jimin nods and smiles.

"That's great, Jimin. Actually we wanted a little help from you." Jackson continues.

Jimin immediately feels suspicious and responds with a safe answer,

"Sure, tell me. I'll see if it's within my capacity to help you."

"Hm, I think it is, Jimin. We want you to teach us the routine for the second round right now. You don't have to worry about anything, we have taken care of the arrangement."

Now that is just outrageous. Jimin feels his anger building up but he decides to handle it calmly,

"You see, Jackson. It's not possible." Jimin shakes his head as he fold his arms.

Jackson smirks and leaves Chungha's side to stand in front of Jimin.

"No, now Jimin. You don't wanna make hasty decisions." Jackson says in a pissed off tone.

"My decision is made, Jackson. Let me remind you that the whole point of the second round is to test your observation skills and your ability to work under pressure. And I'm the co-mentor so there's no way I can help you. It's against the rules." Jimin explains.

"You done with your little speech? You better do this for us Jimin or else your little secret would no longer be a secret." Jackson warns Jimin while looking at him.

_Secret? Bullshit._

"You don't know shit about me, Jackson. I'm done with your shit." Jimin says and turns to get out of there when Jackson jerks him back as he holds him back with his wrist.

"What the fuck Jackson?! What are you on about?" Chungha stops Jackson.

"Oh? You haven't even told Chu here? Of course you didn't. You are a little shit, Jimin." Jackson spat.

"You'll regret this, Jackson." Jimin says while smacking his hand free.

"I'll regret this? I just regret ever liking a freak like you." Jackson says as he rubs his eyes in irritation.

_What the hell is he talking about? There's no way he knows. No. He doesn't._

"You could've utilised all that time you wasted arguing with me in actually practicing." Jimin says to the group.

Jimin doesn't spare them a glance and goes towards the cafeteria while holding his wrist which probably has blisters because of Jackson's strong grip. He makes an enroute to the infirmary instead.

"Back again, Jimin?" The college nurse, Lia asks him.

"I have a good reason for coming back. May I please have an Ice pack?" He says as he hides his wrist.

"I have to know the reason of taking it, Jimin. You know the rules." She says.

"Please, noona. Trust me." Jimin is able to talk so casually with her because he has been to the infirmary often which is not a thing to be proud of, so he knows her.

Lia smiles sadly at him and then gives him an icepack. He bows as he thanks her and heads back. He tries to find Jungkook to talk to him maybe but finds him with Daniel and others so he thinks maybe some other time.

Tae had left after Jimin's first performance since he has had class and of course, Jimin understands. So, Jimin just moved around the campus, holding an icepack to cool his wrist. When it was finally time, he starts moving inside the auditorium. 

Then, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Jimin." 

_Jungkook._

"Hi, Jungkook." He looks back and says politely.

"Um, you were amazing today. I loved both routines." Jungkook looks absolutely amazing today and him standing in front of Jimin, looking like that and complimenting him is just what Jimin needs. 

"You liked it? I'm glad." Jimin says with his eye blinding smile.

Man, Jungkook missed it. He missed making him smile.

They start walking side by side as Jungkook begins,

"I'm sorry about that day, Jimin. I feel like a jerk because I don't know what I did wrong." He says as he looked at his shoes while walking.

Jimin could feel his distress. Now that Jimin thinks about it, it wasn't Jungkook's fault that he has this condition. It was Jimin who just assumed it all. And Jungkook was just a kid who was a bit jealous.

"You don't need to apologise, Jungkook. I'm sorry that I just took off without saying anything. I just realized something and I needed space. That day was too much for me." He says as he nervously laughs while dabbing the ice pack on his wrist.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Jungkook asks in concern.

"Ah, I just twisted my hand too hard during the routine. That's it." Jimin lies. He does that because he doesn't want anyone to sorry since he took care of it. Or, at least he thinks he has.

"Oh, you should be careful Jimin-ah." Jungkook takes the ice pack from his other hand and dabs the ice pack on his wrist. He paused as looks at his wrist but doesn't say anything and continues.

 _He's lying. Again. Who did this to him?_ Jungkook thinks as he clearly sees finger marks on his pale wrist but decides to ask him any other time.

They stand there in the middle of the university grounds with no one around. Jimin wants to cool as Jungkook was taking care of his wrist. His touch was warm and Jimin automatically thinks of the hug they shared in the car and his cheeks go warm.

_Of course he is warm._

Then, Jimin tells Jungkook that they might be late and he lets go of his hand and throws the disposable ice pack in a trash bin nearby before heading inside with him. They bid goodbye as they took their respective seats. Jimin sits with the most weird smile on his face. He just felt happy. He wonders if Jungkook feels the same.

_Of course he doesn't, Jimin._

He chuckles and concentrates on the performances. Daniel's group does well with a few mistakes but they improvised a bit which was a smart move. Chungha's group, however was a mess and Jimin had to stop himself from feeling guilty because what he did was right. He had to be strong. The group looked pissed off as they were getting off the stage.

Soon, the second round ends and they are dispersed off to head to the dance building, to their studios for their results put up in those studios. Jimin stretches as he stands up and looks at Jungkook's side who gives him a smile and points towards his phone, so Jimin takes his phone out.

_KooKoo: You go on ahead, I'll take some time to gather up all my stuff :) Meet you there in a few._

Jimin looks up at Jungkook and nods as he smiles and starts leaving the venue to go to the studios. Jimin meets all his friends from the dance class which was almost everyone, he congratulates everyone and even hugs one of his friends who was crying thinking she didn't well. He tells her that everything will turn out well because she has potential and she needed to believe in herself. Everyone absolutely loves Park Jimin and he is very happy and content at this moment. 

After a while, someone comes to put up the listing of students and their dance levels. Jimin stands aside and let's everyone check theirs and wishes them luck one last time. Right then, he watches Jungkook entering and as he is heading towards him to talk, someone calls him out.

"Park Jimin! You shit!" 

Jungkook's focus immediately changes to the owner of the voice.

Jimin pauses and looks back and finds Chungha storming towards him. Before Jungkook could do anything, Jimin feels his cheek burn because of the slap that was planted on his cheek.

"It's your fault Jimin. I am in mediocre class. Can you think of it?! Mediocre! What a joke." Jimin keeps looking down for some reason and can't move his muscles.

"This should have been you, Jimin. And Jackson just told me about your secret. I didn't know that you are a freak!" She shouts as the room was silent, people looking at what's going on.

"Yes, guys! This guy, right here! He goes to a shrink! He is mentally unstable. Yes! The perfect Park Jimin. Now he's not as perfect as you thought, huh?!" She shouts while pointing at Jimin.

Jungkook couldn't do anything at that moment. All his memories were flooding back in and he couldn't move. He felt pathetic that he couldn't stop her. He couldn't stop her when she hurt him and now she was hurting Jimin. He felt frozen at the scene.

Jimin couldn't believe what's going on.

_What. But how? How does she know? How did Jackson find out? Nothing makes sense._

Jimin finally lifts his hand and wipes off a bit of blood on the corner of his lips which was caused due to Chungha's long ass nails. He looks at the people around him. Some looked disgusted, some looked sad. All the people now know. He has to get out of there. He finally looks at Jungkook who was looking down.

_So, he does think that I'm pathetic._

He just starts and runs out of there without looking back. He wants to hide, wants to disappear into nothingness. His eyes burn with tears and he soon starts sobbing as he runs.

Jungkook comes back to his senses and sets out after Jimin but is held up by someone.

"Jungkook, didn't you hear what I just said? He's a freak. Why are you going after him?" Chungha asks him.

"Don't touch me!" Jungkook's shout makes Chungha move back in fear. And he runs, in hope of finding Jimin soon. Because Jimin didn't certainly want anyone to find out, at least not like this.

He soon spots Jimin who's running across campus and he fastens up his speed. He catches up to him pretty quickly, thanks to his athletic skills, and stops him as he tries to hold his hand.

"Leave me alone!" Jimin tries to shake Jungkook's grip off him but all of his efforts were in vain. He was shaking terribly and sobbing while beating on Jungkook's chest.

"Let me go, please." He finally lets go and Jungkook quickly pulls him into an embrace.

"There, there Jimin. You're okay. I'm here." He says repeatedly as he pats his head softly and Jimin continues crying on his chest.

Jimin calms down after a while but they remain in that position.

"You think I'm pathetic, right? Can't even defend myself? Can't even do anything right?" He asks in a hoarse voice.

"I would never think that you are pathetic, Jimin. You are one of the strongest people I know. They way you are handling everything is very remarkable. So, no. I don't think you're pathetic. In fact, I'm proud of you." Jungkook says while noticing that his chin could perfectly rest on Jimin's head as they hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining your shirt." He says still in that position.

"Don't worry. It's not my favourite shirt anyway." Jungkook says and Jimin giggles a bit.

Jimin keeps holding onto him but moves a bit back to look up at Jungkook's face. He knows that he looks like a mess probably. But he still does.

However, Jungkook thinks otherwise. As he looks at Jimin, he looks how his eyes shine with tears, his nose is red because of all the crying and it's hella cute. But still, Jungkook doesn't want to see him cry.

"You are really tall." Jimin says as he looks up at Jungkook and chuckles.

"Maybe you're too short." Jungkook laughs and boops his nose.

Jimin moves back to now stand in front of Jungkook.

"Ah, I'm a mess." Jimin says as he wipes his eyes.

"If you are a mess, you are a beautiful mess." Jungkook says while turning back and starts walking.

_Wait. Did he just call me beautiful?_

Jimin follows him and walks beside him.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jungkook asks him as he stops walking.

"Please. I know a place. Wanna go there? I always go there when I'm sad." Jimin says sadly.

"Sure. I'll drive, you give me directions. You can do that, right?" Jungkook teases.

"Of course I can! What do you even think of me?" Jimin responds as he laughs.

Jungkook wants to apologise for not being able to help Jimin before but he thinks he should do it at Jimin's spot. So he decides to go there and tell him. 

_[[Mood music: everything I wanted by Billie Eilish.]](https://open.spotify.com/track/3ZCTVFBt2Brf31RLEnCkWJ?si=hD9Ptf2RTYu9H1CbUz3JQg) _

The drive is quiet with occasional conversation when Jimin gives directions. A slow song plays on the stereo and they don't speak at all. And it's not awkward at all. Completely comfortable silence. And they liked it. Jimin rests his head on the head rest and stares out the window which happens to be a habit of his as Jungkook observes him through the corner of his eyes.

Jimin only speaks when they reach the place.They were parked in front of some kind of forest. It's the time for sunset and it just looked perfect. Jimin asks Jungkook to follow him into the forest to take him to the place. Jungkook looks confused and as he takes hesitant steps, he asks,

"Are you sure that you're not going to kill me inside that forest and leave my body there to rot and decompose?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

Jimin rolls his eyes and says as he giggles,

"First of all, I'd never do that to anyone. Second and most important of all, you are so strong, you can easily tackle me down." Jimin jokes which makes Jungkook laugh.

"Jokes aside, you trust me right?" Jimin asks while looking forward.

"Yes, I do." And saying this he follows.

_I trust you more than I should, Jimin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is huge! Hope you like it guys!!! I liked writing it. I apologise for all typos because I normally proof read the chapters but I couldn't do the same for this one. 
> 
> What do you think will happen next? Please share your opinions. 
> 
> Twitter handle: @bliss2506


	14. Everyone knows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin takes Jungkook to his hideout and they talk. Things escalate quite quickly between them.
> 
> And,
> 
> Jimin finally talks to his hyungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ trigger warning: mentions of fainting, eating disorder, bullying and image insecurity.
> 
> I just want to say that I love each and everyone as idols in this fic. I don't have any intentions of offending anyone.
> 
> Thank you for reading! >3 Hope you enjoy!

"Jungkook, are you coming?" Jimin asks from a distance, looking back at Jungkook who was immersed in some thought. Jungkook gives a small smile and nods as he increases his pace. They walk through the forest for a while. The sky looks pink and it looks like a painting to see the sky along with the crown of the trees.

They walk for a while, Jimin getting some of the tree branches and plants out of the way. Jungkook doing the same moves behind Jimin, curious about this 'hideout' of Jimin's. As Jungkook steps foot out of the forest, he takes a while to just awe at the [sight](https://us.123rf.com/450wm/kamchatka/kamchatka1908/kamchatka190800557/128894149-beautiful-lake-scene-at-sunrise-british-columbia-canada-.jpg?ver=6). In front of him, is a lake with clear water, which has a tinge of pink and orange, just like the sky. He doesn't see the end of the lake so he assumes that it might be surrounded by the forest itself. Connecting the lake with the land was a wooden pier, the ones you use to anchor your boat to. The contrast of the sky and the greens of the trees is breathtakingly beautiful and Jungkook can't help but imagine how beautiful it must be at night, under the millions of stars and the moonlight. He takes a breath and he smells all things fresh, almost as soothing as the smell of the soil after rain.

Jimin's back is turned towards him and to Jungkook, the view can't be any more lovely. Damn, he wishes he had his camera right now.

"So? What do you think?" Jimin turns and asks Jungkook curiously. His nose and cheeks still have a shade of pink because of all the crying.

"This place is.." Jungkook begins.

Jimin raises both eyebrows, awaiting the answer to be completed.

"It's beautiful, Jimin." Jungkook says in a deeper tone than he actually intends to.

Jimin feels his heart skip but he doesn't pay any attention to it.

"Yeah? I've been coming here for years now. Thank god, no one knows about it because this place wouldn't have been peaceful otherwise." Jimin proceeds to walk towards the pier and sits confortably on the edge of it. Jungkook joins him after a few minutes, a small distance separating them.

"Um, are you sure this isn't gonna break?" Jungkook asks in an unsure tone.

"Maybe it could, because no one's been here except me and now two of us are sitting here and this pier is hella old. So, wish for the best I guess."

"What? Are you serious?" Jungkook asks as he tries to remain stiff, to not move too much as if the pier could break down any minute.

Jimin chuckles when he looks at Jungkook being stiff. So, he rests one of his hands on his shoulder and gently tells him to calm down.

"Calm down, Jungkook. What's the worst that can happen? The pier will break, we'll fall into the water, and we both know swimming, I hope. So no biggie, right?" Jimin says as he continues drawing circles on Jungkook's back to calm him.

Jungkook visibly relaxes at the soothing touch and relaxes.

"Well, what if there are some creatures in there?" He points towards the water, feet dangling in the space between the pier and the water.

"Creatures? Like?" Jimin asks, trying his best to hold his laugh.

"I don't know, alligators?" Jungkook guesses.

Jimin starts laughing loudly. That is the first time Jungkook has heard him laugh after the whole thing so he feels at ease.

"Oh, Jungkookie. There have been no such creatures here ever since I've been visiting. Fishes maybe but no toothy human eating creatures. Even if there will be any, hyung is a black belt in Taekwondo, I'll save you." Jimin gathers himself after laughing and says this to Jungkook with a smile on his face.

"Pfft. Like you could even protect yourself." Jungkook jokes.

"Oh, you don't know the stuff these hands can do." Jimin says as he lifts both his hands.

Jungkook's mind travels to the dirtiest places but he scolds himself to control.

"Uh, sure." Jungkook awkwardly says and looks forward.

"You think everyone knows by now?" Jimin asks Jungkook in a serious tone.

Jungkook pursed his lips and looks at Jimin who suddenly looks all gloomy again. He knows that question would come eventually so he answers,

"I know it shouldn't have been revealed like that Jimin. But now that it's done, maybe you won't have to hide again." Jungkook shrugs.

"I won't have to hide again? Seriously? Now people would look at me and say stuff like I'm crazy, mentally unstable or worse, a maniac." Jimin replies.

"They're idiots if they say or think so, Jimin ah. You too, if you think that you should care about what those idiots say." Jungkook says bluntly.

Jimin thinks Jungkook is right. Eventually, he had to tell everyone. He is on the road of healing himself so he doesn't have to give a shit to whatever anyone says, right? Oh, Jimin has never felt this relieved in ages.

Jimin looks at Jungkook, the color of the sky reflecting Jungkook's brown orbs, his well sculpted face, his black dangling earrings and his long messy raven hair. Jimin doesn't know why Jungkook's here, with him in his hideout. In his place, the place where he never lets anyone in. He doesn't know why Jungkook gives him the kind of peace that he has been looking for his entire life without even realising it. He doesn't even know what desire feels like until this moment. So, he doesn't think. He puts his hand of Jungkook's side of the face, Jungkook flinching at the sudden touch but leaning into the touch. Jungkook turns his head to his side, facing Jimin and this is when, just like that, there's only silence surrounding them, except their loud heartbeats in the ears. Without thinking too much, Jimin pulls Jungkook in towards him and captures him in a kiss.

The kiss is soft at first as if they are getting used to the feeling of each other's lips. But soon, their lips work perfectly in sync with each other. The soft kiss, turning into one passionate one. Jungkook holds the back of Jimin's neck and pulls him closer as if they could be any closer. Jimin responds perfectly to that and lets Jungkook lead. Jimin's hand takes the opportunity to move through Jungkook's hair and tugs his hair while indulging in the kiss. Jimin's other hand is on Jungkook's chest, sometimes clenching his shirt now and then. Jungkook takes the liberty to lead the kiss happily and pokes his tongue on Jimin's oh so plump lips to seek permission for entry which Jimin immediately obliges. Both their tongues mingle with each other perfectly, exploring each other like there's no tomorrow. They take in each other's taste as if they won't ever get to kiss again. 

They part, only when they are short of breath and continue kissing for a long time, holding each other close, under the pink sky, away from everyone and everything, finding a safe place in each other.

When the sun almost sets, the sky a mixture of red and orange, do they actually part. Jimin rest his head on Jungkook's shoulder, both of them catching their breath. Jungkook's grip of Jimin's waist is still intact so Jimin relaxes. He soon asks,

"Do you regret it?" 

Jungkook doesn't answer for a while which makes Jimin want to cry. 

~~_See? No one wants you, Jimin._ ~~

"Look at me, Jimin." Jungkook's voice cuts through his thoughts. Jimin moves back to face Jimin and he swears, he hasn't seen anyone this breathtaking in his life, Jungkook's hair looks extra messy which is unbelievably hot, his eyes diluted after the intense kiss, his lips colored a deep shade of red because of their kiss. Jimin just wants to get drunk of this sight until he has the chance to.

"I don't regret a single thing, Jimin."

_Wait. What?_

Jimin was completely prepared to be at least, thrown off by Jungkook or something after the kiss because Jungkook doesn't actually like him. Maybe he does, Jimin doesn't know. But he never, ever expected this reply.

"Um, what?" Jimin asks to be sure what he heard was right.

Jungkook chuckles which makes his eyes crinkle. And oh god, he's the cutest person alive.

"Was the kiss so good that you forgot how to listen, Jimin ah?" He pulls Jimin close and whispers into his ear in a breathy voice, his breath tickling Jimin a bit and wow, what a turn on that was. 

But Jimin can't lose this game that Jungkook's playing so he replies,

"Jungkook _ssi,_ you are entering a dangerous territory." Jimin says as he plants a kiss on Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook goes still in response to Jimin's action and Jimin knows that he has won. So, Jimin smiles and moves back completely to face Jungkook, immediately missing his warmth and their close proximity.

"Jungkook, if you want, we can just forget this and move on like nothing ever happened, okay?" Jimin states in a serious tone, the smile on his face now replaced with a serious look, but Jungkook could swear he could read the sadness in his eyes when he said those words.

"Do you want to, Jimin?" Jungkook asks as he takes Jimin's hand and holds it with both of his own hands.

"Honestly? No." Jimin's voice breaks as he says this and Jungkook pulls him in an embrace. He pats him a bit, in an attempt to soothe him.

"Neither do I, Jimin." Jungkook replies with Jimin in his arms.

**_~♡~_ **

They sit and watch the sunset together, which is a very intimate thing. Both of them know that this feels right. They have a lot to figure out but they decide to do it later and just enjoy and live in this moment. When it's finally evening, Jimin tells Jungkook that it's good to move back because the way back through the forest can be a bit confusing so Jungkook follows without any complaints. They move through the forest, hand in hand, and smiling shyly at each other now and then. Soon, the find Jungkook's car and they get in.

The atmosphere in the car is way different from what it was when they had arrived here before and that makes Jungkook relieved. Jimin takes his phone out of his pocket, which he had switched off while running out of the university. He looks at it and takes a deep breath. He then, feels Jungkook's hand on his shoulder and looks at him. Jungkook gives him a small smile and nods as if encouraging him to do it. Jimin nods back and switches his phone on.

Within seconds, his phone goes crazy, buzzing away with several notifications. Jimin doesn't look at them immediately and decides to do so when the phone is silent again. When it does get quiet, he unlocks his phone.

_< 32 missed calls>_

_11 missed calls from TaeBear_

_4 missed calls from Joonie hyung_

_5 missed calls from Hobi hyung_

_2 missed calls from Jin hyung_

_6 missed calls from Mum_

_4 missed calls from Dad_

Jimin sighs at the number of missed calls and feels bad for not picking up. Everyone must be so stressed and worried about where he might be. He mumbles a curse and moves towards the text messages.

_TaeBear: Chim, your performance was AMAZING. AS USUAL. PERFECT._

_This must be before the whole thing happened._

_TaeBear: Jimin_

_TaeBear: Where are you? Please pick up the phone._

_TaeBear: Jimin, don't worry. We'll figure everything out. But please call me_

_TaeBear: Jimin you are worrying me! Where the hell are you?! It's okay! We're all here for you Jimin. Come home_

Jimin feels worse because he made them all worried because of him again. He checks the other texts, he got many like those from Namjoon, Hobi and even Jin hyung.

So he decides something. While holding onto Jungkook's hand which has now shifted onto his lap, he texts everyone in the group.

**_*The group gc*_ **

_Jimin: I'm okay. Sorry for worrying all of you._

_Jimin: Let's all meet in Tae's and mine apartment in 20 mins, if that's okay. I have some explaining to do._

He could feel his phone buzz as probably someone replied to him but he locks his phone and tosses it inside the dashboard in the front.

"Jimin, relax. I'm here. Everything will be fine." Jungkook speaks in a calming voice.

"Jungkook? Please take me home." Jimin says. Jungkook nods and drives.

*

*

*

*

Jimin is lost in thought when Jungkook pulls over in front of Jimin's apartment. He softly calls Jimin's name to catch his attention. Jimin flinches and then looks at Jungkook.

"We're here." Jungkook says as he tucks Jimin's hair behind his ear.

Jimin smiles weakly and takes a deep breath.

"Thank you, Jungkook. You have been really parient with me. And you don't even bombard me with questions and ugh, why are you so nice to me?" Jimin says holding the hand resting on the side of his face.

"Because I want to. Now, shh. Let's move. You called everyone, didn't you?" Jungkook says while removing his seat belt.

"Jungkook, about us.." Jimin begins.

"Jimin-ah, we will talk about us with others after we talk about it with each other okay? Now you must be really tired and you already have so much explaining to do, so why don't we have that conversation when things go easy for you, huh? I don't want you to be stressed." Jungkook explains with a smile.

_Jungkook really is an angel. Damn, why didn't you tell me that he was THIS good a person, Somi?_

"Okay, Jungkook." Jimin says with a nod and they start moving towards his apartment. Jimin's hands get sweaty and he becomes restless because he is going to have the conversation he had intended to have with his friends at some point but not now. His nerves are getting the best of him, so he paces around inside the elevator. After a while, Jungkook stops with a grip of his shoulders.

"Relax, you got this Jimin. It's us, you know they'll all understand you, right? We are a family, remember?" Jungkook reminds Jimin and man, Jimin is so thankful for that. He has been worried how his friends would react to his condition since he hated it. He has been lying to them since so long and he hated that as well. Now, he has a chance to apologise and explain. So, he'll do just that. He's not letting this opportunity go in vain.

The elevator stops with a ding and Jimin looks at Jungkook and says,

"Let's do this."

_-Meanwhile, in the apartment.-_

Tae is restlessly pacing around the apartment while looking at the phone screen, staring at Jimin's text. He's currently trying to interpret Jimin's mood according to the text. He knows that after everything that happened, Jimin must be angry, no, maybe sad? Or both. But still he needs to guess his state of mind to be able to talk to him in the right way. Around him, Yoongi was sprawled on the couch, Hobi hyung looking at the door now and then and nervously tapping his foot on the floor in anxiousness probably, Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung whispering inside the kitchen. Everyone was clearly worried for Jimin.

_Fuck Chungha, man. That BITCH!_

"Tae, if you only knew about Jimin going to a therapist fow whatever reason since you're not telling us, then how the hell someone else found out?" Yoongi suddenly speaks which makes everyone look at him.

"I mean, I'm not excusing you or anything Tae. Just worried about someone who might be a snitch." Yoongi continues.

"Well, Tae is not one, that's for sure, Yoongi." Jin enters the hall while saying.

"How do you know? He might have slipped up while being the social butterfly he is." Yoongi says is a mocking tone.

"Hey! You might wanna check what you're saying hyung. Jimin is my best friend, I wouldn't dare do something like that to him. How could you think that?" Tae bites back.

"Taehyung and Yoongi, this isn't the time. We have focus on Jimin now. He must be here anytime now." Jin silences both of them and takes a seat in one of the individual sofas.

"But why didn't Jimin tell us? We are his best friends, I am so confused." Hobi starts while still fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie.

"Hyung, I told you, Jimin needed time to figure it all out so he wanted to wait." Tae explains in a soft and calm voice, very unlike in the case of his conversation with Yoongi just a minute ago.

"But, Jimin knows we'll always be here for him. Are we such horrible friends that he didn't trust us enough with something like this?" Namjoon asks before Hobi could respond to Tae.

"I do trust you, hyung." Says Jimin facing all of them, standing in the hall.

"Jimin!" Tae runs to Jimin and wraps him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god, Jimin. We were worried as hell. Where were you?" He holds onto his shoulders and asks.

"I was somewhere. That doesn't matter. What matters is, I want to apologise to all of you." He pauses to see everyone looking at him, everyone with a hint of sadness in their eyes.

He feels his eyes fill up with tears but he holds them in. He quickly looks back to glance at Jungkook who gives him an encouraging nod. So, Jimin takes a deep breath, swallows the lump in his throat and continues.

"I never wanted to hide this from all of you in the first place. Maybe I did, because I was scared what everyone might think of me. That they'll call me sick for being the perfectionist that I am, the kind that almost killed me once." He closes his eyes as he says this and hears a gasp, maybe Jin hyung.

"Hobi hyung, the night I fainted in the studio and wasn't breathing well, you were sent off from the hospital and were informed that I was tired of overworking, Tae told you the same thing as well. But it wasn't only that. Stupid me, I didn't have a meal for 15 days _and_ overworked. My will and want to become this perfect version of myself took over the things that my body needed. So, my body gave up, and I collapsed in the studio that night." Jimin says with an apologetic look to Hobi who was almost on the verge of tears.

"I have never really talked about this out loud so forgive me, if it's all messy or too much to take in at once." Jimin could feel Jungkook's warm hand on his back and he continues.

"What the college students revealed about me is all true, if you want to ask that question. Mostly true, except the part that I'm a maniac. This started when I was in high school. Tae doesn't really know the details so I'm going to be really honest with all of you." Jimin says honestly.

"Why suddenly? Just because some kids from college found out? That's how we, your best friends are supposed to find out about this, Jimin?" Namjoon asks in a raised voice.

"Joonie, I'm sure Jimin had his reasons. Let's not attack him. Maybe Jimin wasn't ready and that's understandable, right?" Jin stops Namjoon and Jimin is thankful for that. 

"Joonie hyung, I had always wanted to tell you guys but I was unsure about my problem till a few days back and maybe I didn't have the guts to tell you before and I apologise for that. I never wanted you guys to find out this way, trust me. It isn't like I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you, it's just that I couldn't gather up the courage to. Don't blame Tae for not telling you either. He, too found out accidentally and I made him promise not to tell you guys yet because i wanted to be the one to do that. So, I'm really sorry." Jimin sighs and feels Jungkook's hand on his back, his light touch expressing that it's okay so he relaxes.

"Hobi hyung, you were told that I collapsed due to overworking because mum and dad didn't want you to be worried and maybe they too were a bit embarrassed of the fact that I was like that, but they never agree to it when I say this because they love me. The fact that this happening to me affects so many people around me is what makes me want to overcome this. My parents didn't ask me anything because they weren't surprised that it happened to me because it had all started a while back. And Tae found out because I had left my medical file along with my assignments one day, and I had asked Tae to hand me my assignment but he accidentally looked at it while searching for the right one. So, it's really not his fault hyung." Jimin pauses when Hobi comes over and hugs him tight.

"I'm sorry, Jimin. We understand. You don't have to go on if you don't want to." Yoongi says from the back.

"I want to, hyung. If that's okay." Jimin looks at everyone who nod at him as a sign of approval.

Jimin takes a deep breath and Hobi goes back to his previously occupied seat.

"The guy in the CampusDaily post? Who everyone thinks I'm dating is actually my therapist. I never meet my therapists outdoors but we happened to meet by chance and he wanted to talk so we did. All these years, I didn't have any idea what has been going on with me. I figured it out finally with the help of Dr. Park Seojun just a few days back." Jimin gives a weak smile because for him, knowing it is progress.

"I guess this all actually started in my childhood. I had a friend, a boy, he was younger than me and probably the first boy I wanted to be friends with. But, he didn't like me I guess. That got me thinking whether something's wrong with me, or was it my behaviour? So I changed my demeanor a lot to please others when I was a kid. The boy still didn't like me so I started not caring as well. We were kids, you know? We forget easily. So I moved on. But not my want to please everyone. That's where Chungha walks into my life, in middle school, when I was a kid with chubby cheeks and a snapback, who had tons of friends. We hit it off really well in middle school and we attended the same high school as well. But, Chungha's outlook on everything changed. She didn't want to hang out with a nerdy kid with glasses and chubby cheeks and told me that I wasn't cool enough to be her friend." Jimin pauses.

Everyone looks super confused right now and Jimin chuckles.

"I'm sorry for laughing but you guys look really confused."

"We always knew that Chungha is a bitch so we are not really surprised. We are confused because you, somehow are still best friends with her. Stuff doesn't add up." Jin explains while scratching his head a bit.

"Let me explain. After me and Chungha drifted apart, people started to pick on me. Called me names, bullied me, sometimes beat me too. But at that time, I had just started my kickboxing lessons so I got away with any questions my parents asked about my bruises sometimes." Jimin flinched at the hand on his back tightening the hold on his jacket. 

"I fought back one day. That day was rough. I had made up my mind. With a split lip snd a bleeding nose, I went up to Chungha and asked her to change me. Trust me, I know I was wrong. But at that time, being this Park Jimin felt way better to me. So I became _the_ Park Jimin with perfect grades, perfect figure in no time. Chungha stayed by my side because somehow I got more popular than her in time. And we started bonding again. Things are better if I'm this perfect person. Then I started to try keeping this persona and maintaining my figure. This gave rise to my intermittent fastings which changed into not eating for days. My trips to the hospital became frequent. No one knew though, as my parents took care of that." Jimin starts walking towards the couch, the touch on his back gone, and he takes a seat. Tae and Jungkook follow and take seats nearby.

"I started seeing a therapist in that year. I've had a few therapists, everyone told me that I was suffering from Anorexia Nervosa, an eating disorder which is quite common in teenagers and adults. Joonie hyung, you might have an idea about this." Jimin looks up at Namjoon, standing beside Jin.

"Then, when you fainted in Jin's apartment, was it because of this?" Namjoon asks.

"Not really. It was weakness but I recently found out that it's not Anorexia I'm suffering from. Look, when I attain my goal weight, I stop all the dieting and excersising immediately. But when I gain weight again, I start doing that all over again. It's like I control it and that isn't exactly what happens in the case of Anorexia. There's this voice in my head, my voice, that talks to me. When I look in the mirror, the voice tells me stuff that aren't really good, that happens in some other cases as well, when I analyse my dance performances and grades too. To filter it, the voice critiques me and says that I am not good enough. So, it isn't exactly Anorexia, rather it's BDD, Body Dysmorphic Disorder in which the person always finds _some_ flaw in himself or herself. And it all just clicked for me. It all made so much sense. I finally know what's going on with me and it's relieving, to be honest, hyungs." Jimin's voice breaks as tears roll down his pink cheeks.

"I am going to overcome this. I have decided to. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you all before but I need you all. You guys are my everything. I'm really sorry I'm being so selfish. I love you guy-" Jimin gets interrupted as Namjoon pulls him into a hug.

"You aren't selfish, Jimin. You are our best friend, our family. Be as selfish as you want. We all want to take care of you and see you happy, okay?" He says while Jin and Yoongi join him in the hug.

Tae who had already started crying jumped in as well after shouting, "Jimin, I love you too!"

Jimin was crying like a baby. Hobi and Jungkook joined in and some of them cried with Jimin and some kept saying comfortimg words to him. They remained in that position for quite some time. They finally knew that this is family. And in everyone's heart, there is a happy place now. 

Jimin looks at Jungkook who gives him a warm smile and holds his hand for a few seconds before leaving it. And Jimin thinks of the words he feels but doesn't think he could say it to Jungkook, yet.

_Your hand is really warm, Jungkook._

They all soon get back to their seats, some of them sniffling and wiping tears, some patting Jimin.

"Jimin, there's absolutely nothing wrong in being you and we love you mo matter what, you know that right?" Jin asks Jimin while still being beside Jimin.

Jimin smiles at him and nods.

"Yeah, Jimin. It's okay to allow mistakes, they make you stronger and most importantly human. Don't be too hard on yourself." Yoongi tells Jimin and winks.

"I agree. If you continue, I'll start each day by sending you a text which would say, 'Hey you are perfect, Jimin.' or 'Jimin, you are enough, we love you.' " Hobi jokes to which Jimin laughs. Hearing Jimin laugh makes everyone feel lighter already.

"So, have you planned the treatment yet?" Namjoon asks.

"Ah, not yet. I'll be meeting Dr. Park in a few days. That's when we'll start." Jimin answers.

"And one more thing, Jimin. If only Tae knew that you were going to a therapist then, how did Chungha find out? What exactly happened today?" Yoongi asks, his arms folded.

Jimin sighs and begins,

"Um, actually Jackson knew it somehow. Then he told Chungha when she didn't make the cut after the second round of eval." Jimin replies hesitantly, worried if he might be wrong.

"Jackson Wang? The guy you dated?" Jin asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. That douche who got all bitter when Jimin dumped him." Tae answers Jin.

"Tae! Jin hyung, stuff didn't work out between us and apparently, he's with Chungha now." Jimin shrugs.

"He is? I see." Jin rests his back on the couch.

"Hobi hyung, what I'm going to say might bring trouble to them but I don't want that so please, remain patient, okay? I know you're gonna hate this." Jimin says while looking at Hobi nervously. Hobi sits straight up and suddenly starts paying more attention.

"Jackson and Chungha with their group, pulled me aside and asked me to help them learn the choreo." Jimin says in the most soft voice to not make Hobi mad. Hobi hyung hated this stuff as he is everyone's mentor and doesn't expect this from them.

"Which choreo, Jimin?" Hobi's voice is suddenly really serious which surprises everyone. They all now realized how passionate Hobi is for dancing.

"The choreo of the second round. They told me to teach it to them so that they pass with zero problems." Jimin says quickly.

"Those pieces of shit. They are so going to hear from the principal, I'll make sure of it!" Hobi says and stands up with his fists folded.

"Hyung! Calm down, I didn't help them! Wait. Listen to me first. If you go right now, I might get in trouble for not reporting immediately." Jimin feels pathetic to say it but he does.

"What do you mean, Jimin? Did anything else happen?" Jungkook asks in a deep voice. The one he uses usually with everyone.

"When I said no, Jackson threatened me to spill some secret of mine if I didn't help him. I thought he didn't know about my thing so I still disagreed to co operate and that's when he grabbed my wrist, held it tightly and still tried to warn me. But I didn't budge and I got his hands off of me and left to go to the infirmary." Jimin looks down and says.

"Jackson did that to you?" Jungkook asks. Listening to Jimin, what they all tried with Jimin makes his blood boil. He's so gonna get those fuckers.

His voice sends shivers down Jimin's spine but he quickly answers,

"Jungkook, I took care of it. And my hand is okay, now." 

"Those fuckers are gonna regret doing that." Jungkook says in anger and stands up from his seat.

"Well, we should first find out who told them. Then, we should take care of them." Yoongi states simply.

"Only Tae knew about it, right?" Hobi asks Jimin to which he nods.

"Um, not really." Tae says suddenly.

"What do you mean, Tae?" Jimin asks in surprise.

"Besides me, only Jungkook knew that you are getting treatment. I'm so sorry, Jimin." Tae sits beside Jimin and apologises to him.

Jimin, however looks at Jungkook whose angry demeanor had changed completely to someone who feels guilty of something.

"Where did you talk about it?" Jimin directs his question to Tae but his eyes stay on Jungkook.

"In a cafe, outside campus." Tae closes his eyes and mumbles a _shit_ under his breath.

"Seriously? You know college students are everywhere, and freshmen usually go to these places. Freshmen are mostly the seniors' goons so someone might have been Jackson's and everyone knows both of you. So, really? A cafe? Oh boy." Yoongi states.

"I'm really sorry, Jimin. I didn't think properly." Tae apologises again.

"It's alright, Tae. One day or another, everyone was gonna find out so better sooner than later." Jimin smiles a bit and nods at Tae to convey that it was okay.

"Then, what happened? After you said no?" Jin asks.

"Well, their group didn't make it to advanced class. So, Chungha was pissed off. She came to me and slapped me, which kind of hurt but not more than when I heard her say stuff about me. I mean, we had been friends for a long time. I knew she had that evil side in her but always ignored it. I guess that's it for me and Chungha." Jimin just shrugs after saying all this.

"She slapped you?! That bitch! How dare she lay her ugly ass hand on you?! I swear that she isn't going to see the light of day." Tae shouts. He is angry, that's clear.

"I'll talk to her, no need to do anything that might put you in trouble so shush." Jimin says in a calm tone. Jimin sure is an emotional person but he's also strong, he's friendly but also knows how to show people their limits. No one gets away after messing with him. He's not any villain, he takes the logical route to pass that message to some people who have tried to hurt him in the past. So, he is calm right now.

"Okay, then. If you want to handle it alone, then we won't stop you. But don't hesitate to ask for help. We're here for you, Jimin." Yoongi states while taking his coat from one of the arm chairs.

"Thank you for understanding, hyung. Everyone, thank you for listening to me. You don't have any idea how light I feel." Jimin expresses his happiness with a huge smile on his face.

"Again, no need to thank us. You should rest now, you've had a long day, Jimin. We'll leave now, have some stuff to do. You take care of yourself, okay? And if you want to talk, I'm just a call or a text away." Jin hyung says as Namjoon helps him wear his coat.

Hobi also bids goodbye after hugging Jimin again. Tae has now gone to his room to attend a call that he had missed during their conversation. Now standing in front of him is Jungkook. They lock eyes, and there it is again, that feeling, Jimin doesn't know how to describe it so he just smiles at Jungkook who doesn't waste anytime and starts walking towards him.

Jungkook rests his hand on Jimin's cheek and puts his other hand on his waist. Jimin leans into the touch.

"Is this okay? I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable." Jungkook asks Jimin while caressing his face.

"Hm, funny since you didn't ask that when we were making out." Jimin chuckles and puts his hand on Jungkook's hand on his cheek, holding it.

"But, no. I'm not uncomfortable at all. Thank you, Jungkook." Jimin says with a tinge of pink painting his cheeks.

"You were really brave today. Good job, Jimin ah." Jungkook's hand now leaves his face and ruffles Jimin's hair.

Jimin laughs and pushes Jungkook back.

"Hey! Stop that!" He says amidst laughing. Then Tae enters the room.

"Um, what's going on here?" Tae asks while holding his phone in his hand, while looking at Jimin who is laughing and Jungkook literally smiling like an idiot, some distance away from him. They look happy, Tae must admit.

"Ah, it's nothing Tae. Jungkook was just leaving." Jimin makes a face at Jungkook which makes him laugh.

"Yeah, I need to go. Bye, guys." Jungkook gives one last look to Jimin, which lasted a bit longer than normal and he takes his coat and leaves the apartment.

"Jimin, am I missing something?" Tae asks Jimin, arching an eyebrow and arms folded.

"Tae, stop that. I'm going to sleep." Jimin says and starts heading to his room.

"Jimin, you are so gonna tell me what's going on. I don't like this game you're playing!" Tae shouts while Jimin enters his room and locks his door. Once inside, he rests his head on the door and smiles at the thought of everything that happened today.

Okay, the thing about everyone probably thinking that Jimin is crazy isn't good but he is happy that he finally talked to the hyungs about it. It was killing him not to tell them and he felt extremely light after doing so.

And, _Jungkook._ Jimin's head is going crazy, his cheeks feel warm and he just wants to hide inside his blankets or just bury his face in the pillow. _The kiss, oh my god._ It's not like Jimin had never kissed before but he hasn't ever been kissed like _that._ Jungkook's hands, Jungkook's face, his hair and lips. Ah, Jimin is so screwed. He plops onto his bed and cover his face which might probably be red now with his hands. He just couldn't stop smiling at the thoughts flooding in his mind.

_I kissed Jeon Jungkook._

Jimin stops himself from thinking more about it and focus on something else when he gets a text.

_Kookoo: Hey_

Jimin smiles at the screen and types down a reply.

_PJM: Hey!_

_Kookoo: You okay? I couldn't ask you before since I had to leave_

_PJM: I'm alright. Too tired with everything that happened today._

_Kookoo: Well, you should sleep on it and think about it tomorrow or else you'll just be tiring yourself even more_

_PJM: Hm, I will try not to think about it_

_Kookoo: Thanks btw_

_PJM: For what?_

_Kookoo: For trusting me enough to take me to your hideout_

_PJM: You're welcome. But I should thank you since you have been really understanding_

_Kookoo: Well, you can make up for it_

_PJM: And how do I do that?_

_Kookoo: You can maybe, take me to some place to eat_

_PJM: Like a date?_

_Kookoo: Why? Is that too fast?_

_PJM: No no noo don't worry :(_

_PJM: It's a date then. :)_

_Kookoo: Okay, we should check our schedules and decide later okay?_

_PJM: Sure :)_

_Kookoo: You take care, okay?_

_PJM: I will. Don't worry._

_Kookoo: Good night_

_PJM: Night ~_

Jimin smiles at the conversation. It seems so normal. Like they never hated each other in the first place. It is weird but Jimin decided to go along with it. It's all pretty new for him. He also makes a mental note of asking Somi non chalantly what Jungkook likes. Or he could just take him somewhere he likes to go. But, he also wants to impress him. 

_Ugh, what's wrong with me?_

Jimin also pulls himself together to face everyone tomorrow. He is nervous but he can't just avoid college because of something like this. So, he sleeps with a made up mind for a normal tomorrow.

All he thinks of are the people with him. They are all he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm backkkkk! And finallyyyy jikook kissed :( I'm an amateur writer and this is my first work so it's my first time ever writing a kiss scene. I hope I did well. Thank you for the love and support guys! Please share your opinions below, it's really appreciated.
> 
> And again, I apologise for the typos!


	15. Acceptance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin attends college the next day. Things unfold. Quite in an unexpected way.
> 
> And,
> 
> Jungkook recollects his memories of what happened with Chungha when he finally faces her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I am back with another chapter! Again, I'm sorry for any typos. I edit it afterwards. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> ⚠trigger warning: mentions of blood, and mild violence.

If anyone would have ever asked Jungkook if he had ever expected to even talk to Jimin normally, let alone _kiss_ him, he would've either laughed at the person in the front of him or he would've beaten him. Nothing in between. Jungkook had never ever in his imagination thought that he would even get along with Jimin.

But, he was gradually getting at a certain point with Jimin and honestly? He couldn't wait to discover more. Listening to Jimin made him realise a lot of stuff, like to be happy with yourself, to not take yourself for granted and that it's okay to appreciate your own efforts once in a while.

Jungkook stands in front of the mirror and stares at his reflection while deep in thought. Few strands of his wet hair falling on his face, a towel wrapped around his waist. About Jimin, Jungkook has thought a lot by now. It's like Jimin has moved into his head.

He covers his face and squeals when he remembers texting Jimin to take him out. He thinks of how his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He puts his hand over his bare chest and smiles at the thought.

_Who knew this day would come?_

He shakes his head and proceeds to dry his hair and maybe style it up a bit. While doing so, he also thinks of how Jimin would be facing everyone today now that they know. He just hopes that they understand and don't just go ahead and say something mean to Jimin.

He sighs at the thought and takes his phone.

_Kook: Good morning_

_Kook: um I was thinking, maybe if it isn't too much, we can go to class together? Only if you're fine with it obviously_

_PJM is typing...._

Jungkook paces around his room, still in his towel, biting his lip in anticipation.

_PJM: Good morning :)_

_PJM: I think that'd be great Jungkook_

_PJM: Pick me up then?_

Jungkook fists his hand and mumbles a 'yes!' when he gets the texts. He quickly replies after rejoicing.

_Kook: Okay, I'll be there in a few. See you soon_

_PJM: Can't wait ^_^_

Jungkook locks his phone and realises that he isn't even nearly ready so he increases his pace and gets ready to pick up Jimin.

Wait, but there's one other problem. Something that Jungkook had completely forgotten about. Or more like someone.

_Daniel._

Yes, he had completely forgotten that tiny detail that Daniel is completely whipped for Jimin and just few days back he had wished him luck with his crush. And now, he just kissed his crush knowing that Dan really likes Jimin but he forgot.

Jungkook plops on his bed and groans.

_How could I forget that?! Ugh shit. I'm a terrible friend._

Jungkook checks the time and now he really has to pick up his pace if he doesn't want to be late. He contemplates on the outfit but just says fuck it and wears whatever his intuition tells him to. He tip toes out of his room so that he could get out of the apartment without being noticed by Daniel. Just as ge walks into the living room to quickly reach for the door,

"Jungkook? Good morning." Dan says this and Jungkook stops on his track.

_Shit._

He turns around to see Dan, who looks very dishevelled, like he was hammered last night or partied too hard.

"Hey. Good morning. You okay?"

Dan looks up at Jungkook with his puffy eyes and gives a weak smile.

"Uh, yeah. Just celebrated too much last night I guess." He says as he scratches his head.

Jungkook just starts to say that he's running late when Dan says,

"I'm worried about him." 

_Huh?_

Jungkook gives him a questioning look.

Dan shakes his head and replies,

"Jimin. He doesn't deserve everything that happened to him yesterday. I tried to find him but it was like he completely vanished. Then I figured that he probably needed some 'me' time." He ends with a tired sigh.

"He's stronger than everyone percieves him to be." Jungkook says with a warm smile.

"Wow. You say that like you know him really well." Dan chuckles and says.

"Um, kind of. Partners, you know?" Jungkook shrugs and curses himself for lying to Dan.

"That's good. I hope I don't see him get hurt anymore." Daniel purses his lips and goes towards the kitchen counter to probably get his breakfast ready.

"You didn't have breakfast?"

"Ah, no. I guess I'll just grab PB&J." Jungkook says as he grabs the slices of bread he had prepared before but had forgotten in a hurry.

"Have a good day, then." Daniel says as he went to his room with his bowl of cereal.

Jungkook, while munching on his breakfast quickly, shouts out a 'You too' with his stuffed mouth, grabs the keys and almost runs to his car.

*

*

Jimin opens his eyes, feeling like he hasn't got much sleep last night. He checks the time and realises that he has woken up way before he is supposed to. He stretches a bit and then walks towards the bathroom. His eyes immediately catch his own reflection. Jimin looks at himself, his silver locks dishevelled, no eye bags which is a wonder since he didn't get much sleep, his pale skin and dry lips. He smiles as he touches his lips, thinking of the day before.

_~~Look at yourself.~~ _

Jimin shuts his eyes to stop the voice.

~~_Why do you think he kissed you? Because he felt pity._ ~~

~~~~"No!" Jimin puts his hands over his ears and screams.

~~_You can never get rid of me. I am you, Jimin._ ~~

Jimin's eyes fill with tears and he shouts,

"Leave me alone! Why do you always say such harsh things?!"

_~~Truth is bitter. Haven't you heard?~~ _

Jimin is done. He's had enough so what he does is, he takes the nearest heavy object and smashed the mirror in front of him, his reflection visible through cracks. The voice of breaking glass somehow managed to stop the voice in his head.

Jimin sighs when he looks at the mess and moves outside quietly to get it cleaned up. He looks for what he needs without making much noise.

"Chim? You already up?" Jimin turns around to look at Taehyung who is looking fresh and just perfect, ready to go.

"Yeah, I have an early class. You look ready, where are you off to?" Jimin asks while continuing to search for the stuff he needs.

"Oh, we have an outdoor class today, going to some place to draw the scene. Usual art class." Tae gives off his signature squared smile which is absolutely endearing to see. Tae's love for fashion and art is just unmatchable. It's like he is made for it as Jimin's made for dancing. That's why they can listen to each other talk about their passion for hours.

"Wow, I wish we had a change of scenery once in a while." Jimin says and mumbles a small 'yes!' when he finds what he needs.

"You guys get the huge ass auditorium. Be satisfied with that!" Tae jokes as he also occupies himself in settling his art supplies in his bag.

"Fine. You win, Tae. Now, all the best for the class, I know you're going to ace it but still." Jimin turns to look at Tae with a broom on one hand and dustpan on the other.

"What are you going to do with those? You can use the vaccum cleaner in the back." Tae asks in a confused tone.

Jimin thinks of what he has to say. If he says that he broke the mirror, Tae would definitely ditch his class to hear Jimin out and he can't let that happen since Tae's excited for his class.

"There are some useless stuff lying around my room when I completed an assignment, pointy paper pins and everything. So, yeah. Not a big deal, I'll be done cleaning in no time." Jimin just prays that Tae buys his white lie.

"Oh, alright. By the way, since it's your first day after the whole thing yesterday, I really wished I could be there for you. I'm so sorry, Chim. Please call me when you need anything." Tae says with a sad expression.

"I'll be okay, Tae. I had to face this one day whether it's today or tomorrow. But yes, I'll call you when I need you." Jimin reassures Tae.

"Okay, then. I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I know. I love you too, Tae."

With this, Tae moves towards the door and Jimin does the same and goes inside his bathroom to clean up the mess he created. He sighs when he looks at the mess.

_What a great start of the day._

He sweeps the pieces of glass and proceeds to pick some up which don't make it to the dustpan. He curses when he cuts himself, between his index and middle finger and watches as drops of blood start pouring out of the wound. He quickly stands up and goes to clean his wound and put some band aids on. After doing so, he finishes cleaning up and goes to shower after brushing his teeth. He also makes a mental note to get someone to repair the mirror soon.

As water droplets slide on his skin, he wonders if he should really tell the head of the department about the evaluation situation. He would not get in any trouble, he knows since he didn't help them but they may ask what took him so long to report it to them. He doesn't need to worry about his disorder since all the faculty members have an idea about it. The head of the institution knows it all so he doesn't need to worry about their questioning.

He gets out of the shower, puts his silky bathrobe on. He regrets breaking the mirror now that he couldn't even see himself. He dries his hair and styles it the way he wants and goes to his closet. Jimin is wondering what he should wear today. Should he look intimidating so that no one dares to tell him off or should he be the classic Jimin who everyone can approach. 

This is when he hears his phone buzz. He goes and checks his phone.

_Kookoo: Good morning_

Jimin smiles at the text. He pats his cheeks thinking how affected he is from just a good morning text. He waits before typing and sends Jungkook a text back.

After talking to him, Jimin decides to wear his yellow turtleneck tshirt which he has been wanting to wear but couldn't, with blue ripped jeans, since he feels his mood get better in no time. He checks himself in his phone's front camera and decides that it has to do. He wonders if he should wear a jacket or not but then decides against it.

_My god, Jimin. He's picking you up for class, not a DATE. Calm down._

Jimin exhales in a way to calm himself and just waits for Jungkook to arrive. He looks for June and finds her curled up in the couch. Him and Tae feed her on alternate days, one day Jimin, the next day Tae so that June doesn't get stressed when one of them's not at home. He pats her head and takes her onto his lap.

"Hey, baby. You must be full, huh?" Jimin asks as he holds her close.

June mews in response and Jimin couldn't help but coo. June is a tiny bundle of joy in his life and she is the absolute cutest. June soon fell deep asleep on top of Jimin when he realises that he has to go any moment now and he would have to move June to the couch.

He hears two knocks on the door.

_He's here. But, if I shout and tell him to come in, June will probably wake up._

So, he quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket carefully. He types with his free hand and sends a text.

_PJM: The door's open, you can come in._

After almost two minutes, Jungkook opens the door and walks in. He pushes his hand through his hair while doing so and Jimin giggles at the action. Jungkook looks around and gasps when he looks at [Jimin](https://pin.it/5hoC6OM). 

Jungkook's breath hitches when he takes the sight in. Jimin smiling at him, with June sleeping peacefully on his lap. He wants to melt at the sight.

"Hey." Jungkook speaks and Jimin puts his index finger on his lips and mouths,

_"Shh! She's sleeping."_

"Oh. Okay." Jungkook quietly walks over to Jimin's side and presses a soft kiss on his temple before sitting down.

Jimin smiles at the gesture and looks at Jungkook.

"Good morning, I hope I'm not late." Jungkook whispers.

"You aren't. Don't worry." Jimin whispers back with a smile on his face. Then he notices June twitching her nose and stretching herself.

They both watch her movements as she jumps off Jimin's lap and starts moving in between Jungkook's legs.

"Huh. They grow up so fast." Jimin sighs and says which makes both of them laugh.

"You look beautiful, Jimin." Jungkook says suddenly.

Jimin smiles and puts his hand on one side of Jungkook's face.

"Thank you, Jungkook. You look handsome as well." Jungkook holds Jimin's hand which is on his face and smiles. His heart fills full in this moment itself.

They stay like this until Jimin says that they should probably leave if they don't want to be late for class.

"May I use your washroom for a bit?" Jungkook asks while standing up.

"Yeah, sure. Just go straight into my room and go right. It's there behind the white door." Jimin says as he gathers everything he needs and stuffs them into the bag.

Jungkook moves hesitantly to Jimin's room. He steps inside and closes the door behind him. Jimin's [room](https://pin.it/1mVO9dD) is organised and neat, one more thing about Jimin that Jungkook knows now. He notices the silk bathrobe on the bed and his face flushes. Just imagining Jimin in the purple silky bathrobe and nothing else makes his go crazy. He slaps himself before his thoughts go any further.

_Not the time, Jungkook._

He looks around for a bit, and looks at Jimin's [workspace](https://pin.it/zvp6El7). He smiles at the board which says, 'love what you do.' Jungkook then looks right and sees two white doors. 

_Which door was it again?_

_'Look right and it's behind the white door.'_

_But there are two white doors._

He contemplates and first checks the left door hoping it's the right one. He walks in to find darkness and suddenly the lights turn on.

_Motion sensors, Jungkook. I'm so dumb._

He then realises that it's not the bathroom, but Jimin's closet. The walk in closet is well organised as well but Jungkook doesn't look too much since it might be personal and goes to the other white door. He sighs and enters the bathroom, facing the mirror. 

But, the mirror's broken. He can't make out his reflection well and when he looks down he could see some pieces of glass shining.

_He broke the mirror? Why?_

He furrows his eyebrows and brushes his clothes when he hears Jimin enter the room.

"Jungkook?" He looks almost panicked as if Jungkook wasn't supposed to see something but he did.

"Jimin, your mirror."

"Uh, y-yeah. I broke it." Jimin couldn't bring himself to lie.

Jungkook walks to Jimin and holds his hands.

"May I ask why?" Jungkook asks as he starts peppering Jimin's hair with kisses.

"Because I felt ugly." Jimin says out straight.

Jungkook pauses and looks down to find Jimin's eyes.

"Um, what was that?" He asks as he puts his hand under Jimin's chin and tilts his face up so that their eyes meet.

"You heard it, Jungkook." Jimin says and looks down again.

Jungkook sighs and is almost surprised when Jimin pulls him in an embrace.

"Jimin-ah?"

"Hm?"

"You are beautiful." Jungkook says as he settles his chin on top of Jimin's head.

"You're just saying that." Jimin pouts while resting his head on Jungkook's chest.

"No, baby. I wish I could show you how perfect you look in my eyes." 

The word 'baby' makes Jimin's knees weak. Jungkook's voice makes it even more, _tempting._

Jimin backs up and looks at Jungkook.

"Then, show me." Jimin says as he locks eyes with Jungkook.

"I can tell you this everyday but I know you won't believe so maybe, I will." Jungkook says as he lets go of Jimin and starts walking out of Jimin's room, leaving there a very confused Jimin.

"What do you mean, you will?" Jimin asks while walking behind Jungkook to catch upto him. He watches Jungkook picks his bag up for him which is so damn cute and also looks at him as he plants a soft kiss on June's head.

"I'll show you, Jimin. Give me some time, okay? Trust me." Jungkook walks to the door and Jimin follows.

"Okay."

*

*

Jungkook and Jimin drive to the university parking and Jungkook stops the engine and looks over at Jimin who seems to hesitate.

"What if they look at me as if I'm insane, Jungkook?" Jimin says while looking straight.

"Then, it's their loss and the way you look today, they won't think anything like that I swear. Even if they do, you know that you are just fine, Jimin." Jungkook turns to his side on his seat as much as he can to face Jimin.

Jimin turns his head and smiles at Jungkook.

"You always know what to say, Jungkook." 

"Maybe. Shall we?" Jungkook takes Jimin's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

Jimin nods and as Jungkook is going out of the car, he feels Jimin's hand pull at his collar and suddenly his lips meet his very plump and sugary ones.

Their lips brush against each other lightly and Jimin feels all the hair on his neck stand up. He feels as if his body is on fire, just like that day at the wooden pier. Their lips mingle perfectly with each other and break apart too soon as they catch their breaths, foreheads pressed against each other's. 

"Stay with me?" Jimin asks Jungkook.

"Always." Jungkook gives one last kiss to Jimin's lips and his forehead before they get out of the car.

Jimin already feels anxious as he gets out of the parking space. His only safety is the feeling of Jungkook on his side, their hands and shoulders brushing once in a while which makes both of them smile.

They walk through the hallway, people looking at them weirdly but some not noticing at all. Jimin doesn't pay any attention until he catches some whispers.

"What do you think he has?"

"He's not so perfect anymore, is he?"

Jimin closes his eyes, exhales and just walks faster. Jungkook gives him a reassuring smile often which makes him be at ease. They enter the class and the session begins. 

After the class ends, Jimin couldn't take anymore of the gossiping and whispering and moves out of the class, not even checking whether Jungkook follows or not. He gets out and looks back to search for Jungkook who might have been left behind or might be gathering his study materials.

That's when he feels someone shove him and his back hits the ground and he closes his eyes and hisses in pain.

"Everything is ruined, Jimin. All because of you." Jackson shouts as he holds Jimin by the collar and lifts him from the ground. His hand clench Jimin's shirt but Jimin stays quiet.

"Jackson, don't act childish. Leave me." Jimin says but Jackson just holds his shirt tighter.

Their faces are incredibly close when Jackson says,

"You have quite the nerve of calling me childish, you insane piece of shit." 

Crowd starts forming around them. It's not like Jimin can't throw Jackson off of him right now but he chooses not to since the institution doesn't tolerate violence on campus.

"Jackson! Leave him be!" Says Chungha, probably behind Jackson, Jimin presumes.

"What are you glaring at me for, you bitch?!" Jimin looks at Jackson who is fisting his hand, probably to plant a punch on his face.

"You'll get suspended for doing what you're gonna do so let's talk rationally here, Jackson." Jimin tries to reason.

"We have already been suspended so might as well scar that pretty face of yours."

"Jackson! Keep your fucking hands off of him!" Jungkook shouts and grabs Jackson's shirt. 

"Jungkook. Leave. I can handle this." Jimin says in a serious tone which makes Jungkook flinch for a second.

"What? Jimin, no."

"Leave!" Jungkook leaves Jackson who has his fists ready for punching Jimin anytime and stands near the scene.

Jackson throws his fist at him in no time and Jungkook almost shouts Jimin's name but stops.

To be honest, it all happens too fast. Jackson's fist never lands on Jimin, his fist is stopped by Jimin on time and he takes a hold of his arm, twists it which makes Jackson almost cry in pain and he kicks him behind his knees to bring him down on his knees in a matter of seconds. The crowd gasps and couldn't believe what just enfolded.

"Can't believe that you thought that you could pick on me because I look weak. You know why I waited for you to punch me? Because I knew you would and I'd do this to you without any charges on me because this is just self defense. All cameras caught that, you know?" Jimin says to Jackson's ear as he keeps his hold firm on the twisted arm behind Jackson's back.

He lets his hand go and looks over at everybody, some look like they have seen a monster, some look impressed and his gaze lands on Jungkook, who looks very confused.

He gives an apologetic smile to him before he turns to Chungha.

"You guys need to stop taking advantage of others' problems and personal life. Chungha, you weren't like this." Jimin says while looking at Chungha who helps Jackson stand up on his feet.

"Maybe if you were a better friend, we wouldn't have done that to you." Chungha replies.

"That doesn't mean-" Jimin gets cut off by Chungha who continues.

"And Jeon Jungkook? Really? I told you that he cheated on me and now you guys are best buds?! What kind of friend are you?!" She turns red as she shouts at Jimin.

"I didn't cheat on you!" Jungkook suddenly shouts out of nowhere. Jimin flinches at the sudden change in Jungkook's voice. 

"You would have been suspended ages ago if I told everyone what actually happened, Chungha. So don't make me do it." Jungkook continues.

Jimin is so confused about what went wrong between the two. But he knows that what Jungkook said holds some truth because Chungha goes pale in front of him.

That's when he hears the professors making their way in through the crowd.

"Park Jimin and Jackson Wang, to the office. Now." One of the professors says.

Jimin picks up his bag and looks at Jungkook who is also looking at him. He mouths a 'sorry' to him before Jungkook comes and holds his wrist to stop him.

"I'll come with you."

"Jungkook, you don't have to. Please."

"I want to." Jungkook replies in the softest voice. Jimin just nods and they start following the professor to the head's office.

"Show's over! Move to class people!" Another professor shouts at the crowd who start dissolving in an instant.

While walking, Jimin tip toes to whisper to Jungkook's ear,

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for shouting at you in front of everyone. I didn't want you to be in trouble because of me."

Jungkook looks at Jimin and whispers back,

"I'm okay. Just some bad memories. Anyways, you did the right thing by telling me to leave because wow! You are a badass!"

Jimin laughs and is joined by Jungkook.

"That has actually made you a lot more interesting, Jimin ah."

"What? really? But I already told everyone that I have a black belt in martial arts and know kick boxing." Jimin whispers back again.

"I knew that but seeing it is different. Way hotter." Jungkook says and Jimin rolls his eyes and lightly punches his shoulder.

"We are here. Mr. Kang is waiting for you, Mr. Park."

Jimin and Jungkook bow to him before moving inside the office.

"This place gives me goosebumps I swear." Jungkook whispers.

"Same." Jimin replies.

They knock on the door before walking in after listening to a 'come in' from behind the door.

"Jimin-ah!" The man stand on his seat and walks over to Jimin with a smile which was so unsual to Jimin under these circumstances but he soon regains his professional aura.

Jimin and Jungkook bow in unison and Jimin recieves a pat on his shoulders.

They are told to sit and him, Jungkook, Jackson and Chungha, all take a seat. Jimin and Jackson sit in front of Mr. Kang and Jungkook and Chungha sit at the back. This makes Jimin a bit anxious but he focuses.

"So, you know why you're here, Jimin-ah?" He pauses, clears his throat and continues, "Mr. Park and Mr. Wang?"

"Yes, sir." Both Jimin and Jackson answer which makes Jackson scowl at Jimin.

"As said before, maybe you don't have the knowledge of this, Mr. Park but Mr. Wang here, with some of his colleagues has been suspended for a month due to their wrong means to pass the monthly evaluation." Jimin's eyes go big and he wonders how they knew about it.

"They not only tried to cheat but also threatened a fellow student using his personal information. Is that correct, Mr. Park?" Mr. Kang asks while looking at Jimin.

"I'm afraid so, sir." Jimin answers while looking at his hands on his lap.

"But, Mr. Park, we regret that your sensitive information was leaked like that yesterday. In different circumstances, we'd have asked you why you hadn't informed us about your health earlier but you have been very co operative with us and have given us all the information and medical reports we need to understand your situation since the freshmen year itself."

Jimin nods at the words and earns a surprised look from Jackson. Yes, during admission, Jimin and his parents talked to Mr. Kang who had now become a good family friend of the Park family. That doesn't mean that Jimin will get away with anything he does. No. Mr. Kang is himself a very self righteous man and he knows how to keep his professional and private lives separate. So, no. Jimin didn't have anything easy.

"Mr. Park. We watched the security footages which clearly show that Mr. Wang clearly tried to punch you first and then you proceeded to defend yourself. Did you cause any damage to you, Mr. Wang? Any scars, any broken bones?" He asks Jackson.

"No, sir."

"Okay, here's what we are going to do. Mr. Wang, you are already suspended but that doesn't mean that you'll not be penalised for the action of displaying violence in the premises of this institution." Mr. Kang pauses and adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose and continues,

"This act of yours has resulted you to not be allowed for your next monthly evaluation and you have been demoted to beginner's class. Now you have to work harder to move up the levels." Jimin is very surprised to be honest and also scared of what his punishment would be.

"And Mr. Park, since you chose to handle the situation yourself and not call any faculty members to help you, and used violence as well to protect yourself, you have been penalised with your removal from the co-mentor position for a span of one month."

Jimin closes his eyes.

_No. No. No. This is not happening. Please._

"And since you have never been a problematic student, this will be off your student record. The position will stand vacant until the period of your punishment is over. That's all for today. I hope that you young men learnt something today."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience caused, sir. And thank you for your time." Jimin stands up and bows.

Jackson does the same and storms out of the place followed by Chungha.

"How are your parents, Jimin-ah? Your dad and I are going to play golf this Sunday. Why don't you tag along?" He smiles and his demeanor completely changes.

"They are alright, sir. And I would love to but I have some assignments to complete, sir. I'd join you next time if you'd let me." Jimin smiles.

"Aigoo, Jimin-ssi, sure. Don't want to get in the middle of your studies, do we?" Mr. Kang laughs and pats his again.

Jimin and Jungkook take their leave when Jungkook takes Jimin's arm and stops him.

"What just happened?"

"Um, I am no longer a co mentor anymore?" Jimin shrugs and says.

"I swear I have never seem Mr. Kang smile before." Jungkook says, impressed.

"And he asked you to play golf with him! Woah." Jungkook looks as if he's in a daze.

Jimin punches him and Jungkook laughs.

"I can't believe that I got my first punishment."

"I can't believe that you turned down his offer to play golf with him. 

"Jungkook? Really?" Jimin folds his arms and taps his feet in annoyance.

"What do you even have to do on Sunday?" Jungkook shrugs and starts moving ahead of Jimin.

"Fine. I'll reconsider that offer and reschedule our date. Is that okay, Kookoo?" Jimin gives an innocent smile.

"Wait a minute, our date? On Sunday?" Jungkook pauses on his tracks and looks at Jimin.

"Yeah, but oh well. We have to reschedule." Jimin acts disappointed.

"No! I mean, you don't have to say yes. It's okay. The date is important." Jungkook fumbles in his words.

"You're cute. Okay then, I'll meet you on Sunday then. And thank you for being with me today." Jimin gives a genuine smile and says.

"See you then, beautiful." Jungkook smiles at Jimin and waves him goodbye, longing to kiss him and hold him but he refrains to do so since they haven't talked about it yet. Then, he hears Jimin's phone ring and Jimin picks up while waving goodbye to Jungkook walking to the opposite direction. Jungkook quickly whips up his camera and clicks a picture of Jimin smiling while on the phone. He smiles as he looks at the picture.

_Man, I'm whipped._

*

*

Jimin picks his phone up without even looking at the caller id since he was really distracted by Jungkook's cute smile. When the call connects, he hears the other person speaking,

_"Park Jimin. Where the hell are you right now?"_

_Ah, shit._

"Mum, I'm in college. What's wrong?"

_"What's wrong? Seriously? You are in trouble, young man."_

"Mum, I know that I messed up but it will be off records, my portfolio will be clean."

_"Portfolio? Do you think we care about that piece of paper? Jimin. You and your health matters more! We don't give a shit about that portfolio. Forget that I cursed but honey!"_

Jimin chuckles then he breaks into laughter.

 _"You have quite the nerve to laugh, young man. I swear next time you come home, you'll hear from me!"_ His mum shouts through the phone.

_"Wait, your dad's calling. Hold, let me merge his call."_

"Mum, wait a minu-"

 _"Honey, Jimin's on the line as well."_ His mum informs his dad.

 _"Wow. That's better. Son! I'm so proud of you! You kicked his ass for good."_ His dad says which surprises Jimin for real.

 _"What?! Honey, your son could have been hurt and you're encouraging this?!"_ His mum shouts at him which makes Jimin laugh more.

_"Oh come on, Sandara. Live a little. Our son defended himself today and I'm happy about that. But son, remember, I don't encourage violence."_

"I know, dad. And mum, I am perfectly fine. Not a scratch." Jimin says as if they could see him right now.

 _"But, you know that we'll always worry about you, love."_ His mum's voice goes soft which makes Jimin warm.

 _"That is true. By the way, you are coming home this weekend right? I have a very interesting young man that you could meet."_ Jimin's dad proposes.

"Dad! I told you that I don't need you to set me up with someone. Mum!"

_"Honey, Jimin's right. Let him have fun and date whoever he wants. We talked about this, right?"_

_"Okay. I just proposed because he's a fine young man, works for me as well. But it's alright. You're coming home anyway right?"_

"Actually, I won't be able to. I... have a date."

 _"What?!"_ They yell in unison and Jimin has to put his phone away because of the sudden rise in their tones.

 _"You have to tell us everything!"_ His mum exclaims.

"Mum? I need to go to class now. Bye, love you, see you soon!" He hangs up the phone and giggles.

He smiles to himself and moves to the dance building.

*

*

After departing from Jimin, Jungkook starts walking to his next class with a smile on his face. On his way, he gets called by someone.

"Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook stops on his tracks and his smile disappears as he registers that voice.

_Chungha._

"What?" Jungkook already sounds annoyed.

"We need to talk." Chungha says.

"Well, I have nothing to talk to you about." Jungkook says and continues walking. But, Chungha comes in front of me and suddenly pulls him in to kiss him. Jungkook pushes her back in an instant.

"What the fuck, Chungha?! How dare you?" He asks in anger.

"Baby, please. We were so good together. Everyone crumbled beneath us. I'm so sorry for everything, Jungkook. That night shouldn't have happened."

"You only care about showing off to others, don't you? I'm not like you, Chungha. Leave me alone. And if you touch me again, I swear, I'll do something that I regret. Stay away from me." Jungkook says and storms off in anger.

Chungha brushes her clothes and goes to the corner to find Youngjin, one of Jackson's friends.

"Did you get it?"

"Nice and clear. Good job, Chungha."

"Nothing new, Youngjin. Now, the game begins."

Jungkook's mind gets flooded with all the memories of that night and he needs to stop to breathe. 

_Chungha, the storm, blood. Blood. Blood._

_Jimin._

He gets distracted when he gets a text from someone. He immediately takes his phone out and checks.

_PJM: Hey, I forgot to share this pic of that day at the apartment_

_PJM: [image attached]_

_PJM: have a nice day, Kookie >3_

Jungkook calms down the instant he sees Jimin's name and he feels that he could breathe better when he looks at the image Jimin sent him. It's Jungkook sitting on Jimin's couch nuzzling his nose on June's head. The picture immediately made him warm all over and he was normal again.

_Now. Should I tell Jimin about what happened with Chungha? Ugh shit what do I do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And 75 kudos! T^T Oh my god. I'm so beyond happy and thankful. I can't believe so many people liked this story. Thank you for being here with me. 
> 
> I'll definitely complete this story so hang tight!
> 
> Your opinions are very appreciated, please comment down below. Lots of love from me to you, readers! >3
> 
> Stay safe. Your health matters.


	16. CampusDaily? Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that drama follows Jungkook. His world turns upside down due to one post. How would Jimin respond?
> 
> And,
> 
> A gala is on the way. Will Jungkook and Jimin meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thanks for waiting! ;) I love you guys! And enjoy reading!
> 
> The part 2 is currently in progress. Until then, enjoy this chapter! And tell me what you think!

**_*Freshmen year*_**

_"You don't get it, Chungha! I want this to end!" Jungkook shouts._

_The sound of thunder resonates through the apartment as the lightning flashes in the dimly lit room._

_"You have always thought about yourself! Only yourself! Did you ever love me?!" Tears roll down his face but his anger is clearly visible._

_"You talk about love like you have ever loved me, Jungkook." Chungha stands in front of Jungkook wearing a loose oversized white t-shirt, probably Jungkook's._

_"Of course I have! I was going to tell you. How could you do this to me?!" His voice breaks and the tears never stop._

_"Jungkook, be rational. We are the hottest couple in the university. People envy us. Why do you have to ruin this?!" Chungha shouts back._

_"For you, it has always been making people miserable and jealous, huh? Get out of here Chungha." Jungkook regains his posture and says in a deep and serious tone._

_"But baby-"_

_"Don't fucking call me that!" Jungkook shouts so loud that Chungha flinches._

_"Fine. But you aren't going to ruin this for me." Chungha folds he arms and says._

_"This is happening, Chungha. I. Am. Dumping. You." Jungkook points his finger at her and says in syllables._

_He turns his back to move to his room when he hears Chungha lose it. She shouts and cries but he doesn't budge. He doesn't look back at her._

_"You are going to fucking regret this!"_

_Then, all Jungkook hears is glass shattering, his head being numb, and all he saw was darkness._

_Utter darkness._

"Fuck!" Jungkook curses and wakes up in cold sweat. He looks around and sighs when he sees that the class is empty. His heart beating rapidly and he takes deep breaths to calm down.

_Fucking nightmares._

He checks the time on his phone.

**_[17:45]_ **

"It's that late?! Thank god I didn't have any classes after this one." He wipes some of his sweat with the back of his hand and stands up to gather all his stuff. He takes his laptop, notebook and pen to stuff them into his bag.

He walks out of the classroom to find the campus almost empty. He immediately wonders if Jimin is still practising in the studios. 

It's been a long day for Jungkook, first the whole thing with Jimin almost getting into a fight with Jackson. He obviously thinks that Jimin is capable of protecting himself but what about him? Would Jimin ever give him a chance to protect him for once? He's also aware of Jimin's self reliant nature which is obviously admirable but there also should be someone Jimin can rely on, without any regrets.

Jungkook sighs and walks to his car. He decides to workout a bit, then just hit the bed. And he does that. He drives to the gym, changes into a loose tshirt (a classic) and sweatpants and heads to work out. For the following hours, he thinks of nothing else, and just focuses on working out.

After he's done, he showers in the facility and then goes to his car, feeling pumped up and fresh. He releases a breath of satisfaction and before starting his engine, takes his phone out.

_Kook: Hey, still practising?_

_PJM: Why what time is it?_

_PJM: It's 8 already? :O_

_Kook: Yeah, silly. Do you want me to pick you up?_

_PJM: Why? You aren't home?_

_Kook: Uh no. Just hit the gym_

_PJM: ...._

_Kook: What's that, baby?_

_PJM: Nothing! Just the thought of you working out and you are already so.._

_Kook: So what, baby?_

_PJM: So strong_

_Kook: Hm does that please you, beautiful?_

_PJM: Maybe?_

_Kook: Okay, then. Maybe I'll show you my strength soon ;-)_

_PJM: *_*_

_Kook: What XD_

_PJM: Nothing. Drive home safe. I'll be home in a few._

_Kook: Alright, be safe okay?_

_PJM: Okay :p_

Jungkook chuckles and keeps his phone on the passenger seat and starts the engine. He drives home, heats up some left overs and eats his food in his room. After eating, he cleans his dishes and just dozes off without a care of the world.

Unaware of the storm approaching.

*

*

*

Jimin blushes furiously at Jungkook's texts. Actually, he has never gone past the point of dating with anyone before. He knows Jungkook's history of relationships or you can say, dates in the past since word travels. So he is aware that Jungkook's experienced. But Jimin still doesn't know where his relationship with Jungkook stands. He has never gone past kissing and many would say that it's lame but Jimin hasn't done it with anyone, because 1) he wants the person to be someone special, 2) he isn't confident about his body and 3) his lack of experience since he has never done it before.

Jimin knows that he has excellent body proportions since he has been told this by his previous dates neither of which lasted very long but still, he feels intimidated as his body is more petite and small. Taehyung scolded him for thinking that told him,

"Jimin, I'd tap that ass anyday, all day." Which earned Tae a laugh and a smack from Jimin.

Jimin rolls his eyes at the memory and chuckles while keeping his phone down. He decides that if their date goes well, and things get serious, he'll talk to Jungkook. He hopes that Jungkook understands, which he probably will since Jungkook has been nothing but a sweetheart to him.

Jimin drinks from his water bottle and heads to the showers with his change of clothes. He looks around to notice that most of the studios are closed except a few. He enters the common showers and goes inside a stall. He discards his clothes and starts showering.

Thoughts flood in as water hits his body. Thoughts about Jungkook. And Chungha. 

_What could have happened between them? Why did Chungha lie to me? Did Jungkook do something? It's a mystery._

He shakes his head and sighs in disappointment. He gets out of the shower and dries himself as much as he could to wear the change of clothes he brought for himself.

His limbs ache from all the dancing and he regrets not taking Jungkook's offer to pick him up. He checks if he has brought his car keys, since he had left his car in the parking and had gone with Jungkook to his hideout.

He rummages through his bag and gets relieved when he takes out the car keys. He walks to the parking and gets into his car. Starts his engine and accelerates home. Once home, he quietly types in the code and slips inside the apartment before Tae comes and bombards him with questions. 

June mews when she catches a glimpse of Jimin.

"Shhh! Baby." He shushes her and tip toes to his room. He closes his door slowly and releases a breath of relief.

He gets a text immediately and he checks,

_TaeBear: I know that you're home_

_TaeBear: But since you might be tired, I won't ask any questions. Expect them tomorrow though -_-_

_TaeBear: And eat something! Then sleep!_

_TaeBear: Good night, Chim._

Jimin locks his phone, changes into his PJs and notices June making her way into his room.

"Ah, you want to sleep with me now? What about Jungkook?"

June mews softly in response and Jimin smiles gently,

"Fine, you're forgiven. Come on, baby." Jimin picks her up in his arms and cradles her before gently putting her on his bed.

He gets inside the covers and June gets comfortable on his side and Jimin presses a kiss on her head and turns the light off.

*

**_Saturday._ **

Jimin feels something wet on his face and he flinches in contact. He opens his eyes and finds June licking his face, which she does either when she wants to pee or eat.

"Let's open the door for you, then." Jimin says in his husky voice, taking her into his arms and moving towards the door. June moves around in his arms which makes Jimin lose his grip on her and June lands on all fours.

"Wow, you sure are excited, huh?" He moves behind her, rubbing his eyes now and then observing her movements. She moves to the kitchen where her food bowl is kept and Jimin gets the message, takes the tin of cat food out of the cabinets and pours it into the bowl.

"Bon Appetit, June. Enjoy your breakfast." Jimin says and once June starts eating, he moves back to his room. He really hopes that he still has some time to sleep so he searches for his phone to check the time.

He finds his phone beneath his pillow, buzzing and vibrating vigorously. He looks at the time, 

**_[7:16]_ **

_What's going on?_

Jimin bites his lips and furrows his eyebrows and his fingers hover around the unlock button to find out what's going on. He finally does it and his phone floods in with texts and notifications.

**_TheCampusDaily: Oh boy, do we have some tea for you._ **

Jimin is slightly confused but still clicks on it since it could be anything.

**_TheCampusDaily: Today's tea, served hot and served at your fingertips._ **

**_The infamous JJK, found lip locking with Chungha yesterday, apparently what our sources said. Don't believe us? Swipe to see pics._ **

****Jimin is wide awake now. He just wants to believe that this is all a dream.

_Jungkook? And Chungha? Yesterday?_

His hands shake and he contemplates whether he should swipe or not. But he needs to know. He knows that Jungkook and him are not official or anything but, all that time he spent with Jungkook, makes it hard for him believe anything in that post. So he swipes.

The picture is clicked from the back, Jungkook's back because Jimin obviously remembers what Jungkook wore the day before. He could see Chungha's face clearly and they appear to be kissing.

_Huh. Of course._

Jimin closes his eyes and opens them when he feels his phone vibrate in his hand.

**_*The group chat*_ **

_Tae: Um, Jungkook what the fuck is this?_

_Tae: [shares link]_

_Jin: Jeon Jungkook what the hell_

_Yoongi: Jungkook, you know we support you but this? You have some explaining to do_

_Joonie: Guys, let's hear him out_

_Yugyeom: Kook, hello? We need to talk?_

Jimin gets teary eyed when he remembers how Jungkook texted him last night asking him to drop him home and that the conversation was so sweet.

_He didn't say anything._

He doesn't think much, gets up from his bed, changes into the nearest hoodie and jeans he could get and grabs his keys. Going home is what only comes to his mind. So he does that.

_PJM: Mum, I'm coming home_

_Mum: Oh? What about that date honey?_

_PJM: That's cancelled._

_Mum: Oh.. it's alright. Then I have an idea. Come home, I'll tell you._

_PJM: Okay, mum. Love you._

_Mum: Love you too, honey._

Jimin shoots a quick text to Tae, telling that he's leaving and then exits the apartment. His car waits for him in the parking lot and he gets in, tears rolling down his cheeks as he keeps missing the spot to put his keys in due to his hands shaking too much.

He gives up, brings his hands to his face and cries. He doesn't know what to believe. He'll hear Jungkook out but not now. He shuts his phone off and regains himself by taking deep breaths and just drives.

*

*

Jungkook is awaken when he hears frequent knocks on his bedroom door. He furrows his eyebrows and groans in annoyance because Daniel never does this. He has no choice but to get up and open the door with one eye open.

"Hey, Dan. What's up?"

"What's up?! Jeon Jungkook, you tell me." Jin stands in front of him, arms crossed.

"Jin hyung? What? Why are you here?" Jungkook asks, now both his eyes wide open.

Jin pushes his shoulder and makes his way into Jungkook's room and tells him to close the door.

"You seriously don't know why I'm here? You should thank god that Yoongi isn't here, patience in not quite his thing." Jin continues saying while shaking his head.

"Hyung, what's going on?" Jungkook asks earnestly.

Jin sighs and takes out his phone, types in something and holds it in front of Jungkook's face.

**_The infamous JJK, found lip locking with Chungha yesterday, apparently what our sources said. Don't believe us? Swipe to see pics._ **

Jungkook's first confused but then it hits him, when it does, Jungkook's eyes go big and he visibly panics.

_No. No. No. This isn't happening._

"Hyung, what is that?"

"CampusDaily posted this on its account in the morning today, making it the first post. But, Jungkook, why?" Jin asks sadly.

"H-hyung, I didn't kiss her." Jungkook stutters as he looks at the pic.

"What do you mean? Look, Jungkook, we won't judge you, y'know? You can tell us anything and it's _fine_ if you still like her and have forgiven her for what she did." Jin puts his hand over Jungkook's shoulder and explains.

"I don't like her, hyung!" Jungkook declares.

"She kissed me without consent, I was off guard, hyung! I even pushed her off immediately!" Jungkook continues and his breathing becomes rapid.

"Jungkoo-" Jin starts.

"Who the hell posted it?" Jungkook asks, his jaw clenching.

"CampusDaily, who else?" Jin says with his arms folded.

_Shit. That means..._

"Who do you think has seen it yet?" Jungkook runs to his bed and searches his phone.

"Good question, everyone, Jungkook. All six of us have been texting you in the group as well as personally, worrying that you might be tensed but here you were, sleeping like a baby." Jin explains.

"Even Jimin? Did he see it?" He takes his phone and checks the seen option of Tae's message.

_**Seen by: Everyone.** _

_Fuck no. Jimin._

He quickly puts on a tshirt and grabs his keys.

"And where do you think you're going, Kook?" Jin asks as he holds on to Jungkook's tshirt to stop him on his tracks.

"I swear I'll explain everything, hyung. I'll be back." Jungkook quickly says and dashes out of the apartment leaving Jin confused in his room.

_Please be at home, Jimin-ah._

He parks in front of Jimin's apartment building and runs to his apartment. He stops in front of the apartment to catch his breath and knocks. No answer. He knocks again and he hears footsteps.

_Please be Jimin. Please._

"Kook? What are you doing here?" Tae asks him while leaning on the door frame.

"Is Jimin home?" Jungkook asks, short of breath.

"You just missed him." Tae purses his lips and sighs. Jungkook mumbles a 'shit' and becomes restless.

"Why don't you come in and have a glass of water? We'll talk after that." Tae makes way for Jungkook to enter their apartment and Jungkook does.

"Here, take this." Tae says and throws the bottle of water towards Jungkook, which he catches without any problem. He notices movement in the corner of his eyes and looks down to find June loitering here and there.

"She has been restless since morning since Jimin left. You know how animals can feel your distress? I think she does as well." Tae explains and takes a seat on the couch.

Jungkook gets down on one knee and calls her over,

"Here, girl." He extends his hands towards her which makes her run to him. She first sniffs his hand, which is really common Jimin said once, so that they can recognise any threat to them.

_"You can't touch her just like that!" Jimin almost shouts which makes Jungkook flinch and pause his movements._

_"Woah, Park. Calm down." Jungkook responds to his outburst._

_"First, take her hand near her face." Jimin holds his wrist and guides it to June's face. June first examines it and then starts sniffing it from every angle._

_"Uh, what's she doing?" Jungkook asks, confused._

_"She is making sure that you're no threat to her and also getting used to your smell. This is you, asking for her permission to touch her."_

Jungkook remembers how Jimin had smiled that day. And he would do anything to keep that smile intact. So, now when June lets him pet her, he does it with all his love and attention.

"Huh. That's weird." Tae asks from the couch.

Jungkook stops caressing June's head and looks back at him.

"Why?" He asks and shrugs.

"Nah, it's nothing. So, Chungha, really?" Tae asks with an annoyed face.

"I can explain. All you should know is that I didn't kiss her." Jungkook explains as he stands up to face Tae.

Tae doesn't respond and just looks at him before saying,

"Jimin's at home, if you want to know. He just left awhile ago." Tae says and starts walking towards his own bedroom.

"Thanks, Tae." 

"Don't thank me, whatever it is, make it right." Tae says with his back facing Jungkook.

"And just shut the door when you leave." With this, he shuts his own bedroom door leaving Jungkook all alone in their living room.

Then, Jungkook gets a call. He picks up after checking the caller id.

"Hey, dad." Jungkook begins as he walks out of Jimin and Tae's apartment, shutting the door behind him.

 _"Son, you sound down. Everything alright?"_ The voice on the other side of the call says.

"Just a rough morning, dad. How are you?" Jungkook asks as he gets into his car.

_"I'm fine, son. Actually, an event's coming up."_

"Oh? An official one?" Jungkook rests his head on the steering wheel.

_"You can say that. Well, since you are the heir of our company, I'd love to have you there. It's a charitable gala."_

"When is it, dad?" Jungkook asks. Honestly, Jungkook likes such events. And since he's actually interested in taking over one day, he gladly tags along since he meets a lot of potential investors and has many connections being so young. So, he focuses on studying until he does take over one day.

 _"It's tomorrow, son. I've called your designer, just show up when you have time today and call him before doing so."_ His dad informs.

"Okay, dad. I'll call him now." Jungkook replies.

_"Alright, son. Have a good day. I hope you get through this rough morning. And yes, take care of yourself."_

"I will, dad. You too. Don't forget your meals because of your meetings." Jungkook smiles slightly and replies.

His dad laughs.

 _"I won't, son. See you tomorrow."_ And he hangs up the phone.

Jungkook sighs and soon realises that the next day is Sunday.

_"What's on Sunday?"_

_"Our date."_

So, he calls Jimin instead of texting him. The first few go to the voice mail which is not surprising. But he gets a text. And his heart thumps when he sees that it's from Jimin.

_PJM: Can't talk now._

_Kook: Jimin, let me explain. It isn't what it looks like._

_PJM: Give me some time, okay?_

_Kook: Alright._

Jungkook shuts his phone off. He has mixed feelings, one, he is kind of relieved that he got hold of Jimin and he's really mad at Chungha for what she did. 

_And CampusDaily? Who the hell are they? And how did they click that picture when the kiss didn't even last a second?_

He starts his engine with the thought of finding answers in his mind and drives.

*

*

*

Jimin stops his car in front of his home, adjusts his hair a bit because he left in a hurry and didn't even freshen up before coming home. He looks at himself in the car's rear view mirror and sighs.

_I look so messy. Hope mum won't think too much into it._

You see, Jimin has always been organised and neat, per se. No one could catch Jimin in a _messy_ state. So, Jimin thinks that his mum would definitely ask him something. Even if she does ignore this, she'll definitely ask about the date.

_Ahhhhhhh_

Jimin internally screams but then collects himself and gets out of his car. He walks inside the house which seems all too silent and empty all over again to him.

"Jimin-ah! Honey!" He hears his mum from somewhere and turns left to see her walking towards him.

"Mum, hey." Jimin gives a small smile to her and hugs her.

"Aw, my baby. Missed your mum?" She asks as she caresses his hair while hugging him. Jimin nods and his mum gets the message and smiles fondly at her son.

"You aren't at the office?" Jimin asks.

"Ah, my work's been taken care of. You see, I really wanted to spend some time with my son. So, it's all fine." His mum hooked her hand with Jimin's.

"You are really going to spoil me, mum." Jimin says.

"You know how much I love you and Jihyun-ah. My babies." She goes ahead to pinch his cheeks.

"Mum, it hurts!" He protests while laughing.

"By the way, mum, what idea were you talking about?" Jimin asks.

"Oh, that. Honey, there's this event tomorrow. Wanna tag along with us?" His mum asks with a smile on her face, tucking few of Jimin's hair strands behind his ear.

"What kind of event, mum? Any office related?" Jimin further asks.

"Kind of. But for a good cause. It's a charitable gala, we're gonna attend it and make donations for those children who can't afford to get higher education here so that they can achieve their dreams."

"Wow, mum. That's... really great." Jimin really meant it. He normally likes attending events so he didn't have a problem but he's even more happy to go if it's for a good cause. Jimin's family wasn't originally rich, his parents worked day and night to be where they are today so he's grateful.

"I'd love to go, mum." Jimin declares.

"Really? That's great! Do you want me to call Momo for your suit fitting?" His mum asks excitedly.

Jimin chuckles.

"Sure, mum."

"I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!" His mum exclaims.

"But, everyone knows me already." Jimin laughs.

"Oh, shush. Let me brag about my baby." Jimin's mum says and her phone rings and she motions to Jimin that she's going to take the call and Jimin nods, smiling at her.

After his mum's gone, he switches on his phone. Then, he sees that he's got texts from Jungkook. He thinks before replying since he had decided that he'd give him a chance to explain and personally, he feels there's more to the story. Because, the same morning, Jungkook looked at Chungha with so much _anger._ Then, why would Jungkook kiss her the same day? It didn't add up. Or, Jimin was just being too positive. Maybe Jungkook did kiss her, for pleasure or for closure, he definitely doesn't want it to be the former. So, he texted him that he needs some time.

He groans and moves to his room and lies on his bed. His phone buzzes again, and he swears if it's Jungkook again, he'll shout at him but it wasn't him.

_Rosè: Jiminie!!_

Jimin sits up on his bed. Rosè, is his cousin who lives at Melbourne. They're very close, both of them. Since Jimin's studying dance and Rosè took up singing, they could relate to each other upto some extent. Even if they are busy, they sometimes find time to talk to each other. So, now that Rosè has texted Jimin, he feels that his day has got a lot better.

_PJM: Hey!!! I miss you :(_

_Rosè: I miss you more :((_

_PJM: What's up? How are you?_

_Rosè: I'm fine, Jiminie ^_^ wby?_

_PJM: Just meh I guess_

_Rosè: Whyy >_<_

_PJM: There's so much going on. I'll tell you when I meet you_

_Rosè: Okay, so your mum hasn't told you yet?_

_PJM: She hasn't told me about what?_

_Rosè: Nothing ;)_

_PJM: Rose -_-_

_Rosè: Jiminie >3_

_Rosè: Gotta go now! Love you!_

_PJM: Love you too!_

Jimin keeps his phone down, confused wondering what his mum hasn't told him. But, he also doesn't want to think about it since he has too many other things to think about. For example, who clicked that picture of Jungkook and Chungha? He makes up his mind and goes to dm the account which posted it.

**_TheCampusDaily_ **

**_-Get your latest gossips on our page_ **

**_-Share what you know through dms with proof and we'll share it with the whole campus._ **

**_-Whether it's any official notice or daily gossips, find them here._ **

**_Then, what are you waiting for? Follow now for latest updates._ **

His hand hovers over the DM option before he clicks and starts typing his message.

_PJM: Hi_

He waits for a while for a reply and he gets surprised at how fast they are.

_TheCampusDaily: Well, well, well if it isn't our favourite Park Jimin_

_TheCampusDaily: What can we do for you?_

_PJM: Why do you take pictures of people without their consent?_

_TheCampusDaily: Woah. We used to click pics of everything going on when we were a small account_

_PJM: and now?_

_TheCampusDaily: But now, people click and send us pics and we post them with the info if they have given us a solid proof._

_PJM: And you have sworn of secrecy I assume?_

_TheCampusDaily: Maybe ;) but we can make an exception for you, Jimin._

_PJM: What?_

_TheCampusDaily: Give us something to post and the info you need is all yours._

Jimin stares at the screen, perplexed. What should he do? Then he knows. Almost everyone knows about Jimin's appointments with therapists but they also think that he's insane so maybe he could share his experience. It could be good campaign for mental health, maybe? So, he tries.

_PJM: Why did you not post about me being allegedly insane, as people say?_

_TheCampusDaily: As much as we love gossip, we also care about people to some extent. Everyone in our campus is either looking for clout or revenge which gets us content. They get what they want, we get what we want. But, we don't share anything unless we have proof so no, we didn't share that info of yours._

_PJM: Then what about that post of me dating an older guy? Did you have any proof?_

_TheCampusDaily: We assumed, hence the title of the post since the pic was of you both holding hands. But, fine. What do you need?_

_Gotcha._

_PJM: That's more like it. Who sent you the pics of Jungkook and Chungha?_

_TheCampusDaily: Oh? Chungha._

_PJM: Seriously?_

_TheCampusDaily: Yep. Now, are we even?_

_PJM: We are. Thanks._

_TheCampusDaily: You're welcome, I hope you'll keep your source (us) a secret._

_PJM: For sure._

Jimin locks his phone and is kinda surprised how easily they gave that information. He partly thinks because he is quite well known in campus, mostly for good reasons which is a relief, since he never wants to live a scandalous life.

_Chungha sent the pic? But why?_

Jimin hears two knocks on his door and he buries his head in the pillow and yells a muffled, "Come in, please."

"Hey, Jimin!"

Jimin gets up really fast and looks at Momo standing at his door.

"Momo! Hey, you are here, fast." Jimin chuckles.

"Of course, we have a suit to make. By the way, why do you look like shit?" Momo asks. She is this informal with Jimin ever since Jimin told her to be casual with him because she has been designing outfits for his dance performances and even his events and she's very cool.

"Ugh, college stuff, leave it." Jimin waves his hand to deny talking about it.

"More like, boy issues?" Momo wiggles her eyebrows and Jimin starts laughing.

"Let's get to work, Momo." Jimin says when they finally stop laughing.

Momo takes his measurements and asks Jimin's opinion on what he likes or not and sketches out an outfit for him. Jimin awes at the sketch and you could see his eyes twinkling.

"Wow, you can get this ready by tomorrow?"

"Of course. Since, I don't have to enough time to make these, I'll make a combination of brands to make you look expensive, boy. Just some adjustments because you have lost a lot of weight, again." Momo says.

"I'll look forward to it, then. Thank you for coming!" Jimin hugs her lightly.

"Of course. Take care, Jimin." Momo says as he takes her stuff and leaves.

Jimin sighs and goes to bed to get some sleep so that he doesn't think about everything too much.

*

**_*Sunday*_ **

"Jungkook, your suit is ready." 

"Thank you, Hyun Bin ssi. I'll take it home then." Jungkook walks over to him and takes his black card out.

"That's been taken care of, Jungkook-ah." He says.

"Dad?" Jungkook asks to which Hyun Bin nods.

"Okay, then. Thank you. Have a good day." Jungkook takes the neatly wrapped suit and gets into his car.

He takes out his phone to read Jimin's text again. He has been doing it over and over because he has been also trying to text Jimin. He misses Jimin, their conversations, the witty responses of Jimin to his memes. Everything. He sighs and keeps his phone aside along with his suit.

_At least this event will hopefully keep me distracted._

Jungkook goes home to his parents. Greeted by Ghost at the entrance, he finally smiles.

"Hey, buddy! Missed me?" He gets on one knee and Ghost runs to him and jumps on him.

"I guess your answer is yes then." He says as he laughs and pets Ghost.

"Honey! Thank god, you're here!" He hears his mum saying as she comes nearer.

Jungkook gets Ghost off his chest, still patting his head.

"Mom, you look amazing." He looks at his mum, who's wearing a simple yet elegant dress with light make up on.

"Oh, thank you, honey. Why aren't you ready yet? We'll be late! And you know your dad." She scolds right after she thanks him which makes Jungkook chuckle.

"I just got the suit. I'll be ready in a few, mum. Relax." He says as he proceeds to hug his mum but gets stopped by her hand on his chest.

"You smell like Ghost. First, shower then hug your mother." She says making a serious face.

Jungkook laughs and immediately heads to his bedroom to shower. He hums a song as he showers and tries to take every negative thought, even if it's for a while. He only feels anger when he thinks of Chungha and he doesn't need that kind of negativity right now, so he just focuses on his singing. Singing is one of Jungkook's many talents but he doesn't sing in public, ever. Maybe because he isn't vocally trained or he just wants that hobby to himself. So, he sings in the confines of his own room. That's it. He thinks of Jimin's smile and how his skin glowed when they were at the pier. And the kiss, which was _magical._

Jungkook dries himself and wears his suit, fit in the right places, making him look irresistable. Usually, Jungkook would have cared about what others think of how he looks, now he just wonders what one person thinks.

_Jimin._

And he likes it.

He goes down the stairs to find his parents already in front of the door, talking about something. He stops in front of them and goes into a half bow.

"I'm sorry for being late, dad." He says with his head down.

His dad pats his shoulder.

"It's fine, son. But you know, being late is not one of the good traits." He says with a smile.

"I know, dad. Let's go then?" He asks looking at his parents.

"Wait, first let me tell you that you look amazing. So handsome, my son!" She says and hugs Jungkook.

"Ah, true. You really look great, son. We should go now." His dad says and extends his hand to his wife. 

Jungkook looks at his mother blush and smile as she takes his hand which makes him warm. He thanks god everyday that his parents' bond never wavered through the years. They sure had their ups and downs since his dad always overworks and his mom was a stay at home mom or he prefers to say, homemaker. They would fight because his dad would become obsessed with work but they got through it. So, he believes that one day he could, too. 

"I'll bring Ma. You guys get going." Jungkook says and goes to his grandmum's room on the same floor. She was lost in her thoughts when Jungkook comes in.

"Ma, hey." He says and holds her hand.

"Oh! Kookoo, you scared me. Yes, honey?" She replies.

"Let's go? To the event?" Jungkook says and helps her stand up.

"Sure, honey. Let's go." 

Mr. and Mrs. Jeon get inside one car and Jungkook and his grandmum are escorted to another lavish car in which he takes the back seat. Now, he waits to get this event over with.

*

*

"OH MY GOD, JIMIN. You could hit me looking like this and I'd forgive you cuz holy mother of god, you look like a billion bucks, baby!" Momo shouts and she puts together Jimin's outfit and it turned out amazing.

Jimin laughs at Momo's reaction and says,

"Noona, why would I hit you?" 

"Shush, now promise me you'll tell the professional to click hundreds of pictures of you and send it to me!" She says in the same intensity as before.

"Okay, okay! I will!" Jimin replies with a smile on his face and turns to the mirror to see himself.

Standing before him, a person who looks like those celebrities in fashion campaigns for branded clothing brands. He radiates confidence and also notices zero voices in his head. He hasn't had a meal since the night before so that his face doesn't look puffy _which is wrong, he knows_ but the result is just what he wanted. His profile looks amazing and his jawline is to die for, like Momo said to him. His makeup brings out his features more making him look jaw dropping level of good.

"Watch their jaw drop and thank me later." Momo puts her hands on both his shoulder and winks at his reflection.

"Thank you so much, Noona. Really." Jimin thanks her. Momo just nods behind him and slaps his butt.

"Now, get going!"

"Ow! What was that for, noona?!" Jimin asks, embarrassed.

Momo just laughs, picks up her stuff and leaves. Jimin shakes his head, smiling.

_That woman is crazy._

Jimin gets busy in wearing and selecting his accessories when his mother stands in front of his room. He doesn't notice his mum until she clears her throat.

"Mum! Oh my god, you look amazing!" Jimin cheers and Jimin's mum shoots a pose which makes Jimin clap in awe.

"Honey, you look like you've just come out of a magazine. So handsome." She pauses and looks at him endearingly.

"Oh, my god. I'm going to ruin my make up if I cry." She fans her eyes as if to dry her tears.

"Oh, mum." He says and hugs her.

"You ladies ready?" Asks Jihyun from the door frame, looking great himself.

Jimin walks past as smacks his head lightly and says,

"I wasn't just going to ignore that comment, Jihyun ah." Jimin says to which Jihyun smacks him back.

"You boys, behave." Their mum says and they stop bickering.

They get into separate cars and head to the venue. Jimin sits in his car with one thought on his mind.

_I'm going to find out everything, Jungkook._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, yet again for reading this fic! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes! I'm sorry for the typos!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay safe 💜
> 
> Share your opinions! I love reading the comments you guys leave. Any theories or thoughts on the chapters, anything! Be safe and happy guys!


	17. Overruled. (Pt.2 of CampusDaily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gala's here finally. Jimin gets a surprise from someone and also gets confronted by someone. The night is just beginning though.
> 
> And,
> 
> Jungkook finds himself in Jimin's house by the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter. I guess this took me longer to write than I had expected. Sorry for that! And again, please forgive me for the typos!
> 
> And enjoy reading! Thank you for reading!

The cars halt at the entrance of the venue. [Jungkook](https://pin.it/7bD7K8j) could hear the people outside to welcome the guests, he looks at his side.

"Ma, we're here. Are you alright? I can take you home if you aren't feeling well." Jungkook asks softly to his grandmum.

"I'm fine, Kookoo! I was just thinking about someone. That's all." Somi replies patting Jungkook's back.

"You miss Pa?" Jungkook has almost no memories of his grandpa, all he remembers is visiting him at the hospital when he was little.

"Ah, something like that, bun. No need to worry. I'm Okay!" She makes an 'o' with her hands which makes Jungkook smile and nod before opening the car door. He gets out of the car, looking like the perfect guy everyone swoons over. He extends his hand to Somi, who takes it and also gets out of the car.

Mr. and Mrs. Jeon are already out, answering some questions of the press when he looks at his father motion towards them to come nearer. He guides Somi and they all stand together and bow.

"One picture of the Jeon family!" Someone from the press shouts. Mr. Jeon nods and Jungkook feels his dad's hand on his shoulder and he holds Somi's hand tightly. 

_Click!_

"Wonderful, sir! Thank you!" The same guy shouts and Jungkook and his family walk inside the venue of the gala. 

The place is beautiful, Jungkook has to admit. With shiny chandeliers hanging from the ceiling to the polished marble floor of the ballroom, everything looks absolutely, rich. The place was buzzing with people, them talking to each other, soft music playing on the background, a combination of violins, harps and piano.

_Soothing._

Then, Somi asks him to take him to one of the chairs to sit and he does, he slowly guides her to one of the table on the side and helps her sit.

"You can go now, Koo. Explore." She says to him.

"I can stay here with you, Ma." He insists.

"No, I'll call you when I need you, bun. Now, go get a drink for yourself." She pats him to go ahead. He smiles and waves at her before turning his back to leave. He also asks one of the waiters to keep an eye on her to which the waiter obliges with a smile.

He makes his way to the bar, where he could already spot his parents also talking to some people, their backs facing him, making it difficult to see who they're talking to. He moves nearer to take a closer look and that's when he hears someone speaking. Her voice oddly familiar.

"I'm sorry for that. Kids these days, it's nice to see them have fun. Right?" The woman Jungkook couldn't see asks.

"You're right. As much as we want our children to be successful, we also want them to be happy." His mum responds.

Then, his dad looks back and spots him. He could hear him say something like,

"There he is, my son. Jungkook-ah, come here please?" His dad calls him to come towards them and Jungkook does so, a bit hesitantly at first but then regains his posture.

He stands between his parents and half bows to introduce himself, extending his hand to the man, who looks very familiar but he can't make out where he has seen him.

"Pleasure meeting you, I'm Jeon Jungkook." The man gives a professional smile and shakes his hand.

"Oh, of course we remember you, Jungkook. You were a baby when we met for the first time." He says.

_That's why he seems so familiar._

"How rude of us, you might now remember us. I'm Park Hyung sik and this is my lovely wife, Park Sandara." 

_Park. Wait._

He turns to the woman and he sees it. The eye smile and the pretty features. He also extends his hand to shake it with hers and she takes it.

"Junghyun, I must say that your son has become a fine young man." The man says.

"Please. Have you seen your own son? Jimin-ah looks like he has just walked out a magazine." He hears his mum say beside him.

His world goes still.

_Jimin is here? Right now?_

He looks around, not paying much attention to the elders' conversation. He tries to spot the silver haired male, thinking that he might be easier to find out because of it.

"Everyone, if you'll excuse me, I see a friend over there I'd like to say hi to. If you guys don't mind." He asks everyone and they let him go with smiles on their faces.

When he does spot the silver hair, he starts walking towards that direction, bumping into anyone and everyone, mumbling excuse me and sorry every now and then. He gets nearer to where he is when someone tugs his hand.

"Jungkook? Hey!" Yeonjun, who's apparently also attending the party greets. 

"Uh, hey man. What's up?" Jungkook asks facing him but still keeping an eye on the silver hair across the room.

"Everything's good. So, you brought Chungha as plus one? I always thought you guys look good together, man!" Yeonjun exclaims.

_What. Chungha's here?! Wow. Just great._

"No, she isn't my plus one. And if you're referring to the post, it isn't what it looks like." Jungkook explains.

"Oh.. okay." An awkward silence follows which makes Jungkook break the silence with,

"Hey, man. Excuse me, I gotta find someone."

"Oh, yeah. Sure!" Yeonjun pats him and Jungkook looks across the room.

_No silver hair. No Jimin. Where is he?_

*

**_A while earlier...._ **

Jimin feels the cold air hit his face when he gets out of the car. Cameras flashing, people talking. It's been a while since Jimin has attended these sort of events. He hasn't been to one since he announced that he isn't interested in taking over. He knows he'll get a few judgemental looks but he's gotten used to it. And most importantly, he has his family by his side.

"Mr. Park! [You](https://pin.it/2M1woyR) look amazing tonight! Mind looking at the camera, please?" One of the photographers yell. Jimin looks over to the side and lets them click all the pictures they want.

"I had figured that all of them would be ogling over you today, hyung." He hears Jihyun say beside him.

"Wow, are you saying that I look good, Jihyun-ah?" He pulls him for a picture of the Park siblings and they give their best smile. They also click one with their parents, and wnded up being goofy, all four of them. That was very endearing of the Park family. As well as they know how to run a business empire, they also know how to have fun.

They all laugh as they enter the big [hall](https://pin.it/4F1N53l) which is honestly very beautiful, Jimin thinks. He looks around to see any familiar faces when he catches a few men looking at him, like they want to devour him.

_Old fucking perverts._

He rolls his eyes and sighs in disappointment. Jimin always wonders why people think that if they make a few bucks more than the general public, they can do whatever they can. He watches his brother go over to a friend and his parents to the bar, so he follows them.

They each get a drink and talk about casual stuff, people greeting them now and then. Jimin casually sips on his non-alcoholic drink. He keeps it down when his dad's associate come over, obviously.

After a while, a couple approaches the bar and his parents wave at them which makes them come closer.

_The Jeons._

"Sandara! Hyungsik! So nice to see you here." Mrs. Jeon hugs his mum and Mr. Jeon shakes his dad's hand.

"Jimin-ah? Oh my god, for a second I couldn't recognise you. You have changed a lot since middle school honey!" Mrs. Jeon exclaims. Well, that's the truth. The last time he visited the Jeons was during middle school.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Jeon." He smiles at and tells her.

"So, what have you been studying Jimin? I guess you and Jungkook attend the same university, right?" Mr. Jeon asks.

_Jungkook, yes._

"Yes, sir. I'm a dance major." Jimin answers.

"Oh? Is this a hobby or you want to pursue it professionally?" He further asks.

Honestly, Jimin hates that question. Now, why would he train for years if he wants it as a hobby?

"I want to dance, professionally. On world stages, if my efforts pay off." Jimin answers with a polite smile.

"Yes, we thought that Jimin should pursue what he wants, it's his life after all and we only want him to be happy. And, if he changes his mind, he could always train again and join. No big deal." His mum speaks for him. And he's thankful for that.

He gets a text and he moves aside to check it.

_Rosè: I sense that you're bored_

_PJM: My life saviour. I wish you were here_

_Rosè: Yes, my damsel in distress, me too!_

_PJM: XD_

He feels someone tap his shoulder and he quickly puts his phone in his pocket to turn around. 

"[Rosè](https://pin.it/5l5PJVA)! Y-you're here?" Jimin asks as his cousin stands in front of him, smiling.

"Yes, I am, dumbo. Now, hug me." She pulls him into a hug.

"You need to tell me everything that's going on, okay?" She says as she hugs Jimin.

"Of course I will, Rose." He smiles.

They move away from the bar excusing themselves to stroll around and chat. After a while of walking and sharing everything that's been going on with Jimin, they stand on the side of the big hall.

"Wait, _the_ Jeon Jungkook?! You kissed him?!" She whisper shouts, eyes big due to surprise.

Jimin nods and the blush on his face darkens.

"How was it? Tell. Me. Now." She asks him.

Jimin laughs and responds,

"It was everything I want a kiss to feel like, you know? It felt right." Jimin says, a hint of sadness visible in his eyes.

"Then, why are you sad, Chim? What's wrong?" Rosè puts one hand on his shoulder to calm him.

Jimin looks around, and there are too many people. God knows how many minions Chungha has. So, he tells Rosè to get somewhere quiet before he talks about it. They go upstairs which is surprisingly vacant. They see and balcony and head over there.

"This place seems quiet enough." Rosè says but notices that Jimin has gone still all of a sudden. She looks ahead to see a figure standing in front of them. Someone she doesn't know. She turns around to face them.

"If it isn't Park Jimin. The one who has some screws of his head loose." She mocks.

"Chungha, I wish I could say that it's a pleasant surprise to see you, but it isn't." Jimin replies and honestly, Rosè has never seen him talk like that.

"Don't worry, Jimin. We are on the same page." She says, walking towards them.

"Why did you do it?" Jimin asks, all of a sudden.

"Why did I do what?" She asks back.

"The post? I sure for hell know that Jungkook didn't kiss you, Chungha. Why are you playing these games?" He asks again, tone a bit louder this time, his hands fisted and jaw clenched.

"You just can't handle the fact that Jungkook kissed me, can you?" Chungha smirks and folds her arms.

"He didn't. I know." Jimin says, confidently.

"So, he told you? Well, I got the picture. So, no problem."

_Got her._

"You need to stop, Chungha! Why are you doing this?!" Jimin shouts in the empty balcony.

"Everything was perfect before that night! Everything! Now you've started acting like a bitch like you own the university! You have forgotten your place." She barks.

"Why don't you look _~~at~~_ yourself, honey? You aren't looking too great yourself!" Rosè speaks from behind Jimin.

"Oh, another minion. Let me tell you, whatever your name is, that I _made_ him. Without me, he'd still be a loser." She smirks and shouts.

_~~She's right. You are a loser. Loser Park Jimin. Good for nothing.~~ _

Jimin covers both his ears with his hands and screams,

"Stop! You don't know me! Shut up!" He drops to his knee, shouting.

"Jimin!" Rosè moves to his side and tells him everything is okay.

Chungha stand there, surprised. As if she triggered something in Jimin.

Jimin feels all alone, no wamth.

_Cold. The world is so cold._

Then, suddenly Jimin feels a pair of arms around him, providing a familiar warmth. He feels like he could breathe again all of a sudden. He grabs onto the person tightly. The voices still echoing in his head.

"Jimin-ah, hey. Baby, calm down. I'm here. Everything's okay." 

_Jungkook._

Chungha looks at the scene and starts laughing.

"Wait. What? Jungkook, seriously? Him?" She asks. She waits for his response but instead gets a burning sensation on her cheek.

"Don't you fucking dare to say anything about Jimin. Or I'll rip your throat out myself." Rosè says to her in anger.

"Fuck all of you!" Chungha walks away in anger.

Rosè foes back to Jungkook holding Jimin, who visible relaxes in his embrace. Jungkook presses soft kisses on his temple to calm him down and also whispers comforting words into his ears.

"Um, could you please bring a glass of water for him?" He asks her politely. Rosè nods and heads downstairs to fetch a glass of water.

Jimin feels himself coming back from whatever headspace he was in. Slowly, but he was. He opens his eyes to finally see everything clearly. Jungkook is holding him, taking care of him.

"Jungkook." He begins.

"Yeah, baby. I'm right here." He replies looking at him.

He tries to stand up and Jungkook helps him.

"Are you okay?" He asks, softly. His hand on one side of Jimin's face.

"I'm okay. I don't know what happened back there." He says.

He looks around to notice Chungha and Rosè missing.

"Chungha fled after your friend planted a great slap on her cheek for talking shit about you." Jungkook informs as if he read his mind.

"Rosè? She did? I always knew that she was a badass." Jimin says with the utmost adoration.

"Who's she? Does she attend our university?"

"First of all, why? And she's my cousin from Melbourne. Don't you dare try anything with her, Jungkook." Jimin gets out of his hold and warns him.

"Try anything? What?! No! I just asked out of curiousity. I only have eyes for you, believe it or not, Jimin." He holds up both his hands as if to surrender.

Jimin laughs lightly and watches Rosè come over with a glass of water.

"Chim! You okay?! I was so worried!" She hands the glass to Jungkook quickly and hugs him tight.

"I'm fine now. Sorry for making you worried." He speaks as he hugs her.

"That bitch left if you want to know. You should head home, Chim. I'll tell your parents. They'll understand." She suggests him, holding his hand.

"I guess that's be right. I'll call the driver."

"Nuh-uh. You. Jungkook, right? Take him home." She looks at Jungkook and says.

Jungkook nods his head immediately, quite intimidated by her but also because he was going to offer that anyway.

"Good. Now, Jimin, take care. Call me if you need anything. Your penthouse in nearby. Go there." She hugs him again and whispers into his ear,

"And wow, if you don't bed this man, I swear I will." She whispers to which Jimin blushes and coughs.

They bid goodbye and Jungkook calls his driver. They take the back exit to avoid any unnecessary talks. Jungkook informs his parents and kind of lies when he texts them that he wasn't feeling well.

Jungkook opens the car door for Jimin to get in and he follows him inside. They get inside the car and Jimin sighs. He keeps his eyes closed and takes a deep breath. Jimin feels Jungkook move closer to him and instinctly puts his head of Jungkook's shoulder.

"I'm a mess, always, aren't I? And you always have to become my knight in shining armor." Jimin says, his eyes closed.

"I really like it when you rely on me, Jimin. I feel like I have a purpose. I like taking care of you." Jungkook responds, the car coming to a halt maybe because of the traffic.

"And about you being a mess, you are anything but one. You are beautiful, baby." He says, sounding very honest. Jimin lifts his head to look into his eyes, to look for something which could prove that he's lying but he couldn't.

"I know about the picture." Jimin says suddenly.

"Of course, why else would you ignore me for the following days?" Jungkook states the obvious shrugs.

Jimin narrows his eyes at him then speaks,

"I needed time to clear it out. I knew that you wouldn't kiss her. And that helped me." Jimin says, looking forward, also telling the driver to put his address on the GPS.

"Thanks for believing me, baby." Jungkook presses a soft kiss on his temple.

They lock eyes and Jungkook doesn't think and just grabs the back of Jimin's neck and pulls him in, making Jimin gasp in process. Their lips meet in a soft kiss which turns passionate way quicker than the first time they kissed. Jungkook pulls Jimin onto his lap and starts caressing Jimin's thighs, stopping at his hips. He breaks the kiss and whispers a _baby, wait a sec._

He presses a button on the car door and Jimin hears a screen emerge between the driver and them, for privacy he assumes. He smiles and dives into indulge in Jungkook's luscious lips again. Their teeth clank against each other, the situation now more, _sensual._ Jungkook starts kissing Jimin's feature whispering all sorts of praises against his skin, making Jimin whimper. He loves how Jimin is a total badass in general but totally submits when he's with him.

"My baby."

He says, as he kisses down his jaw and eventually his neck, sucking the skin there to leave a mark. But stops.

"Baby, may I?" Jimin looks down and Jungkook who asks him in the sweetest voice possible which makes him want to melt. He nods and lets him do anything. He bites down his lip to keep his voice down, feeling his pants getting tighter and he loves how he notices that Jungkook is in the same place as him.

The car halts suddenly. They look at each other and start laughing. Jimin gets off his lap and settles down beside him, trying to look less messier and not like he just had sex. He is sure that he looks like that. And Jungkook? Well, he looks just as amazing. More than before, if that's possible.

The driver opens the door for them and Jungkook gets off the car and takes the sight in. Jimin giggles and takes his hand, pulling him.

"Come on, Kookie." Jimin says and leads him to his penthouse, the one his parents gifted him when he got into college to provide him a private space when he might need it. He doesn't come to the penthouse often, only to keep his dance costumes there since he doesn't have enough space at their apartment.

Jungkook walks inside the building and they get inside the elevator. Jimin quietly just presses the button to the top floor and stands back, right beside Jungkook. The only sounds right now are of their breathing. It feels very long, that elevator ride.

The elevator opens directly inside Jimin's penthouse which screams rich from every inch. The motion sensors turn the lights and electronics on.

" _Jimin ssi, welcome home. We spot someone else with you, a guest or should I call the guards? The male isn't registered here."_

An automated femal voice asks as Jungkook enters.

"Honey, he's a guest. Jeon Jungkook." Jimin replies, as if it's all nothing new to him.

_Of course it isn't, it's his house._

"Wow, cool tech, Jimin."

"Ah, Honey? Yeah. She is one of a kind." Jimin says and laughs.

Jungkook and Jimim walk further into the living room and Jimin turns to ask,

"Jungkook? You want a drink?"

_A drink. At Jimin's house. Should I?_

"Sure, beer would be great." Jungkook says.

Jimin nods and makes his way to the refrigerator.

"Here." Jimin hands him a bottle and Jungkook looks at his empty hands.

"No beer for you?" Jungkook asks, casually.

"Ah, no. I don't drink." Jimin responds with a smile.

He takes a sip and then keeps the bottle down.

Jimin is sitting beside him, facing him. 

"Jungkook, about the date-"

"It's fine. It was obvious, Jimin. Nothing to worry about, unless we could go on another one." Jungkook faces him and says with a playful smile.

"Of course we could go to one." Jimin answers and starts fiddling with a few strands of hair on Jungkook's forehead.

"Hm, I would like that." Jungkook says as he puts his hand on Jimin's thighs and caresses it. The action sends shivers down Jimin's spine, in a good way. He gulps and locks eyes with Jimin.

"Baby, you look so good today." Jungkook starts.

"I do?" Jimin asks as if he wants Jungkook to praise him more and he really _does._

"Hm, so much that I want to do stuff to you that your mind can't even imagine." Jungkook moves towards him and whispers into his ear before pressing a kiss on his neck which makes Jimin's toes curl.

"Kiss me, Jungkook." Jimin grabs Jungkook's hair to make him look at him.

Jungkook smirks and says,

"Gladly."

And he shifts his hand on his waist and pulls him on his lap, now more comfortable since they aren't in a car. Jimin first kisses the corner of Jungkook's mouth.

"Don't tease me, baby." Jungkook says and holds him to catch him in a real, passionate kiss.

His focus soon transfers to his jaw, his neck which makes Jimin a moaning mess. He sucks onto Jimin's skin which makes him go wild. No one had ever touched him like this and man, it felt so fucking good.

" _Jimin ssi, you sound hurt, do you want me to call the emergency number?"_

Jimin suddenly sits straight at the sound and looks down at Jungkook, a smile playing on his lips. His face flushes pink.

_Honey thought that I was in pain. Shit._

Jungkook is clearly holding his laughter when Jimin replies,

"Honey, I'm okay. You may turn off."

_Sure, sir. Turning off._

Jimin buries his face on one side of Jungkook's neck and squeals,

"Ugh, sorry for that. Apparently, my moans sound like I'm in pain." Jimin whispers and apologises.

Jungkook smiles and starts patting his back.

"They sound amazing to me. Don't worry. Honey is probably not getting any action to remember what pain of pleasure sounds like." He grins.

Jimin swats his arm and starts laughing.

"Jungkook, actually, I haven't..."

"Hm?" Jungkook asks.

"I have never brought anyone home." Jimin says, hoping that Jungkook would understand.

"Oh? I'm glad to be the first to be at your home, it's beautiful." Jungkook replies, non chalantly.

Jimin sits back and looks at him. He huffs and gets off his lap, leaving a very puzzled expression on his face.

"Are you sure that you're the same guy who competed with me? Because you don't seem that smart." Jimin says as he stands up.

"First of all, ouch. Second of all, where did that come from?" Jungkook asks, acting offended.

"I just said that I haven't brought anyone home before." Jimin says.

"Yeah. You meant this home right? You must have brought someone home at Tae and your- Oh." Jungkook realizes when Jimin's eyebrows arch as he says each syllable.

"Wait. So you've never had... _sex?_ " He asks with his last word almost inaudible.

"No. I haven't. Laugh all you want." Jimin says as he looks at Jungkook's bewildered expression.

Jimin turns his back on him when he feels Jungkook's arms wrapped around his torso. Jimin stops on his tracks.

"Jungkook?"

"Thanks for letting me know, Jimin." Jungkook says, his face now buried in Jimin's shoulder, his warm breath on his skin giving him goosebumps.

"You're welcome?" Jimin says and Jungkook lets go of Jimin and turns him to face him.

"By the way, what happened today?"

"I came across Chungha and asked her why..." Jimin stops. If he tells Jungkook that Chungha did it, clicked the picture and sent it to CampusDaily; he would ask several questions.

"Why what, Jimin?" Jungkook is still holding him by his waist.

Jimin sighs and thinks that it's absurd to hide something from Jungkook. Someone, who he hopes he dates one day.

So, he tells him everything. All details, how he talked fo CampusDaily, how he confronted her and she said all that stuff to him before he came.

"That bitch-" Jungkook is visibly angry and he lets go of Jimin before turning towards the door in anger.

"Jungkook!" Jimin calls and holds his hands.

"Please, stay. You need to think about it. You shouldn't do anything that you might regret later." He says.

"After all she did to me." That is all Jimin hears Jungkook say before he turns around and pulls in into a hug.

He pats Jungkook's hair slowly to calm him down.

"Stay the night. Please?" Jimin asks and smile when Jungkook nods.

Jungkook is directed to a room on the same floor they were in moments ago.

"You can stay here, I'll try to find any clothes that fit you." Jimin says and leaves him in this foreign room. Modern and sleek in architecture, just like the hallway and living room. Great taste, Jungkook thinks.

Jimin comes back with a pair of grey sweatpants and a tshirt which looks too small for Jungkook which makes them both laugh.

"Sorry, I don't have anything else that might fit you." Jimin chuckles.

"It's alright. Thank you, Jimin." Jungkook says, smiling.

Jimin goes near Jungkook and pecks his cheek whispering good night and runs out of the room.

Jungkook finds that extremely endearing. He smiles and he thinks that he must looking like an idiot. Then, he gets out of his expensive suit, to get a shower. Inside the foreign bathroom, he felt a bit out of place but he still washed himself quickly to head straight to bed. He prefers to sleep shirtless since he does that at home and most importantly, because he doubts that the tshirt Jimin brought would even fit him.

Jungkook lies on the bed, which is too comfortable and closes his eyes, their's a smile on his face and he finally drifts off to sleep.

*

Jimin' wide awake. His eyes fluttering nervously, looking here and there. Well, there are two reasons for this:

_Jeon Jungkook is in his house._

_And second, he's hungry._

Jimin's stomach confirms it when it makes a protest. He rolls his eyes and gets out of bed, wearing his robe. He tip toes down the stairs to go to the kitchen. Since he turned off Honey, he tries to find the light switch with his phone's flashlight and turns it on. He sighs in success and starts gathering some stuff for a quick snack before he goes to his slumber again.

He looks over Jungkook's room, wondering if he's awake or not. Their dynamics have changed so much now that it's scary to think about. They are the same Jimin and Jungkook who used to always be ready to rip each other's throats out but now? He chuckles when he thinks how foolish they were.

He quickly makes a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and takes it to his room to finish. He keeps the plate on his bed and takes his phone to check if he has any texts.

_Appointment with Dr. Park Seojun confirmed tomorrow at 9:00-10:00. Thank you._

Jimin sighs looking at the message and is relieved that he doesn't have morning classes the next day. He makes a note in mind to ask Dr. Seojun to schedule his appointments on weekends. He munches on his snack and when he's done, he goes downstairs to keep the plate on the kitchen countertop and comes back to sleep. Sleep, now comes to him like a wave and takes over him.

*

_Next morning,_

_"You don't know what you're saying!" Jimin screams in the dark empty room, covering his ears._

_"I made you, Park Jimin." Chungha's voice echoes in the room which seems endless._

_"No!" Jimin repeats again and again._

~~_"You are nothing without me."_ ~~

Jimin's eyes are wide open, his breathing rapid and he wakes up in cold sweat. He looks around and sighs in relief that it's his room. He checks the time. It's still too early to wake up so he tosses around in the bed, trying to distract himself by thinking about _something, anything but Chungha._

Then, he remembers the night in the studio, when Jungkook bought him take out. It was delicious. But, the company he had was the best. He smiles at the memory. His smile fades when he thinks,

_I hope this at least doesn't go wrong._

*

*

Jungkook wakes up in the morning, not realizing that he's at someone else's house. He rarely sleeps over, you see. Even if it's a hook up, he never sleeps over. 

So, with half closed eyes, he gets up from the bed, still shirtless, with only grey sweat pants on and heads out of his room.

On the other hand, Rosè enters Jimin's humble abode as she had told she would since she missed him a lot.

"Honey, can you please make some coffee for me?" Rosè says as she enters the house. She has stayed over a lot because of their sleepovers and mostly, whenever Rosè comes from Melbourne, she'll stay here with Jimin until she leaves.

Jungkook walks into the kitchen and is confronted by a very surprised Rosè.

Then, it hits him. He's not at home. He's at Jimin's home.

Jimin walks down at the same time and also looks at Jungkook who's shirtless and he gulps at the sight.

_Wow._

Rosè walks over to Jimin and holds his arms and turns him around to ask in a whisper,

"Please, tell me that you slept with him. Please, Jimin!"

"What? No! We didn't!" His face flushes.

Rosè shakes her head and sighs.

"All that for nothing. I sent you home for nothing?!" She whispers again.

Jimin glares at her and turns around to face Jungkook who seems zoned out.

"Jungkook? Good morning." He smiles at him and moves toward him.

Jungkook gets out of his zone and looks up at Jimin approaching him with a smile. He holds his waist and hugs him, Jimin's hands around his neck, Jungkook's securing Jimin's waist.

"I'd have kissed you good morning but we have company." He whispers softly into his ear which makes Jimin blush harder.

"I have morning breath, though." He says.

"That doesn't matter to me, baby. Unless it does to you." Jungkook replies softly.

"It doesn't!" Jimin shouts while look right at Jungkook's morning face. His golden skin, his puffy eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes, his lips, so inviting. But then, realization hits him.

_I have a morning face too._

He starts wiggling in Jungkook's hold.

"Jimin-ah? What's wrong?"

He covers his face with both his hands and gets out of Jungkook's hold and rushes upstairs without saying anything. Rosè gives Jungkook a worried look and they also head upstairs, after Jimin to see what's wrong.

Jungkook enters a room, which is probably Jimin's and hears the bathroom door shut. Rosè stands in front of the bathroom door and knocks,

"Chim, what's wrong? You scared us for a minute there. You okay?" She asks.

"Is Jungkook there with you?" The voice comes from the other side.

Jungkook tells Rosè to keep quiet and she does.

"No, he isn't here Chim. Tell me." She requests again.

"He saw me." Jimin says.

Jungkook and Rosè give each other a very puzzled look.

"What.. what do you mean?"

"I look disgusting in the morning, Chaeyoung!" Jimin shouts.

Jungkook's chest gets an ache when he hears those words. 

_Jimin and disgusting? What the hell is he talking about?_

"Who said that, Jimin? You look great Jimin. Trust me." Rosè says to him.

"I don't! Look at him, he's so perfect. Ugh, this sucks!"

Listening to Jimin call him perfect gives Jungkook an unsettling feeling. Jungkook used to not like Jimin because he thought that Jimin was perfect. And he still thinks that. But, seeing Jimin right now, makes him feel sad.

"I'm coming out. Give me a sec." Jimin says after awhile. Jungkook rushes downstairs again to act as if he doesn't know what happened.

After a while, both Rosè and Jimin come down, Jimin dressed up and looking fresh. His hair no longer messy due to sleeping, but that messy was cute, Jungkook thinks.

"I've to be somewhere right now guys. You can stay here if you don't have class, Jungkook. I'll be off then."

"Wait! Let me take you." Jungkook suggests.

Jimin hesitates. He looks at Rosè who nods at him and mouths a 'go'.

Jimin nods and tells Jungkook to get ready. Jungkook goes back to the room he slept in and changed into his suit because he has nothing else. Jimin and Rosè giggle when they see him and he rolls his eyes.

"We'll have to stop by my apartment if that's okay." He says and goes towards the door.

"Sure!" Jimin says and bids goodbye to Rosè.

They get in the car and first, make way to Jungkook's apartment. Jimin looks at Jungkook and sighs.

_What should I tell him? That I'm going to the shrink? What should I do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you stay tuned for the appointment Jimin has with his therapist. What could happen?
> 
> Share your opinions in the comment section! I seriously love reading your comments! T^T
> 
> Thank you so much for the support♡♡♡♡♡


	18. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin attends his therapy session and plans something with his friends.
> 
> And,
> 
> Chung Ha doesn't leave any opportunity to mess with Jimin and Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Another chapter after some days, I personally wonder if the plot is interesting or not and try to keep it interesting. I have never written smut and I won't be able to so that's why I added the tag of mild smut in the additional tags. I'm all here for the fluff and angst though! Thank you so much for the support guys, means a lot to me.
> 
> Happy reading!

"I'll be right back." Jungkook says as the car comes to a halt and the driver opens the door for him.

[Jimin](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/323203710761007020/) nods at him and purses his lips nervously wondering what to say to Jungkook about the appointment.

_Should I tell him a different location and go from there? Ughhhhhhhhh_

**_*Cuties on campus gc*_ **

_TaeBear: Chim!!!!! Where are you???? I miss you at home_

_Joonie: College is so stressful sometimes I swear, what's up, Tae?_

_Hobi: Omg you're saying this? I can't believe it_

_TaeBear: I guess the world is indeed coming to an end_

_Jiminie: AJHSUGASGGS_

_Hobi: Wow so Jimin is alive. Good to know_

_Jiminie: Hyuuung :(((_

_Joonie: I second that since we don't even hang out anymore, Chim :(_

_Jiminie: I miss you guys too :((_

_Jiminie: BTW What happened Joonie hyung?_

_Joonie: Ah, it's just that due to all these classes and tutoring, I rarely get time to spend with Jin and it sucks!_

_TaeBear: Ohh :( does Jin hyung say anything?_

_Joonie: Thankfully, Jin is the most understanding boyfriend ever so I'm saved I guess. But I still miss him_

_Jiminie: You know what_

_Hobi: Uh oh_

_Jiminie: You deserve a break hyung, you and Jin both_

_Joonie: Wdym_

_Jiminie: Tae, my soulmate, please clear your schedule_

_TeaBear: This sounds interesting_

_Jiminie: You too Joonie hyung, cuz we are gonna plan a dream date for you and Jin hyung_

_Hobi: Aww I'm in! I'll help too_

_Joonie: You guysss you don't have to_

_Jiminie: Hyung we want to and you just have to take one day out of your week and tell us. And we want it to be a surprise for Jin hyung_

_TaeBear: Wow T^T_

_Jiminie: Tae, I want you to ask Jin (in a very low key way) about his dream date_

_TaeBear: ON IT_

_Jiminie: Hobi hyung, after Tae finds out, we are gonna execute it. Done?_

_Hobi: Done!_

_Joonie: Thanks guys. So much_

_Jiminie: Anything for you, hyung :)_

Right then, Jimin gets a video call from Tae, he picks up.

"Chim, you can't believe what happened!"

"Whaaat" Jimin asks excitedly.

"June just replied to something I said, like she does with you!!!!" Tae shouts which makes the driver flinch.

Jimin chuckles at his friend's adorableness.

"It was about time, you are her other dad after all." Jimin says.

Right this instant, the car door opens and Jungkook gets in,

"Hey, baby. Sorry to make you wait." He says as he enters looking all fresh in his now casual clothes.

"BABY?! WHO THE FUCK-" Jimin hangs up, his eyes wide and looking at Jungkook.

"Shit." Jimin mumbles.

_Tae's gonna flood me with questions._

"Oh, sorry, were you on a call?" [Jungkook](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/815362707515429705/) asks adjusting his yellow shirt, tucked in his ripped jeans. That yellow shirt was obviously at the back of his closet but he wanted to wear it today.

"Am I hallucinating or are you wearing yellow?" Jimin asks scratching his head.

Jungkook chuckles and looks over at Jimin.

"I felt like wearing yellow today. Why? It doesn't suit me?"

"It suits you a lot actually. Remind me to fill your closet up with bright colors." Jimin says with a smile.

That gives a weird feeling in the stomach for Jungkook.

"You can try, Park." Jungkook jokes.

"Oh, I will." Jimin arches his eyebrow and replies.

"By the way, where to now?" Jungkook asks.

"Uh, let me put the address in the GPS." He says and moves forward to set the address. The driver nods when it's done and the car starts moving.

Jimin's phone keeps buzzing with texts. It must be Tae since he heard that. Jungkook notices it and asks him,

"You can continue that call if it's important."

"Ah, no. It's Tae. He must be freaking out right now."

"Why?" He asks, confused.

"Because he heard someone call me baby and I wasn't home last night. So, he must be super confused right now." Jimin laughs.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry if I got you in trouble." 

"No! It's alright Jungkook. Don't worry." Jimin says waving his hand, denoting that it's no big deal.

"Mr. Jeon, we are here." The driver announces as the car stops. Jimin's heart drops, since he's nervous.

Jungkook starts to get the door when he watches Jimin take deep breaths. He reaches for Jimin and holds his hand in his.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out." Jimin says with a small smile and gets out.

Jungkook stands in front of a modern built building with no sign whatsoever. He watches Jimin walk towards the glass door and he follows. Jimin stops in front of the reception and puts his hand on the desk to talk to the receptionist, a woman who sports a smile at both of them before engaging in a conversation with Jimin.

"Park Jimin. I was called in today for the nine o'clock appointment?" Jimin asks in a voice Jungkook hasn't heard before and Jimin doesn't look small anymore, he exerts dominance and confidence.

The receptionist smiles at him and types something in her computer and asks for Jimin's identification which Jimin hands over.

"Mr. Park, I have you right over here. He's waiting for you." She says and stands up from her seat and leads the way.

_He? Where are we?_

Jimin catches Jungkook off guard when he interlocks his fingers with Jungkook's to which Jungkook responds with a gentle squeeze, their hands locked together. They start walking and when Jungkook thought that the entrance was beautiful, the [room](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/249105423125354915/) he enters now is more.

As he enters, he notices a man sitting on an arm chair, facing opposite of the door.

"Sir, Mr. Park is here for you." He hears the receptionist say and she turns back to nod at both of them. Jimin takes a deep breath again and tugs at his hand.

The [man](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/826762444074295696/) has now gotten up from his seat and comes toward Jimin. He watches Jimin let go of his hand to shake it with his.

"Jimin ssi, pleasure to have you back." He smiles at Jimin and turns to look at Jungkook.

"Looks like you have done your homework, pleasure meeting you, I'm Dr. Park Seojun, Jimin's therapist."

Now, it all makes sense. Jimin being nervous, him wanting to come alone, him hesitating to tell Jungkook where they were going. Jungkook smiles at the man and shakes his extended hand.

"Likewise, I'm Jungkook." He says and Seojun tells them to take a seat. Now, all his attention is at Jimin, his demeanor changed, Jimin looking small again, shrinking in his seat.

"So, Jimin ssi, how has your week been?" He asks while he clicks his pen and gets a file from the table at his side.

"It's been.. a rocky journey, to be honest." Jimin begins.

"Hm, have you been taking proper meals?" He asks again. Jimin goes silent. When Seojun gets no answer, he sighs and gives a small smile and says,

"That's alright, Jimin ssi. Don't worry." 

Jungkook still doesn't believe that he is witnessing a therapy session and wonders why Jimin has brought him here. Nevertheless, he is glad that Jimin trusts him enough to be there with him.

"I opened up to my friends about this." Jimin says.

"Oh? That's good progress, Jimin ssi. First step of healing yourself in accepting it so I guess you have done that by now." Seojun says as he notes something down.

"And how did they react?"

"They were supportive and worried about me."

"How does that make you feel?"

"To be honest? I'm grateful that they are supportive but when others worry about me, it makes me feel guilty." Jimin admits and it's true.

Jungkook wants to tell Jimin that he shouldn't feel so but he stays silent.

"Jimin ssi, let me tell you something. They worry because they care. You are going through something and you shouldn't feel guilty, okay?" Seojun explains.

Jungkook thanks the man in his mind for that.

Jimin nods hesitantly and sinks more into his seat. Jungkook puts his hand on Jimin's knee as a sign of reassurance.

"What about the voices? Do you still hear them?" He asks, adjusting his glasses.

"Sometimes, yes. Now, it's like they keep chanting the same thing over and over again." Jimin says in a frustrated voice.

"They?"

"Yes, it's like a group of same voices. Repeating over and over again."

"If it's not too much, what was the last thing these voices said to you?"

Jimin looks up at Seojun then at Jungkook who nods at him to show that it's okay to tell him.

"That I am good for nothing." Jimin says, closing his eyes. He feels Jungkook's hand on his.

"Do you think so as well?"

Jimin gives Seojun a questioning look and he rephrases,

"Do you ever think that you aren't good enough?"

Jimin pauses and thinks. There have been times when he has failed and he had given himself a hard time, thinking that he couldn't do anything.

"Sometimes. Mostly when I fail to do something." Jimin admits.

"So, Jimin ssi, your thoughts are channeling themselves into these voices. As you said, they are really your thoughts that echo in your head." He concludes.

Jimin sighs.

"And that can only be corrected through positive thoughts. Everyone judges themselves, but one has to accept his flaws as well. We aren't perfect after all." Seojun smiles after stating the fact.

"So, let me tell you this Jimin ssi. You aren't perfect." He bluntly says which earns a gasp from Jimin, Jungkook's concentration towards Seojun.

"And that's completely okay." He completes his sentence.

Jimin feels relief wash over him. He feels better, he thinks of all his mistakes and how he has learnt more from them. He also realizes that mistakes make humans, them. His thirst for perfection wouldn't be quenched since it's unattainable. He looks his and Jungkook's hands and he knows that he'll be just fine.

"Jimin ssi, I have prepared a diet chart which will be mailed to you at the end of the session. I've consulted a senior nutritionist regarding this so you shall not worry. If you are unable to follow the chart or feel uncomfortable, you can text me and I'll get another prepared suiting your preferences. Is that alright?"

"That'd be wonderful, thank you."

"That's my job, Jimin ssi. Now, if you don't mind, may I have a conversation with Jungkook in private? You can wait in the lobby. I won't take long." He asks politely. Jimin looks at Jungkook and he nods while getting up from the sofa and leaves the room.

Jungkook sits straight, suddenly aware that he's the only one in the room now.

"Jungkook ssi, you can relax. I just have a few questions, that's all." Seojun puts the file back on the table and looks at Jungkook.

"First, can you tell me what kind of relationship you have with Jimin ssi?" 

Jungkook hesitates to answer and as if Seojun read his mind, he says,

"I'm asking because I need to know what effect you have on the patient, how close you are so that I can tell you how you can be there for him. Because I can see that you care for him and you are clearly very close." He explains.

What is Jungkook to Jimin? A friend? But friends don't kiss each other breathless, do they? Boyfriends? Nope. They haven't talked about it. 

"We are.... dating. Sort of." Jungkook answers.

"It's rather new, so we haven't really talked about it." He further explains.

"Okay, how much would you say Jimin is open with you?"

"Just as much as his closest friends, probably." Jungkook answers.

"Alright. If you don't mind Jungkook, are you serious about him?" Seojun asks seriously. Jungkook is surprised at the blunt question but he answers quickly,

"Yes I am."

Seojun smiles and replies,

"Then do me a favour, Jungkook ssi, remind him that he is amazing everyday. Jimin ssi is in a headspace where he keeps finding or I'd say searching for flaws in himself. He doesn't openly tell anybody, of course so it keeps swallowing him up. He needs to believe that it's okay to be not perfect. So, please find ways to tell him that, if you want to of course."

Jungkook nods and listens attentively.

"And also, if you can, just be aware of his diet, whether he's following the chart or not. At first, less co operation is expected since he'll be trying to adapt to the new change so please keep in mind to check from time to time. Also, communicate. Talk to him as much as you can, about his day, his passion, anything. That'll make him more comfortable around you." He explains further.

Jungkook understands. He'd do those things even if he wasn't advised to. He'd tell Jimin that he's amazing everyday. He'd hold him when he's sad and kiss his tears away.

_Man, he is too gone for Jimin._

Seojun thanks him and leads him out of the room where Jimin is pacing around the room. Jungkook goes over to him and hugs him, pressing a soft kiss on his temple.

"Jimin ssi, today's session has been really helpful, thank you for your co operation. Your chart has been mailed to you. I hope to see you again soon and with good results, more preferably but anything is fine as long as you don't feel uncomfortable. You don't have to listen to me. Listen to yourself." He says and smiles. Jimin thanks him and he and Jungkook make their way back to the car. The journey back to Jimin and Tae's apartment remains silent until Jimin speaks,

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you before taking you there." He starts fiddling with his shirt, not looking at Jungkook.

"I'm glad that you trust me enough to accompany you. Tae said that you never take anyone with you." Jungkook says looking at Jimin's side.

"Because I used to think I can get through this alone but now that I have everyone I love, I know that I don't really need to go through this all alone. Sounds selfish, doesn't it?"

"Not selfish at all, Jimin. You are always there for everyone, why not the same for you?" Jungkook asks in a way Jimin gets his point.

"Thank you, Jungkook. For coming with me." Jimin moves closer and puts his head on his shoulders, Jungkook takes his hand and puts his head besdide Jimin's.

*

They stand at Jimin's apartment door and Jimin tells Jungkook to come in, he doesn't protest.

"Park Jimin, I swear to God, if you lost your virginity last night and didn't tell me, I'm going to send you to hell myself!" Tae shouts as he comes stomping towards the door which surprises Jungkook. June follows Tae and meows as if she wants to say the same so Jungkook chuckles.

"Oh my God, Tae. I'm still a virgin, don't worry." Jimin replies when Tae pauses to look at Jungkook.

"Jungkook? What's he doing here?"

"I ran into him on the way back so I invited him. Okay?" Jimin says and closes the door before going to the couch.

"Where even were you last night, Chim?" Tae asks in concern and sits beside Jimin. Jungkook takes the liberty to pet June.

"I was at the penthouse. Chaeyoung in here from Melbourne." Jimin informs.

"What?! Like seriously?! And you are telling me this now? I'll call her asap." Tae scolds Jimin.

"By the way, did you talk to Hobi hyung about your schedules?"

"Of course I did, he's coming over in a few. I also talked to Jin hyung and your soulmate has got the deets!" Tae informs, excitedly.

"Oh my God, yes!" Jimin exclaims, hugging Tae.

"Talk to Jin hyung about what?" Jungkook asks suddenly, June now rested in his lap. Jimin coos at the sight but answers,

"It's-"

"We are planning this dream date for Jin hyung and Joonie hyung! It's Chim's idea!" Tae quickly answers.

Jimin facepalms.

_Wow, way to be discreet about it, Tae._

Jungkook nods as if he's impressed.

"But don't you dare say anything to Jin hyung, or I'll export you to the Amazon." Tae threatens Jungkook which makes Jimin burst out laughing.

"Wow, you are scary." Jungkook admits.

"By the way, who called you baby and before you lie, I know what I heard." Tae now asks Jimin.

"Who called Jimin what now?" Hobi asks as he enters the apartment. Jimin facepalms again.

"No way! Did you get a sugar baby?!" Tae shouts.

"What the fuck, Tae!" Jimin goes red with embarrassment.

"But, Tae, it doesn't add up. Jimin has always given that sub vibe you know? Can't imagine him being a dom." Hobi shrugs and plops on the couch.

"What if he's a switch?" Tae further asks.

"UGH YOU GUYS! Can we stop talking about my... whatever it is that you're talking about?" Jimin says standing up.

"Come on, don't act innocent. You know what we're saying. If you don't, see, you are a sub when you want someone to-"

"Hyung!" Jimin shouts at him in embarrassment and motions his eyes toward Jungkook telling them that he's present in the room.

"So what? Jungkook knows all this, he's experienced. He's pretty much a dom, I think." Tae says out loud. Jimin wants to disappear.

_WHY GOD WHY_

"Who? Me? I'm not _that_ experienced but you are right, I prefer to be the dom but switch works for me too." Jungkook says, shrugging as if it's no big deal. He could see Jimin's neck go all pink and he smirks at the sight.

"But it's a shame really, Jimin is so flexible, like _wow_." Hobi says and Jimin says, "I'm done." and goes into his room leaving all three of them a laughing mess.

Jungkook rolls his eyes and excuses himself to follow Jimin into the room. He knocks twice and hears a soft come in before he opens the door to step inside. Jungkook closes the door behind him and looks at Jimin who's sitting on his bed, pillow on his lap. The sight is beyond adorable and makes Jungkook smile. He stands near the bed, not taking a seat because it may be too intrusive.

"Hey." 

"They are still laughing, aren't they?" Jimin asks, pouting.

Jungkook so wants to kiss that pout away but he resists.

"They were, but not anymore, baby." Jungkook says softly.

"Hug me, please?" Jimin requests and Jungkook is more than happy to oblige as he goes near the bed, Jimin getting rid of the pillow, and burying his face on his neck. Jimin's warm breaths touching Jungkook's neck. Jungkook's hand patting Jimin's hair softly.

"Sorry, Jungkook. I might not, you know, fulfill your needs when we date. So, you can-" Jimin gets interrupted when his lips get covered by a warm hand.

"Shh, I don't want to hear the rest of that sentence and please, don't think that something as trivial as that matters to me. I know that it's kind of important in a relationship but being together is what matters the most." Jungkook says as he holds him close.

"Okay, noted." Jimin feels all warm and fuzzy and he hugs him tighter with a smile on his face. Jungkook sighs in satisfaction. This proximity, this understanding, Jimin might be who he has needed all along.

*

Jimin and Jungkook come out of the room, Tae and Hobi engaged in a conversation about Overwatch whivh piques Jungkook's interest as well.

"Guys, the date!" Jimin tries to get their attention.

All of them go silent and look at Jimin standing in front of them.

"Right. Jimin, I think we need the _board_ for this cuz Jin hyung's very detailed about what he wants." Tae suggests.

"A what now?" Jungkook asks chuckling which earns him a glare from the three of them.

"Uh, okay. I'll shut up now." Jungkook says and watches Tae get the board from somewhere.

Hobi, or he calls him Hoseok hyung scoots closer to him and whispers,

"The white board was originally bought by those two for a project, but since then it has served a lot of processes, planning, plotting and much more. Oh! And also for game night." He informs Jungkook who nods along.

The board arrives, Tae taking a seat and letting Jimin continue. Jimin asks about what Jin said he likes, Jungkook also answers about the stuff he knows and he'd catch Jimin smile when he speaks.They note it all down and summarize it, Jimin asks for places and location everyone recommends something. Jin's favorite idea of movie date is a drive in movie theater which of course, they google but don't get a location. So, they realized that it was his dream date because there's no drive in cinema near them or in the city. They all arrive on a decision, location set up and projector with Jin's and Namjoon's favorite movie. 

Jimin plops down on the couch and stretches.

"I'm beat. Planning a dream date is no joke." Jimin says.

"Tell me about it. If even after this, Joonie hyung dares making fun of us being single, I swear to God he'll not see the light of day." Tae says, rolling his eyes.

"Guys, it's been so long we've been to a club. Can you believe that we've become so boring?" Hobi asks, facepalming.

"We definitely need to go clubbing, what do you think Chim?"

"A night full of sweet non-alcoholic drinks and dancing, are you kidding me? I'm obviously in." Jimin states the obvious.

"Yeah, Jimin especially likes these outings since he has broken so many hearts at clubs." Tae says, sighing.

"What do you mean?" Jungkook's voice cuts through all of a sudden. Jimin looks at him.

_Uh oh._

"Jimin here, never dates so when he'd go to clubs, he'd get in a _zone_ and start-" Tae gets interrupted by Jimin who calls him.

"Tae! My room. Now." Jimin orders. Tae sighs and follows him.

"You know we are all crazy at clubs, right?" Hobi asks Jungkook to which he nods and shrugs. Jungkook doesn't care about what Jimin used to do with his previous dates, it's his life after all but knowing him better wouldn't hurt.

*

"Tae! You can't just say stuff like that in front of Jungkook." Jimin whisper shouts.

"Why not? You seem pretty close to him now." Tae replies.

Jimin sighs. He knows that Tae has the right to know so he decides to do that. He hasn't been able to hide anything from Tae for long and Tae tells him everything so he owes it to him since he understands him the most. All these years, Tae has accepted him, understood him and supported him and he deserves to know the truth.

"Jungkook and I... it's a bit complicated, Tae." Jimin says softly.

"What do you mean? That's obvious since you guys were practically at each other's throats a few weeks back. You might be rekindling, I suppose." Tae shrugs and plops down on Jimin's bed.

"Actually, we are way past that now." Jimin says, Tae furrows his eyebrows and gives a questioning look.

"So, you're like best buds now, then?" Tae asks, surprised.

"We might have kissed." Jimin mumbles.

"Wait, What the actual fuck?! Park Jimin?!" Tae shouts, standing up from the bed.

Jungkook and Hobi flinch when they hear Tae's shout.

"When?! How?! What?!" Tae keeps pacing around the room.

Tae comes in front of Jimin, hold his head and asks,

"Are you really Jimin? Am I dreaming? Nothing makes sense anymore!" Tae goes hysterical.

"Tae, calm down. Sit down and listen to me." Jimin holds him by his shoulders and pushes him to sit down on the bed.

Then, he tells him how he and Jungkook connected, their misunderstandings, their first kiss and how quickly everything has changed between them. Tae sits and listens with mixed facial expressions as Jimin tells him everything in detail. While telling him, Jimin realizes quite a few things and smiles at the thought.

"So, you guys have kissed more than once, intentionally?" Tae asks in the end of Jimin's explanation. Jimin facepalms and asks,

"That is what you get from everything I said?"

"And he calls you baby?" Tae shudders and gets smacked by Jimin.

"I knew something was fishy when June let Jungkook pet him without scratching him first."

Jimin smiles at the thought of the first time Jungkook met June. He wants to save that picture in his mind and heart forever.

"You owe me some buckets of ice cream and movie nights for not telling me all this. And Chim? I'm happy for you and Jungkook is not such a bad guy, he's so so but I approve and support your decision because whatever makes you happy makes me happy, Chim."

Jimin wants to cry but instead he hugs his soulmate and thanks him.

"But I swear if he hurts you, I'll cut his dick off." He says seriously and Jimin bursts out laughing.

Jungkook sneezes out of nowhere and just thinks it's because of June's fur.

"Someone's talking shit about you, Kook." Hobi says, smirking.

"Let them." Jungkook just shrugs and continues petting June.

Tae and Jimin walk out of the room, holding hands and smiling. Tae glares at Jungkook and he rolls his eyes.

"So, as discussed, we need to start going for errands. So, we could divide into two groups and start tomorrow. How's that?" Jimin asks.

"Jimin and I are going together if you're wondering." Tae says showing their held hands to both Hobi and Jungkook. Now, it's Jungkook's time to glare at Tae.

"Kook and I, it is then. We'll start tomorrow then. I gotta go now. Have an assignment to get to." Hobi says and starts towards the door. Tae smirks and thinks to tease both of Jimin and Jungkook a bit.

"Chim, we can finally cuddle to sleep tonight, we can shower together too! It's been so long!!!!" Tae whines and Jimin looks at him with a face that clearly says _wtf_

Jungkook pauses to register that sentence. 

_They are that comfortable with each other?_

"We'll do that, Tae. Now, can you give me a minute? I have something to talk about with Jungkook." Jimin asks politely and Tae leans in to whisper, "Don't suck each other's faces off." Jimin rolls his eyes and Tae leaves the living room.

Jimin finally sighs and goes straight towards Jungkook and hugs him.

"So, cuddling and showering together, huh?" Jungkook asks while stroking Jimin's soft hair.

"He was kidding, we cuddle to sleep sometimes when I'm sad and no, we have never showered together." Jimin confesses.

"Good. I don't know how I'd have lived down the fact that you have showered with him since I'd want to do it with you one day." Jungkook says, Jimin moves back to look at Jungkook.

"Y-you would?"

"Of course, I'd pamper you with massages and anything you want, _anything baby._ "

Jimin blushes at the thought of Jungkook's toned body against his and he stops his train of thoughts from wandering too far.

"I love it when you blush, so beautiful." Jungkook plants a soft kiss on Jimin's reddened cheeks.

"Stop, you're making me blush more." Jimin pouts. Jungkook leans in and kisses Jimin's lips. The kiss is soft and just, soothing.

"I'd always love to see you blush because of me." Jungkook says and kisses Jimin's forehead before letting go.

Jimin waves him a goodbye and Jungkook gets out of the door. Jimin feels the he's going to combust and he just goes to his room telling his heart to calm down.

 _Time to go to that date which is long over due._

*

Jungkook gets into his apartment, which is pretty messed up, clothes thrown here and there. He could hear some talking coming from Daniel's room and he furrows his eyebrows.

_What's going on?_

Then, he watches the door open and an angry Chungha walk out of Daniel's room. He steps back and knocks something down which he has no time to check and Chungha pauses to look at Jungkook.

"W-what are- Why are you here, in my apartment?" He asks in anger.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do, Kook." She says, setting her hair which is kind of messed up.

"What the hell have you done?" Jungkook asks her as she opens the door to leave.

"Oh, I'm just beginning, Jungkook." she says and closes the door behind her with a loud _thud!_

Jungkook gulps, he doesn't know what she has done but something is definitely wrong. And Jungkook decides to find out what. He walks further into the apartment, looks at the kitchen, dishes unwashed in the sink, things not in the place they're supposed to be in, it all gives a weird feeling to Jungkook but he keeps going inside.

_Everything was okay this morning but what happened now?_

Jungkook stops in front of Daniel's room, whose door was wide open since Chungha left. The room is a mess as well and very dark, Jungkook goes over and lifts the curtains and opens the window to let some air in, and also light. Once he does so, he finally looks at Daniel who sits in front of his bed, on the floor, with no tshirt on and his head down. Jungkook crouches on the floor and asks quietly,

"Hey, Dan. You okay? You need some water?" Jungkook gets pushed on his back before he could further ask Dan what was wrong.

"What the fuck, Dan?!"

"You're asking me? Seriously, Jungkook? After all this time, are we actually friends?" Daniel asks, shouting, tears in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Of course, we are friends. Listen, don't believe anything Chungha says, she's lying." Jungkook stands up to look him eye to eye.

"Are you seeing Jimin?" 

Jungkook feels the world go still when Daniel asks him this. He had completely forgotten about that. Daniel likes Jimin and he's dating Jimin, knowing that he likes him. At first, he didn't mind it that much since he didn't like Jimin at all but things changed and they changed fast. So, he had no time register everything else around him, Daniel included.

"Jungkook, I asked you something." Dan asks in a firm but angered voice.

"Yes, I am." He looks at Dnaiel's expression changing from anger to hurt in a matter of seconds and watches him get out of the room but he grabs him by the wrist.

"I can explain, Dan."

"Explain what? That you started dating Jimin behind my back knowing that I am head over heels in love with him? Or that you're a terrible fucking person?!" Daniel shouted back. Jungkook knows that Daniel is not in his right mind for this conversation so he says nothing, turns back, leaves the room and eventually the apartment after getting his coat. He runs to the empty elevator, feeling terrible about what he has done. Should he feel guilty for dating Jimin? For looking at his beautiful eyes turning into crescents when he laughs? For embracing Jimin whenever he wants to? For betraying his friend?

He keeps running until he's outside the building wearing his coat. He soon realizes that it's raining and he lets go. He lets his tears flow, he thinks that he's terrible for not feeling guilty of holding Jimin in his arms, not guilty for kissing him or hugging him. He doesn't pay any heed to the people running around him to get shelter, bumping into him. He cries quietly without any sounds, hiccups in between. He stands in the rain until he hears someone call him. His hand shakes in the cold as he checks the caller ID.

_PJM Calling.._

He swipes to pick up.

" _Hey, was wondering if you got home. And I also wanted to thank you again for accompanying me. It was nice."_

_"Jungkook?"_

Jungkook wipes his tears and sniffs when he hears Jimin's sweet, sweet voice. 

_Should I regret this?_

"I'm sorry, Jimin. I'm a mess." Jungkook says with much difficulty.

 _"What? No, Jungkook. You aren't! Where are you? I'll pick you up."_ Jimin sounds worried, all of a sudden, a complete contrast from when Jungkook had picked up.

"Don't, Jimin. I just know that I don't regret spending any minute with you. Ah, I'm terrible." Jungkook crouches down on the wet concrete ground, tears feeling warm on his cheeks against the cold drops of rain.

"Jungkook, stop. Stay where you are. I'm coming." Jimin hangs up the phone, and Jungkook drops his phone on the ground.

The roar of thunder constantly making terrible memories resurface. He doesn't know for how long he stays in the rain, how long those memories bug him.

_Chungha. The vase. Jin hyung._

_Jimin._

"Jungkook! Oh my god, you are drenched! Come on, stand up for me. I'm here." He registers a voice but it's too difficult for him to recognise.

"Please, Jungkook. You're okay, trust me. Get up, I'll take you someplace warm." He feels himself being held by the arms, trying to be lifted him and he lets the person do what he wants. He is let inside a car where he starts feeling warm, looking at the raindrops hitting the car's window. Then, he lets himself sleep.

_I don't regret anything, Jimin-ah._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, what are your thoughts on the chapter? Fluff coming up next and yes, I used the rain incident for jikook. Not sure if it turned out well though. I tried to link it with the plot so tell me what you think! ^_^
> 
> Please share your thoughts and opinions! I love reading them!
> 
> Also, would you like a destiny based jikook fic? I've been thinking about one and would love to write it. Tell me if you guys would like to read something like that here or on my twitter handle - @bliss_2506 
> 
> Be safe and have a lovely day, pancake nation!! ^_^


	19. Kiss and forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin's pov on things that happen after finding Jungkook in the rain.
> 
> And,
> 
> Jungkook finally says it all to Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, ta-dah! I'm back again with another update. This chapter took some more time than I had thought because I had been studying and everything but here it is!
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, guys! Happy reading!
> 
> ⚠mentions of blood and violence.

Jimin keeps looking over at Jungkook's side, wondering what the hell is going on. He just kissed him goodbye awhile ago. Jungkook looked so, empty and broken, it hurt him to see him breakdown like that but he is also determined to find out what actually happened. He knows that he should focus on driving, especially since it's raining so much but he couldn't stop looking at Jungkook who seems to have fallen asleep, shivering a bit. He turns up the car heater and Jungkook relaxes, putting his head against the car window. Jimin feels an ache in his chest and wishes that he could just get to his house faster.

_You're okay, Jungkook._

Jimin sighs with relief and pulls the car over in front of his apartment. He reaches to Jungkook's side and touches his cheek lightly.

_Cold. Not good._

He takes his seat belt off and gets out of the car. The rain still as merciless as before, he keeps the heater on as he calls Taehyung on his phone, since he had informed Tae before leaving.

"Tae, get down, quickly. Jungkook, he's... he's-"

"Coming down, right now Chim. Stay there and take a deep breath." Tae hangs up the phone and within minutes he could see Tae's silhouette and eventually Tae accompanied by Hobi.

"W-what's wrong, Jimin? You're drenched!" Hobi asks in a worried voice.

"Hyung, Jungkook, please help me take him inside, please." Jimin speaks out, shivering.

They quickly open the car's door, Jungkook still drenched and asleep. Hobi lets Jungkook's body lean on him and he lifts him up with almost no difficulty, meanwhile Tae keeps holding Jimin who's almost in tears.

"He'll be okay, Chim. Trust me." Tae speaks amidst the heavy rain.

Hobi starts making his way to the elevator, Jimin remaining close to Jungkook, looking at him with sadness in his eyes. Tae helps them into the elevator and once they are on their floor, Jimin rushes to open the door and runs inside.

"Tae! Heat up some water, please. Hobi hyung, lay him down on the couch for now." He shouts from inside. Tae and Hobi do as they're told. Jimin comes back with towels and he starts dabbing gently on Jungkook's skin, trying to dry him off. Tae comes back with a container of warm watrer and sits beside Jimin.

"Chim, you are soaked, go get dried up. I'm here right now. You'll catch a cold like this." Tae suggests.

"Yeah, Chim. I agree with Tae. Go, get dried up. We're here for him." Hobi says right after Tae.

Jimin looks at them both, then at Jungkook and gets up to move towards his room. Once in his room, he sets the room temperature warm enough to suit the weather outside, he settles his bed, takes his blankets out and lays them over the bed. He flips over his closet, looking for any change of clothes that may fit Jungkook but decides to go with the extra robe he has. He then proceeds to dry his hair and change into his pajamas before heading back to the living room. He sits on his knee before taking the towel from Tae.

"He's still so cold, hyung." Jimin says with a worried tone of voice.

"He needs to get warmed up, fast." Hobi says and Jimin looks up at him.

"Take him to my room, I have heated it up, leave him there. I'll take care of everything." Jimin says before standing up and moving back a few steps to give way to Hobi.

"Chim, are you sure you don't need any help?" Tae asks.

"I don't, Tae. I'll call you when I need you, thank you so much." Jimin says genuinely.

Hobi carries Jungkook to Jimin's bedroom this time, they get him out of his coat and shoes before leaving the room. Jimin closes the door behind him and sighs while leaning on the door.

_You can do this, Jimin._

Jimin moves towards his bed and looks at Jungkook in deep sleep. He frowns when he notices how cold he is in his wet clothes. So, he proceeds to guide his hands to the buttons of Jungkook's soaked shirt slowly. He hesitates but feels Jungkook shudder a bit so he just tells himself to shut up and do it.

_I'm sorry for doing this without your permission, Jungkook. I hope you understand._

Jimin unbuttons his shirt until he's done with all of them, he pulls the tucked in fabric from Jungkook's also soaked jeans. Jimin tries to lift the upper half of his body carefully, in order not to wake him up, he keeps Jungkook's head on his shoulder, now in a posture as if they are hugging so Jimin could get Jungkook out of his shirt. He gets his arms one after another and lays him back down. He takes one of the towels and dips it into the container of warm water, squeezes the extra water and starts dabbing the towel on his body, gently. Jimin obviously notices Jungkook's well built body, his abs, his pecs which are too well defined. His face gets adorned with a blush but he slaps himself to snap out of it.

_Not the time, Jimin. Focus._

Now comes the difficult part, Jungkook's jeans. Jimin has never changed anyone's clothes before, especially when they are unconscious. His hands fumble, slowly moving towards Jungkook's belt's buckle.

_Jimin, don't think. Do it, Jungkook might get sick if you don't._

Jimin sighs and makes up his mind. He has to do it, so he unbuckles Jungkook's belt, whispering apologies to Jungkook as he goes on. When the jeans are finally discarded, Jimin quickly checks if Jungkook might need a new pair of underwear but he doesn't, his boxers are dry and Jimin releases a breath he feels like he had been holding since ages. He dips the towel again and gives the same treatment to Jungkook's lower half of the body. Once done, Jimin again, tries lifting Jungkook's body as much as he could, as gently as he could so that he could get him into the black silky robe he took out from his closet. He carefully ties the knot at the front and then, tugs Jungkook inside the warm blankets hoping that Jungkook would feel better. He notices how Jungkook's furrowed eyebrows and clenched forehead have relaxed and feels a bit relieved. He pulls his chair from his workspace and places it near Jungkook's bed, watching him sleep.

_What happened to you, Jungkook?_

Then, he hears two knocks on the door which are thankfully not loud, but light. He walks to the door and opens it.

"Chim, your green smoothie. Here." Tae says as he hands Jimin a glass containing a green colored drink.

"Thanks, Tae. You didn't have to." He says as he takes the drink from Tae's hand.

"Anytime, Chim. By the way, how's he?" Tae asks looking at Jungkook's direction.

"Alright, I hope. Did you call Jin hyung?" Jimin asks, keeping his drink, which smells horrible by the way, on the bedside table.

"Yes, I did. He was panicking which is obvious but unfortunately can't make it right now because of the shit storm." Tae rolls his eyes, folding his arms.

"Yeah, it is raining really heavily. It's okay. He could come tomorrow, no issues." Jimin shrugs.

"Where would you be sleeping tonight, Chim?"

"I guess I'll be keeping an eye on him for awhile, see if he might need anything or maybe, wake up. If I get too tired, I'll take the couch, don't worry." Jimin explains as he takes a seat on the chair beside the bed where Jungkook's lying.

Tae smiles and says, "You really care, don't you?"

Jimin looks up at him, standing at the door.

"Yes, I do." 

*

*

_Nightmares._

_Jungkook has been used to having them. Making him lose sleep and even causing him insomnia occasionally. It's always the same. Chungha shouting, Jungkook shouting, the sound of glass shattering pinching his ears, the shouts of Jin hyung, and then darkness. He talks in his sleep sometimes, his friends say but he never pays much attention because those weren't just his imagination but his memories, repeating like a broken vinyl record player in his head._

_"Stop, please stop." Jungkook cries, curling himself into a ball. He isn't afraid of the dark but the darkness he's present in right now, is suffocating, unsettling and just unbearable. He sniffs, unable to breathe properly. Suddenly, he feels his eyes sting as if a source of light has been kept in front of his eyes and he struggles to open them. But, he hears a voice._

_"Jungkook, you're fine. Just breathe_ _."_

_And just like that, he could breathe again, the lump in his throat gone, the sting in his eyes absent and the shivering stops. He feels warm. He doesn't know how, his eyes still closed but he holds onto that warmth like his life depends on it._

*

*

A while ago,

Jimin checks his emails regarding any dance programs on his laptop, all while glancing at Jungkook now and then. When he's done, he stretches his hands and cracks his knuckles before shutting down the laptop. He looks at the glass of the unfamiliar green liquid at his side, still untouched. He rolls his eyes and sighs. His diet chart starts today and he shouldn't be slacking on the first day itself, he tells himself. He stares at the glass.

_Green Detox Smoothie - is a detoxifying agent, helps increase your energy level._

His email sent by Dr. Seojun's assistant said.

He didn't feel like having dinner so he told Tae that he's make the smoothie to which Tae agreed. Apparently, Tae had forwarded the chart to himself to keep Jimin in check which is very appreciated by him and he also made one for him. So, he doesn't have it in his heart to cheat. He takes the smoothie, closes his eyes and gulps down the liquid quickly. He makes a disgusted face and tries not to gag because of the taste. 

_Fuck! Of course everything that is healthy tastes terrible._

Jimin rolls his eyes and rushes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he's done, he gets back takes his seat in the chair facing his bed. He looks at Jungkook and rests his head on his arms which he first lays on the mattress. Jimin observes how Jungkook's eyes flutter, his hair an absolute mess making him look so soft, the mole under his lips which has caught Jimin off guard quite often and his slightly parted lips. He could admire Jungkook all day. He chuckles when he remembers how he couldn't even endure the mere sight of him before and now? Now he just can't resist him. 

_Oh, Jungkook._

As if Jungkook heard him, Jimin notices Jungkook move slightly. He could hear Jungkook saying something but couldn't make out what. Jungkook curls himself like a baby and covers his ears while chanting two words again and again.

"Stop. Please stop."

Jimin gets on the bed to try waking Jungkook up so that he could be calmed down but instead of waking up, Jimin could see tears flowing down his face. He quickly wraps his arms around him, hoping that he would calm down.

 _"_ Jungkook, you're fine. Just breathe." He says as he gently caresses Jungkook's hair and holds him close. Jimin finds himself very warm, holding Jungkook like this especially now since Jungkook has stopped crying and is holding him as well in his sleep. He continues looking at Jungkook's face, admiring him and also makes a mental note to protect him from now on. Then, he lets out a silent yawn before falling asleep himself, both of them still holding each other, foreheads pressed like there's no tomorrow.

_You're okay, Jungkook._

_*_

_*_

Jungkook feels a dull pain in the back of his head which wakes him up. He groans and opens his eyes slowly. He feels warm breaths hitting his neck and he freezes.

_What? Where am I?_

He looks a bit lower to see a pile of silver hair pressed against him. Jungkook moves back slowly to confirm his whereabouts, and releases a sigh of relief when he is confirmed that it's in fact Jimin in his arms right now.

_Wait. Jimin?_

He tried not to move too much so as to not wake him up and notices what he's wearing. He touches the shiny silk material which covers his chest, barely. He also notices that he is in his boxers underneath the robe. He looks at Jimin, his lips pouted, his light snores which is beyond adorable, how the sun rays make his eyelashes shine and his silver hair messed up. Jungkook just forgets everything and starts admiring Jimin for a good minute until he feels the pain in the back of his head.

"Ouch, fuck." Jungkook curses out loud. Jimin shuffles and his eyes open wide at the sound.

"Jungkook? What's wrong?" He asks, looking up at Jungkook in his eyes.

"I don't know, feel this weird pain in the back of my head, sorry for waking you up." Jungkook apologizes.

"It's okay! Is it too painful? Did you hurt yourself anywhere?" Jimin asks, sitting up and trying to check Jungkook's area of pain.

"It's gone now, Jimin ah." Jungkook holds Jimin's hand and looks at him. He touches his forehead and it's too warm, he makes a mental note to check his body temperature later.

"You're beautiful." Jungkook says to Jimin which makes Jimin flush for the hundredth time.

"S-suddenly? Shut up." Jimin looks away, hiding his obviously red face.

"You know when I thought that I would wake up naked next to you, I didn't think it'd go like this." Jungkook teases.

"But, you are not naked. And I didn't have any clothes that'd fit you, and I'm sorry for changing your clothes without your permission."

Jungkook smiles at Jimin and says,

"I don't worry as long as it's you, Jimin-ah." 

And tucks Jimin's hair behind his ear, both of them a blushing mess looking at each other.

"Kook! I have been worried sick!" The door opens and Jin enters shouting but soon his mouth takes an 'o' shape. Jimin looks at Jin and moves back from Jungkook, falling from the bed with a loud thud.

"Jimin-ah!" Both Jin and Jungkook call him, worried. Jin walks to Jimin to help him up.

"There's a thing called 'knocking' hyung." Jungkook jokes when he watches Jimin sport a thumbs up sign saying he's okay.

"Shut the fuck up, Kook. Come here." Jin sits on the bed and hugs Jungkook, Namjoon and Yoongi standing at the door. Jimin looks at them and walks out of the room to let them talk, all while saying hello to both Namjoon and Yoongi.

"I'm okay, hyung. How did I even end up here? I remember being in the rain then, I'm blank." Jungkook explains, removing the cover and tying the front knot of his robe again.

"Tae called me last night saying that Jimin found you and brought you here immediately. The storm was shitty, Kook. Why were you even outside?"

Then, he remembers. Everything that happened comes back to him and hits him like a bolt.

"Yoongi hyung, Jin hyung, may I talk to you in private?" His voice serious and Jin nods before calling Yoongi in and telling Namjoon to wait outside for awhile.

"Remember how I told you that Dan likes Jimin?" He asks, looking at both of them.

Jin nods and says,

"Yeah, and you threw a fit saying who could like Park Jimin." 

Jungkook facepalms.

_Oh, how stupid I was._

"Well, Chungha told him something." Jungkook says.

"That bitch, again? Does she not get sleep at night when she doesn't mess with you or what? I swear to God." Jin says, irritated.

"Wait, what did she tell him?" Yoongi asks, folding his arms.

"That I like Jimin."

Jin and Yoongi start laughing. Not because Jungkook couldn't like Jimin but because of how Jimin and Jungkook have been through the years.

"And he believed her? Did you tell him that it isn't true?" Yoongi asks again.

Jungkook pauses and his lips stretch into a line. Jin and Yoongi keep waiting for him to answer before it hits them.

_Here it comes, in 3...2...1.._

"You like Jimin?!" Both of them yell in unison.

"Can you both be louder so that the entire universe hears you?" Jungkook whisper shouts at them.

"I can't believe this." Yoongi facepalms.

"Me neither." Jin says straightening his collar.

"Is it so hard to believe that we could date?" Jungkook asks, confused.

"Umm, have you met yourself? Remember how you used to pick fights with him and annoyed him every chance you got?" Jin asks.

"Okay, okay! I was wrong. Things change." Jungkook sighs. Jin and Yoongi glare at him and Jungkook says,"Oh, shut up."

"You seem to have a fever, Kook. I've brought you clothes, you can crash in my apartment until you feel better or until you want to talk to Dan." Jin suggests.

"Yeah, you can stay with me as well, Kook." Yoongi offers as well.

"Thanks, guys." 

"So, what about this whole Dan and Chungha thing?" Yoongi asks.

"Jungkook, I'm sure he'd understand. Give him time." Jin explains

"You think he would, hyung? Apparently, Chungha and Dan have a thing going on. She might be too into his head by now." Jungkook says.

"What about both of them?" Jimin asks, brows furrowed, holding a glass of water and an advil Jungkook guesses, standing at the door.

"Jimin-ah, it's nothing." Jungkook says to him in a soft voice.

"What did she do again?" Jimin asks in a serious tone, which wanted answers.

"Jimin, don't worry, whatever's going on, Jungkook won't be hurt like last time, I'll make sure of that." Jin says and Jungkook gets alarmed.

"Last time? What are you talking about, Jin hyung?" Jimin asks again, his eyes still on Jungkook.

_Shit._

"You haven't told him?" Jin asks in a whisper.

"Hyung, please let me talk to Jimin. Alone?" Jungkook pleads.

Jin nods and goes out of the room with Yoongi, closing the door behind them.

"Jimin-"

"She hurt you? When? Why?!" Jimin raises his voice.

"I don't remember much about it. I know what Jin hyung has told me so please, Jimin listen to me." Jungkook gets off the bed to stands in front of Jimin.

Jimin says nothing and Jungkook takes that as acue to start explaining.

"It was the night before she went to Europe. Things weren't good between us as I had told you once. She had become selfish and wanted different things. Nothing was ever enough for her, _I_ wasn't enough for her." Jungkook takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Our relationship was an open one but I was slowly starting to have feelings for her and my random hookups just stopped. I thought maybe it was time for us to be exclusive because we were having fun together. We had talked about it as well and she was on board with the idea of us being exclusive. But, she had other plans. For months, after saying that she wants to be only with me, she kept sleeping around with guys. We used to fight when we found out about any of them and she would apologize and beg me to take her back. I was so, so stupid that I did. My friends, they all hated her but I used to fight for her with them. It was all very ugly. Till one day, I had enough of it. Until the last day with me, she didn't stop and had the audacity to come to me in the evening. I confronted her, told her that we are done. That didn't sit right with her. She started shouting, saying that we were a perfect power couple and it'd be a waste if we let that go." Jungkook holds Jimin's hands, gently.

"I refused and told her to get out. She went hysterical. And the last thing I remember is that I heard glass shattering and my world turning black."

Jimin gasps and looks at Jungkook, worry clearly displayed on his face.

"Jin hyung, thankfully had talked to me before everything and had said that he was coming over. He told me that he found the door open, me lying unconscious on the floor, blood pooling around the back of my head. Jin hyung drove through the rain and took me to the hospital. I don't know what could've happened if he hadn't." Jungkook frowns. Jimin suddenly wraps his hand around his neck and pulls him into a hug.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Jungkook. So sorry." Jimin's voice shakes as he speaks.

Jungkook kisses Jimin's forehead and says,

"I'm okay now, aren't I?" 

Jimin nods and says,

"And you'll be, Jungkook. I'll make sure of it." Jimin says before letting go of him.

Jungkook gets confused when he watches Jimin take a jacket out of his closet.

"Did you press charges against her, Jungkook?" Jimin asks, putting his jacket on.

"I decided not to. She had left to Europe when I woke up at the hospital, mom and dad have no idea that this has happened." Jungkook explains.

"You haven't told them yet?" Jimin asks, surprised.

"No. Chungha's dad is a close associate of dad's and I understand the importance of dad's business to him so I remained mum about it. My cut wasn't that deep except the excessive loss of blood which was taken care of in time."

"Are you listening to yourself, Jungkook? Your dad's priority can't be anything else than you. Why didn't you try?!"

"I can't be an obstacle in his work, Jimin."

"You can't be serious right now. Your dad loves you Jungkook. Have you ever thought how your parents would feel if they find out about it?" Jimin asks.

"I haven't because they'll never find out. So, please Jimin. Just come here." Jungkook says.

"Please."

Jimin walks to him and hooks his hand on Jungkook's neck and captures him in a kiss. Jungkook quickly reciprocates. In that moment, they don't think about the fucked up world, they just get lost in the taste of each other, in the safety of each other. Jimin presses his forehead with Jungkook's.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Jungkook. So glad."

Jungkook kisses his forehead before smiling and saying,

"Me too, Jimin. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's secret has been finally unveiled! What do you think Jimin would do now? Do you think Chungha and Dan's alliance is gonna happen or would Dan do something else?
> 
> What do you think? Please share your opinions in the comments! I love reading them soooo much! 
> 
> And again, sorry for the typos!
> 
> Be safe, everyone.


	20. Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the last chapter.
> 
> And, Jimin and Jungkook finally decide to go on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long delay of this chapter. I had entrance exams T^T. Anyways, here it is. No angst, only fluff. Enjoy!!!!❤️

Jungkook and Jimin stay like that for a while, their foreheads pressed, hands held, eye closed and a smile on their faces.

Jimin moves back after a while and asks, still holding his hand,

"So. breakfast?"

Jungkook chuckles and tells him that he'll join him after he changes into his own clothes, as much as it's comfortable to be wearing Jimin's black silky robe, he still prefers his hoodie and sweatpants.

_Typical Jungkook, right?_

Jimin nods and tip toes to press a short kiss on Jungkook's cheek and goes out of the room, giving Jungkook the privacy he needs. Jungkook quickly gets his bag, rummages through it to find a fresh pair of what he wants to wear and decides on a [classic](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/684687949588680862/). He quickly unties his robe and gets into his clothes. When Jimin apologized to him about changing his clothes without consent, he had a feeling of relief blooming inside him because he'd have been uncomfortable knowing it was anyone else doing it but Jimin and his closest friends, the only people he is comfortable with. He chuckles at the thought of how flustered Jimin would have been, or worried, or both. He purses his lips and sighs.

_Daniel doesn't deserve this._

What he means is, Daniel doesn't deserve his crush being dated by one of his friends, who in fact knew about his feelings.

_Ah I'm so stupid._

But, when he thinks of it, he just doesn't regret it. He absolutely hates that this has caused a drift between him and Daniel but he'll have a talk with him about it all. He's sure that he'll listen.

When he's done changing, he checks himself in the mirror, still feeling a little light headed, and then strolls out of Jimin's now unorganized room after taking awhile to look at it.

*

Jimin leaves his room to give Jungkook some privacy as he had requested him to and he was more than happy to give him some minutes of peace. There are millions of thoughts in his head, especially what Chungha did to Jungkook.

_How could she act like she doesn't regret anything? If it was me, she would be facing consequences for her actions._

Jimin is pulled out of his thoughts when someone calls his name. He looks up to see Rose strutting inside the apartment and his frown gets replaced by a samile. Everyone greets her, Jimin hugs her first then he introduces her to evryone, Tae already hugging her after Jimin since they know each other too.

"Guys, please tell me that you haven't had breakfast." Rose says, holding her tummy.

Jimin smiles and shakes his head.

"We were just gonna hve breakfast, Chaeyoung." Jimin says.

"Yes!" She shouts and gives a high five to Hobi next to her.

Jimin chuckles and the atmosphere automatically becomes lighter than it was the night before and Jimin sighs in relief before going to the kitchen. He notice Jin hyung in the kitchen and watches Tae chatting with Rose.

"TaeTae always gets distracted. Sorry for the trouble, hyung." Jimin says to Jin, leaning on the kitchen top.

"It's fine, as much as I love to talk, I also think that the kitchen is my place, like no one could tell me do what and that's cool." Jin says as he starts frying some bacon on a pan, wearing an apron which he probably found himself, Jimin thinks.

Jimin himself gets some eggs from their refrigerator and comes to the counter, accompanying Jin.

"So, you and Jungkook?" Jin asks as he sets the flame on high.

Jimin pauses, his eyebrows raised, he chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, um, we are getting somewhere, I guess." Jimin says.

"Hm, but Jimin, if this doesn't work out then just try to be easy on Jungkook, please." Jin says, now facing Jimin.

"Why do you think he won't be the first to stop it all?" Jimin asks back.

Jin chuckles.

"Oh trust me, I know Jungkook. I know that kid very well, and that face as well." Jin smiles and takes one of the plates from the cabinets.

Jimin takes a breath, doesn't say anything and just continues making sunny side up eggs on a frying pan. Among the sounds of sizzles, clanking of plates and the chatting in the living room, Jimin hears the door of his room open and out came Jungkook, no longer in his robe which looked beyond amazing on him, now he's back into his usual look, a pair of oversized tshirt and sweatpants, which makes him look all fluffy and hot at the same time, Jimin wonders how he does that and shakes his head as he gets his attention back to setting up the six plates of food with the help of Jin hyung.

Everyone greets Jungkook and he takes a seat on the couch before looking around, his eyes searching for someone, for Jimin. 

"Slept well, Jungkook?" Tae asks as he ruffles his hair. Jungkook smiles and nods.

"Jimin-ah! I'm hungry!" Rose shouts which makes everyone laugh.

"Coming in a minute! Calm your ass down, Chaeyoung!" Jimin's voice comes from the kitchen, hearing which Jungkook smiles.

Jin comes first, wearing a white apron on his black sweatshirt, holding three plates, quite difficultly. 

"A little help would work wonders, guys?" Jin mocks and Namjoon springs on his feet and goes to hold the plates.

"Namjoon is so whipped!" Hobi hoots which makes both Jin and Namjoon's faces red.

Jimin then comes, holding a tray, which contains four more plates with some glasses of juice, most likely mango flavored, Jungkook guesses. Jimin wears a black apron, a contrast to Jin hyung and his hair parted in the middle, his forehead creasing because of maybe concentrating too much not to let anything fall. So, Jungkook stands up and goes to Jimin and stops in front of him.

"Let me."

"Jungkook, you're sick, sit down. I got this." Jimin whispers.

"Please, _baby._ Let me." Jungkook whispers back, standing so close that the tray is the only thing between them which makes Jimin's hands shake more but Jungkook just keeps a hand beneath the tray to keep it steady before taking it from Jimin, leaving a dazed Jimin standing just like that. No one comments on that since they are busy gossiping and Jungkook takes a seat, Jimin beside him.

"Is there plate missing? Let me get it." Jungkook says before standing up again.

"Uh, no. I'm going to prepare my breakfast right now." Jimin says and stands up. He brushes himself off and heads to the kitchen.

Jungkook's eyes don't leave Jimin until he disappears into the kitchen. He stares down at his plate, not feeling that hungry. But still, he finishes his breakfast in minutes, without talking to anyone and excuses himself to put the dish in the dish washer. He walks to the kitchen and finds Jimin as he stands in front of his ipad, hands on his tiny waist, looking confused.

"Breakfast not ready yet?" Jungkook asks from the doorframe which makes Jimin jump.

"Wow, you startled me, Jungkook. Amd yeah, this is a bit.. confusing." Jimin cocks his head and laughs.

Jungkook keeps his plate aside and goes behind Jimin, holds him by the waist and puts his head on his shoulder, before pressing a soft kiss on his neck and sighs in satisfaction.

"What do we have here?" He asks, looking at the ipad, still holding Jimin who smiles into the hold.

"An acai bowl. You know anything about it?" Jimin asks, ruffling Jungkook's hair which makes Jungkook chuckle.

"Nah, never heard of it. But it looks good."

"Remember, the food which which look the best are the most fattening, usually." Jimin says.

"Hm, makes sense. Okay, let's get your breakfast ready." Jungkook lets go of Jimin's waist, making feel Jimin a bit cold but it's fine.

"You want to help?" Jimin asks, impressed.

"Why not?" Jungkook shrugs and takes some bananas in front of him and looks for a knife and begins slicing them, Jimin looking at him adoringly. He stops his hand which makes Jungkook look at Jimin.

"You're not well, take a seat there. I won't take no as an answer, Jeon Jungkook." Jimin points at the seat in front of the counter.

Jungkook pouts but doesn't protest and takes a seat, putting his hand under his chin, observing Jimin.

Jimin busies himself by following the recipe, getting flustered now and then when he becomes aware of Jungkook's attention on him. He sets up the bowl with all the fruits needed and gets it ready in minutes.

"And, it's done." Jimin washes his hand and puts the [acai bowl](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/499758889902897369/) in front of Jungkook who looks impressed at the sight.

"This surprisingly looks edible." He says and Jimin throws a kitchen cloth on his face.

"What did you say, Jungkook ah?" Jimin asks again, with a smile on his face.

"You are evil, Park Jimin." Jungkook says and they start laughing before Jimin lets Jungkook have a taste first.

"Please tell me it also tastes edible because.."

"Of course it does, in fact, it tastes really good." Jungkook says after trying a spoonful of it and passing it to Jimin who starts eating as well, thankful that it isn't as disgusting as the green smoothie.

*

*

After everyone's done eating, Jin and Namjoon decide to head out first for their class, saying goodbye to everyone else. All six of them are now in the living room.

"So, operation Dream date still on the go?" Hobi asks rubbing his hands.

"Operation what now?" Yoongi asks, confused. Tae happily fills him in and Rose also listens.

"Aw that's so cute. I'm in!" She says excitedly.

"But Jungkook has to go rest, I'll take him to our apartment." Yoongi says.

"Oh, yeah. He has a fever, that'd be good hyung, thanks." Jimin says to Yoongi and gets a nod in return.

Jungkook stands up, looks at Jimin, not sure what to do so he just whispers a,"Thank you for everything." and leaves with Yoongi.

Jimin sighs and looks at everyone now looking at him with a playful smirk on their faces.

He rolls his eyes and they start deciding what to buy and from whre before heading out. Rose throws a fit and eventually Jimin and Rose end up going together, Hoseok and Tae together in another car. Rose and Jimin jam to their favorite songs as they drive to the mall. Jimin and Rose quickly go over the list of what they need and go to the respective stores to buy them. Rose would get distracted easily and does goofy stuff to make Jimin laugh and he does. Jimin has always loved spending time with her. After the errands, they decide to go to the park, where usually Somi would call Jimin to meet her, he smiles at the now empty bench as they sit on the swings. They sip on the drinks they ordered on the way and chat at the same time.

"Okay, I'll come straight to the point since you haven't told me anything yet." Chaeyoung says directly to Jimin holding her swing still.

"Which is?" Jimin sips on his drink.

"Did you two bang yet?" 

Jimin chokes on his drink.

"What?!"

Chaeyoung laughs out loud.

"You are so red! Oh my god, you totally did it."

"N-no! And bang? Seriously? How old are you, thirteen?" Jimin says brushing himself before sitting back on the swing.

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes.

"I can't believe you, Jimin. I mean, have you _seen_ him?" She shakes her head.

"Have you seen _me_?" Jimin asks back and she gasps.

"Don't tell me that's what's it about. You think you aren't sexy? I swear to God Jimin, I'm going to kick your ass to Mars." She stands up and folds her arms.

"I mean, he is so buff and his body literally looks like it's been sculpted by the Greek gods themselves." Jimin sighs.

"And, most importantly we haven't been to a proper date yet. We don't know if it's gonna work out." Jimin starts swinging at a slow pace and shrugs.

"First of all, the second thing that you said is somewhat acceptable but the first one?! Dude, if I wasn't your cousin, I'd have made you mine ages ago. Do you even know how many of my friends drool over you? And when I say that you are into guys, their obsession still doesn't end." Chaeyoung stops his swing and explains.

"Wait, your friends form Melbourne? Keeping that aside, I don't have much muscles, whatever I have is due to dancing." Jimin pouts.

"Why do you think that you need muscles to look attractive? Makes zero sense, Jimin-ah. What if he's into delicate guys? Less muscles, cute, fuzzy just like you. I mean, he won't be kissing you if he wasn't interested Jimin." 

_Hm, that's a point. I guess?_

They stop talking about this and after a while, Jimin starts clicking Rose's pictures to post them on his social media before heading back.

*

*

Jungkook is at Yoongi and Jin's apartment, lying on the couch, doing absolutely nothing when he gets a notification.

**_Park Jimin (@pjm_1310) just posted._ **

Jungkook sits straight on the couch and clicks the notification. Yes, Jungkook and Jimin follow each other on SNS and yes, Jungkook has his post notifications on. He notices that there are two new posts, one that said:

**_Thank god for @roses.are.rosie  I love her so much :((_ **

There are two pictures of hers sitting on a swing, no sign of Jimin. But, Jungkook likes the post because the [pictures](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/757167756087784499/) are beautiful. He goes back to Jimin's profile to find another post, which makes Jungkook smile like an idiot.

**_Rose said that I look cute here so here I go. ^_^_ **

Jungkook stares at the [picture](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/612137774340686899/) for a few good minutes before liking it. Jimin looks absolutely adorable in his white tshirt and red cardigan, his hair fluffy and his beautiful self. He types down a comment and hits post.

_Rose is absolutely right._

He quickly goes to his dms and sends a hi to Jimin.

_@jjk_01: Hey_

A reply comes almost immediately.

_@pjm_1310: Hii_

_@jjk_01: Shopping done?_

_@pjm_1310: Yup. FINALLY_

_@jjk_01: Are you at home rn?_

_@pjm_1310: Yeah, you're at Yoongi hyung's?_

_@jjk_01: Yes and it's boring here_

_@pjm_1310: You are sick, you are supposed to do nothing XD_

_@jjk_01: You are cute_

_@pjm_1310: Wha- suddenly?_

_@jjk_01: Just wanted to tell you I guess_

_@pjm_1310: Thank you kookie_

Jimin blushes furiously when he read the message sent by Jungkook. 

_Ugh I'm so gone._

_@jjk_01: So, about that date_

_@pjm_1310: When are you free?_

_@jjk_01: On weekends, I have no classes_

_@pjm_1310: Then Saturday?_

_@jjk_01: Saturday it is_

_@pjm_1310: I'll pick you up ❤️_

_@jjk_01: Alright_

Just like that, a day full of incidents comes to an end, with two people smiling at their phone screens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I could have written better but still I wanted to upload this one. I love you guys! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Take care and be safe!💜


	21. Congratulations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the week that follows and also something big goes down in Jungkook's life. Would Jimin and Jungkook's relationship survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof angst coming through! This is a relatively shorter chapter I think but I'm sorry if this chapter makes you mad at me because of the angst :((
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The following few days remain peaceful, Jimin and Jungkook attending classes, them spending time with the whole group at the cafeteria, everything seemed normal. But does anything last long?

~

"Soobin, move your foot to the other side, no, that side. Like this, watch me okay?" Jimin demonstrates in front of the mirror so that Soobin could match the steps.

"O-oh, I got it sunbae-nim! I'm sorry for the trouble!" Soobin says as he bows apologetically.

Jimin waves his hand and quickly tells him that it's fine.

"I'm your mentor for this, right? Don't thank me yet. Show me the moves now." He smiles and stands in front of him. Soobin gets in position and starts moving his body when the room echoes with music.

After a long session with the students who have just made it to advanced classes, Jimin feels light.

"Great job, everybody. Remember to practice for next class so that no one lags behind, okay? Take care." Jimin says as he watches some students on the floor panting, and some drinking water. Everyone shoots a tired _yes_ in unison and Jimin smiles and nods before leaving the studio with his bag. 

He starts walking down the hallway, towards the showers to get cleaned up. It's been a while since Jimin changed his hair back to blonde, his favourite hair color and he has gotten used to it faster than he had expected because people usually say that Jimin looks like he was born with blonde hair, it suits him that much.

_"Your hair."_

_"Hm?" Jimin asks._

_"It's pretty."_

Jimin smiles at the memory as he washes the sweat off his body.

"Seriously, you don't think Park Jimin acts like a know-it-all?" He hears someone ask.

"I do! He just bosses everyone around and I don't know why everyone's smitten with him." Another voice replies. Jimin's jaw clenches but he decides to hold it in.

"Like, he's not even that good looking, I also think that he acts nice all the time. Not to forget, he's a nut job."

Jimin's done with listening to this shit so he wraps the towel around his torso and gets out of the shower space he was in and opened the door with a loud thud which makes both people jump.

"What the fuck?" One of them curses. Jimin knows that they are freshmen and he first thinks of giving them a piece of his mind but then reminds himself that he's just gonna waste his time. He knows from their faces that they know they fucked up so he lets it go. People talk, they always have and always will. One can't stop them. And it's not the first time he has heard people talk shit about him.

So, what Jimin does, he wears his fresh clothes and dries his hair, those two students long gone, panicking. He looks at himself in the mirror. 

_You look okay. Relax._

The treatment with his therapist has been going well so far. Everyone supports him so it's way easier. Jimin has been feeling better about himself. He smiles and takes his bag before moving out of the showers. He slings his bag on his shoulder and starts walking towards the exit.

He goes to the parking but hears something. He stops on his feet and turns back slowly, hands clenched into a fist. 

_No one. Huh. I'm being ridiculous these days._

Actually this isn't the first time he has sensed someone else's presence around him whenever he practices till late. But since he could never locate anyone, he just brushed off the thought and concluded that he was being delusional. Was he, though?

He enters his apartment and crashes on the couch.

"Jimin!!!!!!!!" 

Jimin responds with a small yes as he lays on the couch, eyes closed.

"What's that now, Jimin?" Tae comes and sits beside him.

"Nothing.. my bed's calling me." Jimin says as he tries to massage his neck.

"What do you mean?! You have a date tomorrow!" Tae shouts and Jimin flinches and covers his ear.

"So?"

" _So?!_ I think I really need to remind you that it's Jungkook you're going out with for the first time and you gotta make jaws drop, especially a certain Jeon." Tae shakes his head at Jimin's lack of response. He gets annoyed and flicks his head.

"What the fuck Tae?!" He rubs the spot he had been flicked on.

"Get your ass up right now. We are going shopping." Taehyung scolds his best friend.

"It's seven in the evening, Tae!!" Jimin whines.

Jimin might be whining but he's really nervous and excited for the date since things with Jungkook have been going really well. They meet almost everyday if their schedules allow them and they always have a great time together. So, he's really hoping that the date goes well. But, he's tired from all the practicing as well so he wants to be lazy.

"I know it's seven. We need to hurry up then. Come on, Park Jimin." Tae taps his feet, with his arms folded, showing a clear sign of impatience. Jimin opens his eyes and cranes his neck to look at him.

"Fine."

*

*

*

"Yah! Kook! Can you just calm down, it's just a game. Let me win!" Jin's voice resonates the apartment's living room.

"Where's the fun in that, hyung?" Jungkook smirks as he defeats Jin for the fifth time since they started playing.

"After all I've done for you. I gave you a bed, food and what not?" Jin asks, rolling his eyes.

"Well, thank you for that, _dad._ " Jungkook says and laughs as Jin continues glaring at him.

"Can you guys like not shout even for a minute?" Both Jin and Jungkook get startled as they hear Yoongi rummaging in the kitchen, probably his seventh cup of coffee, Jungkook thinks.

"Yoongi! Finally you're out of your room!" Jin exclaims but Yoongi disappears into his room again without a reply. Jin and Jungkook look at each other, shrug and just continue gaming.

"So..." Jin begins.

"So what hyung?" Jungkook asks while being completely immersed in the game.

"The date's tomorrow. Excited?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it." Jungkook replies with a small smile on his face.

"Damn, you are really into him, huh?"

Jungkook just shrugs as a reply. Honestly, he himself couldn't wait to try it all with Jimin. They've been close and it's been amazing. He checks his phone for the time and excuses himself from the living room to go to the balcony.

_JJK: Hey, just checking, did you get home safe?_

He waits for a while and starts pacing around and stops when he gets a notification.

_Jimin: Hi! Yeah, I got home safely thank you for worrying (◠‿◕)_

_JJK: I miss you_

_Jimin: Me too. I can't wait for the date :((_

_JJK: Oh, baby_

_Jimin: Hm?_

_JJK: Did you have your dinner yet?_

_Jimin: no, not yet smoothies which are green aren't really my favourite :/_

_JJK: I'll make sure you eat well tomorrow_

_Jimin: Aww you are cute :(_

_JJK: No you are_

_Jimin: Oh, my KooKoo :((_

_JJK: we are being too cheesy here_

_Jimin: Oh yeahhh, I'll let you be cool_

_JJK: Now what does that mean_

_Jimin: I'll tell you tomorrow ;)_

_JJK: WHAT_

_JJK: No fair_

_JJK: Okay, good night Jimin_

_Jimin: good night ( ˘ ³˘)_

*

*

*

Next morning, Jimin wakes up, still feeling as if he hasn't gotten any sleep because of how tired he was the night before due to the _extra_ shopping with Tae.

_"Come on, wear this and show me. Go on, now." Tae shoos Jimin away towards the changing rooms._

_"Tae, it's the eighth outfit you're making me try!" Jimin whines._

_Tae glares at him before Jimin sighs and gets inside the room._

Jimin chuckles remembering how moody Tae was the day before and how they had rejoiced together when they had finally decided Jimin's look for the date. Jimin has it all planned for the date since it's their first, if you don't count their time at the arcade, which was _amazing._ So, he checks once again if all arrangements had been done. As for his throbbing pain in his head, he just takes an advil to calm it down.

Jimin gets showered and all freshened up before putting his clothes on. He styles his hair and parts it from the middle, exposing his forehead a bit. He puts on his earrings and finger rings to complete his [look](https://pin.it/6JPgKun). When Jimin and Tae had put this look together, they actually thought that Jimin looks like he's going to meet Jungkook's parents and they had laughed about it since he has already met them.

He takes his phone out and calls the one he's supposed to pick up.

 _"Jimin? Hey."_ Jimin lifts as eyebrow as he listens to Jungkook's husky voice, like he had just woken up but he doesn't want to point it and instead asks,

"You alright, Jungkook?"

 _"Uh, yeah I'm okay, baby. Thanks for asking."_ The line goes silent.

"So, are you ready? I'll be picking you up in 30?" Jimin asks Jungkook with a smile on his face, anticipating the date.

_"Sure, Jimin-ah. I'll see you in 30."_

And he hangs up the call. Did Jungkook sound a bit off? Is everything okay? Jimin can't help but wonder. Did _he_ do something? He sighs and starts pacing in the living room.

"Woah, hey hey. I could feel your distress from all the way here." Tae says as he walks to the living room.

"Tae, I feel something's wrong. I just feel something's off, I don't know why." He nervously bites his nails.

"Jimin-ah, stop that. You got your nails done yesterday. And also, you are thinking too much. Why are you thinking so?"

"He just sounded off, no enthusiasm, it was almost like he forgot about the date." Jimin takes a seat on the couch and buries his face in his hands.

Taehyung frowns and sits beside him, one hand on his back, drawing comforting circles.

"Jimin-ah, I'm sure it's okay, I mean he'd have said so if he was having second thoughts, right?

"I-i guess so, Tae. God, I hope nothing's wrong."

*

*

Last night, after his conversation with Jimin, with a smile on his face, Jungkook moves inside the living room where Jin's already sitting, possibly waiting for their match to be over.

"Wow, you have a whipped smile on your face. Had a nice chat with Jiminie?" Jin asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Jungkook rolls his eyes, chuckling at his hyung's silly expression.

"Yeah, had to check on him whether he reached home or not." Jungkook explains.

"You guys are technically boyfriends now." Jin shrugs and takes his gaming console back in his hands.

"Trust me, if I was his boyfriend, I'd always pick him up and drop him at the safety of his doorstep." 

"Aw Jungkookie, we have raised you right." Jin giggles and motions him to take the console to resume their match.

_Some moments later,_

"I can't believe that a person can lose this many times at Mario Kart. Hyung, what's up with you?" Jungkook teases as he lets go of his console and streches his hands and shoulders.

"Ugh, whatever. This game is rigged."

"Huh. Of course." Jungkook snorts and gets smacked on the head in return.

"Remember whose couch you're sleeping on. Good night, Kook." Jin says and retreats to his own bedroom. Jungkook sighs as he starts putting away all the packets of snacks and unnecessary stuff away. He gets the table in front of the couch away and pulls out the bed from the convertible couch/bed. He brushes the couch off before lying down on the bed facing the tv. 

He's just gonna drift off to sleep when he gets a call. He groans and wants to ignore the call but instead decides to not do it.

_It might be Jimin._

He gets his phone and checks the caller ID.

_Dad._

He sits up straight on the couch and gulps before picking up.

"Hello? Dad?"

 _"Hey, son. I hope I'm not disturbing you."_ His dad's deep voice comes through.

"No, dad. You're not disturbing me at all. What's up? Everything okay?"

_"I just wanted to congratulate you, son. I don't want to pry but I just couldn't contain the excitement knowing that my son has become such a responsible young man."_

"Um? Congratulate me for what, dad? I don't understand."

_"About you and Chung Ha being officially in a relationship, son. We had no idea you have been in love with each other since such a long time. I'm so glad that you decided to become official."_

Jungkook wanted to puke. He doesn't believe what's going on.

_"I'm really proud of you, son. Chung Ha's dad, my associate is really happy with this as well."_

"What about Mom? What did she say?" Jungkook asks, tightening his jaw.

_"She's happy as well, my son. She'll talk to you tomorrow. I know now that the future of Jeon Corp. is in good hands. Good night, son. Work hard."_

Jungkook hears nothing but the beeping tone after the phone hangs up, his face feels warm and he realises tears running down his face. He has to deal with this but his dad sounded so happy. But,

_Jimin._

He gets up from the bed and heads to his apartment, he knows where Chung Ha would be right now. 

Upon reaching there, he puts in the door code and the door clicks open. He's met with lots of smoke in the air, he pinches his nose and moves further inside of his messed up apartment only to find Chung Ha and Daniel pressed against each other, smoking weed, probably. He moves inside in utter rage and yanks Chung Ha away from Daniel, both of them too out of it to even acknowledge his presence.

"Aw, Jungkook, baby you're here! Come on, join us. I miss you." Chung Ha puts her hand on his chest and Jungkook pushes her away.

"What the fuck did you tell my dad? We are in a relationship? And we are going to be official? Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Jungkook shouts in rage.

"I wish I was, Jungkook, you are mine. Only mine." She says pointing her finger at him.

"Fuck you, Chung Ha. I'm gonna tell my dad everything so better pull your shit together. _Both_ of you." Jungkook hisses at both of them.

"You can't. Your dad would be so disappointed, Jungkook. You know, he sent my parents flowers when my dad told him about us, he is that happy with our relationship. Would you disappoint him now, Jungkook-ah?" Chung Ha asks while keeping her hands on her hips.

_Jungkook has never in his life wanted anything than being the perfect son to his parents. Of course, it all started when he was jealous of Jimin but he developed that quality of never wanting to disappoint his father ever because of which he has not yet considered pursuing photography, something he absolutely loves as his career. He knows that he is the only heir of Jeon Corp. and he has grown to love his family business over the years._

_But he could not think of anyone but Jimin in the moment. His anticipated date with Jimin._

Jungkook grits his teeth, fighting his tears. 

"I'm going to make this right."

He then dashes out of the apartment with anger in his mind, hurt in his heart and tears in his eyes. 

He doesn't notice when it's morning already, after he got to Jin's apartment, he doesn't know why but he couldn't move out of his car, he felt numb, nothing. His hair was messy, voice hoarse due to his crying, eyes red, he probably looked like a nightmare but he didn't care. He just felt absolutely nothing. His phone rang and he checks the caller ID,

_Jimin-ah_

He feels a rush of emotions washing over him but he swallows the lump in his throat before picking up.

"Jimin? Hey."

*

Jungkook walks to the apartment and gets inside slowly since Jimin was coming to pick him up in 30 mins. He at least had to put up a front.

"Oh my god, Jungkook, w-what's wrong?" He hears a distressed Jin from the kitchen looking at him in horror.

"Wow, hyung do I look that bad?" Jungkook's voice shakes.

"Jungkook, tell me what's wrong, please. Is that- do I smell weed? Did you smoke weed, Jungkook?!" Jin asks in a loud voice.

"H-hyung, I'm so done." Jungkook says and starts sniffing. Jin immediately goes over to him and hugs him, patting his head.

"There, there. Let it all out, Kook-ah. I'll call Jimin and tell him to reschedule, he'll understand." Jin says while holding Jungkook in his arms.

"No! I have to go, hyung." Jungkook pushes Jin away lightly.

"Jungkook, look at yourself. You are not emotionally stable to go. Jimin would understand." Jin says.

"You don't understand! I have to go! This might be my only chance to hold him again. Please." Jungkook's voice gets smaller with each syllable.

"What are you talking about, Jungkook? Talk to me." Jin pleads him.

Jungkook says nothing and moves with the pair of clothes he had decided to wear to his date with Jimin. 

_Even if it's gonna be our only date, I'm gonna make the most out of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... Are you mad at me or are you mad at me? I also hate making them both suffer like this but more is soon to come. Don't worry, guys! 
> 
> Be safe and have a great day and thank you again for reading!💜


	22. The date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Jimin go on a date, Jimin feels something's wrong but he doesn't ask. Maybe he should've.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clear some confusion if you have any:
> 
> Jungkook says it's the only date because he has made his choice, he chose not to hurt Jimin. Because he has to keep his dad happy and he can't pretend to date Chung Ha while dating Jimin for real because he thinks Jimin deserves more, he deserves to be loved as he should.
> 
> Oh, Jungkookie... (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Jimin pulls over in front of Jin's apartment, glancing at his watch, checking if he's late. He sighs with relief and gets out of the car to head straight to Jin hyung's apartment. But on his way, he looks at the boy he's going on a date with lost in his thoughts near the reception desk. The boy looks as handsome as ever, his hazel hair parted in the middle, shiny silver hoop earrings, his tight black jeans, [Jungkook](https://pin.it/5Uihkqe) is a walking dream, Jimin thinks. He walks over to him and snaps his fingers in front of his face.

"Ah! Jimin, hey. You're here." Now that Jungkook is close to him, Jimin could see his red and tired eyes, the tiny sparkling orbs not shining as they usually do.

"Yeah, I'm here. You look great, Jungkook." He says, a blush clearly visible on his cheeks as he's usually not the first one to compliment his dates. Of course Jungkook is an exception because he has dated no one who looks as good as Jungkook does.

Jungkook wraps his hands around Jimin's waist and pulls him in for a hug, all of a sudden. Jimin is surprised at first but then, he slowly holds onto Jungkook.

"Aw, you puppy, missed me that much?" Jimin teases as he pats his head gently.

"So much, baby." Jimin could swear he heard Jungkook's voice shake a bit but he doesn't ask further.

Jungkook lets go of Jimin and takes a good look at him. Jimin looks like the perfect boyfriend with his rolled up jeans, sneakers and he looks breathtaking as usual. Jungkook doesn't stop himself and plants a short and lingering kiss on Jimin's forehead.

"You are beautiful, Jimin-ah." 

It's as if Jimin could feel the sincerity in his words as if Jungkook really meant them. So, his cheeks start feeling warm again.

_Stupid cheeks._

"T-thank you, Kookie." He smiles and says tucking his blonde hair behind his ear. Jungkook watches Jimin's every action so that he memorizes it all, the beautiful blush on his cheeks when he's complimented, the nervous tucking his hair behind his ear gesture, playing with the hem of his shirt when he's shy, man Jungkook wishes he could be there to witness everything with Jimin.

"So, shall we?" Jimin asks, beaming at Jungkook. 

Jungkook also nods with a whole hearted smile on his face, wishing this day would never come to an end. Their hands lightly brush each other and Jungkook intertwines their hands, Jimin's small hand now in Jungkook's bigger hand as they move towards Jimin's car.

Jungkook doesn't let go of Jimin's hand until Jimin says he needs to drive and instead leads his hand to his thighs with a light blush on his face. Jungkook knows that it took a lot of courage for Jimin to initiate that and he finds it endearing. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Jungkook clicks a picture of the scene to capture this memory, this precious sight and engrave it into his mind.

The drive is pretty short and the place is less crowded than the actual city so Jungkook's eyes wander all over the place. The surroundings are not as developed as the city, it's like the old version of the city. Jimin takes his hand and tugs it so that they'd start moving. Jimin leads him into a little cute cafe, Jungkook wants to ask why this cafe but he's sure Jimin's gonna explain soon enough. Once they enter, they spot two women chatting away at the counter, while the cafe remains empty.

"Noona! We're here!" Jimin calls cheerfully and both women's attention gets shifted on him.

"Jimin oppa! Right on time, as usual." One of them says with a smile. 

"Oh, my prettiest dongsaeng!" Now, this woman seems extra cheerful and she comes over and hugs Jimin.

"Momo Noona, you're embarrassing me." Jungkook chuckles when he hears Jimin whisper that and how Momo let's go of him immediately, clearing her throat.

"You must be Jimin's date. I'm Momo, the co-owner of this place as well as Jimin's personal fashion designer and shopper. Nice to meet you." She introduces herself in a tone different from what she uses with Jimin.

Jungkook takes her hand to shake it and replies,

"I'm Jeon Jungkook, pleasure to meet you, noona." He lightly bows as a sign of respect.

"Aren't you a gentleman now? Well, we don't want to hold you for long. Ryujin, stop gawking at Jungkook and Jimin, lead the way." Momo laughs as she teases Ryujin who huffs, irritatedly joined by Jimin's amused laugh. Jimin then looks back at Jungkook and whispers into his ear,

"Looks like you have a fan."

Jungkook chuckles and Jimin takes his hand again and starts moving. Confused, Jungkook asks,

"Uh, aren't we going to sit here?"

"Hm, I have something to show you." Jimin says without looking back at Jungkook's confused face.

_"Jimin-ah, honey do you know that Jungkook has always had this wish?" Simi asks as she looks forward at the sunset, sitting on the bench at the park beside Jimin._

_"What kind of wish?" Jimin, initially didn't like hearing about Jungkook but watching his grandmum's eyes glow up while talking about him, made him like it. He always used to wonder whether all that she says about him is true._

_"He wants to go to a pet cafe."_

_"A pet cafe? That's random." Jimin wanted to say cute but he stopped himself._

_"Yes, honey. However tough he tries to look, the boy is a softie, I tell you. He always cries watching movies, and always coos at Ghost while giving him belly rubs. It's so endearing to watch." Somi smiles and explains._

_"Wow, who knew that Jungkook is a softie? And belly rubs? Are you sure we are talking about the same Jungkook here?" Jimin laughs as he turns to face Somi._

_"We are. I've always wanted to take him to a pet cafe but as he has grown up, he always thought that people would think it's uncool for him to go a place like a pet cafe. I wish he fulfills his wish one day." Somi smiles, sadly._

_Jimin nods and looks at sunset, his hand on Somi's._

Now that they are moving downstairs, Jungkook asks,

"Are you going to kill me and dispose my body in the basement? Are the noonas in on it too?" Jimin pauses and looks at Jungkook.

"Trust me, I couldn't even if I wanted to." Jimin says mid laugh. He stops in front of a door and puts his hand in his pocket to get something out. It's a blindfold.

"Uh, Jimin, I didn't know you were into this whole blindfold thing-" Jungkook gets smacked in his hand and he could see Jimin's face adorned with a beautiful blush again. He shuts up and tells Jimin to continue. Jimin moves behind Jungkook's back and lights ties the blindfold in the back of his head.

He then presses a soft kiss of Jungkook's lips which takes him by surprise and he quickly holds Jimin's collar pulling him in to savour his taste more. But, Jimin let's go after a a while.

"It's a long day, Jungkookie. Be patient." He says and it's Jungkook's turn now to blush. Jimin leads him inside the room and a sweet smell welcomes him which makes his heart warm. They stop after a while and Jungkook flinches when he feels something brush against his leg.

"Uh, Jimin?"

"Let me take out the blind fold, stay still okay?" Jimin says and slowly takes Jungkook's blindfold off. Jungkook's eyes sting because of the sudden brightness and he opens his eyes slowly. He gasps when he registers his surroundings.

"I-it's a pet cafè." Jungkook finds no other words to express how he feels. He has always wanted to come to one. Ever since he was a kid. But how did Jimin know?

"You like it? Come on, let's meet some of our furry friends here." Jimin makes Jungkook sit on a tiny chair and dogs came swarming at him one by one, looking for affection and Jungkook's more than happy to give it to them so he starts cooing and petting them all one by one.

Jimin's heart feels full. He's so glad that Somi told him that Jungkook has a wish like this and he could see evidently how much he's fallen in love with the place, even though it has been minutes since he has stepped into this place. He puts his hand under his chin and just coos at the sight of Jungkook playing with the puppies. He, himself welcomes a kitty on his lap and pets her as she purrs on his lap. Jimin also watches how Jungkook rolls up his sleeve and his tattoos now visible, makes him look so, _desirable._ Jimin slaps himself before his thoughts wander further.

"Jimin-ah, h-how did you know?" Jungkook asks all of a sudden, still surrounded by the puppies.

"Know what, Jungkook?" Jimin asks with an innocent smile.

_Oh, so he doesn't know that I wanted to come to a pet cafe._

"Uh, nothing. Why did you bring me here?"

"Hm, why? Do you not like it?" Jimin asks, worried.

"No! I love this place! But what gave you the idea?" Jimin asks as he takes a seat beside Jimin.

"Because of your evident soft side for June. I thought you'd like this place." Jimin puts his head on Jungkook's shoulder.

"Oh, I love it, Jimin. Thank you for showing me this place."

"You're welcome, my puppy prince." Jimin hums as he pets the kitty on his lap.

After a while, Ryujin comes over with some pastries and drinks in the cutest containers ever, all shaped like paws and kitties, Jungkook is seriously holding his urge to say Aw but that'd be unmanly, he thinks.

"Enjoy your snacks, guys!" Ryujin then leaves them all alone again.

"Go ahead, you can be yourself around me. I know you are holding yourself back, Kookie." Jimin says looking at Jungkook.

"Why are these so fucking cute? Oh my god? These paw shaped pastries? I'm in love? I never want to eat these and just look at them." Jungkook says it all in one breath. Jimin laughs out loud at how Jungkook's intimidating demeanor changes into a cute little boy's.

"Don't laugh." Jungkook has a small pout. Jimin couldn't believe that Jeon Jungkook, can pout.

"Sorry, baby. I won't laugh anymore." Jimin promises.

They spend a lot of time there, laughing and giggling the whole time, feeding the puppies, Jungkook's doe eyes going wide when Jimin assists him in the task of feeding milk to a puppy. Jimin smiles at the sight and just imagines how it'd be like when Jungkook has kids. He pauses his thoughts immediately.

_What the hell are you imagining? Shoo shoo, complicated thoughts._

After playing for a long while, Jimin and Jungkook bid goodbye to the pups and kitties and move back to Jimin's car.

"Wow, that was the best place ever!" Jungkook says cheerfully as he puts on his seat belts.

"Yeah, it is." Jimin says, a bit sadly.

"What's wrong, Jimin-ah?" Jungkook asks.

"They are going to close down soon, the pups and kittens will be taken to an adoption shelter this week." Jimin says with a sad smile on his face.

"But, why?" Jungkook asks, looking at the cafe beside them.

"Because the business isn't going well and they need more care and attention, they can't afford it yet. I want to take over once I have a degree and a job one day." Jimin declares.

"You want to take over as in own this cafe? That's really cool." Jungkook shifts his gaze towards Jimin and holds his hand.

"Yeah, one day. This place has become even more special for me after today." Jimin's words are sweet but they don't sit well with Jungkook since he knows that he's going to break Jimin's heart soon and he doesn't even deserve it. His heart hurts but he doesn't have a cure since Jimin is the cure, he can't have him. Not yet.

Jimin puts his car to ignition and they start to go somewhere else. The roads seem familiar to Jungkook and he knows where they are when he steps out of the car.

"The pier?" Jungkook asks Jimin.

"You remember?" Jimin asks back, scratching the back of his neck.

"Of course I do."

They move through the forest and arrive at the spot, the pier. A lot had happened here the first time they had come here. Their first kiss, the first time Jimin opened up to Jungkook and showed him a part of himself which he used to hide from everyone. Jimin feels so happy today and just forgets all the worry when he starts taking off his jacket and watch.

"Uh, Jimin? What are you doing?" Jungkook asks while looking at Jimin's toned body under the tshirt hugging his body at the right places. The jeans, too accentuating every curve of Jimin's body.

_I'm fucked._

"I'm going for a swim, unless you are scared of alligators and stuff, you can join me." Jimin teases, taking his shoes off and finally pulling his tshirt over his head.

And oh my god, Jimin's body is out of this world, Jungkook thinks. The milky white skin, his well toned body, abs faintly visible, he looks like a sin.

"Um, Jungkook? Can you, um, turn around for a bit?" Jimin asks, shyly.

"Why? You are breathtaking, Jimin-ah."

Jimin blushes furiously at that and turns his back towards him.

"Turn around? Please?" Jimin requests again, in a faint voice.

Jungkook smiles and turns around, starts taking his shirt off as well and turns around when he hears a splash. He's soon out of his pants when he, himself dives into the water.

"Wow, the water's cold." Jungkook says, pushing his hair back and facing Jimin whose pink cheeks and lips look incredibly desirable right now.

"It is, I'm used to it." Jimin says, looking at the Jungkook in front of him, he notices his tattoos again and still his breath hitches even though he has seen his tattoos before when he changed his clothes for him, he still can't get over him.

Soon, their eyes lock and in an instant, they crash into each other, flushed against each other as they kiss each other hungrily. Their hands roam on each other's bodies, Jungkook wrapping Jimin's legs around his torso. Jungkook soon makes his lips shift to Jimin's beautiful unmarked neck, in an intention to change it. He sucks on the skin which makes Jimin whimper and melt in his arms.

"Ah, Jungkook-ah." 

He loves how responding Jimin is and starts decorating his neck with his marks, planting a kiss on each of his creation. Jimin soon pulls Jungkook back by his hair, surprising Jungkook with this bold move.

"I want you, Jungkook."

Jungkook's eyes dilate with the thoughts of what he wants to do to Jimin, what he wants to do with Jimin. Jimin leads Jungkook's hand down. Jungkook knows that he should stop before Jimin regrets everything. That's when they hear it, a phone ringing as loudly as ever. They first try to ignore it but it never stops so since it's Jimin's, he swims back to the pier. Jungkook follows and watches Jimin's eyes go wide as he clutches onto his phone.

Jimin takes his phone in his hand and checks the caller id.

_Somi_

_What? But Jungkook's here with me. Should I pick up? But I never miss her call. It must be urgent. I'm sure Jungkook would understand._

He swipes the screen to pick up, glancing at Jungkook who seems busy wearing his clothes.

"Hello?"

 _"Jimin-ah, h-honey."_ Jimin almost fails to recognise her voice, she sounds so _weak._

"Grandmum! Are you okay?! Why do you sound like that?" Jimin asks in a worried tone.

_"Jimin-ah, can I see you? Please?"_

Jimin wants to cry, the Somi he knows doesn't sound so weak, she is so strong and witty, it hurts him to hear her like this.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there, don't worry. I promise." Jimin hangs up the call and starts wearing his clothes in a hurry.

"Jimin-ah, you look worried. Everything okay?" Jungkook asks, holding Jimin's arm.

"S-somi, she needs me."

"Huh? Who's Somi?" Jungkook asks, puzzled.

"Your grandma, I have to go to her. Please take me. I'll explain everything but just please take me to her." Jimin literally begs Jungkook who's speechless right now.

_Ma? She needs Jimin? But why? How does she have his number?_

"Jungkook! I need you right now! We need to go. Now." Jimin says and runs towards the forest leaving Jungkook who has a million questions to ask.

Jungkook takes the driver's seat and drives to the Jeon mansion as quickly as he could. He doesn't get to greet everyone as he usually does as Jimin sits beside him tapping on the dashboard, impatiently. Worry, that's what he sees in Jimin's eyes. Worry for his grandma. He pulls over and Jimin almost jumps out of the car.

"Jungkook, we have to be quick."

"Jimin-ah, calm down." Jungkook cups Jimin's face.

"Please, take me to her." Jimin holds his hands and pleads again. Jungkook nods and holds his hand and leads him inside his home.

"Jungkook-ah! You are home, dear." Someone calls him but Jungkook doesn't stop. He goes up the stairs, taking Jimin with him to his grandmum's room. Once in front of the door, Jimin barges inside. 

There she is, sinking into her chair as if the chair is going to swallow her. Jimin rushes to her side, gets on his knees to look up at her face.

"Grandmum, I'm here. Jimin's here, hey."

Somi looks at Jimin and sighs weakly.

"Oh, my pretty Jimin-ah, I'll miss you." She says caressing Jimin's now tearful face.

"What do you mean you'll miss me? You aren't going anywhere and neither am I, please grandmum, don't." He says, breaking into sobs.

"Call me Somi, you still didn't learn, huh? Jimin-ah, I've always loved you as my own, you know that right?"

Jimin just cries on her lap, holding onto her hand. Jungkook is motionless, he stares at the scene and couldn't move himself.

_Why was Ma talking like that? She isn't going anywhere. No, she can't leave me. No. No. No._

"KooKoo, honey. Please come over here." She extends her hand to call Jungkook to her, her wrinkled hand waiting to be held. Jungkook's dam of tears has been long broken as he hesitantly steps towards his Ma. She takes his hand, gently runs her thumb over it and says,

"Kookoo, you have always been my wonderful baby, you have always taken care of me. Thank you, love." She says and Jungkook bites his lips so that he doesn't cry loudly.

"Please, M-ma. You are okay. Please don't say all this. I love you, Ma." He says, crying his eyes out. His Ma puts Jimin's hand on his which makes them look at each other. She wears a weak smile on her face when she says,

"You finally found each other." 

And she loses consciousness. There was utter chaos, Jungkook holding his Ma close while Jimin was calling the emergency number to get an ambulance asap. The ambulance arrives at the Jeon mansion and everything else becomes a blur.

*

*

ಥ‿ಥ

*

*

It's been a few days since it had been announced that Somi had a minor cardiac arrest and that she is stable. Jimin is going to visit her for the first time after that day since he had no courage to before. He doesn't know how to even face Jungkook. He doesn't know what to say that would comfort him. He's just happy that Somi's now awake and just needs bed rest for awhile before she could do everything back again. Jimin touches his hand, remembering how their hands were held together, all three of them. His heart aches while remembering Jungkook's hurt expression. He hasn't texted or called Jimin after that day and Jimin also doesn't try to. Jungkook needs space, and he's going to give him just that.

He takes his keys and drives to the Jeon mansion. This time, he properly bows to greet Mr. and Mrs. Jeon who are present in the house, they exchange warm smiles as he takes the stair to find his way to Somi's room. He pauses in front of her door, looking at his sides, thinking if he might run into Jungkook. Or Jungkook might be inside already, who knew? 

_One way to find out._

He exhales audibly and pushes the door after knocking twice. He looks inside and finds the room empty, just Somi laying on her bed, smiling at him.

"Jimin-ah, you are here." She says as she smiles weakly at him.

For a moment, all his worries seem to just be forgotten. He smiles back and goes to her side. 

"Yes, I'm here now. How do you feel, grandmum?"

"Jimin." She lifts her eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, you win, _Somi._ " He raises his hands in surrender, laughing.

"You never learn." She says, smiling.

"But still, you love me." Jimin says cheekily.

"But still, I love you." She smiles and puts her hand on Jimin's cheek. "Jimin-ah, you are the sweetest baby, I wish you get more than you deserve."

"Somi, stop. You're not going anywhere so you have to watch me fulfill my dream. Won't you come to my first dance performance as a professional dancer?" Jimin holds her hand and lightly scolds her.

"Of course I want to, but I don't know how much time I have, honey. But I bet you're gonna be the brightest star in the room, Jimin-ah."

Jimin feels a sting in his eyes. He stops himself from crying because he can't act weak in front of her. He has to keep encouraging her.

"Promise me, you'll be there." He holds her hand firmly, giving it a light squeeze.

Somi says nothing, just smiles. She's opening her mouth to say something when someone enters.

"Ma, I got your favourite macaroons from the place you lov-" Jimin looks as a surprised Jungkook stands at the door.

Jimin wipes a tear from his cheek before standing up, still holding Somi's hand.

"Uh, hey. I didn't know you were dropping by." Jungkook says keeping the bag he's carrying aside.

"Hi, um, yeah. I wanted to visit her. How are yo-?"

"Jungkook-ah, baby, you left this bag in the car." He hears someone say, what he watches unfold in front of his eyes, just suffocates him.

The said someone says this, wraps her arm around Jungkook's and kisses his cheek. Chung Ha. Ugh he wants to wipe that smirk off her face so much. And Jungkook? He didn't even stop her.

_~~Wow, that's not even surprising anymore, huh Jimin? The girl you hate in the arms of the man you love?~~ _

_The man I love._

Jimin bites his lip, his eyes burning, and feels Somi let go of his shaking hand and glaring at Jungkook. Jimin looks at her and shakes his head.

_Don't be mad at him for me, Somi. Please._

As if she understands what he wants to say, she nods.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the washroom." She says to Somi, not even wanting to see Jungkook's face. He's had enough. He moves out of the room and just runs. He winds up at a place which somewhat looks like a backyard garden. He just leans on the nearest wall for support.

His chest aches, everything aches. But Jimin decides that he can't cry here, no matter what. He's not gonna be weak, not here at least. Before anything else, he's Park Jimin.

~~_Yeah, you are pathetic, Park Jimin._ ~~

The voices have come back, Jimin realises. All those sessions, all those exercises, everything has gone in vain. His first love, no, he doesn't even want to think about Jungkook right now. His main focus should be Somi. 

_Yes. Somi. That's who I'm here for._

His mind is filled with hundreds of questions but he puts it all on hold. He stands straight, brushes himself off and exhales.

_You are Park Jimin._

He turns back and walks into a familiar warm chest.

"Jimin-ah."

Jimin wants to hug Jungkook and kiss him, tell him that he's his. Only. But he just moves back away from him.

Jungkook extends his hand.

"Jimin-ah, please listen to me. Please." Jungkook says weakly.

"Hyung. I'm Jimin hyung for you." Jimin says as his back faces Jungkook.

"Jimin- hyung, I can explain." 

"Don't! I-i can't, Jungkook. I just can't anymore." And Jimin walks inside the house without sparing him a glance.

He comes across Chung Ha in the hallway and the first thing he does is clench her shirt and pull her towards him. 

"What the fuck, Jim-?"

"You fucking bitch, I'll tell you this once. If you hurt a hair on his head, let alone give him any sort of trouble, I'm personally going to make sure that your career goes down the drain. If you think your family's powerful, let me remind you, I'm a Park. You won't even know when I'll flip your world upside down because trust me, if you think you can get away with what you did at freshmen year, you're wrong." He pushes her back and she stumbles, speechless, horror visible in her eyes.

"Think twice before messing with me. Got that?" He points at her one last time and starts walking towards Somi's room.

_I'll show you the real Park Jimin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (-_-;)・・・ so that happened. Tell me what you guys think about this new side of Jimin? And are you mad at Jungkook after reading this chapter?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safeeeeee
> 
> Side note: 100M for Dynamite!✨ Sending virtual hugs to all of your for your hard work. Love you so much guys!!!!! Team work indeed makes the dream work!


	23. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin opens up to Jin and Tae. New information come into view and things get intense.
> 
> And,
> 
> Jungkook's pov of the day Jimin visited Somi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a bit of violence in the his chapter so I'll be putting the ⚠️ sign just before it begins and you can just skip it. When it's done, I'll be putting a * sign and from there you can continue reading.
> 
> Trigger warning: ⚠️ mentions of blood and violence.
> 
> Happy reading guys!

For Jimin, the next few hours have been painful. He showed his anger to Chung Ha and didn't even listen to what Jungkook had to say. That evening, he goes to a cafe near campus and takes his phone out.

**_Bitch squad 😈_ **

**_You, Jin hyung and TaeTae_ **

_PJM: Guys? Are you busy?_

_WWH Jin: nope, I'm free what's up Jiminie?_

_TaeBear: Yooooo I saw the most handsome guy ever_

_WWH Jin: You saw me?_

_TaeBear: :‑X_

_WWH Jin: :-*_

_TaeBear: ew_

_PJM: Guys, um, can you come to the cafe near the campus?_

_TaeBear: Are you okay bby? You sound off..._

_WWH Jin: I'll be there in 15_

_TaeBear: Me too, hang tight Chim_

_PJM: Thank you, guys_

Jimin doesn't have to wait for long as he hears the chime of the cafe's door and he watches Tae and Jin looking around to spot him. He raises his hand to call them over and they rush to his side.

"Chim? W-what's wrong?" Tae begins, looking worried.

Jimin couldn't hold it in any longer and he just hugs Tae, in the middle of the cafe, with people glancing at them.

"What? Can't get enough of my handsome face?" Jin asks one of them and they start focusing on their own stuff. 

Tae slowly pats the crying Jimin.

"There, there. Who hurt my Minnie? I'm so gonna punch their face in. Who?" 

Jimin moves back and wipes his tears with the back of his hand before taking a seat at one of the table. Both Tae and Jin share concerned glances before sitting down opposite Jimin. They remain silent, Jimin sniffing a bit until a part time worker comes to their table.

"Hi there! I hope you're having a good day!" She says but gasps when she looks at Jimin's direction and pauses,

"... Or not a good day I guess, um, so you guys want anything?" Tae glares at her direction but Jin whispers into his ear,

"She's just doing her job, I'll take over." 

Tae just sighs and continues looking at Jimin with concern.

After the part timer leaves, Jimin finally looks up at Jin and Tae who look really worried. He's doing it again, making people worry.

"Sorry I troubled you guys to come all the way here. I'm really sorry." His voice is low and shaky when he says this.

"I'm going to ignore what you said right now because if you repeat it, I'm gonna leave, Park Jimin." Tae says in an angry tone, trying to contain himself.

"Jiminie, we came because we want to be there for you, bitch squad remember?" Jin asks, winking at Jimin which makes Jimin snicker.

"So, I have a confession. I realised it today and wanted to tell you guys first." Jimin keeps both his hands joined on top of the table between them.

"Of course, you can tell us anything Jimin-ah." Jin starts, "You can even murder someone and we'll help you clean up." He whispers this and gets smacked by Tae.

"Hyung! You shouldn't say stuff like that!"

"Yah! I'm your hyung!" 

"So, act like one!"

It's all friendly bickering until Jimin starts laughing.

"You guys, seriously." He says wiping the last tear on his face.

"Ugh, I must look so puffy right now." He covers his face and groans.

"You look amazing. But now, spill the tea." Tae folds his arms.

They both look at Jimin expecting him to tell them everything and Jimin takes a deep breath before beginning,

"I'm in love with Jungkook."

Jin and Tae look at each other and then at Jimin.

"And? Don't tell me that's it. But why would you be crying if that was it?" Jin scratches his neck.

"What do you mean, and? You guys are acting like you already knew." Jimin asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

Tae facepalms.

"It is so obvious Jimin, so you guys are official or something now?" Tae asks back.

Jimin goes silent.

Jin and Tae both raise their eyebrows waiting for the answer. To someone else, Jimin would look like a kid going to tell his parents the marks he has scored in a test. He sinks in his seat.

"Um, Jin hyung, you were there right? In freshmen year?" Jimin asks, cautiously, not wanting to piss Jin off.

Jin's expression turns serious suddenly and they look at each other leaving a confused Taehyung in between. Tae clears his throat.

"Guys, am I missing something here?" Tae asks.

"He told you, huh? Okay, that was expected. And yes, I was there." Jin says, his demeanor totally changed right now, like he's not going to say or listen shit.

"So, do you think Jungkook would fall in love with her again? Despite all that?" 

Jin bursts into laughter.

"Are you serious? Of course not. Don't tell me you are worried about Chung Ha taking Jungkook because never in hell would Jungkook be in a relationship with her again. Nope. Never." 

Jimin stares at him sadly. When Jin gets it, his eyes go wide.

"Wait. No. Please don't tell me..."

"Tell you what?! Can anyone tell me what the fuck you guys are talking about?!" Tae almost shouts out loud in annoyance.

"Jungkook's back with Chung Ha." Jimin finally replies.

*

*

*

Jungkook has never felt this numb since he could remember. The way Jimin walked away from him, his smile turning into a frown when Chung Ha came in. After the day his grandma went to hospital, his mum had called Chung Ha over to talk to Jungkook think that she could calm him down. But no, he needed Jimin, his Jimin. No one else.

"Jungkook? Are you okay?" Chung Ha asked him, kneeling down in front of him while he sat at the edge of his bed, covering his ears.

"Stay away from me." Jungkook spoke.

"No, you shouldn't be alone right now. Talk to me." She said, putting her hand on his knees.

And Jungkook has no energy left to yank her off and shout at her to stay away from him, he almost lost his Ma, the only person he can talk to, the only person who loves him for who he is. His tears don't stop and Chung Ha holds him.

"Cry all you want, Jungkook. She's okay. Let it all out." And he does exactly that in someone's arms who he hates, who hurt him. That's how helpless and lost he feels.

After hours, Jungkook finally gets himself together. He then turns to Chung Ha, who's busy texting away on her phone.

"Okay, this is how we are gonna do this." Jungkook says in his hoarse voice. Chung Ha looks up at him and he continues,

"We are gonna act like we are in a relationship and that's it. We are never going to pass boundaries, got that?"

"Hm, fine with me. I'll be dating Daniel anyway and I wanted to propose this as well." Chung Ha says, eyes back on her phone.

"Why are you doing this? You like someone else already."

"Oh no, you think I don't want you back? Well, I may not want you back but I want what the world gives me when I'm with you. As long as I get that, I'm fine. And also, you can't let your dad know that we are having relationship issues, do you? Your dad is really interested in signing this deal with my dad and I'll make sure he backs out if you don't co operate with me. At the end of the day, your dad loves his business. Right? And don't even think about dating in secret because it'll be out anyway when you even go out with someone so you better choose your actions carefully." Chung Ha says while circling around him.

"You don't want to disappoint your dad, right? Future heir of Jeon Corp. cheating on his girlfriend, is that what his parents taught him?"

Jungkook knows exactly what she wants now that she has said it out loud, clearly. He glares at her but couldn't say anything back because it's not her he's scared of, it's his dad he's scared to disappoint.

"Hm, good boy. You don't have to do anything, Jungkook. Just say that I'm your girlfriend when anyone asks and act like my boyfriend in front of others. That isn't hard, is it? Since we have already been in a relationship." Chung Ha settles back down on the arm chair present in Jungkook's room.

But today when Jimin acted like that, the way he should because Jungkook is making him go through all this just because he's scared, he feels like a piece of him has been taken away. After wiping his tears on his sleeves, he walks back into the mansion and to his surprise, he finds Chung Ha on the ground, her nose flaring due to anger.

"I think I should ask you if you are okay but I don't want to." Jungkook says, looking down at her on the floor.

"Fucking Park Jimin. He's gonna pay for this." She mutters under her breath.

"Don't you dare, Chung Ha. Stay away from Jimin. I'm warning you." Jungkook says as he walks past her without helping her stand up.

"Jungkook! At least help me up!"

*

*

*

"Uhhhh, wait a minute, what do you mean she hit him on his head and left him to bleed in his apartment?!" Tae shouts now that they are home and Jin finally tells him everything.

"And that fucker is back with her?! What is wrong with him?!" He shakes his head and Jin also tries to think.

"Hey, he's not that." Jimin says quietly.

"Not what? A fucker?" Tae asks.

"Yes. Jungkook's a good guy." Jimin starts fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"There must be something wrong. It doesn't add up. Everything was okay between you guys after the date, right?" Jin asks Jimin who's laid down on the couch.

"We didn't get to talk much after the date but the date was amazing, beyond amazing in fact." Jimin says, replaying the incidents from the past.

"Ah! I know why he's back with her." Tae says, snapping his finger.

"Why?" Both Jimin and Jin ask in unison.

"She must be amazing in bed. Guys can go back to a toxic relationship only under this condition."

"Ugh! Tae! Way to make me feel better." Jimin puts a pillow on his face and groans.

"But is that possible?" Jimin asks seriously.

"Are you stupid, Jimin-ah? No way is Jungkook a guy who thinks with his dick. Nope. It's really unlike him. Wait, let me call someone who knows him better." Jin takes out his cellphone and types something before pressing call. He puts the cellphone on speaker so that Jimin and Tae could join in.

"Yah, Yoongi! You up?" Jin begins.

"Why are you loud so early, hyung?" Yoongi replies in a deep voice as if just woken up.

"What do you mean early? It's 7 in the evening."

"Same thing."

"Anyways, listen. It's about Jungkook."

"What about him? This better not be one of his discussions about his wet dreams cuz-" Tae laughs and looks at a shocked Jimin.

"YOONGI. It's not that. Can you come over to Tae's and Jimin's? We need to talk." Jin asks hoping Yoongi would say yes.

"Fine. This better be good, hyung. I'll be there in 10." Yoongi says before hanging up.

Jin sighs and puts his phone back into his back pocket. He looks at the other two and shrugs.

"Now, we just gotta wait I guess." He plops down on the couch. All three of them sit in silence until Tae speaks,

"So, wet dreams? Seriously?"

"Tae, not the time." Both Jin and Jimin reply in unison.

"Okay, geez you guys are too stuck up."

They talk about how Jungkook's grandma's doing until someone knocks on the door. 

"Must be Yoongi hyung, I'll get him." Tae gets on his feet and moves towards the door.

Yoongi strides into the room, looking as serious as ever and takes a seat in front of Jin and Jimin.

"So, what is it?" Yoongi gets right to the point.

"Well, Yoongi hello to you too." Jin smiles mockingly before saying.

"Please skip the pleasantries. Just get to the point."

"Alright, so here's what happened." Jin begins to tell Yoongi everything, Jimin adding other information in between.

"Huh, so this is actually serious." Yoongi leans on the chair he's sitting on.

Jin rolls his eyes.

"Of course it is or else I wouldn't have called you, Yoongi." Jin tells Yoongi in a serious tone.

"That is indeed weird. I know the kid very well, he hasn't done anything this weird since I've known him." Yoongi folds his arms and tries to think of a reason.

"Yoongi hyung, if may ask, when did you meet Jungkook?" Jimin asks in a polite tone.

"Since childhood, since he was a baby. Dad is a good friend of his father. So automatically, we met." Yoongi explained.

"Oh, you've known him that long?" Tae asks and Yoongi nods at him.

Just then, Jimin gets a text on his cellphone, perplexed, he checks it quickly,

_Hobie hyung: Jimin, can I talk to you right now?_

That sounds unlike Hobi hyung, Jimin thinks. He then types his response.

_PJM: Yeah sure hyung. Everything alright?_

_Hobie hyung: Can you meet me at the studio right now? Your practice room._

_PJM: Now? Alright, hyung I'll be there in a few_

Jimin stares at the screen after no reply comes from Hobi hyung, so he stands up, everyone's eyes on him.

"Uh, guys. You continue, I'll be back in a few, okay?" Jimin says, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Where are you going? Everything okay?" Tae asks in worry.

"Yeah, yeah. Hobi hyung wants to talk to me at the studio, must be something choreography related. You know how detailed he is." Jimin smiles and Tae believes him and nods.

Then, Jimin leaves the apartment hoping to get some answers. 

*

He enters the dance building which looks empty but he's used to it since he practices alone till late a lot. Normally, it would creep someone out since most lights of the floors are switched off, only those left on in which students practice. He is confused why Hobi hyung wants to meet him at his practice room, it's all really weird to him but still, he continues.

He could see the light illuminating from under the door, and he pushes the door open.

"Hey, Hobi hyung-" 

Jimin tenses when he sees that the person inside isn't his hyung, he hears a click of the door closing behind him.

_Two. There are two guys._

Both guys have done a good job in hiding their face, with a black mask, wearing nothing but black clothes.

"Welcome, you must be Park Jimin."

*

*

*

"So, why do you think after all that happened with Chung Ha, Jungkook has gone back to her?" Tae asks Yoongi just after Jimin leaves.

"We need to think from every aspect here. How Jungkook thinks." Yoongi explains.

"Yeah, cuz Jungkook won't do stuff like this." Jin continues.

"Unless.." Tae speaks while looking at both of them.

"Unless?" Both Jin and Yoongi ask, having a questioning look on their faces.

"Unless he is being forced to." He finishes and Jin and Yoongi look at each other.

"Forced? But what does he lose when he doesn't obey? He's powerful, his family's very powerful." Jin asks himself to think properly.

"Jungkook has one thing to lose." Yoongi finally says.

Jin and Tae's eyes are on him, expecting him to go on.

"His future position at Jeon Corp." 

"But, he's the only heir. Why would he lose that? He's studying for it." Jin asks Yoongi.

"He talked to me about it once."

_"Hyung, there are chances I won't be the CEO in the future." Jungkook says, while he is hanging out at Yoongi's studio._

_"How's that possible?" Yoongi asks, putting his headphones down._

_"My dad, if I disappoint him, I won't be allowed to take over. And I don't trust anyone other than my dad for the family business and hopefully I can handle it all when dad retires."_

_"Do you want the position?"_

_"Doesn't matter what I want, I can't disappoint dad. It's my greatest fear and weakness."_

"His greatest fear and weakness is disappointing his dad. Now how do we link this with Chung Ha?" Tae asks again, tapping his chin.

"Let me make a call. Wait. I hope I get some answers." Yoongi says before getting up on his feet to call someone. Jin and Tae listen in carefully.

"Hey, dad. Yeah, I'm good. How are you? Good that you're taking care of yourself. Yeah, by the way, dad I wanted to ask something.... It's about Mr. Jeon... Nah I was just wondering if he has recently made any new deals or stuff? Hm, hm, is that so? Han Industries? As in Jungwon Ha's company? Alright. Yeah don't worry, of course I won't spill any details... What do you mean they are dangerous? What?! That's.. really bad. Does Mr. Jeon know yet? This is really fishy, yeah. Stay away from them for now, okay dad? Yeah. Take care. Love you."

Yoongi cracks his neck while coming back to sit in front of both Jin and Tae.

"You look worried, what's wrong?"

"Apparently, Mr. Jeon is going to sign a deal with Chung Ha's dad, Jungwon Ha who owns the Han Industries. But, they aren't good news." Yoongi massages his temples.

"What do you mean, hyung?" Tae asks.

"They are involved in illegal stuff, basically mafia and shit. But my dad doesn't know if Mr. Jeon knows it. He probably doesn't since he's going to sign the deal."

"Or he does but is still going to?" Jin points out.

"He wouldn't. I guess. But Chung Ha's family's dangerous. She is dangerous. Do you think taht she is using all that power in threatening Kook?" Yoongi puts the idea on the table.

Just then, someone types in the door code. Tae assumes that it's Jimin since only they know the door code.

But, it's not Jimin. Instead, it's Hobi you comes inside, almost out of his breath. Yes, Hobi also knows the code since they live just beside each other.

"Hey, guys. You all are here? What's going on?" Hobi asks, panting.

"Why are you so out of breath? Where's Jimin?" Jin asks as he watches Tae bring a glass of water for Hobi.

"Jimin? I don't know. And my phone got stolen, someone just bumped into me and ran away with it, I ran after him but lost him after a few blocks. I ran all the way here so that I can locate my phone on your mobile or if I could call on it."

Panic washes all over their faces.

"So you didn't call Jimin to the studios to talk to him?" Tae asks, wishing in silence that he'll just say that he did call Jimin.

"What? No. I didn't." Then, Hobi himself realises what's going on.

"Fuck, we need to go. Now!" Yoongi picks up his keys and the other three follow him, wishing that everything is okay, that Jimin is okay.

📢Warning: violence coming up.

_Nothing is okay._

"Welcome, you must be Park Jimin?" The man's voice is thick, he doesn't seem that fit but the other guy behind him looks leaner and fit. He could easily take out the guy in front of him, Jimin thinks but what if the guy in the back tries something? He needs to think about this carefully.

"Well, isn't that rude? Not answering when you are asked a question." The man continues.

"Who are you?" Jimin asks in a serious tone, not sounding panicked at all.

"That won't matter after we're done with you anyway, pretty boy."

The way he says it makes Jimin's skin crawl. He doesn't know when the man behind him kicks him the back of his knees which makes him fall on his knees in front of the man.

"Now, if this isn't a good sight. Say, should I play with you before I ruin this pretty face of yours?" The man asks, in a creepy way, attempting to hold Jimin's chin but Jimin Yanks his hand away immediately.

"Aren't you feisty? Hm, we'll do this the hard way then." 

Then it comes, the first blow. A kick to his chest which makes him groan in pain, he couldn't react that fast. Then, the kicks continue, both of them attacking different parts of Jimin's body.

He finally takes a hold of Jimin's chin and lifts it up.

"Now, be a good boy from now on, you got that? Or we'll be back for you, pretty thing and I don't think I'd be able to hold myself the next time." He finishes saying and Jimin takes this chance to get a clear shot on the man's throat. He delivers the blow directly on his Adam's apple which makes him stumble and groan in pain. Until he's in pain, Jimin takes the guy behind him and knees his stomach and punches the guy until he's unconscious, he broke some bones for sure. The other guy, as well struggles to get up and Jimin walks over to him, limping, he crouches down, and says,

"You're lucky I'm not being too rough on you. Who sent you?"

No answer. Jimin grabs his collar and plants a slap on the guy.

"Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"I don't know! I was just given your photo and sent to teach you a lesson!"

He knees the guy on his guts which makes him shout in pain.

*

"Now, are you going to tell me the truth or not?" Jimin asks in anger once more.

But instead the man loses consciousness. Jimin looks at both of them lying on the floor, motionless. His own face a mess, busted lip, bruised cheekbone. He's never been beaten up before so it hurts to even move. He gets up with a lot of difficulty, walks out of the practice room, locks it behind him while limping away from the dance building. 

Once he's out, he first tries to contact Tae, so that he could call him over and they could wait for the cops together. But his phone's condition is unusable right now and he couldn't even unlock the phone. His hands shake furiously and his vision is getting blur as more time passes, he knows that he might pass out so he tries to walk upto the cafe so that someone could help him when they see him.

When he could see the cafe in distance, his legs give out and his head meets the concrete ground. And there's just darkness.

_"Jimin ssi! Can you hear me? Talk to me okay? Keep your eyes open."_

_This voice? Sounds so familiar._

_"C-call the cops, room 203. Send them."_

_That's all he could say and he finally loses himself in the darkness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me go hide behind a bush because I suck at writing angst. Tell me what you think of this chapter.💜🥰
> 
> Stay safe and stream Dynamite!💘✨


	24. I'm leaving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin makes a decision which will probably change his entire life. 
> 
> And,
> 
> Jungkook still isn't aware of what happened to Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR SHOWING LOVE TO MY FIC! IT HAS 100 KUDOS now!!! I'm so happyyyyyyyyy!!!! 🎊🎉🎉
> 
> Thank you so much for loving this fic. I'm so so grateful 🥺 
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy the following chapter. Happy reading!

That evening at the Jeon mansion,

Jungkook sits beside his grandma's bed where he has been spending most of his time since the incident, he attends his business classes and comes home immediately to take care of her. His heart still aches thinking of Jimin but he's also confused how his grandmum called Jimin first that day.

"Ma, how did you know Jimin's number?" Jungkook asks, her hand engulfed by his.

"I'm not going to answer you, Jungkook because you don't know how mad I am at you." Somi replies coldly. Yes, she has been like that ever since she saw the pained expression on Jimin's face after Chung Ha appeared, also how down he was after that.

"Ma, please don't be angry, it's not good for your health." Jungkook explains in a calm manner, his voice soft, worried.

"Do you really love her, Jungkook?" She asks sternly.

Jungkook just wished she didn't ask that. He never lies to his grandmum but if he says no then she'll try to do something about it anyhow which won't end well. So, he puts on a serious face and replies,

"We are trying to put our differences aside and we'll see from there, Ma." Jungkook lies. His grandma looks at him as if trying to find something and after a while, she sighs disapprovingly.

"Whatever you say, Jungkook." She takes her hand away from him and rolls to the other side of the bed, not facing Jungkook now.

Jungkook hates this so much, his grandma must be so disappointed in him.

_What do I do?_

"Jimin-ah has always been there when I wanted to talk to him, when you were busy, Jungkook. Even though he stopped coming to our house for some reason, he still called me often to as how I have been doing, we also meet at a park near your campus frequently. We talk a lot about everything, he's like a friend who can make me understand what goes in your mind since he's almost your age. He's the most understanding person I've ever met, Jungkook. Losing him is not a good idea." He hears his grandma say, her back still faced towards him.

"All these years?"

"Yes, since his high school, he's been in contact with me." His grandma says and Jungkook doesn't know what to think anymore. Should he be mad? Should he be sad that his grandma didn't talk to him first? Or should he be glad that Jimin was there for her?

He says nothing and walks out of her room, giving her some privacy to sleep.

"Jungkook-ah, honey." Jungkook turns around to see his mum standing outside the door.

"Hey, mum." He says, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Dinner's ready. Let's go downstairs." His mother says, since Jungkook's grandma has been ill, everyone has been stressed, his mother is always busy taking care of his grandma's needs, she looks tired. His dad has been spending more hours at work so that he remains distracted from the fact that he almost lost his mom. It must be difficult, Jungkook understands but he also thinks that they should all be here, together, sharing their concerns since this is one of those times when family is needed the most.

They walk to the dining, Jungkook's dad already seated, talking to someone through his bluetooth. Jungkook takes a seat beside him and his mum takes a seat facing Jungkook.

"So, Jungkook, dear, I was thinking that you can take a break from college if you want to stay near your grandma." His mum suggests in the middle of the dinner.

"Why, mum?" Jungkook asks looking up at her.

"Because, you know, you must get really tired going to college and coming back, honey." She explains with a smile.

"Are you tired, Jungkook?" Jungkook looks at his dad's direction.

"Um, no, dad. I'm not. Mum, it's okay." Jungkook stutters but says it clearly to his mum. His mum gives him a sad smile.

"And by the way, have you gifted something good to Chung Ha yet? I mean, now that you guys are official, she's practically family. We are Jeons, son. Get your card and gift her something good." His dad suggests him.

"But I think we shouldn't rush honey, if they want to take it slow, let them." His mum puts her hand over her husband's.

"Why? I could see Chung Ha being the future Mrs. Jeon. She's just like you, my love. Perfect for the title Jeon." He smiles at her.

"Mum is nothing like her." Jungkook suddenly says, his mood sour and fists clenched.

"What's wrong honey?" His mum asks in a worried voice.

"Are we done here? If you'll excuse me." He says and keeping his napkin aside, he stands up and leaves the table.

"Trouble in paradise, it seems." Mr. Jeon laughs while continuing eating.

Mrs. Jeon nods but doesn't say anything knowing that something is really odd about this whole thing.

*

*

*

_"So, Jungkook, why do you carry the camera everywhere?"_

_"So that I could capture all the moments that are dear to me."_

_"I'm dear to you?" Jimin asks Jungkook whose head's on his lap._

_"Hm, let me think." Jungkook pretends to think only to get shoved off by Jimin in annoyance._

_"Baby, I'm kidding! Of course you are. Come here." Jungkook pulls Jimin down by his neck for a soft and chaste kiss._

_That was the first time Jimin had seen Jungkook blush, under the pretty sky, his eyes sparkling and his bunny teeth on full display. It melts his heart, Jungkook's smile._

_Beep.. beep... Beep...._

_Ugh, my head hurts, I can't breathe. What's this noise? It's annoying._

_Jimin._

_Jimin!_

His eyes blow open, immediately stinging because of the sudden brightness, he looks around, his hand which seems to be in pain. He looks at them, his knuckles red and bruised, he's wearing a hospital gown.

_I'm in a hospital. Huh._

His face hurts when he moves a bit and a sudden pain hits his chest and he groans in pain.

"Fuck,that hurts like a bitch!"

Then, as if someone has always been there, monitoring him, Tae comes inside the room in a hurry.

"H-he's awake, hyung! Call the doctor!" He shouts before coming in to stand beside Jimin.

"Jimin-ah, we were so scared." Tears start flowing from his eyes, wetting his eyelashes and causing his nose to have a deep shade of red.

"I'm sorry, Tae." Jimin smiles weakly at him.

"Please, please don't apologise, Jimin. I beg you. I should have gone with you. I should have-"

"It's not your fault, Tae. Never think that. And I'm okay now, hm? I'm awake, right?" Jimin asks him with his signature smile but shrieks in pain because of his busted lips, he presumes.

"Jimin-ah! Baby, thank god you're awake! I was so so scared, honey." His mum stands beside Tae looking at him with tears in her eyes, his dad talking with the doctor.

"Mom, I'm okay. Please don't cry. I don't like it, both of you, stop crying."

Honestly, Jimin also wants to cry. It's a wonder how he hasn't cried from the pain yet. Maybe because of the need of the situation, he had to save himself and before he could react to the pain, he collapsed.

"Who brought me here?" Jimin asks Tae who's wiping his tears using a tissue, holding Mrs. Park's shoulder in assurance as well.

"Dr. Park Seojun. Thankfully, he was there near the cafe. He immediately spotted you and got you here in his car." Tae explains while pointing out that he's also there with Mr. Park and the his doctor. 

"Oh." Jimin says and looks at the three from the bed.

"Mr. Park, Jimin, if I may? How do you feel, Jimin?" The doctor who seems to be middle aged asks him with a friendly smile.

"Everything hurts, if I'm being honest." Jimin says, honestly, laughing a bit which makes him wince in pain.

"I'll suggest you not to move so much, Jimin. So, here's your report. Thankfully, there have been no internal injuries due to the physical harm, however you have external injuries, bruised ribs which are probably causing you pain when you try to move, am I right?" The doctor asks with a smile.

"Um, yeah I guess. When I try to move even a bit, it hurts."

"So, I suggest you to stay still okay? I'll prescribe you better painkillers for now." He notes something down on his report.

"But I should also say that the condition of your attackers is much worse than yours, Jimin. They are still in a hospital, not this one, don't worry, they will be questioned as soon as they wake up. As per your condition, you can be discharged as soon as your pain subsides. Now, take care okay?" The doctor pats his shoulder and Jimin mutters a thank you to him before he leaves.

"Jimin-ah, you have been so brave, son. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, son." His dad says, holding his hand.

"Dad, you possibly couldn't know that this was gonna happen, please don't worry. I'm fine like the doctor said." Jimin explains, patting his dad's hand softly.

Jimin looks around, suddenly remembering about his Hobi hyung.

"Where is Hobi hyung, I have been meaning to ask, is he okay?" Jimin asks, looking at Tae standing beside him.

"Yeah, he's outside with Jin hyung, he says that he couldn't face you after what happened to you." Tae saus sadly.

"Can you call him inside for me, please?" Tae leaves for a moment and brings Yoongi, Jin and a crying Hobi inside.

"Hyung! What- why are you crying?!" Jimin asks him and calls him to come closer.

"Jimin-ah, I should have been careful, I didn't know why it all happened. I was so scared that something might happen to you." He says, sobbing.

"Oh, hyung. I wish I could hug you right now but my ribs hurt like a bitch but I just want to say that nothing, absolutely nothing is your fault! By the way, did you hear what I did to those punks?" Jimin asks lifting an eyebrow, looking smug. Everyone laughs at this gesture and after a long while, the atmosphere of the room feels lighter. 

"Excuse me? I hope we aren't interrupting something." Everyone suddenly stops their giggling and look back at two people, dressed in suits, standing at the door.

"No, not at all, detective. Please come in." Mr. Park motions them to come inside and they do.

"Mr. Park Jimin, it's a pleasure to meet you, I wish we could have met at a better place but we are here to help you. My name is Cha Eunwoo, the detective of this case, if you feel alright, it'd really help us if you can answer some questions." The [man](https://pin.it/44J6MJT), says with a serious face, he sure is handsome, like Tae, like Jungkook.

"Of course, detective. Thank you for your help." He tries to bow his head to show his gratefulness but the man waves his hand,

"Call me Eunwoo, and you're welcome Jimin. We are just doing our job. So, if you don't mind, can we have this conversation privately?" The detective asks and everyone automatically starts leaving the room. Now, it's only him and Jimin inside right now.

"So, Jimin, can you please recall all the events of yesterday, preferably in a sequence, only if you can." He says, taking out his notepad and pen.

He says everything that happened to him the previous day, his visit to Somi, when he came back, he hung out with his friends, leaving the details of what they were talking about.

"Do you have a rift with anyone?" He asks, looking straight at Jimin.

Then, he remembers, he threatened Chung Ha before at the Jeon mansion, could she have? His mind fills with horror and anger.

"Yes, I have some problems with someone but I don"t know if they are capable of doing this."

When Jimin thinks about it,

_Is she capable of doing something like this? No. But, what if she is?_

"Who's this, may I know?" Eunwoo asks him, tenting his eyebrows.

"Chung Ha, daughter of Jungwon Han, the CEO of Han Industries." Jimin says without any hesitation. He doesn't hesitate because he has to answer what he's asked honestly to help the investigation process. And he wants answers as well.

"Hm, that's interesting." He nods his head as he says.

"How? Do you know something?" Jimin asks, hoping to be proven wrong.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Han Industries has been suspected to be involved in illegal activities for which an investigation is currently in progress. So I won't be surprised if they have something to do with this." Eunwoo says to Jimin, looking straight into his eyes.

"Of course, I hope you know this information is confidential."

Jimin nods and takes a note not to blurt it out in front of anyone.

"Okay, we'll look into that. Your friend, Jung Hoseok, do you think he's involved as well?" He asks, looking down at his notes.

"No! Hobi hyung has been one of my best friends, I trust him completely." Jimin quickly explains so that he could save Hobi hyung from being blamed for something he obviously hasn't done.

"Good, because we checked the surveillance footage of the area and we did see his phone being stolen from him yesterday." 

Jimin sighs in relief.

"Jimin-ssi, that's all I wanted to ask, if I'd need you further, I'd call you. May I have your number?" Eunwoo says, taking out his phone whose cover is covered with pink glitter which makes Jimin chuckle.

"I'm sorry, wow this is embarrassing, my sister loves glitter, this is her crime scene right here." Eunwoo says, smiling.

_He seems to be a nice guy._

"That's cute and to be honest, I love the glitter." Jimin says with a smile. He then tells him his number but remembers that his phone's broken.

"Uh, my phone was broken last night, Eunwoo ssi. I'll get a new one, until then you can email me anything you require?" Jimin asks.

"Sure, that's fine. I wish you a speedy recovery." Eunwoo says and leaves with his colleague.

After they leave, Jimin rests his head on the headboard of the hospital bed and he hears someone come inside, he opens his eyes to find his parents in the room.

"Mum, dad, hey." He tries to sit straight but his parents suggest him to lay back.

"Jimin-ah, we need to talk." His dad says in a serious but not angry tone, it almost sounds sad.

"Yeah, dad. What is it?" Jimin asks, politely.

"We think that it'll be better if you continue your studies in Australia."

*

*

As Tae watches Jimin's parents come out of his room in tears, he gets worried.

_What? Why are they crying?_

He stands up and goes to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Park? What's wrong? Are you both okay?" He asks, worry clear in his voice.

"Ah, yes, honey. We are alright." Mrs. Park says and Mr. Park doesn't respond and walks away, tears still in his eyes.

"Please forgive him, he's too sentimental sometimes." She says as they both look at him go.

"It's totally fine! I understand." Tae gives her a warm smile and she nods before following her husband in the hallway.

"What happened?" Yoongi asks, standing behind him, his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know, maybe they can't see Jimin in pain, that's why." Tae says with a sad expression on his face.

"That's understandable." He replies before they hear Jin shout something. They all rush inside the room.

"Why are you crying, Jimin-ah?" Jin asks, his voice is a bit shaky.

"Jimin? Crying? Why?"

Jimin looks at all of them once they are in the room and with a smile and tears rolling down his cheeks, he says,

"I'm leaving."

*

*

_"We think that it'll be better if you continue your studies in Australia."_

_"W-what?" Jimin is taken aback by what his dad tells him._

_"Jimin-ah, I know it's gonna be difficult, I know that it's hard for you to leave us and your friends. Because we know that we're gonna miss you, terribly. But, it's for your safety, please understand."_

_"But why can't I stay here and be safe? I'll keep my guard up." Jimin tries to reason._

_"Jimin, we're really worried, we can't sleep peacefully without knowing that you might not be safe. I've talked to Cheayoung's parents, they will ensure your safety and we can be at peace knowing that you'll be safe. Honey, I know it's a difficult decision but please think about it." Mrs. Park explains honestly to Jimin._

_Leaving this place? My friends? My university? Mum and dad? Somi?_

_Jungkook?_

_"I understand, mum and dad." He says, his face warm with tears._

_"Oh, Jimin-ah, baby." His parents come to him and hold him close._

_"We're gonna miss you so much, honey. You don't even know." He could hear his parents sniffing and he knows it's difficult for them too and on top of that, he doesn't want to trouble anyone anymore so he said yes._

_Wow, this hurts so damn much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly walks away*
> 
> I'm so sorry T^T THINGS ARE GONNA BE BETTER I SWEAR TRUST ME PLEASE


	25. New beginnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to give you a summary for this chapter. Trust me, this chapter will tell you everything you need to know. :))
> 
> And! One more thing, there will be a time lapse coming next chapter.
> 
> Happy reading!🥺💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too much angst.

Jungkook goes back to his room, his head hurts. Thinking about his parents talk about Chung Ha makes him sick. He just wishes he could tell them the truth. Would his dad really be disappointed? Would he really be mad at him? Now that he thinks Chung Ha can be the future Mrs. Jeon, the thought of it makes his insides hurt.

He has to do something, _something_ to make Chung Ha go away. Just at that moment, he gets a call. He knows it's serious because Yoongi hyung never calls, it's either a text or most likely a ping when he needs to talk to Jungkook. Never a call.

Jungkook doesn't take long, he picks up the call. 

The line stays silent until Jungkook starts,

"Hyung, everything okay?"

_"J-Jungkook-ah!"_

_Huh? Jin hyung?_

"Jin hyung? Why are you using Yoongi hyung's phone? What's wrong?!" Jungkook stands on his feet, anxious of what might be going on. He starts pacing back and forth in his room.

_"Look, I know that you are back with Chung Ha but I also know that I'll be betraying you if I didn't tell you this- No! Yoongi I have to!"_

_They know? Jimin told them? Betrayal? What?_

"What's going on, hyung?"

_"We're at the city hospital right now, Jungkook." Jin's voice sounding serious like never before._

"Why? What for? Please tell me you're okay, hyung." Jungkook's voice shakes.

 _"Jin hyung, Jimin wants some ice chips, can you get it for him? And an ice bag too, his face is swollen. Thank you!"_ A voice, Tae's voice cuts through.

_Swollen? What?_

_"Yes, on it, Tae. Don't worry, stay with him."_ Jin replies to Tae and then comes back to continue his call.

 _"Jungkook-ah, I don't know why you're back with her, I'm gonna tell you that I'm against this decision of yours. I hate it. But I can't argue with you right now. Come to the hospital right now. This might be your last chance to see Jimin. If you want to, of course."_ Jin says on the phone.

This would usually be something that Jungkook has heard in movies, but this time, he knows what it feels like when your world goes still. He just couldn't process what has been said to him. There's a lot to process.

"H-hospital? Hyung." Jungkook's voice shakes.

 _"Jungkook, I can't answer any of your questions right now. See you soon."_ And he hangs up leaving Jungkook confused. But he acts fast, he grabs his keys and dashes to get out of his house.

"Jungkook? Honey? Where-" His mum couldn't even finish and he was gone.

"Kids." She says and shakes her head before going to her room.

Jungkook gets his car and drives to the location Jin told him to.

_Oh, god. Please let everything be okay. Please let Jimin be okay._

*

*

"Mum?"

"Yeah, honey?" His mum pays attention as she keeps dozing off.

"You should go home." Jimin smiles and says.

"What?! No, honey. I have to stay here." His mum says, now completely awake.

"Please. I'll be fine! I have this switch which makes me feel like a VIP because I can call anyone just by pressing it." Jimin shows the switch on his left.

"But, Jimin-"

"No buts, mum! Dad might need you at home and you have work tomorrow anyways. So, go. I'll be alright." Jimin tries to be as reasonable as possible because his mum needs to rest, she has been there with him all day and his friends also have been here, his dad too and he feels okay so he doesn't require anyone's help, he hopes.

"Should I call Tae here to look after you?"

"No! Oh my god, mum. I'm not a baby. Stop." He laughs at how worried his mum is.

"But-"

"Go home. I promise I'll call you. Do me a favour, mum. Tell everyone to go home. Okay? Convince them for me, please?" Jimin requests her.

"Fine. You win. You better call me when you need me, Park Jimin."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mum, another thing. Please don't tell Somi about this, with her condition, I don't think this news will be good for her. So, please keep her away from all this."

"Sure, honey. I understand. Good night." She says, kissing Jimin's forehead lightly.

And she leaves his room. His friends come to say good night and he settles back down on the bed, he feels tired even though he hasn't moved at all today. 

_Maybe that's why._

He recalls all the incidents from the previous day.

_"Think twice before messing with me. Got that?"_

_Huh. Who knew I could be that angry?_

_"You'll pay for it, Park Jimin."_

_Am I paying for it right now, Chung Ha? Are you capable of this?_

Jimin closes his eyes, his muscles numb, aching to move, for any movement. So, he decides to pause his thoughts and walk to the washroom. He tries to sit up and winces in pain.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Pain. Pain. Too much pain._

He still continues moving until he sits with his legs dangling on the side of the bed, he slowly tries to keep his feet on the ground and smiles,

_Yes, I can do it._

But when he finally shifts his weight on his feet, his feet decieve him, he loses balance and falls down, face first on the floor.

The bruise on his face seems to hurt even more now. Everything hurts, he can't move, he doesn't have the courage to, it hurts too much. He tries to reach the switch but he fails since his hands don't reach it. He stops stretching his hand when it starts hurting him.

Then everything dawns at him. It's like he experiences all at once. Fear, heartbreak and hurt. So, he finally cries because he was so scared when no one was there. He knows it's no one's fault but he was so scared. His sobs turn in loud cries since he knows there's no one nearby. Everything aches, he cried even more when he wonders what could have happened if he hadn't known how to fight back, would be always have to fight back from now on? Why?

"Jimin! Are you okay?!"

_This voice._

He chuckles thinking how crazy he is to think he's hearing Jungkook's voice right now. But he soon realises that it's not his imagination when a pair of familiar, warm arms wraps around him.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Jungkook pauses when he asks that. Then he sees everything.

_He can't see me like this._

"D-don't look, please." Jimin covers his face which is wet with tears, the tears making his bruises sting.

Jungkook first lifts Jimin up from the ground, the sudden rush makes Jimin wince and Jungkook apologises in the softest voice possible before laying him back down on the bed.

When Jungkook entered the room, he couldn't notice anything other than Jimin lying on the floor, crying. It made his heart ache. So, he immediately asked what was wrong, but when he looked at Jimin's face, he was going through all sorts of emotions.

_Pain. Hurt._

_Anger._

"Thank you for the help, you didn't have to." Jimin says, covering his bare legs with his blanket.

"Please don't thank me, Jimin ah- hyung." Jungkook says and stands beside Jimin's bed looking at him.

Jungkook just wants to hold him and protect him from everything in the world, his hands itch to hold his. His lips long to kiss Jimin's pain away. He wishes he could take Jimin's pain away.

"If I may ask, hyung, what happened?" Jungkook frowns and asks in a low voice.

Honestly, Jimin doesn't want Jungkook to know about this. If his girlfriend is involved in this, it's better not to.

"Jungkook, what matters is that I'm okay."

"Hyung, who did this to you?' Jungkook's voice is so intimidating that it makes Jimin flinch a bit.

"We don't know yet. The two guys were sent by someone."

"Two guys? Did they touch you?!" Jungkook's fist clench in anger, the veins on his forehead visible and red.

"No! They didn't or they wouldn't have been left alive." Jimin says.

"What do you mean?"

"I beat them up, self defence. One is in ICU and another hasn't woken up yet."

Jungkook doesn't know what happens but his body moves by itself, he wraps his hands around Jimin's body and lightly hugs him, patting his head.

"You must be scared, Jimin-ah. You have been so brave."

When Jimin hears the words, he breaks into tears again. Because that was true, he was scared, really scared and he wanted some comfort, this comfort from Jungkook. His Jungkook.

_No. ~~Not yours.~~_

Jimin pushes Jungkook away lightly with almost no strength because he doesn't want to but has to.

"I'm okay, thank you for understanding." Jimin couldn't look at the pained expression on Jungkook's face after he moves away. Jungkook just nods and pulls a chair near his bed to sit.

"Jungkook, please don't tell Somi, I mean your grandma about this." Jimin requests.

"You really love my grandma, huh? She is fond of you too, she adores you." Jungkook smiles which makes Jimin's heart jump and his cheeks blush.

_Oh, you stupid heart._

"She loves you the most though, always talks about you when I'm with her, I'm not complaining! I love it when she talks about you with all the adoration possible." Jimin smiles but winces again because of his busted bottom lip.

"Are you okay? You seem to be in pain." Jungkook asks, worried.

"I'm alright, thank you."

Then, a silence follows, this time, the silence isn't a comfortable one so Jimin decides to break the silence.

"You're back with Chung Ha, huh?"

"Um, I- hyung I can explain."

"You don't have to, Jungkook. If she makes you happy, then it's okay." Jimin looks away, wanting to hide the pain.

"She doesn't. Only you do." Is what Jimin wants to hear. He'd cancel everything if he hears Jungkook say that once. Just once.

_Please._

"We are trying." 

_Oh._

"T-that's good." Jimin manages to say while fighting his emotions of wanting to cry.

"I'm leaving." Jimin continues, this makes Jungkook look up at Jimin.

"Leaving? What do you mean hyung?"

"I'm going to Austrailia, I don't know for how long." Jimin finishes.

_The world is a dark place, Jungkook thinks. Everyone is greedy for something. In a dark world like this one, how could he survive? He believes he could, if he is with the right people in his life. His grandma has been his escape from the the world, and Jimin? He has been his light, watching him smile has the power to make him feel better in an instance._

_But now? How could he survive when the light of his life is diminishing? Is moving away from him?_

"You are? That's cool. I wish you a happy journey and a speedy recovery, hyung." Jungkook says with a smile, but his tears betray him as one rolls down his cheek.

Jungkook notices and wipes it with the back of his hand.

"Ah? I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Jungkook says while wiping his tear.

"It's okay. I'm kind of relieved that I mean something to you." Jimin has his signature smile on his face but his words hurt Jungkook like a needle pricking his heart.

_You mean everything to me._

"Hyung, you mean a lot to me. Please know that."

"Hm, I hope that's true, Jungkook. Can you stay until I I fall asleep? Is that okay?" Jimin smiles weakly.

"Sure, hyung." Jungkook goes to sit down on one of the couches in the room and keeps looking at Jimin.

Jimin closes his eyes, relieved that he's safe. Hours later when he opens his eyes, he could see Jungkook asleep on the couch. The sight is still endearing to him.

_I love you, Jungkook._

Then, suddenly Jimin hears his phone's notification. His parents were fast to bring him a new one, replaced his broken phone. He unlocks it wondering who it might be at this time.

_Unknown number._

_Unknown number: I guess you didn't learn your lesson, Park Jimin._

Jimin is alarmed. He looks around to see if anyone's there keeping an eye on him. But what he does first, is that he takes a screenshot of that message and number so that he could store it as it may come as handy.

_Jimin: What do you mean? Who are you?_

_U.N.: You did quite some damage to our men. And you are still around the Jeon boy. Didn't you get the message?_

_Jimin: What message? And your men fucking deserved it. Who the fuck are you?_

_U.N: Now now don't be so eager. I'm gonna say this once, stay away from the Jeons. Kick him out of your room immediately or we won't hesitate to break into your apartment tonight._

_U.N: Your friend, Kim Taehyung, was it?_

Jimin panics. He clicks the screenshots and immediately sends them to Eunwoo. 

_He knows Taehyung. No. No. Please no. Not good._

_U.N: I think Jeon is still there, huh? I guess you won't listen, Park Jimin. Your friend's blood is going to be on your hands._

"Jungkook!" Jimin shouts at his direction, again and again.

"Hyung? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jungkook hurries to his side immediately after woken up.

"You need to leave. Right now. Now!" Jimin shouts, still looking at his phone. No new messages from the number.

"But hyung? Tell me why!"

"Jeon Jungkook! Leave! I don't want to see you right now!" Jimin's heart aches, he wants to beat himself up for saying that. But he has to. So that Jungkook leaves.

He watches Jungkook's face fall. Jungkook takes a few steps back before nodding and leaving his room. Jimin keeps looking at Jungkook's back and at the door closing when he leaves. He immediately texts the number.

_Jimin: He's gone. He has left. Please don't do anything to Tae. Please_

_U.N: good that you decided to listen to us, Park Jimin. Now, remember what we could do._

**_U.N has blocked you. You can no longer send messages to this number._ **

Jimin's hand shakes when he tries to call Taehyung. 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Pick up, pick up please._

_Click._

_"Jimin-ah? Are you okay? Should I drop by?"_

Tae's voice sounds deeper like he had just woken up and he sounds alright.

_Thank god._

"N-no, Tae. Go back to sleep, I'm sorry, I just got worried." He says, tears in his eyes. God, he is so thankful that Tae's okay.

_"Are you sure? I can totally come right now with Hobi hyung."_

"I'm sure, sorry for worrying you. Go back to sleep, good night!" Jimin hangs up the call and sighs. He wipes the tears with the back of his hand and hears someone else enter.

"Jimin-ssi, are you alright?" Eunwoo comes in wearing casual clothes and stands in front of Jimin, looking worried.

"I'm okay but did you get my texts?" Jimin asks taking out his phone and clicking furiously to show him the conversation. But Eunwoo stops his hand by holding it lightly.

"Yes, I did, Jimin. I had already sent the cops on patrol in the areas where your friends live to keep an eye on their locality when you sent me these." Eunwoo says and calmly takes Jimin's phone away from his hand.

"Thank you so much, Eunwoo." Jimin again starts wiping his tears with his hands when Eunwoo offers him his handkerchief.

Jimin blushes at the gesture but it soon goes away. He thanks him and takes the handkerchief, using it to wipe his tears.

"Jimin, here's what I want you to do. While we track the number that texted you, I want you to take the flight to Austrailia as soon as possible, it'll be great if it's tomorrow, because you'll be safe."

Jimin nods at Eunwoo's suggestion, maybe it was for the best. He needs to stay away from this place for awhile.

"And if it's okay, don't tell anyone. I don't think you can trust anyone other than your family right now. Tell them to prepare everything you need and leave tomorrow. I'll be in touch with you if I need your help in the investigation or if you need any help. Clear?"

Jimin nods again to show that he understands.

"Can I talk to them after going to Austrailia?"

"Talk to those who won't share your whereabouts with anyone. The lesser people know, the better." Eunwoo explains.

"Okay. Thank you for coming, Eunwoo ssi." Jimin bows his head mid air to show his gratefulness.

"Just Eunwoo is fine, I'm younger than you actually."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. Joined the force early since I excelled at school." Eunwoo smiles big, proud of his achievements which was nice to see.

"That's cool." Jimin smiles and they continue talking for a while about their personal lives a bit. Then Eunwoo says that it's probably not a good idea to leave Jimin alone so he stays in the same couch Jungkook was sleeping on, keeping an eye on Jimin, just like Jungkook.

*

*

_"I don't want to see you right now!"_

_When Jungkook heard this, he knew that he had to leave. He couldn't believe that Jimin, his Jimin would say something like that to him but he knew he had to leave so he did. He barged out of the door and collides with a man in the hallway._

_"Excuse me." The man says but pauses as he takes a good look at Jungkook._

_"You came out of Park Jimin's room? Jeon Jungkook?"_

_"Who are you? How do you know Jimin?" Jungkook raises his voice._

_"You might want to control yourself there. I'm detective Cha Eunwoo, in charge of Jimin's case. We might call you in for questioning. But for now, I want you to go straight home and if on the way, you notice anything wrong, call the police. Okay?" He says and starts running towards Jimin's room._

_"Sure." And Jungkook's left in the hallway._

_*_

_*_

Next morning,

They are all gathered at the airport, the Park family and his friends, except Jungkook. Jimin still feels bitter for what he did last night but he doesn't regret it because Tae's alright.

The doctor was also informed about the investigation and he also agreed to discharge Jimin only on the condition that he's gonna take a lot of rest after he gets there. Well, Jimin has to abide by it because he can't move even if he wants to.

"I can't believe you are leaving already, Jimin-ah." Tae says as he cries, hugging his best friend.

"Ouch! Ouch! Too tight Tae, my ribs still hurt." Jimin laughs as he pats his crying friend.

"Ah, fuck. Sorry." Tae lets go of him.

"My dear Hobi hyung, won't you miss your co-mentor?" Jimin winks at Hobi, he doesn't want to cry because he's not saying goodbye. He'll come back. Soon. So, he wants to be in a light mood.

Hobi carefully hugs him not to hurt him and Jimin smiles wide at the gesture.

"Aw, you softie, don't cry." Jimin says as he could feel Hobi take deep breaths and shaking, most likely crying.

"I'll miss you so much. Promise to call me everyday."

"I promise, hyung."

Jin and Namjoon also say encouraging stuff to Jimin and tell him to eat well and rest well and also not to over work himself.

"I won't, mum and dad." He says but gets smacked by both of them and they all burst out laughing.

"Yoongi hyung, I look forward to listening to your new album." He smiles and Jimin gets patted twice on the shoulder by Yoongi and watches him smile as well. So, he's happy.

"So, shall we, June?" He asks looking at the pet carrier on his left hand. Everyone bidding their byes to her.

Jimin hugs his parents and brother and tells them that he'll be back. 

He starts walking inside the airport and looks back one last time at everyone. He smiles wide and waves them goodbye before turning back around to move further into the airport.

He finally cries when he settles down on his seat, face buried in his hands. He sits straight when the attendant announces the departure of the flight. He wears his sunglasses and hopes that everything will be alright at Australia.

He'd miss the boy with the bunny smile a lot though.

_Goodbye, dear KooKoo._

*

*

Jungkook sits in his car as he watches Jimin bid goodbye to everyone, hugging them, laughing with them. He wishes he didn't have to go, but who is he to stop him? His heart aches for the thousandth time as he watches Jimin pick up June and go inside the airport.

He makes up his mind that day. He would wait. As long as it takes, he'd wait for Jimin to come back. He'll solve this issue with Chung Ha and he won't cry. No more. Because this isn't goodbye. He hopes not, he wishes not.

_I love you, Jimin. I'll wait for you._

_Goodbye, Jimin-ah._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again! They will be together soon, I promise!


	26. Missing you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after Jimin has left. There have been some changes in everyone's life.
> 
> A pov of Jimin as well as Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You'll notice that I've picked a faster pace for this story so that it doesn't get boring. The lapse in gonna continue so I hope you guys like this chapter and the upcoming ones as well!
> 
> Happy reading!

Jimin adjusts his sunglasses. His grip tightens on his suitcase handle and he takes a deep breath before walking out of the airport. 

"Here we go, June. Our new life begins here, I guess?" He asks looking at June's carrier in his hand, he smiles when he hears June meow back like she's answering him.

"I agree, June."

He steps out, and immediately looks up at the sky. The sky is embellished with stars and he smiles at the sight.

"Jimin-ah, oh my god! You are here!" He hears someone say which brings a smile on his face. He turns back to face Rosè who practically jumps on him to hug him.

"Ouch, Rosè, my ribs hurt." Jimin winces and says chuckling.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Rosè immediately moves back checking Jimin from head to toe if he's alright.

Jimin nods his head to tell that he's fine and smiles at her.

"I'm so happy to see you here, Jimin! You have no idea. But first, let's go to the car. We'll talk there. Come on." Rosè says asking for one of the bags Jimin's holding, Jimin obviously shakes his head to not give her a bag but after a lot of arguement, Rosè takes June's carrier in her hands and they move towards the car.

They settle down, Rosè and him sit at the back of the SUV. After the drive begins, Rosè asks,

"Jimin, look, I know what happened to you and I was so so scared when I heard it all from dad. They were super worried as well but I am so proud that you fought back, Jimin! That is so cool! I mean, not the part where you were attacked but the part where you kicked their asses? You have balls, Jimin!" She exclaimed energetically.

Jimin chuckles and says,

"Gee thanks for confirming that I have balls, I didn't know." Rosè laughs with him.

"I know it has been really hard for you to leave Korea and Tae, your friends, Jungkook must miss you a lot. But! I'm so glad that you're here! Just the circumstances are not that happy." Rosè purses her lips.

_Jungkook._

"It's alright, Chaeyoung. I've always wanted to visit you but couldn't. I'm happy to be here even though I miss being back at Korea. And I'm excited to attend college with you! I mean, wow." Jimin smiles.

"Right! The board members were very impressed with your portfolio, Jiminie. They are excited to meet you. I mean, who wouldn't? And, my friends too, those people have been eating my brains to introduce you to them." She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Chaeyoung." Jimin pouts.

"No! You aren't causing me any trouble and I have also bragged about you so it's a given." She gives a cheeky smile and Jimin shakes his head in disbelief.

"But first, we are heading home, having a nice dinner with my mum and dad. Then, you are going to bed. Full rest. No excuses." She dismisses Jimin's protest and Jimin lays back on the seat watching the new city passing by through the window, the city is busy at night as well, people loitering everywhere, the city lights looking pretty in the dark night.

Chaeyoung's [house](https://pin.it/7Ir20d6) is beautiful, Jimin thinks as he front of the door of the said house. He feels conscious all of a sudden because of his bruised and bandaged face. But he can't do anything about it now so he just hopes it won't matter.

The door opens and Chaeyoung takes Jimin's hand as she leads him inside the house. She calls out her parents while still holding Jimin's hand.

"Mum! Dad! Jimin's here!!!"

"Chae, it's fine if they're busy. Don't disturb them." Jimin whispers, straightening his back.

"Oh you have no idea how much they've been waiting for you."

Just then, Rosè's parents make their way towards both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

"Jimin! Darling! It's so good to see you after so long!" Rosè's mother exclaimed, pulling him into a hug which feels like home.

"It's good to see you too, aunty. Your house is extremely beautiful." Jimin smiles as he says this which pleases both Rosè's parents a lot.

"Aren't you a charmer, young man? How have you been? Any problems on your way here?" Her dad asks Jimin who replies,

"No, uncle. Everything was great. And I've been okay, thank you for letting me be here." 

"What are you thanking me for? We Parks stay together! Isn't that right, hun?" He asks looking at his wife.

"Yes, absolutely dear. Why don't we head to the dining for dinner? I'm sure you kids are hungry." 

Rosè nods and Jimin follows them to the dining table. After dinner, they say good night and Rosè leads Jimin to the guest room.

"So, this will be your room just for tonight. So! Don't get attached." Jimin laughs at Rosè humour.

"For tonight?"

"Yeah, you'll be living with me in my apartment, I'll show you tomorrow. You'll rest there from tomorrow. Now you should sleep. You must be jet lagged." She smiles as she leaves Jimin alone in the room.

Jimin sighs and plops on his bed, eyes heavy due to tiredness. But he goes to take a shower, gets into his silk pajamas then heads to bed. He takes his phone out and calls his parents to inform them that he has arrived safely. After that, he goes ahead and texts their gc.

**_The gang_**

_PJM: Hey guys! I've reached! It must late there rn so good night ^_^_

Jimin smiles sadly at the screen. Just yesterday, he was laughing and crying with his friends and today, here he is, at a new place. He releases a shaky breath as he tries to stop himself from crying again. After a while, he goes to sleep.

The following days involves Rosè dragging Jimin here and there after a week of complete rest. Jimin absolutely falls in love with the apartment he's going to share with Rosè. She takes him to the college and introduces him to the people in the dance department, they kindly take him in and guide him. Overall, Jimin feels like he could imagine himself living here. Especially, when his eyes catch a glimpse of a huge poster of a dancer in an elegant [pose](https://pin.it/1WbYDif). The picture is breathtaking and Jimin stops to admire it.

"Oh, that? That's for an upcoming competition. The one winning it will be given a chance to perform at the Sydney Opera House. Exciting, isn't it? It opens a lot of doors for the winner. Give it a try, maybe you're the one. Who knows?" Ethan, the mentor of the dance department lifts his eyebrows and smiles.

Jimin pauses and contemplates for a while.

_Maybe I should sign up._

Jimin is then asked to perform something for the members of the department. He tries his best and performs a contemporary routine for them. When the music stops, he ends with a pose. He thinks that he hasn't done well but is proven wrong immediately when everyone applauds him, approaching him to say that he is amazing. He couldn't believe that they liked his dance.

His heart feels extremely warm.

That evening, he hangs out with Rosè after a long day at college.

"See? Everyone already loves you. I don't know why are always so worried about people not liking you. I mean, it's their loss if they don't!" She exclaims, laying beside Jimin, a random movie playing on the tv.

"Thanks, Chaeyoung, you always know how to brighten up my mood." He smiles at her and she side hugs him.

"By the way, Jungkook must be devastated, huh? How's he?"

"He's... in a relationship." Jimin mumbles.

"You're in a relationship and you did not tell me?! What the fuck, Min?!" Rosè pauses the movie and gives a ghastly look to Jimin.

"He's in a relationship, but not with me." Jimin says not making eye contact with Rosè because he knows he might cry.

"W-what? But how? Why? With whom? I don't understand." Rosè also sounds disheartened at the words.

"Me neither. But he told me that they're trying. Anything that makes him happy I guess." Jimin shrugs, his eyes filled with tears.

"Jimin-ah, oh, please don't cry!" Rosè puts her arm around him, patting his back to calm him down.

"You know what? I'm going to get you a man, who's gonna sweep you off your feet one day." Rosè exclaims making Jimin laugh while in tears.

_What if I've already found him?_

*

*

*

**_Following month,_ **

Jungkook hasn't been getting any sleep lately. He's always tired, doesn't want to do anything. He moved into a new place a few days before. His dad proposed an idea of moving in with Chung Ha but he straight up refused, saying that it'd be moving too fast, his mum agreed and they got him shifted into a new apartment. His grandmum hasn't been the same since she heard that Jimin left.

"J-jimin-ah left? But why?"

Jungkook couldn't answer her and just held her when she cried in his arms. As difficult it was to leave his grandma's side, he had to so that he could resume his classes now that her health is better now. 

Now, he lies on his bed, awake as he listens to his alarm ringing. He gets up and goes to shower. His routine has been exact, he wakes up, goes to classes, goes to the gym, meets his friends and sometimes plays games and heads to bed. Everyday, same thing.

He gets ready for the day and goes to attend his first class. After hours of classes, he stretches his back which hurts due to sitting for hours straight. He gets out of his class and pauses as he hears his name being called.

"Jungkook!" Jungkook doesn't turn to see who it is because he knows. The person hooks their arm in his, intertwining their hands.

"Maybe if you didn't look that pissed off, people wouldn't think that I've done something, don't you think Jungkook?" Chung Ha says faking a smile while everyone walks by.

"I don't care what anyone thinks, Chung Ha."

"Hm, but I do."

Jungkook gets a text on his phone which he takes out to check.

**_Losers_ **

_Dramatic Jin: Yah Jungkook_

_JK: Yeah hyung_

_Dramatic Jin: We are at the cafeteria, you coming?_

_JK: Yup, just dropping Chung Ha to her class_

_Taehyung: Of course. How could we forget_

_Yoongz: Tae, don't._

_Yoongz: Sure, Kook. We'll wait_

_Hoseok hyung: I'll be a bit late, since Jimin's not here, the workload's double. Wait for me ;)_

Jungkook shuts his phone. Ever since Jimin left because of what happened to him, his hyungs have been his only escape. Taehyung, however has been distant, sometimes it feels as if he hates him but Jin always says that it isn't like that. They decided to make a new group chat which doesn't include Jimin because they didn't want to disturb his schedule since he's at a new place but they talked to Jimin everyday, that he is aware of.

"Your hyungs? I'm alright. You can go, Jungkook."

Jungkook looks at Chung Ha who sports a kind smile.

_Ugh, so fake._

"Alright. I'm off then." Jungkook starts walking towards the cafeteria just to sit at a table which is dead silent.

"Uh, guys? What's up?"

"Yoongi has an announcement, we were just waiting for Hoseok and you to come." Jin smiles, holding Namjoon's hand as they sit beside each other. They have learnt how to manage their time and meet each other and now they have been happier.

"I'm here! I'm so sorry!" Hoseok says panting, sweat visible on his temple.

"It's alright, Hobi." Tae smiles at him and nods.

"So." Jin looks expectantly at Yoongi, eyes filled with anticipation.

"So, I have an announcement to make. Actually, _we_ have an announcement." Yoongi says and takes Tae's hand in his.

"Oh my god." Jin covers his mouth with his palm in disbelief.

"Babe, let's hear them first." Namjoon chuckles.

"But it's obvious! But go on, I want to know everything!" Jin says which makes Tae laugh.

"We have been seeing each other and everything's been perfect so we decided to be official." Yoongi says, a smile on his face with a blushing Taehyung on his side.

"You two?! When did this happen?! Tell me everything!" Hoseok exclaimed.

"Ah, I'll fill you in later, hyung. I'll be calling Chim today, join our vc okay?" Tae smiles at Hoseok and he nods.

"Congratulations, Yoongi hyung and Taehyung." Jungkook smiles sincerely. He's happy for them. Yoongi deserves someone who takes care of him and that being Taehyung outs him at ease.

"Thanks, kid." Yoongi smiles at him and Taehyung nods as well, not saying anything.

"So! Two couples in this group! Should we double date?" Jin asks cheerfully.

"No." Everyone says in unison.

"What? Whyyyy?" Jin whines.

"Because you get too competitive, and this isn't a competition, hyung." Yoongi says.

"The audacity, Joonie, babe, am I like that?" 

Namjoon stays silent.

"I can't believe this! You all are! Ugh fine." Jin pouts but soon his mood gets better when Namjoon plants a soft kiss on his temple.

All of them start bickering, except Jungkook who sits there watching them being so _happy._

"Jungkook? Earth to Jungkook."

Jungkook gets out of his headspace.

"You okay?" Namjoon asks. Jungkook nods and apologises for spacing out.

"Well, I've gotta go to class. I'm so happy for you, Yoongi. Come here." Jin pulls Yoongi into a crushing hug, not listening to Yoongi's protests, all of the laughing at them bickering.

They all bid goodbye to each other and Jungkook goes to attend another class.

*

Jimin is at home, reading a book when he receives Tae's video call. He smiles and picks up excitedly. They both smile when they see each other.

"Jimin!!!! I miss you so much!" Tae says to Jimin.

"I miss you so much too, Tae!"

"Hey~" Someone else joins the video call.

"Hobi hyung? Oh my god, hyung!!!!" Jimin exclaims in happiness.

"Jimin-ah! You look great, Chim!" Hobi says with a huge smile.

"Thank you, hyung! How's everything? I miss you guys so much." Jimin says, sadly.

"Everything is alright, Chim. We miss you a lot as well."

"Ahem. I have something to say! Remember, Hobi hyung?" Tae's voice cuts in between, surprising both of them.

"Oh yeah! Go ahead Tae."

"What's wrong? Everything alright?" Jimin asks, his voice sounding a bit worried.

"Everything is more than fine Chim! Guess who's in a relationship?" Tae asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Who? Hobi hyung?"

Hobi laughs and shakes his head.

"No! Me! I'm in one!"

"What?! You?! Oh my god, that's huge, Tae!" Jimin shouts.

"Who is it? Do I know him? Is is that guy you met at the convenience store? Man, he was a snack." Jimin sighs in content.

"It's actually someone you know. I'm dating Yoongi hyung."

"Um, sorry? Who?"

"Yoongi hyung."

"I must be crazy, I keep hearing Yoongi. Who is it again?"

"Min Yoongi, god damnit!"

"Bitch what the fuck?! That's amazing!!!! OMG tell me something, does he smile?" Jimin asks which makes Tae glare at him and Hobi laugh out loud.

"Yes, he smiles a lot and likes holding my hand. Are you happy now?" Tae says which makes Jimin coo.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Tae. Congratulations. I wish I could hug you right now." Jimin says, sniffing.

"Me too, I just want you here so much, Chim."

"Now, now, tell me everything." Jimin says and Tae explains how it all happened. They laugh, they gossip like Jimin never left.

"Tell me what's going on at your place, Chim! How's everything?" Tae asks, his hand under his chin.

"Ah, the usual. I love practicing so preparing for competition doesn't seem that tiring. I'm just hoping I can make it." Jimin crosses his fingers and shows it to the screen.

"You will! Don't worry, Chim. You better invite me to that performance at the Opera House."

"Let me win first you guys."

"You will! We know!"

"Well, it's at the end of my course, just before graduation so that the winner could perform after graduating. So there's still time."

"We believe in you, Chim." Hobi says.

They soon hang up after talking for hours. Jimin yawns and takes it as a sign to hit the bed. He keeps his book on his desk and heads to sleep.

_I hope I make it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are your thoughts on this chapter? What do you think is going to happen?
> 
> Comment!🥺💜 Love you guys!
> 
> Stay safe.
> 
> P.s. Dynamite Billboard #1 in Hot 100 🎉🎊😭💜 Congrats Armys, we did it!


	27. Coming Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another leap in time, Jimin and Jungkook's lives have changed, a lot. But what about their feelings?
> 
> And,
> 
> A huge announcement surprises both of them, is this a sign for them or just a new calm before a new storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long, I guess. I had fun writing this one! A lot has changed so if you're confused, you can ask me in the comments.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! Check out my other story if you want as well! It's name is, 'Your Mind is A Beautiful Place." 
> 
> 💜

**_Few years later,_ **

[Jungkook](https://pin.it/6Mf645P) looks at himself in the mirror. He straightens his blazer and his collar, sighs at his reflection when he hears his mother coming in, calling his name.

"Jungkook, honey it's time-"

She pauses, looking at her son who stands there in his room looking her fondly.

"Oh my, you look so grown up, honey." Her voice shakes as her eyes fill with tears. Jungkook walks over to her and gives her a hug.

"Mom, please don't cry. I can't see you cry, you know that."

"Ah, I know, honey. But it's just that- you know that we are so proud of you, right?" She says, cupping his cheek.

"I know, mom. Thank you." Jungkook replies with a smile on his face.

"What about Ma?" Jungkook asks, looking at his mum sadly.

Jungkook's mother shakes her head.

"She has landed at Australia safely."

"That's good." Jungkook says with a smile.

"I know you wanted her here, Jungkook but-"

"It's fine, mum. She deserves to go. She has wanted to do it since a long time."

"But you also matter, honey." His mother says, holding Jungkook's hand firmly.

"I know. Thanks to you guys, I've always known that. She can congratulate me when she comes back. Okay?" Jungkook explains, pressing a soft kiss on the back of his mother's hand.

"What a gentleman my son has grown up to be." She coos.

"Let's go? It's time." She further asks.

Jungkook nods and leaves the room holding her hand.

Jungkook gets in one of the SUVs lined up in front of their mansion. His hands sweat but he tries to control it. He has always wanted this, he shouldn't be nervous. Ever since he was kid, Jungkook knew that one day he's going to take over his dad's legacy. Due to this, his responsibility as a Jeon, he even deemed his love for photography as a hobby. Maybe, one day he's going to pursue his love for it but not now. That project he got from his teacher at college for his monthly evaluation? He gave whatever he had, which disappointed his teacher but still he graduated with an exceptional GPA. Those pictures lacked feelings but the skills were present so his teacher let it go. He was top of his business class and his parents are beyond proud. Yeonjun was top of the photography class which made Jungkook proud too since he's a good friend.

But now, all of that is in the past. He stopped holding a camera ever since everything in his life changed, ever since _he left._ He still misses Jimin, still isn't over him and thinks how his Grandma is with Jimin right now probably. Two most important people in his life and he isn't there. He takes a deep breath as the car slows down when the building of Jeon Co. comes into view. He straightens his tie one more time so that he looks the part.

This day can change his life for the better or for the worse.

He steps out of the SUV, everyone's attention on him. He's used to it so that doesn't shake his confidence at all. He walks into the building with his head held high.

_I can do it. This is it. I'm gonna fight for you, Jimin._

*

*

*

Jimin is currently in his green room, all ready for his big day. After winning the global international dance competition which he had been preparing for since years, he finally won. He cried a lot that day, out of happiness of course. He chuckles at the memory. He looks at himself in the mirror and says,

"Today is your big day, Jimin. You have achieved this, let's do our best." He smiles.

It's his first huge performance. At the Sydney Opera House. Many people are attending. He misses his friends but he knows they couldn't make it because they have responsibilities. He thinks of the Somi's promise.

_"I'll definitely attend your first performance, Jimin. Even though no one does, I will. I promise."_

Jimin smiles at the thought but knows that she can't actually show up since she's too weak to travel. He hears knocks on the door of his green room and he calls out.

"Yes?"

"Jimin, you are on in 5. Okay? Be ready. Someone is going to escort you to the stage."

"Alright! Thank you."

That's when his phone buzzes.

_TaeBear: Jimin! All the best! We love you and I'm really sorry that I couldn't be there for you today. T T_

_PJM: It's okay, Tae! Really. I know I have your support! Thank you for everything, soulmate._

_TaeBear: don't make me cry :'(_

_PJM: aww I love you TaeTae_

_TaeBear: ily too Chim_

_TaeBear: Now go break a leg_

_PJM: ......_

_TaeBear: Wait noooo I didn't mean that_

_PJM: I gotchu dw :3_

Jimin laughs at the screen fondly and gets interrupted when he hears someone come in.

"Jimin, hey. Let's go. 3 minutes to go." The crew member says.

Jimin gulps and takes a deep breath and nods. He follows the crew member directly to the backstage. He could hear the audience chatting, the orchestra ending their performance and he starts loosening up his muscles, taking deep breaths.

_You can do it. You can do it, Jimin._

"Up next, we have a very talented young man coming to the stage. His journey started at South Korea..."

Jimin closes his eyes as he takes his position behind the curtains. He holds the light cloth tightly in his hand, blurring out everything that may distract him. 

"In position... Stand by." The crew member speaks over to Jimin.

"Please welcome, with a round of applause, winner of the World of Dance 2020, Park Jimin!" Jimin could hear the audience applauding, the curtain slowly being pulled up.

"And... Cue music."

Jimin hears the first note and his body [responds](https://youtu.be/pyQ8CHGScRo) on it own. The rhythm carries him and he lets himself be controlled by the notes of the music. He doesn't see anything, just listens to the song that drives him, the song that reminds him of love, the song that reminds him of _him_. He makes a clean jump and lands graciously. Today, he dances for himself, because he loves dancing with all his heart and soul. He dances holding the piece of cloth like it's a part of his body, his body moves swiftly along with it. He ends the routine by tossing the cloth into the air and the audience erupts into applause when they music stops. He bows with a smile on his face and goes backstage after the curtains and pulled down again after his perfomance.

He feels someone patting him as he walks to his green room.

"You were amazing, Jimin." He turns and hugs the person immediately as he recognises the voice too well.

"Thank you, [Rosè](https://pin.it/5ppXqaW). W-what? Are you crying?" Jimin asks as Rosè shakes in his arms.

"Of course I am crying. Did you see yourself up there? It was magical, Jimin. It moved everyone, _you_ moved everyone. Ugh, the lady beside me was a mess." She says looking at Jimin, wiping her tears with a tissue.

"But I didn't want to make anyone cry." Jimin says, pout on his face.

"I'm crying because you've been through so much, Jimin. You left everything there and today, you finally achieved what you've been dreaming of. I'm just so happy." Rosè says sniffing.

"Well, I could do it all just because I had you and my family, my friends by my side. And don't cry! Please!" He requests as they continue talking in his green room. He removes the glittery make up he has on. They pause when they hear someone knocking on the door.

"Uh, please come in!" Jimin calls out.

"Jimin?"

"[Eunwoo](https://pin.it/6PZEPZ7)? Oh my god. You're here? You're here!" Jimin says out loud as he hugs Eunwoo. Both of them have grown closer after the whole fiasco, Eunwoo really took care of Jimin after his case had to be closed due to lack of evidence. Jimin was upset but he knew that as long as he's away from the Jeons, he's not in danger. But, that was the most difficult part.

"You were great, Jimin." He says as he holds Jimin and lifts him up, twirling.

"Can you guys get a room, please? My single ass is jealous." Rosè says rolling her eyes.

"We aren't a thing, Rosè. You know that." Jimin laughs and says while looking at Rosè after being put down.

"And he's way out of my league." Eunwoo also says which surprises Jimin.

"Please, Eunwoo. Have you seen yourself?" He asks elbowing him.

"Have you seen yourself? Super model Park Jimin?"

Yes, while studying, Jimin helped one of his friends in his fashion project as she kept requesting him to model for her since she couldn't imagine anyone else wearing the clothes she had made. She also added that he was her inspiration after she saw him dancing in the semi finals of the competition. Jimin was really surprised but also impressed that he inspired someone to do something. After months of declining and requesting, Jimin accepted it and modelled for her. But, Jimin not only caught the eyes of the university but also many recruiters of the companies in the fashion industry. Then, Jimin's social media blew up, the girl he modelled for works for a top notch fashion company and he himself models for such companies after trying out at small companies. Now, he walks runways and also does photoshoots. 

It all feels surreal to him and sometimes it all becomes too much for him. Since, now he has to be more image conscious, his diet is more strict, figure maintained and tight schedule. Park Jimin has become a busy man.

"I'm not a super model." Jimin glares at Eunwoo playfully.

"Yet. But I know you will be, soon. Right, Chae?"

"Of course, you are so loved Jimin, every company wants you! I mean, I would want you if I had a company of my own." Rosè nods and says putting her hand on Jimin's shoulder.

"How lucky, you experimented something and now you're like a huge celebrity. Life is unfair."

"I'm _not_ a huge celebrity. You know how much I want to be known for my passion, dance and not my appearance." Jimin says, continuing to remove his makeup.

"But you tried modelling because your therapist recommended that, right?"

"Yeah, that's true. So?"

"So, modelling has made you more confident, baby. You knock the socks off everywhere you go now. Everyone wants you, Jimin." Rosè continues, folding her arms, leaning her back on the dressing table in front of him.

It's true. It definitely has made him more confident but as every coin has two sides, he has also been scared of going outside looking anything less than perfect because apparently, people love talking shit about everyone, especially someone with a number of followers or admirers like Jimin.

"I'm not that big and not everyone wants me, Chae."

_The only one I want doesn't want me back._

His phone buzzes is his handbag and he takes it out.

**_Jeon Jungkook announced to take over the Jeon Co. making him the youngest CEO of South Korea._ **

Jimin smiles at the screen and caresses it a bit.

_You did it, Jungkook._

He swipes down to see a picture of him and his heart still beats fast when he looks at Jungkook, just like a boy with a first crush.

~~_How pathetic, Jimin. He's taken._ ~~

He locks his phone and tells Rosè and Eunwoo to wait for him outside so that he could change.

"I'll be out in ten minutes. Thank you, guys." He says, sadness purely audible in his tone.

Rosè and Eunwoo look at each other and nod before leaving Jimin alone in the green room. Jimin changes his clothes, his all white clothes discarded, replaced by skinny black jeans, a white t-shirt and a nay blue designer jacket. He straightens his hair and applies the minimum amount of make up required. [Jimin](https://pin.it/6xdnmcQ) checks his reflection one last time before taking his bag and getting out of the room.

Rosè and Eunwoo smile when Jimin comes to them so that they could leave. But one of the crew members calls Jimin.

"Yeah? Everything okay?" Jimin asks, curiously.

"Yes, Mr. Park. Actually, someone has especially requested to meet you. She knows you very well, she said."

_Huh?_

"Um, alright. Lead the way. Chae, Eunwoo, I'll be back. You can leave if you want. I'll meet you at home." Jimin says as he starts following the crew member.

"We'll wait for you, Chim!" Rosè shouts as they watch Jimin disappear at the end of the hallway.

Jimin has a weird feeling in his chest. He knows his parents couldn't make it and he understands, and it's a she. Who could it be? It's really weird since he wasn't expecting anyone except Rosè to attend. They stop in front of the lounge room and the crew member excuses herself after saying that the person is waiting for him inside the room. Jimin bows as a thank you and takes a deep breath as he stands there. He keeps his hand on the knob and turns it, moving inside.

Being surprised is an understatement. Watching Somi sitting on a couch, looking so small but still well dressed, her concentration somewhere else. Jimin's eyes take a while to take it all in since he doesn't know what he'll say to her, he left without saying goodbye. He left her all alone but here she is, fulfilling his promise. His eyes can't help but well up with tears.

"Somi, you're here."

She turns towards Jimin and gives a huge smile to him. Jimin takes this as a sign and practically runs to hug her. She immediately hugs him back and starts patting his hair.

"Omo, Jimin-ah, my pretty baby. Missed me, huh?"

"You have no idea. I'm so so sorry, Somi. I can't even-"

"Shh, young man. Stop. Come on, sit on the couch. I need to tell you something." She pats on the sofa signalling him to sit down. He does as she says and holds her hand with both of his hands, looking at her while sniffing.

"I want to tell you that you did so well, Jimin-ah. Like I said, you were the brightest star in the room. No one shines better than you." She says squeezing his hands.

Jimin's tears betray him as they fall freely down his face, his whole face red now. He feels so thankful that she's here. He forgets everything in that moment and talks to her.

"Don't mind me asking this question but isn't today really important to Jungkook too? I mean, I really love that you're here but you know what I mean. He loves you more than anyone." Jimin says, biting his lip hoping he hasn't offended her.

"Jungkook, he told me that it's okay that I wanted to visit you and he also said that Jeons always keep their promise so that's true. But I also love you, so here I am." She smiles proudly as she says it.

_Jungkook must be missing her so bad right now._

"Somi, why don't you come to my apartment today? You can't say no. It's wonderful, I want to show you." Jimin requests and stops Somi before she could deny.

"Okay, alright. I hope I don't disturb you and your boyfriend, honey."

"B-boyfriend? My boyfriend?" Jimin asks, confused.

"Yes, the one you're always on the tabloids with. That man is a very handsome man, Jimin. Does he treat you well?" She asks in a concerned tone.

Jimin laughs when he realises who she's talking about.

"Eunwoo is not my boyfriend. I mean, yeah we tried to date but it didn't work out. He's a great guy though." Jimin explains, his eyes on the floor, a regretful smile on his face.

"They why not?" Somi asks him seriously.

"Uh, um-"

"Mr. Park? I hope I'm not intruding." Someone walks into the room suddenly which makes Jimin stand up of his feet. Jimin looks at Somi who nods, saying that it's okay.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" He asks politely.

The man is middle aged, looks crisp in a suit, has a professional aura. Jimin watches as he pulls out a card from his pocket.

"I'm the CEO of The Global Models Co. We are an agency which recruits the finest models in the world and help them achieve their dream. And I must say Mr. Park, you have impressed me."

_Global Model Co.? The biggest modelling agency?_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Jimin smiles and shakes his hand.

"Mr. Park, this is my card. I have seen your pictures on billboards here and also back in South Korea and I must say that you have the calibre to be bigger and I want you to be the face of our company. So, if you're interested, please give my assistant a call and we'll take care of the paperwork and everything." He explains as Jimin takes the card and looks at it and the man simultaneously.

Getting such an huge opportunity from the CEO of the company himself is crazy in itself but does he really want that?

"Don't worry, Mr. Park. You don't have to give me an answer right this instant. My assistant will mail your all the details of the contract, how the company will be beneficial to you as well how you'll be beneficial to the company. So, please take your time and give us your decision before the end of this month." He smiles and nods as Jimin is still dazed with the bulk of information.

"It's an honour, sir. Thank you for this opportunity. I'd definitely go through the contract and will get back to you." He smiles and bows, still holding the card in his hand.

"Please don't thank me yet. And I hope you make the right decision. If you want any alterations in your contract, please contact me. Okay?" He says straightening his tie.

"Okay, sir. Thank you."

The man nods and takes his leave through the door he came in from. Jimin still doesn't believe that this happened and when he turns back, he sees a pleased Somi looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Somi. That took a while." Jimin says apologetically.

"Not at all, honey. I'm just delighted that so many people like you. You have always been the prettiest one." She compliments him which makes him flustered.

"Stop, it's not like that." Jimin hides his face 

"Whatever you say, Jiminie."

After awhile, Jimin and Somi both move out of the venue through the back and meet Rosè and Eunwoo there.

"Guys, I'm so sorry for making you wait. Meet Somi, she's Jungkook's grandma." He introduces as Somi extends her hand for a shake.

"Oh? It's really nice to finally meet you, Jimin talks about you a lot, ma'am." Eunwoo says, shaking her hand.

"Oh my, you are so handsome, son. Don't tell anyone but you are even more handsome than my own grandson." She says in a whisper and everyone chuckles at her humour while Eunwoo blushes at the compliment.

"Let's go? The cars are already out front."

Jimin gets in one of the cars with Eunwoo and Rosè while Somi gets in hers.

"Jimin-ah, I can see that you're really happy but did you forget about the threats?" Rosè asks in a calming voice, not to alarm Jimin.

Jimin stills. He completely forgot about it. He was told to stay away from the Jeons.

"Uh, um I completely forgot about that because I missed her so much. Shit." He pulls his hair back and buries his face in his hands.

"You don't have to worry, Jimin. I don't think anyone can get you since we are with you and as well as your security." Eunwoo informs him and caresses his back.

"I hope so. Eunwoo. I really hope so." Jimin sighs and they remain quiet for the rest of the ride.

*

*

*

**_A while ago,_ **

Jungkook stands outside the room where the board of directors decide his fate. They will assess Jungkook's work till date and check if he's capable of being the future CEO of the company. Jungkook wouldn't take over immediately since his father has not been retired yet but he'll work directly under him for a while, which is a month. He has waited long and he could wait some more, he thinks. Jungkook has been working there since years, even when he was attending college, he has been taught and nurtured to be the finest candidate for the position and now, he hopes that he's able to take the position. It's in the hands of his father and the directors.

"Jungkook, come in." His father calls him inside and Jungkook stands in front of the board of directors and bows formally and has a straight face, clearly saying that his goal is set and he's going for it any how.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Jungkook ssi." One of the directors says and Jungkook thanks them for the opportunity.

"So, looking at your resume here, we must say that you have done quite a lot for the company and you've learnt everything really quickly. That's impressive, son."

Jungkook thanks them professionally and they nod at him.

"But, we have a question."

"Yes, sir. Please go ahead." Jungkook says, his voice serious and attentive.

"Mr. Jeon, say, do you think you're too young to do this? Will you be able to keep your work first? You see, we understand how a person can be in their youth, and you are still very young. Are you sure you want to take such a huge responsibility?" He finishes and looks at Jungkook, expecting an answer.

Jungkook takes a deep breath and answers,

"Sir, this may sound more personal than unprofessional but I have always wanted to carry on my father's legacy. I've been looking upto him and doing whatever I can to be like him, but now if given this responsibility, I'll try to be better than him." The board member raises an eyebrow.

"For me, this means a lot. So, no I personally don't think my personal life would be a problem. As for experience, you have my resume with you and I'll add that I always strive to do better, be better. And I will be, so that this company continues to live upto it's name." Jungkook finishes.

"You are quite an ambitious young man, Jungkook ssi."

Jungkook's expression doesn't change even though he hears a compliment.

"Quite a son you've raised, Mr. Jeon. We are really impressed at all the work he has done and his ambition as well." The board member says looking at Mr. Jeon, Jungkook's father who is also present in that room.

"He has raised a heir, let me tell you." A voice answers which Jungkook immediately recognises.

_Mr. Han. Chung Ha's dad._

"We agree. So, Jungkook, you need to sign some papers right here and then effective from next month, you'll be the CEO of Jeon Co. Congratulations." He stands up to shake Jungkook's hand.

"Thank you for this opportunity. I look forward to working with you." Jungkook nods and shakes the members' hands one by one. His father pulls him into a hug and they get out of the board room to celebrate.

"Why don't we go celebrate? Father and son?" His father asks him with a proud smile on his face and Jungkook nods before following him to his car.

In the car, he immediately checks the time and opens the internet browser. He hesitates a but but still starts typing on the search bar.

**_Park Jimin performance at the Sydney Opera House._ **

Articles start flowing in, some containing pictures, some featuring the video of the entire performance. [Jimin](https://pin.it/3P8GrDZ) looks absolutely out of this world, Jungkook thinks. He looks forward to watching Jimin's performance once he goes home. The car comes to a halt and his father looks at him.

"Let's go, son."

Jungkook steps out to see that they are not in the main city right now. He tents his eyebrows, wondering why his dad has brought him here. His father starts walking towards a shop whose shutter is halfway closed and Jungkook follows, hands in his pockets.

"Hello? Are you open right now?" Jungkook looks at his father in surprise because of the Busan accent he uses. He never uses it, at least Jungkook has never seen him use it in a long long time.

"Junhyung ssi! You know we are always open for you." Someone shouts from inside and Jungkook looks at his father, confused.

"You must be surprised, son."

"I am confused, I guess." Jungkook says while taking a seat on one of the chairs, opposite to his dad. The chair is low in height and Jungkook watches as his dad loosens his tie.

"Ah, I've been waiting for this day." His father says, sighing.

"You have?" Jungkook asks looking at him.

"Junhyung ssi, it's been a while since you came here. You must be busy." An elderly lady says as he comes over to the table.

"Yes, but I'm not going to be busy anymore. My son, Jungkook has taken over for me and I'm retiring." He informs as one of the workers bring soju for them.

"Oh my, this is your son? He looks like a model!" She says excitedly which makes Jungkook blush and he coughs to hide it.

"Must be the genes, you know?" His father says and all of them start laughing.

"Well, I'll leave you all to it then. And, Jungkook-ah, congratulations, dear."

Jungkook stands up to bow and thanks her. She pats him and leaves slowly.

"Dad, you seem so familiar with this place, have you been here?" Jungkook asks sitting down, watching his father pour soju in his own glass.

"Ah, yes. I have always wanted to bring you here. You see Jungkook, when I had nothing and had just started building Jeon Co. from nothing, I was broke. Completely. I never share these with you because those memories aren't really pleasant but this is one of the best memories. This place, has always been an escape for me. Whenever I used to fail at finding a job, I would come here to drink my sadness away." He begins explaining and downs his glass of soju in a go.

"Y-you had trouble finding jobs?" Jungkook asks. Because Jungkook has always seem how brilliant his dad is, perfect even. Now, the man who sits in front of him is so vulnerable, so _human._

His father continues.

"Yes, I did. It was difficult but it also gave me the motivation to create a company of my own and here we are." He smiles as drinks another glass of soju.

"So, Jungkook. Tell me what is the first thing you're gonna do as CEO."

_End whatever I have with Chung Ha._

"I guess I will decide once I start, dad." He says, pouring soju is his own glass and drinks it.

"I came here to celebrate after your mother said yes, y'know?" His dad looks so drunk, Jungkook kind of knew that he is lightweight and can't hold his liquor but not this much.

"Yes for what, dad?" He asks curiously.

"For marrying me. Falling in love is beautiful, Jungkook. You must know that by now. You have an amazing woman by your side as well."

_I know falling in love is beautiful._

"Yes, it is, dad. I agree." Jungkook nods as his face gets flushed as he was discussing about all this with his father. Jungkook suddenly notices that his father is slowly falling asleep due to the bulk drinking. He is thankful that he can hold his liquor quite well so he stands up and goes to the counter to pay so that they can leave.

"Excuse me, ma'am. We'd like the bill, dad is gonna pass out so I'll take him home." He asks the elderly lady politely as he takes out his wallet.

"Who is that young man there?" Jungkook stills as he hears the question. There's a picture of Jimin in his wallet so that he could look at it whenever he's down. He has many on his phone but keeping it close to him is what gives him peace.

"Uh- he's a friend." Jungkook answers, trying to be convincing because he's supposed to be in a relationship in public.

"He's really beautiful. You know, Junhyung also used to keep a picture of a woman in his wallet too." Jungkook looks up at her in an instant. He should be worried about her saying anything about Jimin's picture but is also curious about what she said about his dad.

"A woman's? Is this her?" He flips his phone out and shows a picture of his parents to the woman. The woman examines the picture for a while and nods.

"Yes, this is her." She smiles and says.

Jungkook smiles at that.

"Um, this is a person I look upto a lot. That's why I keep his picture for encouraging myself." Jungkook doesn't lie completely, Jimin _is_ someone he looks upto and also encourages him to do better.

"So, you're his admirer? I feel like I've seen him somewhere. Maybe on tv." She shrugs as she calculates the bill of the Jeons.

Jungkook has always been proud of Jimin for his passion for dancing. He's happy that whatever happened to him didn't faze him from achieving his dream. But when Jimin started modelling, well, it's a story for another time. As much as Jungkook is awed by how Jimin is making a name of himself out there, he is concerned about him as well, his safety, if he eats well or not. But the thing is, he could just hope that he does take care of himself since it's been years they've talked to each other but Hoseok hyung keeps giving him updates and the tabloids are helpful up to some extent. Except the whole 'Jimin dating, Jimin being a flirt' parts of the tabloids. Jungkook stops his train of thoughts as the elderly woman gives him the bill and Jungkook pays her, wishing her goodnight as he assists his father to the car. 

He helps his father to get in the car and says goodnight, also advising the driver to get him home safely. He stands in the silent locality and starts walking to the opposite direction, hoping to go home after walking a while. He calls his own driver and he comes in about five minutes to pick him up. After getting in, he calls his mother.

"Mum? Yeah, dad is pretty drunk. He must be reaching home. Yeah, I'm heading to my penthouse. Okay, good night." Jungkook hangs up and keeps his phone back in his pocket.

When he reaches home, he first takes off his jacket, then his watch. He discards his clothes before stepping into the shower. After a warm shower, he walks to his kitchen through the living [room](https://pin.it/4Rxokwy) to the kitchen. He warms up a cup of milk while in his bathrobe and puts on his glasses so that he could head to his study. As he pours the warm milk into the cup, he hears the front door unlocking and he sighs in irritation.

"Hey. You're home already?" [Chungha](https://pin.it/44cpp6r) says, strutting inside Jungkook's penthouse like she owns it.

"Yeah, didn't have any work to do except paperwork." Jungkook tries to answer straight, not polite or cold.

"Congratulations, Jungkook. I know how much you've wanted this. Anyways, I'll be heading to my room. Good night." She says and goes up the stairs to head towards her bedroom.

Her bedroom, yes. Ever since Jungkook graduated, his father had been advising Jungkook to move in with Chung Ha as a 'next step' of the relationship. Jungkook denied a lot but to not raise any suspicions, he eventually had to agree. And now, they are roommates which is the worst thing ever, Jungkook thinks. Their agreement is continuing, he definitely won't marry her but he'll have to go along with it until he is CEO. He has been announced as one but the day he starts working, his plan's gonna start.

He takes his cup of milk and heads to his study. The room is off limits of everyone and Jungkook has a specific key and code for it because,

  1. He can't trust Chung Ha.
  2. He can't trust anyone.
  3. And well, you'll see what's next.



Jungkook walks in and closes the door behind him before taking the sight of his study in. On the walls, each cover of magazine Jimin has ever been on is framed on the wall. Now, Jungkook is not creepy. He knows when it's a great picture and well, he loves Jimin. Having those pictures are like an admiration for him. The whole study other than that is filled with books and files, just a regular workspace. He takes a seat on his chair and switches his laptop on as he takes a sip of the warm milk. He types what he wants to search and starts the video.

Jimin's first performance as a professional dancer. Jungkook regrets that he couldn't be there to witness it and wonders if Jimin would've liked him to be there. 

_Of course he wouldn't. Remember how he said that he doesn't want to see you?_

Jungkook sigha but still continues watching the video and appreciating Jimin's skills and how immersed he is in the performance. Jimin looked so graceful, so beautiful. He shuts off his laptop after watching it a few more times and checking his work mail. He goes to his bedroom, gets into a pair of sweatpants and just as he's going to sleep, he gets a text.

**_New message from *BREAKING NEWS BITCHES*_ **

_Huh?_

_Dramatic Jin: YALL_

_Namjoon hyung: Babe, we should tell them in person_

_Hoseok hyung: Wow the name of the gc, I'm sure it was Jin hyung_

_Yoongz: I agree ^^_

_Taehyung: Well this can't be bigger than Jimin being recruited by the world's biggest modelling agency_

_Unknown: TAE! STOP AKDHAKAK Hyung please go ahead_

_Dramatic Jin: OMG JIMIN?! CONGRATS I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU_

_Namjoon: Yeah Chim! This is HUGE. You'll be even more famous now! (・o・)_

_Hoseok hyung: And richer ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Unknown: Omg you guys stop GIVE ME THE NEWS I'M NERVOUS_

_\-----------------_

Jungkook pauses. He's confused with what's going on. 

_Is that Jimin? Did they add me in the group by mistake?_

_\----------------_

_Dramatic Jin: Well our Jungkookie is CEO so THAT'S HUGE TOO but not bigger than what I'm going to say_

_Taehyung: Yeah! Congrats Jungkook_

_Hoseok hyung: even he's richer now •́ ‿ ,•̀_

_Unknown: Hyung akshakkdbsjsk stop you talk as if you're not a world famous choreographer_

_Hoseok hyung: Meh. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

_JeonJK: Thanks hyung_

_JeonJK: What's the news?_

_Dramatic Jin: Now brace yourselves_

_Yoongz: Here he goes again_

_Jimin: I'm loving this (≧▽≦)_

_Taehyung: Would you TELL US ALREADY I HAVE A BOYFRIEND TO FUCK_

_Dramatic: You guys wound me :(_

_Jimin: TAE! Hyung, please continue NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS or istg_

_Dramatic Jin: So me and Namjoon went for romantic dinner today_

_Dramatic Jin: And_

_JeonJK: And?_

_Dramatic Jin: He proposed._

_Taehyung: WAIT WHAT_

_Jimin: HE WHAT-_

_Hoseok hyung: Holy shit_

_Yoongz: Tae's already crying beside me_

_Namjoon hyung: Wouldn't you want to know is he said yes or not?_

_Jimin: DUH ofc he did. Hyung, you said yes, right?_

_Dramatic Jin: OFC I DID_

_Dramatic Jin: IM GETTING MARRIED BITCHES_

_JeonJK: Congratulations, hyung I'm really happy for you._

_Taehyung: OMG JIMIN we have SO much to plan_

_Jimin: Private DMs. NOW_

_Hoseok hyung: Well, there they go again._

_Namjoon hyung: Thanks for always supporting us, guys. Can't wait for y'all to be married (◠‿◕)_

_Yoongz: Now Tae's gone to chat with Jimin, I'm heading to sleep. I'm really happy for you guys!_

_Dramatic Jin: Thanks Yoongi ( ꈍᴗꈍ)_

_Namjoon hyung: Alright, you guys. We gotta go, good night!_

_Hoseok hyung: GO GET THAT D boy_

_JeonJK: Hoseok hyung ajshkaakak good night everyone_

Jungkook locks his phone, he still feels dazed. Jin and Namjoon hyung are gonna get married soon. They found love and they're so happy. He smiles at the thought of Jin first coming to them and saying how he spotted the smartest and the hottest guy on campus and now they're gonna get married.

And about Jimin, he has his number now. He shouldn't do anything so he dismisses any thought and just closes his eyes to sleep.

It was a long long night for Jungkook.

*

_Unknown: Thanks hyung_

_Unknown: What's the news?_

\---------------

Jimin's eyes widen at the display as he looks at the texts. 

_Is this-? No way._

_\---------------_

Jimin saves his number, just in case. No other intentions of course. Jimin is now in his bed, after his daily night skin care routine with a face mask on when he receives the notification. He's beyond happy for Jin and Joonie hyung. He smiles at the screen when Tae texts him.

_TaeBear: Jimin TELL ME YOU ARE COMING_

Going back to Korea. Jimin misses the place, his family and his friends but does he want to go back to Seoul? And now that Jin and Namjoon hyung are getting married, he has to be there and Jungkook would be there too. He groans because he's still too gone for him. How will he face him after so many years? Somi said that he's been doing well. He has read tabloids on how him and Chung ha have moved in together. He should be happy for him, but it just eats him from inside. 

When Jimin thinks of his entire day, it has been a rush. The performance, the news, meeting Somi. He showed her the apartment, they had dinner and then she left saying that she hopes to see him in Seoul soon. Jimin hugged her as goodbye and she left as she has an early flight the next morning.

Jimin's fingers hover over his phone's screen. And finally, he texts.

* * *

_PJM: hey Eunwoo_

_Eunwoo: Hey Jimin_

_PJM: Pack your bags, we're going to Seoul_

_Eunwoo: We as in? Are you coming with me? Really?_

_PJM: Really_

* * *

_Korea, here I come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo what are your thoughts on this chapter? Please tell me, I'd love to know what your guys think. Is it too fast? Too much? Too fast paced? Or too slow? I'd love to know.
> 
> And a spolier for the next chap: Jungkook is planning something huge. So, look forward to that.
> 
> Be safe, guys!!!!💜


	28. Reunions and chaos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is back in Seoul. A lot is waiting for him here. Another look into Jungkook's life.
> 
> And,
> 
> A dinner for the reunion of the group is planned, and trouble follows. Trouble is Chung Ha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you like this one as well!
> 
> I recently started writing nother fic so kindly check that one out too! Your opinions helps me a lot! 
> 
> Happy reading!

"I can't believe that you're already going back, Chim." Rosè says as she pulls Jimin into a hug.

"Me too, Chae. I just don't know how everything's gonna be like after so long and I'm gonna miss you so bad." Jimin replies rubbing her back to give her comfort.

"Promise you'd facetime everyday?"

"Promise."

Farewells are difficult, most of the time. If it's a vacation, that's understandable but leaving Austrailia after making it your home for years is different. It's just like how Jimin felt when he was leaving Korea, as if he's leaving a piece of himself there. Weird, isn't it? But that's what attachment does to you. And now, Jimin can't help but feel emotional as he walks inside the airport but he can't show it, not in the presence of the cameras, no. 

Eunwoo notices it and pats him gently.

"Hey, want to go to the lounge room? We can get automatic generated boarding passes, you should rest, Jimin." He says with a concerned expression.

"That'd be actually good, Eunwoo."

Eunwoo smiles and nods as he helps Jimin with his luggage even though Jimin keeps protesting. They reach the waiting lounge which is empty, hopefully.

"Only one room is available, sir." The receptionist informs and Eunwoo nods before looking at Jimin.

"Hey, I'll wait for you here. You can go take rest. You must be really tired, Jimin."

"Uh no. How can I leave you here alone? Miss, please book that room for two. Thank you." He says, taking out his card to pay.

"I'll be okay, Jimin!"

"You're coming with me. End of discussion." Jimin says, pointing his finger at him playfully.

Eunwoo chuckles and he takes the luggage to the room booked for them. The room is cozy and we'll lit up, Jimin automatically wants to take a nap but instead he plops down on the edge of the bed to sit on it. Eunwoo takes a seat beside him.

"You know, I couldn't tell you what I thought about your performance." He begins, eyes focused on Jimin who looks back at him.

"Yeah? Tell me then."

"You were out of this world, Jimin. You seriously took my breath away." He says as he places his hand on Jimin's nape and placed a kiss on his temple.

"You are amazing, Jimin." He continues peppering him with kisses, making a trail down to his neck. His kisses get hungrier and Jimin knows he should stop before he leaves a mark there so that no one makes a huge deal out of it.

"E-eunwoo, we shouldn't." Eunwoo immediately stills and takes his hands off of him, looking away, covering his face which was shaded red because of being flustered.

"I'm sorry, Jimin. I got carried away." He apologises while standing up and taking a seat in a nearby chair.

The dynamics of Jimin and Eunwoo have been confusing. They have tried dating, been on many dates, spent nights with each other. Jimin thinks that Eunwoo is the best guy he could ever meet, he was everything a guy could want in his partner, sweet, loving, gentle, kind, you name it. But he couldn't bring himself to fall for him. He thinks that falling for someone comes naturally, don't blame him he's a romantic, but his heart sure flutters when he's with Eunwoo, he's definitely attracted to him but at the end of the day, he always has this thought. It often makes him feel that he's too terrible to think like that even though a perfect guy like Eunwoo likes him but he does.

_Eunwoo is not Jungkook._

"Don't apologise, please. I'm sorry for always saying no. It's unfair to you, Eunwoo."

"It's not. I completely understand, Jimin. I'll wait for you." He says as he sinks into his seat.

_Ugh man, I suck._

They spend some time waiting before their flight boarding is announced, they look at each other and nod before leaving the room together. They get on the plane, put their seatbelts on and prepare themselves.

"You'll be fine. I'll always be by your side." Eunwoo whispers when Jimin wipes off his sweaty hands. Eunwoo takes his hand and Jimin's face visibly relaxes.

_*_

_*_

Jungkook rubs his eyes as he sits on the edge of his bed after waking up. After the whole texting fiasco, he had no idea what to think or say so he just slept. Best way to forget your problems. Just sleep. Jungkook stands up, pulls up his sweatpants on his torso and moves towards the bathroom to freshen up. He thinks about the previous night, how Jimin completely ignored Jungkook's presence in the gc, maybe he didn't know it was Jungkook? He doesn't want to think otherwise. Jimin, who he held close in the past can't be a stranger, can he?

He sighs wishing that it isn't like that. He flinches when the cold water touches his skin and he tries to remember all the good things in his life for a moment. He can't be miserable always, right? Jin is getting married, he's gonna be the CEO, everything is falling back into place and everything is better but he can't help feel that there's an emptiness in his heart, the empty space that needs to be filled. He laughs at himself.

_Pathetic. You are so greedy, Jungkook. Can't be happy with what you have, can you?_

Jungkook gets out of his bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. He dries his hair and gets ready for the day. He has meetings to attend and just usual work stuff. His eyes scan through his closet, now filled with suits of every kind, mostly black. He chooses one and starts putting it on.

After he gets ready, he goes down to the kitchen and is greeted by Ji woo, their helper. Even if he didn't need someone to help him doing chores, his work hours make it difficult so he had to take his mother's help and hire help. She is like a mother for Jungkook as she takes care of his eating habits and everything a mother would. So, he's grateful and she is a good person so he gets along with her.

"Jungkook, your breakfast is ready on the table. Would Chung Ha be joining you today?" She asks, politely with a smile. Of course, she didn't know that his and Chung Ha's relationship is all an act. But she doesn't ask either so he's thankful.

"Ah, I don't really know. She was really tired yesterday." He smiles and answers as he digs in.

"Oh, bummer. I'll pack it up so she can have it later then." She pouts which makes Jungkook chuckle but he holds his laugh in, to look more poised.

"You're honestly too good to us, Ji woo."

"Well, I'm getting paid for it, aren't I honey?" He bursts out into laughter because he knows she doesn't mean that.

"You're funny." He says, controlling his laugh.

"I know." She replies with a smile.

"Ji woo unnie! Good morning!" 

There it was, the voice Jungkook absolutely dreads. So early in the morning. 

_Why can't my mornings start on a good note?_

"Good morning, Chung Ha dear. Jungkook said you were really tired, I guess he wore you out?" She winks and Jungkook chokes on his food. 

"Oh my god, unnie! Stop. You're making me blush." She says, covering her mouth with her hands in a very delicate manner. 

The best part of the whole thing probably was how good Chung Ha is at acting. Everyone falls for it but Jungkook is the only one who knows the truth and well, Chung Ha as well. Jungkook rolls his eyes and gets up from the table, not able to endure listening to the conversation.

"Jungkook? You're done already? You didn't like the food today? I'll make you something else." Ji woo asks in concern.

Jungkook shakes his head.

"No need. I'm done. I don't have much of an appetite these days, noona. I'll be leaving now. Have a good day." He says as he starts to leave when Chung Ha calls his name, making him stop on his tracks, even though he doesn't want to.

She presses a soft kiss on his cheek and wishes him a good day which makes Ji woo coo but Jungkook wants to punch a hole in the wall.

"You too, _baby._ " Jungkook says with much difficulty before getting out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Chung Ha sighs in annoyance. She glares at the back of Jungkook and puts on a smile as soon as he leaves.

"So! What's for breakfast?" She asks in excitement.

Jungkook gets into his car and his driver drives him to the Jeon Corp. building, the place which he considers as an escape now. As he moves through the corridors, people greet him and he just nods back. He doesn't smile, he doesn't talk to anyone unless it's work. The whole floor goes silent as he walks to his own room.

He enters his room and takes a seat at his table. He grabs a stress ball on the table and with his other hand, he starts going through his emails.

"Good morning, sir! It's a lovely morning, right?" 

[Beomgyu](https://pin.it/3Cx5ACn), his secretary asks in a tone full of happiness. Jungkook never asked for a secretary, his dad insisted since now that he's going to be CEO, he needs a right hand man to handle his schedule and everything. And his father specifically picked Beomgyu because he has had exceptional academic record and experience and Jungkook agrees that he is good at what he does. Except his, well, extra chirpy personality.

Jungkook maintains his stern expression and gives him a shirt greeting back since he wants to be professional and also not rude.

"What's my schedule for today, Beomgyu ssi?" He asks, not looking at him and instead checking his emails one by one.

"Yes, sir. Today you have-"

The schedule goes on and on and Jungkook prepares himself for a long, long day. He thinks his day is going to be just like any other day until Beomgyu informs his last schedule for the day. Jungkook tents his eyebrows and interrupts him.

"Dinner? What dinner?" He asks, looking at Beomgyu which makes Beomgyu flinch because of the sudden attention.

"Uh- um sir, Kim Seokjin ssi called me and he told me to put this dinner with your friends on the schedule. I asked if he has talked to you, he said yes. Should I tell him to reschedule?" Beomgyu starts babbling, scared that he has messed up.

Jungkook sighs, he shakes his head and says,

"No, don't reschedule. I'll handle it. Give me a moment." Jungkook turns around on his chair to face the huge window facing the city as he dials Jin's number on his phone.

_"Hi, brat. What can I do for you?"_

Jungkook rolls his eyes and starts speaking.

"Hyung, are we having dinner tonight or something? Beomgyu ssi just informed me."

_"Yeah, we are. Don't be late, Beomgyu has the address."_

"What is it for though?"

_"Me getting married of course. Now shut up, wear your finest suit and show up on time. Bring Chung Ha with you."_

"Why her? Isn't it a friends gathering?"

 _"No. Tonight we'll celebrate our partners and love. So even though we don't get along with her, bring her because we know you love her."_ Jin imitates to gag when he says the word love.

_Only if you knew hyung._

"Ugh, fine. I'll be there. But shouldn't I leave the finest suit for your wedding?"

 _"Jeon Jungkook, trust me on this. You don't have to put efforts and look the hottest you have ever looked in your entire life till now. You have to trust me on this. You won't regret it."_ Jin's voice sounds persistent and Jungkook just sighs.

"Alright, hyung. I'll try. It's your treat, right?" He jokes.

_"Yah! You are a CEO and you want a treat?!"_

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You take care, okay? Say hi to Namjoon hyung for me. Bye."

And he hangs up the call and looks at Beomgyu who's smiling ear to ear. He raises his eyebrows and Beomgyu gets out of his zone and shakes his head violently after which they begin their day full of work.

It's almost lunch time when Jungkook dismisses Beomgyu to take a break for which he thanks him before leaving. Jungkook then takes his phone and calls his least favourite person in this entire world.

"Hello?"

_"Oh, baby! Missed me already?"_

_She must be with someone. Ugh._

"No. Listen. We have a dinner to attend tonight. Cancel all your plans, okay?"

 _"Okay, anything for you baby."_ She continues talking like that and Jungkook wants to bang his head on the table in front of him.

_A few more days Jungkook. That's it. You'll be free._

He hangs up the phone and continues working. He misses his lunch time since he lost track of time due to the load of work in his hands. Beomgyu comes back and helps him getting done for the day when he checks the time. 

_17:00_

_Time to go._

"So, are we done for today?" He asks, fixing his tie as he prepares to head out.

"Yes, sir. We are." Beomgyu says after checking everything.

"Good. Thank you for the help today. Good night." He says as he stands up and starts walking to the door.

"Hope you enjoy dinner, sir. Good night." He hears Beomgyu say.

_I hope it's not a mess._

*

*

*

*

**_12:10 of that day,_ **

_"The flight from Australia to Incheon has landed. We hope you had a pleasant journey and enjoy your time here. We also look forward to flying with you again. Thank you."_

As Jimin hears the announcement, he gets goosebumps. He couldn't believe that he's back, in Korea, his home. He feels nervous and excited at the same time. It's confusing to say the least. He feels someone squeeze his hand and he looks at Eunwoo beside him.

"Everything is gonna be okay, Jimin. You have me."

Jimin blushes at the statement but smiles and nods at him. Eunwoo is too good for him, he thinks. They get off the plane and Eunwoo takes Jimin safely to the waiting lounge and tells him to stay there so that he doesn't attract attention from the paparazzi or any fans and Jimin really couldn't protest. Eunwoo comes back with their bags and requests some personnel to let them use the back exit since Jimin might get mobbed. Yes, he has been mobbed. His fans or more like paparazzis are crazy sometimes. Thankfully he wasn't hurt.

The personnel agree immediately and some squeal in excitement when they realise it's Jimin behind his all black outfit and mask. They try to take a peek but Jimin bows to all of them and they bow back. Eunwoo keeps holding his hand to lead him out which he is thankful for. But, as everything can't go perfectly, he does attract some paps and they manage to click a few pictures before Jimin and Eunwoo stepped into the car.

"Whoa, they are fast." Eunwoo says, looking out the black tinted windows.

"I don't know how they do it." Jimin shrugs while taking off his mask and [pushing his hair back](https://pin.it/3V0Ikkw). Eunwoo stops staring so that he doesn't look too whipped but he knew he was so so gone for Jimin. He clears his throat and tells the driver to take them to Jimin's penthouse.

"June must be hungry. Let's get home, okay?" Jimin asks Eunwoo and what was he supposed to do? Say no? To that face? Hell no.

Eunwoo helps Jimin with his luggage, June's carrier and kisses him on the temple before going to his own home. Jimin walks into the penthouse. The place hasn't changed at all. Everything is the same, he notices the the place has always been kept clean in case he ever comes back which breaks his heart a little. He's finally back and he isn't hoping to go anywhere soon. 

_"Welcome home, Jimin. How may I be of service?"_

"it's nice to be back, Honey. Sync my phone with your system please." Jimin says as he takes off his jacket and moves towards the couch. But he pauses in front of the couch.

_Even my couch reminds me of him now._

He pats his face and snap out of it and takes a seat there.

 _"New messages from TaeBear. Park Jimin."_ The automated voice of honey says without any expression and Jimin takes his phone out to check it himself.

_TaeBear: PARK JIMIN_

Jimin facetimes Tae using the tv in his living room and waits for him to pick up.

_"Hey, Chim wha- wait where are you? Isn't that-?" Tae keeps fumbling whereas Jimin just shrugs and smiles._

_"You're here?! Oh my god my Jimin is back. I'm so happy! How did that happen? I mean I knew you were gonna come but so soon? And why didn't you call me to pick you up?"_

"Slow down, Tae. I wanted to surprise you and Eunwoo was with me so I didn't need anyone to pick me up." Jimin explains.

_"I honestly can't believe that you haven't introduced me or anyone in our group to him. We couldn't meet him while the case was going on and it would have been too awkward to meet him when you're not here."_

"You can meet him soon! He's really nice."

_"Please tell me you've lost your virginity."_

"Tae, we talk almost everyday and no, I haven't."

_"What the hell are you waiting for?! Marriage? What are you, a saint?'_

"No way. The stuff I have already done can't be even remotely close to a saint. So."

_"Have you been fucked so hard that you can't feel your back?"_

"Uhh, no? I'm a virgin, remember?"

_"That's it. Saint."_

Jimin laughs out loud.

"Have _you_ experienced that?"

_"Experienced what? Oh, that. Every night. I can't feel my butt right now. All thanks to my boyfriend."_

"TMI."

_"Oh shut up, you virgin."_

Jimin facepalms and both of them talk and laugh. Jimin tells him about the offer from the company and Tae tells him to go for it but Jimin still has his doubts so he doesn't dwell on that topic for too long.

 _"Jimin-ah, Jin hyung just texted me to tell you that you're coming to a dinner with us. Tonight. And that's final. But, are you tired?"_ Tae asks in concern.

"I'm not tired and I also want to meet you guys so much. I'll be there." He smiles at his friend.

_"Yeah, and he said to bring Eunwoo as well. About time we meet him, don't you think?"_

Jimin nods and texts Eunwoo about it. He agrees to come along and Jimin smiles at the screen.

_"He's nice to you, right?"_

Jimin looks up at Tae who has a soft expression on his face.

"He is too good for me, Tae."

*

*

*

Jungkook's driver drops him home and Jungkook heads inside. His loosens his tie while walking straight to his room. He turns to his closet first after freshening up since he was at work all day. He goes through his options wondering what to wear while moving around with a towel on his waist. He pauses when he hears a knock.

"Need help?" He doesn't need to turn around to check who this voice belongs to.

"No. Thank you, I'm fine."

"You should wear-"

"I said that I'm fine. Are you ready?"

A pause. She doesn't answer for sometime before saying,

"Yes, I am ready. I'll wait for you downstairs, jerk."

Jungkook rolls his eyes. There have been instances where Chung Ha would try to friend him but he never fell for it. He can't be friends with her. That's too fucked up. Not when he has a whole plan to take her down.

[Jungkook](https://pin.it/34RH8WT) gets ready, checks his reflection one last time before heading downstairs. As he's walking down the stairs, his phone starts buzzing with notifications. He stops to take it out and checks what's the fuss about.

**_Park Jimin, Korea's Pride, back to Seoul? And also with a boyfriend? Check the pictures now._ **

_Wait. What? He's back? To Seoul?_

_He has a boyfriend? Of course he has a boyfriend._

He clicks on the link which leads him to a bunch of pictures of Jimin holding someone's hand and getting inside a car while cameras and people surround him. His chest tightens when he looks at the picture just like any picture he saw spreading rumours of Jimin having a fling with almost all his co workers. But he didn't believe most of them, all of them in fact because he knows Jimin is the romantic type. Well, he must have changed. Jungkook shakes his head and focuses on the dinner instead. He tells Chung Ha to follow him and she hooks her arm with Jungkook's for the act. He doesn't protest.

_Endure. Endure till you're sitting as CEO._

They obviously got attention from media and the public, labelling them as a great couple. Honestly, Jungkook never bothered to read those since none of this was real. He gets into the car from one side and leaves Chung Ha to open the door by herself earning a glare from him.

"Jeon Jungkook, you're-"

"Please take us to this address, Jungwon ssi." He interrupts her.

"Of course, sir." Jungwon, their driver replies.

Chung Ha shuts up since she can't risk spilling any secrets and hence shows a middle finger to Jungkook which makes him roll his eyes at her.

_Real mature, Chung Ha._

They remain quiet for the whole rise until Jungwon announces their arrival. Jungkook gets down and watches cameras being around.

_Did they know we were attending? But this was so last minute?_

Chung Ha gets off as well and Jungkook takes her hand. Shutters of cameras going off but they head inside quickly. Someone comes to assist them and they lead both of them to a booked area which has been reserved for them only. 

_Talk about being extra Jin hyung._

As they walk inside the booked [area](https://pin.it/7AuZc30), Jungkook hears people chatting and he recognises all the voices and heads to the table where they are seated.

"Jungkook! You're here!" Jin hyung says with a smile on his face. He stands up and Jungkook hugs him and Namjoon simultaneously.

"Congratulations, Jin hyung, Namjoon hyung. I'm really happy for you."

Both Jin and Namjoon look at each other fondly before they notice Jungkook's company. Jin's expression changes but he forces a smile on his face. [Chung Ha](https://pin.it/3HXiV48) greets both of them with a smile so fake that Jin reciprocates it. They never got along but Jin is trying because Jungkook is with her, at least he thinks so.

"Congratulations to both of you." She says extending her hand towards them. Jin shakes her hand and thanks her with a smile on his face. Namjoon also nods with a smile. Then, Jin tells them to get seated, Yoongi and Taehyung beside each other across Jin and Namjoon, Hoseok with his girlfriend, Soojin beside both of them. As Jungkook takes a seat, he notices two empty seats in front of him, across the table.

_Extra seats maybe._

"He's here. It's taking him this long because of the paparazzi downstairs at the entrance. I don't know who tipped them off. But, Eunwoo's with him, he'll be okay, I hope." He hears Tae say to Jin.

_Eunwoo? Cha Eunwoo?_

_Wait, does that mean?_

"He's here! Jimin!"

While everyone stands up to call him over, Jungkook doesn't move. In fact, he couldn't. He could see everyone moving out of their seats in his peripheral vision and he doesn't believe that he's here. If he's here, should he greet him? Would he like that? He knows he's going to completely enamored by the sight that is Jimin and he does when he stands up and looks at him.

In a crop blazer cum tuxedo, Jimin looks out of this world. In a second, their eyes meet and Jimin goes still. Their expression are their own reflection, in awe but longing. Jimin breaks the contact first which shakes Jungkook out of his zone. He watches Tae hug him with all his might, everyone taking turns hugging him. He smiles at the sight until he notices as arm around his waist. The arm never left Jimin's waist and apparently belongs to [Eunwoo](https://pin.it/3Nfxn9l), Jimin's possible fling. Everyone is delighted to meet Eunwoo when it's finally his and Chung Ha's turn to greet them. The air suddenly feels heavy and Eunwoo notices that. He shakes Jungkook's hand with a smile on his face which makes Jungkook a bit frustrated but seeing Jimin lost and not knowing what to do, he comes to rescue.

"We had a long flight, he's having a headache so please excuse him and let's all sit."

_Who is he to talk for Jimin?_

Chung Ha smirks at Jimin as she doesn't bother to greet him and sits back at the table. Jungkook, too nods and forces a smile before sitting down. They take the seat across them, Eunwoo pulls the chair back for Jimin for which Jimin thanks him softly, Eunwoo pressing a soft kiss on his temple after saying, "Anything for you." Jungkook doesn't know what to feel so he just plays with his cuff links.

"So, finally everyone's here. I've been waiting for this day, all important people in the same room, my friends. Thank you for coming. Especially you, Jimin and Eunwoo, your surprise visit has made me so happy." Namjoon says gratefully. Jimin nods with a smile on his face. The way the light falls on his face, Jimin's eyes shine and his eyelashes look so beautiful, his lips are glossy and Jungkook just wants to devour them.

_Wait. Stop being an animal, Jungkook._

Jungkook averts his eyes when he catches Jimin looking back at him and clearing his throat as a shade of red embellishes his cheeks. Jungkook hopes that he's blushing because of him. It's too far fetched but he hopes.

The conversation at the table commences, normal talk, plans for the wedding and discussions. Suddenly a new topic is raised by Jin and everyone starts looking at Jimin.

"So, Jimin ah! I heard you have been offered to be the face of one of the best modelling companies. Honestly, that is so cool. You are gonna be more famous than you already are." He begins and Jimin smiles while looking at Jin. The smile is kind of sad, Jungkook thinks.

"I'm not famous hyung. I honestly started because I wanted to help a friend. She sent the pictures to a lot of companies to apply for a job, many loved her and they wanted to scout me as well so that's how I started. It's been good so far but I'm conflicted right now." Jimin says, looking down at his hands.

"Why Chim?" Tae asks in concern.

"It's just, dancing has always been my passion , my thing. And now with this whole opportunity, it's just confusing." Jimin smiles weakly but then stops talking. Eunwoo tucks Jimin's hair back and rubs his back to calm him.

"You'll know, Jimin. Don't worry. You'll find your thing." Hoseok suggests with a smile on his face and Jimin nods.

"Jungkook finally got what he wanted. CEO of Jeon Corp. So impressive, man!" Yoongi says, everyone nodding with him.

"Exactly, I'm so proud of him. All of his hard work has paid off." Chung Ha says as she presses a kiss on Jungkook's cheek. No one says anything for a while before Tae breaks the silence.

"We are all proud of each other. I mean, time passes so quickly, right? We were in university and now we are sitting here with our partners. It all feels so surreal." He says glancing at Yoongi lovingly. Jimin smiles at how whipped both of them are for each other, his feeling of uneasiness by watching Chung Ha with Jungkook returns quickly though. And he has just the solution for that.

"Um, excuse me guys. My head feels really heavy, I just a need some fresh air. You guys continue, I'll be back in a while." Jimin announces and everyone looks at him, worried.

"Jimin ah, want me to accompany you?" Tae asks from his seat and Jimin just shakes his head and smiles. Eunwoo also asks him but he told him to sit down and that he'll be back in a few minutes.

The table falls silent when Jimin leaves, thoughts running in everyone's mind.

"Did I say something wrong, Yoongi?" Tae asks, tenting his eyebrows trying to replay what he said in his mind.

"No, you didn't, babe. I don't think so." Yoongi rubs his back as he says that. Tae calms down.

"Yes, Taehyung ssi. He must really have a headache, that's why. I'll check on him if he takes long. Please don't worry and enjoy the dinner." Eunwoo says, smiling and everyone is relieved to hear it. Well, almost everyone.

Everyone except Jungkook.

"I don't know why you all care about what he thinks, he left all of you to go to Australia, didn't he? He has always been like that. Pathetic." Chung Ha says and everyone pauses in their actions.

For the first time in the evening, everyone sees Eunwoo frowning at someone. Jungkook doesn't catch that since he's busy getting mad at her himself.

"Chung Ha, don't utter another word." Jungkook says to her. Tae and Yoongi glance at each other awkwardly. Jin decides to step in.

"Now, now, Jungkook don't talk like that with your girlfriend." 

"Can you guys stop meddling in Jungkook's life? For once?" She says as she glares at Jin making everyone shocked.

"Shut up for god's sake, Chung Ha! They are my family. You don't know shit." Jungkook raises his voice because he and Chung Ha have ruined Jin's special evening. They've done it and he is so pissed.

"Whatever. Congratulations to both of you. I'm out of here." She brushes up her dress and storms out of the place.

"I'm so sorry, hyung. I'm reall-"

"Go, Jungkook. It's fine." Namjoon says, not looking at him directly, busy reassuring his fiance who looks hurt.

Jungkook follows Chung Ha out of the booked area and catches her in the hallway, grabbing her arm.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Chung Ha? One night, you couldn't act good for one fucking night?" He asks, looking around to avoid any audience. This could be bad for their public image.

"Your friends are just unbelievable. I don't know how you are taking their side." She points at him and shakes her head.

"Well, they have been there for me since forever. Unlike you, who has been ruining my life ever since you came back from Europe! It's been years Chung Ha, years! Do you know how much it hurts me?! To not be with someone I actually love?! Do you?!" Jungkook shouts back. He silently thanks god that the place is reserved and no one's there.

"Fall in love with me, then. Your little problem would be solved." She says folding her arms.

"It's not that easy. I'm not heartless like you. Leave, Chung Ha."

"I was gonna leave anyway. Dan is waiting for me. Unlike you, he loves me." She says, turning around and walking towards the lift to leave.

Jungkook's jaw tightens. He sighs in frustration. He takes his phone out and dials a number.

"Hello. Yes. She's on the move. Do your work properly. And don't get caught because if you do, you're on your own." He hangs up immediately and starts walking back to the dining area not knowing that a certain someone was already in the hallway.

*

*

*

Jimin goes to the nearby washroom to cool off. He wants to splash water on his face but can't because his makeup would get washed off. He just looks at the mirror.

_They are really together._

He takes out something from his pocket. A vape. Ever since he blew up all over the social media and channels, he has been through it all. Fake news, hate comments, everything. Just being positive didn't really help him since many were there to bring him down, attack him. He looked for a remedy and he found it. Smoking. He isn't proud of it. Not at all but it helps. He isn't a a regular or an addict to smoking, he only uses it when he's too stressed. He takes his vape which is electronic, the vape has nicotine, it is harmful but not as harmful as smoking an actual cigarette. He switches it on and takes a drag. The butter taste immediately taking over his taste buds, distracting him from the issue right now. He's on his third drag when he gets a call.

"Hey, Chae."

_"Jimin! I miss you! What are you doing?"_

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Jimin says and coughs due to the smoke.

_"Are you vaping right now? Park Jimin. I-"_

"Chae, I really needed a break. I promise that this is the last one of the month." Jimin promises and switches the vape mod off.

_"More like it should be the last one ever, Jimin."_

"Chae, you know why I use it."

_"There has to be an alternate. Dancing. That should be your stress reliever, Jimin. Not hurting your lungs."_

"Alright. I'll try that. For you."

_"Wonderful. Now where are you exactly? Your voice is echoing."_

"Ah, yeah. Chae, I gotta go right now. I'll call you back late okay? Love you."

_"Okay, Chim. Love you too. Bye!"_

Jimin quickly puts his vape and his phone back into the pockets of his blazer and heads out of the washroom. He's walking in the hallway leading to the dining area when he heard shouting.

_Huh? Isn't this area booked for today?_

The voices become clearer as he moves closer. When he figures out who it is, he stops on his tracks.

"It's not that easy. I'm not heartless like you. Leave, Chung Ha."

_Jungkook? What happened? Are they fighting?_

"I was gonna leave anyway. Dan is waiting for me. Unlike you, he loves me." Chung Ha replies making Jimin really confused.

_What- What is she saying? Dan? Jungkook doesn't love her?_

Jimin hears the clanking of Chung Ha's heels and the ding of the lift when everything is silent for a while. He decides to move but stops again when he hears Jungkook's voice.

"Hello. Yes. She's on the move. Do your work properly. And don't get caught because if you do, you're on your own." His voice sounds so different that it gives him goosebumps.

_What work? Is Chung Ha in danger? No. Jungkook won't do that. He can't do that._

He hears receding footsteps and finally starts moving to see the silhouette of Jungkook disappearing as he takes a turn, walking towards the dining area.

_What the hell is going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. Hope you liked this update! Share your opinions on this story, I really appreciate it.💜
> 
> Have a great day and stay safe!


	29. Fighting Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm after the calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry I was so slow but I had exams T^T Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy!

As Jimin listens to the receding footsteps of the man he has never stopped thinking about all these years, an unsettling feeling blooms in his stomach. Their conversation, the hatred in their voices, it is all so confusing to him because they were right there in front of him, so comfortable with each other but Chung Ha is seeing Daniel? And Jungkook knows? This whole thing seems so fucked up. What kind of arrangement do the both of them have? And why? Is Jungkook dating someone else as well? There are too many questions but no answers. Jimin is patted by someone and he flinches.

"Chim? Hey, are you okay? Why are you sitting here on the floor like that?" Taehyung asks him, crouching down to be in level with him, face to face.

That's when Jimin realizes that his knees gave in and he is sitting on the floor, he is that out of it because of the whole thing.

He stands up in an instant and brushes his clothes, giving Tae a small nod which Tae doesn't buy of course. Tae knows him too well.

"You look so pale, Chim. Are you sure you're okay?" Tae asks, worry written all over his face.

Jimin forces a smile out and nods.

"I'm alright, Tae. Really. Let's go back. Sorry, you had to come all the way here leaving the table to look for me."

"Nonsense. Let's go. We better go shopping and brunch someday now that you're here." Tae says, hooking his arm with his soulmate. Jimin smiles bright. He missed Tae. So much.

"By the way, Eunwoo is an 11/10, Chim. And he's a detective! Even more hotter."

"Then you date him." Jimin jokes and Tae rolls his eyes.

"No thank you, I have a perfect boyfriend who loves holding my hand." He looks so smitten while saying it that it makes Jimin coo.

"Aww look at you being whipped. When is the wedding?" Jimin pinches his cheeks to get swatted by Tae.

"Soon. Man, I almost forgot what a vixen you are." He says and Jimin gasps.

"Me? A vixen? Please. I'm an angel."

"Shamelessness? That's new development." Tae adds and gets pushed by Jimin to the side. They talk and laugh all the way back to the table and Jimin immediately notices the heavy atmosphere. He looks at Jin who looks so down, then at Tae with a questioning look.

"Chung Ha made a scene. Jin hyung's a bit upset since then."

Jimin's heart sinks when he looks at Jin, his hyung who has always been nothing but kind to him and understanding. He makes up his mind to lighten up the mood. He tells Tae to wait for him who looks at him, confused at first but nods. He goes out to look for a staff member. He quickly tells them to put some music on. He notices everyone suddenly murmuring, having no clue what's going on. Jimin smiles wide and approaches Jin's and Namjoon's seats.

"Get up, you two. Today is a day to celebrate love, your love. So, stop frowning and get grooving." He says, holding both their hands and leading them to the middle of the room, the music slow. Namjoon whispers a thank you to Jimin and Jimin shakes his head. Namjoon holds Jin by the waist, whispers something in his ears which makes Jin blush and smile at the same time. The sight warms Jimin's heart. Tae also winks at him as him and Yoongi move to the area, also slow dancing, looking into each other's eyes like they hold the universe. Hoseok hyung takes Soojin with him and starts dancing randomly to the slow music making Jimin laugh. He knows that slow music isn't quite his scene. He suddenly jumps when he feels someone's hand on his waist but he knows who it is right away.

"Hey."

"Hi." Jimin smiles as he looks at Eunwoo.

"May I?"

"Yes, you may, Eunwoo ssi." He gives his hand to him and Eunwoo leads him to the dance floor. But on the way, he receives a call. Jimin stops on his tracks to pick up the call. He excuses himself to go outside, away from the music. Once he's in the hallway, he picks up the call.

_"Hey, pretty boy. Remember me?_

Jimin feels like the rug has been pulled from beneath his feet. He knows that voice too well. The same guy who threatened him, who beat him up, the people because of whom he left his home. He has been found again.

"W-who is this?"

_"It's really sad that you don't remember me, pretty boy. Do I have to remind you your promise?"_

Jimin steps back, looking around him.

_"You are around the Jeons again, aren't you? Well. Let this be your last warning, pretty boy."_

The nickname sends chills down his spine. He's scared of what he might do. He looks at his friends inside, laughing, holding each other. He can't let anything happen to them for his own happiness. He can't be selfish.

"I won't be around Jungkook ever again. Please. Please don't harm my friends."

_"Aren't you a good boy? But a punishment is a punishment. We have left a little gift for you at your penthouse."_

And he hangs up. Jimin texts Eunwoo quickly to keep a close eye on his friends until they leave, he requests him. Eunwoo asks what's wrong but he doesn't answer back. He just runs to the exit, gets in his car and drives out of the parking as quickly as possible. His hands keep sweating as he grabs the wheel. 

_Is it safe for me to go there all alone? I can't risk taking anyone with me either. How did they find out? I didn't even talk to him._

Suddenly, he notices a car following him. It's too dark to see who it is and he stops trying when he realizes the black tinted windows. He just steps on the accelerator to lose the car but the car keeps tailing him.

_Fuck. Is it them?_

He stops in front of his penthouse and runs inside, knowing that it'll take whoever it is time to follow him so he sprints. He chooses the stairs instead of the elevator so that he could lose whoever's following him. He gets to his floor, panting. His legs feel numb, heart beating fast as he notices that his door is wide open. He takes hesitant steps and gets in a trance so that if anyone jumps him, he'll be ready. Jimin looks back to check if he's being followed and increases his pace towards his door.

_I don't have a good feeling about this._

When he finally stands in front of his forcefully broken down door, he covers his mouth in horror. The scene in front of him is terrible. From what he can see so far, everything in his house is destroyed, his tv shattered, pieces of glass on the floor, the lights blinking and his entire penthouse is engulfed in darkness. He has no strength left in him to check or go inside. He feels his knees giving up as he takes in the horrible sight. He forgets to breathe and stumbles back, almost falling on his back. He closes his eyes but feels someone's hand wrapped around his waist, preventing his fall. He knows this touch too well.

"J-jungkook?" He looks at the raven haired man, his eyes suddenly filling up with tears. He has longed for this touch for too long.

"Hey, you're okay. Can you get up for me?" He softly asks Jimin who nods and gets assisted by Jungkook as he gets up on his feet again. Jungkook's hold doesn't leave him and they slowly enter his penthouse.

The whole place is a wreck, nothing but sounds of glass cracking beneath their shoes and a buzzing sound of some kind. 

"Honey?"

_"J-Jimin... Ting... Error configuring... Error."_

Jimin commands it to shut down and the system does it.

Jungkook doesn't say anything and keeps inspecting the whole place. Jimin wonders if Jungkook should be here in the first place. Isn't he supposed to stay away from him? Wait. What if he was at home when this happened? His heart beat quickens again and he pauses when he felt some kind of liquid on the floor. He fished out his phone from his pocket, his hand shaking, hoping that it's just water but he was wrong. He was so wrong.

When he opened up his flashlight and pointed it forward, before he could see what's there, Jungkook covers his eyes.

"Jimin. No. You shouldn't see this. Come on. We need to get out of here." Jungkook says, calmly, his voice also a bit shaky.

"But, June... June!" Jimin rushes forward but Jungkook stops him by holding his waist.

"Jimin, we don't know what's in there. It's unsafe." He says but Jimin tries to get out of his hold.

"But it's June! My baby.. I can't- I can't leave her like this! Let me go, Jungkook!" He sprints when Jungkook lets him go and starts following him.

"June? Hey.. It's Jimin. Come on, baby. Make a sound, just anything." He says as he walks through the wrecked place. He enters his room and starts looking around when he hears soft whimpers coming from his closet. He immediately stands in front of it and takes deep breath before entering. Relief washes over him when he finds June coiled up in the corner. He runs to her and takes her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm here now." Jungkook also seems to relax when he finds both of them, Jimin crying which makes his heart break. Jimin looks up at him with a defeated look on his face.

"Jungkook, please take us somewhere else. I don't want to be here. Please." He says as tears fall down his cheek, wetting Jungkook's hand.

"I got you, Jimin ah. I got you." He keeps his eyes closed as he leads Jimin out of his penthouse. Jimin could feel his surroundings changing, the ding of the elevator, the car door opening and he just lets himself shut down for the rest of the way. Jimin could feel a pair of hands, holding him through a long way until his body meets the silky sheets of a bed possibly and he sleeps. He lets go.

* * *

Jimin thinks he hasn't slept this well in ages. He is awakened when he hears a voice echoing in the room. He keeps his eyes closed and tries to listen. He's still too sleepy to decipher anything though.

"Any updates?" A voice he knows too well says.

A pause. 

_He must be on the phone._

"No CCTV footage? Trace the number as soon as you can. I'll call again in a few hours." And he hears a sigh. Jimin doesn't know what time it is but he has a feeling that it hasn't been long. He almost jumps when he feels the bed dip and someone's arms wrapping around him. He doesn't stop him. He could never.

"I'll protect you, Jimin." He curls back into the man's arms, finally feeling safe. After a long, long time.

When Jimin wakes up again, his eyes are blinded by the sunlight falling on his face. So, instinctively he turns back, forgetting that he's in someone's arms. When he looks at the man, Jungkook, as the sun rays fall on his honey colored skin, he almost swears that Jungkook is shining. His bangs cover his eyes, not styled like he saw at the dinner.

_He looks so young like this._

Jimin doesn't realise but he starts pushing the bangs away from his eyes. He looks at the mole under his lower lip and fights back an urge to kiss it. He knows he shouldn't be here, in his arms when Jungkook has a girlfriend. But somehow, this feels right. When he finally remembers how he ended up here, he moves back so fast that he falls from Jungkook's bed and groans in pain.

_Wow, that hurt._

"Jimin?"

Jimin's eyes widen, he knows that Jungkook is awake now.

"Are you okay?" Jungkook asks as he crouches down on the floor to be on level with Jimin, his hand hesitant to touch him, worry all over his handsome face.

"I'm okay. I might have moved too much to fall down." Jimin says as he stands up, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, hyung." Jungkook says and goes somewhere quickly leaving a confused Jimin behind. Meanwhile, Jimin takes his time to look at the room he's currently in. The room is grey themed, modern interior like his mum likes. He smiles when he remembers how his mum gets excited when it comes to designing their home. He walks to the huge window and draws the curtains and is in awe at the sight. He flinches when he feels something rubbing against his leg. He smiles sadly as he watches June moving in between his legs. He picks her up, noticing a bandage neatly wrapped around one of her legs and also seemed to notice that she's been limping. He feels so guilty.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through this, June." He caresses her head and says softly.

"Hyung, have a glass of water." Jimin looks at Jungkook standing at the doorframe, holding a glass of water. He smiles and nods as he walks in.

He puts June down and takes the glass from his hand.

"Thank you, Jungkook." He begins.

"It's okay, hyung. Um, I got you changed into comfortable clothes, you were sound asleep so I didn't wake you up. Sorry, hyung."

_If it's you, it's okay. I trust you._

"It's alright. I'm a model, people look at my body all the time." Jungkook raises an eyebrow when Jimin replies. When he realises what he said, he quickly shakes his head.

"Not in that way! Oh my gosh. I mean, you know what I mean."

Jungkook chuckles at how Jimin becomes a sputtering mess.

"I understand." 

Jimin realises how much Jungkook has matured over the years, his answers are prompt wanting you to know more of what he holds in. Their eyes lock for God knows how long but they get distracted when Jimin's phone rings loudly in the silent room. Jimin walks to one of the tables, assuming his phone's there and takes it in his hand.

It's Eunwoo. He glances behind, at Jungkook who is looking at him still and he picks up.

"Eunwoo?"

 _"Jimin! Oh thank god! I have been worried sick! Where are you?! I was so damn worried. Are you okay?!"_ He could hear Eunwoo panicking over the phone and he feels bad already.

"I'm okay, Eunwoo. Please tell me that everyone is fine."

_"Don't worry, I sent patrol cars to everyone's house last night. But what happened? Where are you?"_

Jimin's heart beat quickens as he remembers all the incidents that took place the night before. Before he could find the words to begin, Jungkook takes his phone.

"Hello? Eunwoo ssi?"

Jimin stills. Jungkook.. is talking to Eunwoo. It's not like they've talked before but Eunwoo knows his history or more like how he's still in love with-

"It's better to talk in person. He's safe right now. Yes. The disclosure of this matter will only worry everyone so- yes, thank you for understanding. Yes, I'll bring him over. Alright. Have a good day." And he hangs up the phone.

"Sorry, hyung. You were looking really-"

"Scared? Thank you for taking over, Jungkook." Surprisingly, Jimin still doesn't mind Jungkook taking his calls. 

"Where are we by the way?" Jimin asks, looking out the window. The view is picturesque, the house, Jimin assumes is in the middle of a forest, from where only a glimpse of the city can be seen.

"You don't recognise the place?" Jungkook asks Jimin as if he has been there but he hasn't so he shakes his head.

"Maybe. I don't really recall. But I'd remember such a beautiful view if I was ever here."

Jungkook hums and clears his throat.

"Breakfast is ready, hyung. You can freshen up or take a bath in there, the closet's there if you want a change of clothes." Jungkook explains as he motions with his hand where the bathroom and the closet are.

"Jungkook, I'm really being a trouble, aren't I? I'm really sorry." Jimin apologizes as he holds the hem of his oversized tshirt which must be Jungkook's, obviously.

"Hyung, please don't apologize. In return, you can tell me what's going on, please." Jungkook's voice sounds like he's pleading but his expression is firm.

_But I can't. I can't tell you that your girlfriend might be behind all this._

"Okay, Jungkook. I will." Jimin sighs and Jungkook nods. As he's on his way out, Jimin calls him.

"Um, I shouldn't interfere but is Chung Ha okay with me being here? You guys live together, right?" Jimin asks, Jungkook's back still turned towards him who has paused to hear him.

"She doesn't live here. She's in the city." Jungkook doesn't say anything else and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Jimin feels that he has said something wrong and groans in frustration but also moves inside the bathroom to bathe. He finds a pair of fresh clothes and decides to wash his face well since he doesn't have makeup or anything. He wears his earrings from the night before and makes up his mind to ask Jungkook for a bag of any kind to take his clothes. He feels that he's asking too much from him especially after how they ended things that night, a few years back.

_"I don't want to see you!"_

Jimin's heart aches when he remembers how heartbroken Jungkook looked that night, all because of him. He made him cry.

~~_You are always hurting your loved ones. When will you stop?_ ~~

_I wish I could._

~~_You can end this._ ~~

_How?_

~~_You can end your pathetic existence._ ~~

Jimin immediately looks at his reflection and pats his face to snap out of it. No, he has done so well all these years, he has to stay strong. Always.

He takes one last look at the [mirror](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/836121487054252117/) before going downstairs. When he reaches downstairs, he hears the sound of sizzles and the sweet scent of maple syrup, the fragrance pleases him so much that his stomach reacts. He gets flustered in embarrassment when Jungkook looks at him with a smirk on his face. He's in the kitchen, cooking something, pancakes Jimin thinks. He notices how Jungkook's eyes move up and down when he watches him.

_Is he- no way. Is he checking me out? No no no, shut up Jimin._

"Breakfast's ready. I hope you like pancakes because I don't know how to make anything else." Jungkook says as he puts down a plate in front of Jimin who's chuckling.

"You didn't have to, Jungkook. And it's your lucky day, I do like pancakes." Jungkook smiles at that as Jimin sits down on one of the chairs near the kitchen countertop. 

"Please begin, I'll come back in a minute." Jungkook announces and goes upstairs. Jimin takes this time to check his phone to see texts from Taehyung and Rosè. His parents called his as well, he sighs. He makes a mental note to give them a call. He finally leaves his phone when he hears the bell ring.

_Um. Should I receive the door?_

_But he seems busy._

Without much thinking, he stands up and walks to the door, opening it to find an large envelope on the floor. He picks it up, looking around. He thinks they might be files or something until the front of the envelope catches his eye.

There is bold letters is written, 'Chung Ha'. 

Jimin's curiosity takes the best out of him when he tries to look into the envelope until he stills as someone clears his throat behind him.

"Hyung? Who is it?" Jungkook asks him, voice low.

Jimin turns around and gives Jungkook the envelope.

"Someone just dropped it and went away. Do you think it's fishy? It has your girlfriend's name on it." The word feels bitter on his tongue but he ignores the feeling.

Jungkook takes his from him and doesn't even take a look at it before saying,

"It's alright. Just some of her payments from shopping around." He says, tossing the envelope of the sofa nearby.

Jimin nods and takes a look at [Jungkook](https://pin.it/6ZvKYMz) who stands there wearing skinny black jeans with a white t-shirt tucked in along with a black leather jacket. Now it's Jimin who checks him out and when he realises it, he catches Jungkook smirk and he looks away.

"Are you done with breakfast? We can leave now, if you want." Jungkook suggests and Jimin nods. 

"Let June stay here, I'll bring her carrier and will drop her off at yours." Jimin nods at the suggestion because that's for the best, now that his penthouse is a messed up.

Jungkook leads them to his car and Jimin immediately notices it to be the car following him last night.

"Jungkook?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you following me last night?" Jungkook stills in his movements as he was going to open the car door for Jimin.

"Get inside. I'll tell you everything." Jungkook says and waits for Jimin to get inside and Jimin does.

He starts the car and drives out of the gate whne he speaks.

"I heard your conversation on the phone last night. You seemed really scared. I don't know why but it felt necessary to follow you. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable." Jungkook begins, eyes on the road.

"You heard everything?" Jimin gulps.

"Yes. That's why I want to know everything, hyung. Please tell me." Jungkook glances at Jimin and requests him.

"It's... really complicated, Jungkook. And you might not like it." Jimin looks at his hands on his lap.

"I still want to know what's been troubling you all these years." Jimin looks at Jungkook who already has his eyes on him.

"First of all, I want to apologise for what I said that night." Jimin begins after taking a long breath.

"Which night, hyung?"

"The night after which I left? I told you- I shouted at you to go away. I'm really sorry." He says softly.

Jungkook's POV-

When Jimin apologises to him for that night, Jungkook just knows that there must be a reason due to which he has shouted at him to go away. He wants to say it's okay and hug him but instead he says,

"It's okay, hyung. You must have your reason. I wasn't being a good... friend." Jungkook says as he remembers how Jimin looked when he found out about him and Chung Ha's fake relationship.

"That night... the guys who attacked me, they threatened me to stay away from you."

When he hears the words, his pulls the car aside to look at Jimin completely.

"What?" Jungkook says, his jaw tightens.

"I beat the shit out of them that evening but when you were there in the hospital room, I got a text from them. They threatened me that they'll go for my friends if you didn't leave immediately and I- I was so scared." At this point, Jimin's hand starts shaking as well as his voice. Jungkook wants to do something to calm him down but refrains to.

"So, I told you to go. I'm really sorry, Jungkook. I never wanted you to leave. I never wanted to leave this place or _you._ " 

Jungkook doesn't know why but he thinks Jimin means something much more when he says the sentence. Jungkook sighs as he starts the car again to start driving.

"You don't have to apologise to me. Those fuckers are gonna get what they deserve for doing what they did to you. I'm gonna make sure they do." Jungkook speaks, gritting his teeth.

"Jungkook, please don't get involved. It might get ugly."

"Too late, Jimin. I was involved when they threatened you in the first place." He says and they stop talking for the rest of the ride.

Jungkook stops the car in front of Jimin's penthouse. Jimin gets out of the car to get into the lobby with Jungkook on his side. He immediately spots Eunwoo in front of the opened door of his apartment and Eunwoo too looks at him, his expression changing from serious to worrying.

"Jimin-ah, I'm so glad you're okay." He wraps his arms around Jimin's tiny frame, making everyone at the scene whisper and Jungkook keeps telling himself to hold back before he does something stupid.

"I'm okay. Thanks to Jungkook." Jimin smiles and looks at Jungkook behind him who gives him a smiles as well.

"Anyways, I believe you are behind all this?" Eunwoo asks, making Jimin alarmed. How could Eunwoo just blame Jungkook openly? No way was Jungkook behind all this.

"Mr. Jeon! I've been waiting for you." Out comes a man, dressed professionally, probably in his forties, towards Jungkook who nods at him to acknowledge his presence. Eunwoo suddenly lets go of Jimin to bow to the man in front of him. Jimin is surely confused but he knows that the man is someone important.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Park Jimin. I'm Choi Jungwoo, leading this investigation." Jimin's eyes widen and he takes the man's hand to shake.

"And you don't need to worry, everything is going on without the public knowledge. We'll try our best to keep your identity and case hidden so that you won't face any problems, Mr. Park." 

Jimin is impressed but he knows who's responsible for this. He immediately looks to his side, at Jungkook whose face has that serious expression again, which screams dominance and professionalism.

"Thank you, Mr. Choi." 

"It's our duty and please come inside. We've found some stuff which can be key evidences."

Jimin nods and as they all begin walking forward, he holds Jungkook's wrist, pulling him back.

"Yeah, hyung?" His expression softens and something happens in Jimin's chest.

"Um, thank you. You really didn't have to, Jungkook."

"I kind of had to. Can't risk letting you leave again." He says, touching the tip of Jimin's nose which puts his body in flames. He smiles and starts walking behind Mr. Choi, leaving a flustered Jimin behind. Jimin finally looks at his left to see Eunwoo, who looks rather mad? But why? Before he could ask, Eunwoo moves inside and Jimin follows.

Coming inside after last night and looking at the damage in daylight makes Jimin feel a lot of different emotions. Jimin has a habit to get attached to things, especially when those things hold special memories and his penthouse held many many memories. Memories with Tae, Hobi and Joonie hyung, memories of _him._ He's pulled out of his thoughts when Mr. Choi calls his name, stopping in the middle of his living room.

All of them are looking down at something and when Jimin comes to do the same, Jungkook covers his eyes. Again. Just like the night before. But he has to see. He's not weak.

"Jungkook." He calls.

"Hyung, you shouldn't see this. It's ugly."

"I know, but I need to."

He hears a sigh and gradually he opens his eyes again to look down. And man, he regrets looking. The scene is gut wrenching and he could feel the content in his stomach willing to come out. He immediately turns away when he looks at the amount of blood in the covered package.

"What's in there?" He asks them, still looking away.

"It's a slaughtered pig. This is something that commonly happens to celebrities who get hated on but since you're Korea's pride, I'm surprised." Mr. Choi expressed his thoughts.

"Well, the more the popularity, the more is the hate." Eunwoo says and Jimin looks at him.

He agrees but listening to it makes him scared. Was it just a hater who called him? But why would he tell him to stay away from Jungkook?

"But, why would they tell me to stay away from Jungkook?" Jimin asks, looking right at Mr. Choi.

"Hm. Interesting. I didn't know about that. There are two possibilities here, Mr. Park. One, the person might be Mr. Jeon's admirers who must be jealous of your friendship or _relationship._ Second, the person might be an ex or a present fling of yours or Mr. Jeon's." Mr. Choi explains looking back and forth at Jimin and Jungkook, both nodding at the new information.

Jimin sighs. 

_What if it really is someone who was involved with Jungkook and didn't appreciate me around? Chung Ha doesn't appreciate me around. But there's still lack of evidence._

"Hyung? Hyung." Jimin feels himself being shaken and he looks at his side, directly at Jungkook.

"Your phone's buzzing continuously. Might be important." Jungkook says, giving his shoulder a squeeze and Jimin nods as he takes out his phone excusing himself.

_"Chim! I'm in front of your building! Come fetch me. I miss you"_

"Tae? You're here?" Jimin's voice is loud enough to catch the men's attention.

"Uh- stay there! I'll be down right now." Jimin hangs up and looks at Jungkook.

"I'll come with you. Eunwoo ssi, please stay here and help Mr. Choi." He smiles professionally and Eunwoo hesitates but nods.

"You don't have to come, Jungkook."

"I want to. Now, let's go." He smiles and puts a hand on Jimin's lower back making him feel warm and protected.

They move down the elevator and make it to the lobby from where he could see his friend standing outside at the other side of the street, near his car. Once he spots Jimin, he waves his hand enthusiastically with his signature boxy smile and Jimin chuckles at that.

_Oh, I missed you TaeBear._

Jimin feels his phone vibrate again in his pocket and he quickly takes a look at who's calling and he stops in his tracks. He looks around to see who's there and picks up the call, hands shaking.

"Hyung? What's wrong?" Jungkook asks, his voice full of concern.

_"Hey, pretty boy. Looks like you still haven't learnt your lesson. Too bad for your TaeBear, right?"_

Before Jimin could reply, he watches a black hooded man, wearing a mask, hand in his pocket, barging towards the smiling Taehyung.

_No. No._

Without another thought, Jimin runs. He runs as if his life depends on it. He crosses the street, hoping that he isn't too late. A car almost runs him over but it halts at the last moment, Jimin's eyes still focused on the man.

And finally, he tackles the guy down, sitting on top of him. He grabs his hand which currently holds a knife and he twists it behind his back making the man groan in pain. Taehyung is alarmed beside him and moves back. Jungkook comes running to Jimin.

"Jimin! Jimin! Let him go, what's wrong?!"

"He- He was going to attack Tae!" He shouts at Jungkook who also stops when he looks at the knife.

"Who the fuck are you?! What do you want?!"

"Jimin! Let go! The police is here! They'll handle it!" Jungkook tries holding onto Jimin but all Jimin sees is red. He's so angry, so frustrated. It has all been because of these guys, he left Korea because of them, he left Jungkook because of them and he couldn't stop now.

He pushes the man's face on the ground which makes the man groan, people around him clicking pictures and recording. Many whispering about him being Park Jimin and everything but he couldn't hear anything except the painful grunts and groans of the man.

Before he could hurt the man further, he feels a pair of arms hooking both of his and pulling him up. He starts fighting back. But Jungkook immediately starts trying to calm him down.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shh. Shh. Calm down. Look, he's being taken away." He quietly says in his ears as Jimin watches the man being dragged away by the police wearing handcuffs. He suddenly realises how many people surround him and he starts feeling overwhelmed.

_Am I a monster now?_

He grabs Jungkook's arm and hiding his face, he cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are your thoughts on this chapter? I'd love to know.💜🥺


	30. The Revenge (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time is here. Chung Ha is going to get the result of her evil deeds. FINALLY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back again with another chapter, this chapter will continue with a pt.2 so I hope you enjoy this one!

_"One day, Jimin! I leave you alone for one day! And this happens?!"_

Jimin sighs while holding his phone, his head rested on the sofa, the other hand in his hair pushing his own hair back.

"Chae, calm down. I'm fine." He tries to calm her down.

_"Jimin, I'm worried about you! What's gonna happen tomorrow if something like that happened to you today? I am really thankful that nothing went wrong today but it could get worse, Chim."_

Her voice breaks a bit. He knows that she is concerned. But, he can't do much until they find any suspects. 

_What if they never find them? What if my case closes again?_

_"I'm coming to Seoul and you aren't going to stop me."_

"No! Stay there, Chae! Please! It's not safe for my friends or family. I can sleep peacefully only when I _know_ that you're safe at your home."

_"At least, hire a bodyguard, Jimin."_

"I don't even have a manager, Chae. Who's gonna take care of all that while I work and help out in this case?"

_"I'm gonna hook you up with someone. It's apparent that I can't really rely on Eunwoo."_

"Okay. Whatever stops you from coming here."

_"Ouch, you hate me that much?"_

Jimin hears a knock and he turns around, looking at Jungkook standing at the doorframe, holding a glass of water. He smiles and nods at him and he comes inside.

"I don't hate you, bubs! You know that."

_"I know. I know. Where are you staying tonight?"_

"I don't know, really. I can't stay with my parents. They probably know about this already and I don't want them to be in danger because of me. Tae and Yoongi live together. I can't stay with Eunwoo with our histoy and everything." He sighs.

Jungkook arches an eyebrow when he hears it.

_History? What kind of history?_

"I'll see which hotel is available. You know what? Hook me up with someone. I might need it after all."

"Yeah. Thanks. Don't worry. Love you. Good night."

Jimin hangs up and looks at Jungkook.

"Thank you for this."

"No problem." Jungkook replies, promptly.

"I'll leave in a few minutes, Jungkook. I've really troubled you a lot since yesterday." Jimin really means it. He feels really bad because of the way he treated Jungkook and still he has been helping him so much.

_Jungkook is really golden hearted._

"Hyung, you can stay here." He says suddenly.

Jimin can't help it but his mind goes places and he starts blushing furiously. Jungkook notices it and starts shaking his hand in the air.

"No! Not if you're uncomfortable, hyung." Jungkook doesn't panic, his voice remains as calm as ever. It's almost as if he's void of emotions.

"I can't really trouble you anymore, Jungkook."

"Trust me, you aren't. We'd all be worried if you go stay at some hotel all alone. The security is tight here. I'd make sure you're completely safe before I leave." He explains.

Jimin processes the sentence and realises that this is one of his homes, but Jungkook doesn't stay here. He stays with Chung Ha, _his girlfriend._ He remembers when he received the news or more like, read it online.

**_To be CEO Jeon Jungkook moves in with his long term girlfriend Chung Ha. Are they finally going to take the huge step? Look at the nation's couple here._ **

_Jimin covered his mouth with his palm and stopped himself from crying while standing inside a closet. He had read the notification on the way back and couldn't hold his emotions and had to run inside the nearest closed room to let it out. Right now, he was in a closet, wearing Valentino, going to walk on a runway for a fashion week in a few minutes. He couldn't fuck this up. He gulps down the lump in his throat, not wanting to ruin his makeup. He channels all his grief into his walk and that walk became one of his best walks, or more like one of the best walks in the fashion week._

"Won't she be mad if she hears that I'm staying here?" He asks, clenching the glass of water, not looking up.

"She doesn't need to know." 

Jimin doesn't look at Jungkook who seems to have stood up and taken his jacket before leaving the room.

~~_A dirty little secret. That's what you are._ ~~

~~_Pathetic._ ~~

Jimin drinks the glass of water and goes downstairs, preparing to leave.

"Hyung, where are you going? It's almost midnight." Jungkook asks.

"I've found a place to crash at. Thanks for the offer, Jungkook."

"You aren't going anywhere this late." Jungkook says, folding his arms.

"You can't tell me what to do." Jimin replies, all serious.

"It's unsafe, hyung. Please." Jungkook says, softly.

Jimin doesn't actually have anywhere to go. He just made a spontaneous decision to leave. Because he doesn't want any more drama with Chung Ha or trouble Jungkook. 

"I have to."

"Fine. You can't find a cab at this place at this hour." Jungkook can play this game if Jimin wants that.

"I can walk." Jimin says, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Do you know the way?"

"I have GPS." Just then, as if the whole eternity is against him, his phone gives a low battery life signal.

_Seriously?_

"Hyung, I'm leaving so you don't have to feel weird. I'll be back early morning tomorrow after buying some stuff for the kitchen. Please. You can leave after breakfast, I won't say anything." Jungkook tries to make a deal.

Jimin stares at him, no expression on his face whatsoever.

"Okay. Thank you, Jungkook." He says and starts going upstairs.

"You can use my closet for fresh clothes, hyung." 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good night." Jungkook says to Jimin's back as he walks upstairs. Once back in the room, Jimin closes the door behind him. He has a lot of thoughts running in his mind.

_Why is Jungkook so keen on helping me?_

The thought lingers in his mind. He hears the front door shutting and he lets out a breath he feels he has been holding in. The thoughts don't leave him when he showers, when he scans Jungkook's closet, which smells like him which is really weird for Jimin to be noticing.

_Stop acting like a creep, Jimin._

He quickly gets into a pair of fresh clothes, feeling guilty for borrowing them. They smell like him, he thinks. 

The events of the day flash in front of him, when he took the man down, Jungkook's worried face when he held him as he cried. Tae was escorted home, Yoongi was furious, Jungkook had told him. He knows it's all his fault but how could he solve it? He has to think of something. Before it's all too late. He does know what he's going to do first thing in the morning. He's going to leave Jungkook's apartment. He can't spew any rumours or misunderstandings between both him and Chung Ha. Now, he starts to distract himself because he'll see what he'd do when tomorrow comes. Yes, he's going to do just that.

_I wonder if the pier still exists._

The pier, his favourite place, his escape. The place where Jimin and Jungkook sealed their first kiss. The place where Jungkook took his breath away. Literally.

He chuckles at the thought. But the smile doesn't stay on his face for long. He knows that he lost a part of himself when he lost Jungkook. He knows he was there in front of him but he's not- not _his._ He sighs and hugs his shoulders, suddenly feeling cold. 

_Empty._

He doesn't know when but his eyes get tired and he falls asleep.

Morning comes soon after, the rays falling on his face, making him groan in frustration. Jimin opens his eyes, still engulfed in the blanket and gets up to sit on the bed. He checks the time on his phone and sees a new notification.

_Rosè: Here, I've hired a manager for you. Call him on ×××-×××-××××_

Jimin's eyes open wide. 

_Wow, she's fast._

He quickly types a thank you and calls the number. They pick up in a few rings.

 _"Hello, who am I speaking to?"_ A voice asks from the other end.

"Right. Hey. This is Park Jimin, I believe my sister, Park Chaeyoung has talked to you?"

_"Oh yes! I'm so sorry for not recognising your voice, sir. Yes, she has. I'm a huge fan and I look forward to working with you."_

The man sounds polite and sophisticated. He must have good work etiquettes too, Jimin thinks. Maybe he should have hired one a long time ago.

"Great. Me too. You know what? I have the first task ready for you."

_"Please tell me, sir."_

"I need you to buy me a car."

_"A what sir?"_

"A car. I believe if you are my fan, you'd know my preference. Put the amount on my card and meet me on this location in an hour. And yes, bring some fresh clothes for me too. Thank you!" He says and hangs up. He first texts him his location and gets up from bed. He pauses to hear any movements but he can't. Jungkook's not here yet, he assumes. He sighs in relief. He quickly goes inside the bathroom and showers. Once he's outside, he gets a call.

**_Unknown caller._ **

Jimin stills. He doesn't have the energy for this. What if the guy's gonna do something worse? He's not even around his friends right now. His hand shakes but he picks up the phone.

_"Hello?"_

_It's not an automated voice. Thank god._

"Hello, yes?"

_"Is this Mr. Park Jimin?"_

"Yes, speaking."

_"Good morning, sir. We are calling from The Global Models Co. Do you have time to talk right now?"_

_Shit. I completely forgot about that._

"Yes, please. I'm free right now."

 _Sort of_.

 _"Very well then. My name is Sunhye, I'm the CEO's assistant. I believe you met him recently."_ The woman speaks in a professional tone. Jimin could imagine how poised she must be.

"Yes. I had the opportunity to meet him in Australia."

_"He has spoken really highly of you, Mr. Park. I hope you're considering the offer which I sent through the mail to you?"_

"I'm sorry, this is embarrassing but I didn't have enough time to go through the clauses of the contract."

_"No issues, Mr. Park. If it's okay, I can set up an appointment for you and you and Mr. Lee can discuss it in detail."_

"That'd be great. Please do."

_"Sure. I'll be sending you the details on your email in a few minutes. Thank you for your time."_

She hangs up and Jimin already thinks that the company is impressive. Of course, it has to be, since it's one of the biggest in the industry. Jimin has always been independent because he's heard a lot of stories about companies having total control over their artists and models, so much that their privacy is compromised and that scares him the most, resulting in having no company, just Chae to look for new opportunities. He owes her a lot. He thinks meeting the CEO would be good because he can weigh the benefits and also keep his points forward and negotiate. And he still has time to decide to only focus on dance or do both simultaneously. Because there's no way he's going to leave his passion.

He wears an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of shorts he finds in the corner of Jungkook's closet, almost cooing at how Jungkook would have looked wearing them but soon stopped. He goes downstairs to get a glass of water when he hears the keypad on the door ding. He gets in a trance, and watches Jungkook, suited up, coming inside with a bag in his hand which stands out because of his look. He looks delicious in a suit but he almost slaps himself for thinking that.

Jungkook pauses as he gets surprised to see Jimin downstairs, in his clothes, his oversized tshirt that stop at mid thighs, almost as if he's wearing nothing underneath. Jungkook takes a deep breath and greets him in a stern as ever voice, void of feelings.

"Goodmorning, hyung." 

Jimin nods and greets him back before he gets a call and he picks it up, keeping the empty glass aside.

"Yes? You're here? Good! Um- yeah, wait a sec. Please, do one thing. Just leave the bag of clothes in the porch and run back to the car. I'll be out in a few minutes. Yes. Alright." He hangs up.

Jimin smiles wide and looks at Jungkook.

"Hey, Jungkook. On your way to work?"

Jungkook was on his way to work, yes. In fact, he's late. For the first time ever today.

"Yes. Did you sleep well?"

"I did." He replies and runs to the door once the doorbell rings. Jungkook would normally be annoyed when someone would show up unannounced and he'd quarrel with Chung Ha a lot and as weird as it is for Jimin to stay here and call someone over, he doesn't want to ask why or minds it at all. He just smiles at how Jimin makes every place his home. And he's glad.

He doesn't see anyone but Jimin comes back in with a paper bag.

"Is that takeout?" Jungkook asks, eyeing the bag.

"No, it's clothes. I'll be back in a sec." He says and runs upstairs.

Jimin comes down and Jungkook's eyes widen. [Jimin](https://pin.it/5Ih0pdN) wears a simple tucked in slim fit white tshirt with black skinny jeans, hugging his thighs in the best way. The woolen cardigan hangs off from one of his shoulders and it almost takes his breath away. He looks like a million bucks and Jungkook can't takes his eyes off of him.

_Jimin is still the prettiest._

"Okay, I'm done. Jungkook, thank you so much for letting me stay here. Thank you for your help."

"You're leaving? Right now?" Jungkook asks, looking a bit worried.

"Yes, I'm going to visit Tae, ask him how he's holding up."

"How are you holding up?"

Jimin is taken aback by the question. He honestly doesn't know. How is he holding up? He doesn't think he is doing well but still hopes for a better tomorrow.

"I'm okay, Jungkook. Thank you for asking."

"Should I drop you off?" Jungkook offers, keeping the bag aside.

"My ride's here, actually. Someone's here to pick me up. You might get late." Jimin says, politely.

"Can you drop me off?" Jungkook doesn't know what comes over him but he doesn't want Jimin to be alone.

"But didn't you come in your own car?" Jimin asks.

"Actually, the gas needs to be filled up because I forgot to do it before coming here." Jungkook lies and he knows that Jimin might doubt him.

"Sure, I'll drop you off. Come on." Jimin says and Jungkook follows, leaving the bag of steamy breakfast abandoned on the kitchen counter.

When Jimin expected to hire a manager, he imagined hiring someone who wears formals and definitely not the person in front of him. He's facing another direction and Jimin could see the person's side profile and he could tell that the guy is handsome. His outfit is too casual for showing up at work but his styling is on point. The man looks at him and straightens himself before running towards him with a smile on his face. He [looks](https://pin.it/19VEFOD) like a fuckboy, almost.

"Good morning, sir! I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lim Jaebeom. It's an honour to meet you." He extends his hand Jimin shakes it nodding.

"Nice ride. Thank god you figured it out." He says, looking at the car.

"That's my job, sir."

"Jimin is fine. How old are you?"

"I'm a 97' liner, sir."

"Then, call me hyung." Jimin smiles and the guy blushes a bit. He seems sweet, contrasting his style which is cool, to be honest. You can't assume a person's personality on his style.

Someone clears his throat and Jimin looks back at Jungkook who stands there under the sunlight, his forehead sweating a bit but everything still in the right place. 

Something inside Jungkook ignites when he sees Jimin talking to the unknown guy, who looks like a punk to him but he knows better that he himself used to dress like that when he was in the university and he was a punk himself so he doesn't dwell on it much.

"Jungkook, this is Lim Jaebeom, my manager. JB? Can I call you that?" Jimin asks and the guy nods.

"Yeah, so JB, this is Jeon Jungkook, my friend." Jeabeom and him shake hands without exchanging any words and the three of them stand in silence for a while before Jimin speaks.

"Let's go then, Jungkook." He says and asks for the keys to Jaebeom.

"Sir, I mean- Jimin hyung, let me drive, please."

"I want to drive, okay? You can take over after this one. I have to talk to you about stuff." Jimin says, taking the car keys from him. Jaebeom opens the door for him and Jimin mumbles a thank you before getting in. Jungkook gets in the passenger seat first and JB gets in the back. Jimin starts the car and drives.

"JB? Thanks for the clothes and this on such a short notice." Jimin says, eyes on the road.

"It's my job, Jimin hyung."

"Right. By the way, what has Chae told you about my whole itinerary?"

Jungkook likes how professional Jimin can be. He's serious and that's impressive.

"Ms. Park has told me that this is a vacation for you so you don't specifically have any schedule. But some have come up due to the recent unfortunate events." He informs and Jimin's grip on the wheel tightens.

"Are there stuff online already?" He asks, seriously.

"There were some videos surfacing on the internet yesterday but I had them taken down, hyung. Do you need me to take care of anything else?" JB says from the back, scribbling something on a notepad, it seems.

"Thank you for that. And yes, I have received an email, please check that out. I'll have an appointment today at the Global Models Co." Jimin informs and JB nods while writing it down.

"I'll get into that immediately, hyung."

"Great. And one more thing, I need to hire a bodyguard." Jungkook starts looking at Jimin, surprised at what he said. He often thought recommending one to Jimin but was scared that he'd say that he'll protect himself. So, him making a request like that is so uncanny. Jungkook's heart drops to think how terrified Jimin must be.

"Actually, hyung. I have been hired as your manager as well as bodyguard. I have a black belt in taekwondo, and have won nationwide championships in boxing. I also have learnt self defence."

Jimin arches an eyebrow.

"That's impressive. Great." He keeps it prompt. He doesn't want to be too friendly. They are not friends but co-workers now.

"Hyung, Ms. Park told me to make sure you have breakfast. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No. I'm skipping. I can't show up looking puffy at the meeting today." Jimin explains.

"But you always look good, Jimin." Jungkook speaks for the first time since the ride started and Jimin gets flustered.

"Shut up, you don't know that." Jimin says, turning away to hide his blush.

"I do know that, in fact."

"Did you eat?" He asks Jungkook who nods. Jungkook keeps looking at Jimin like he's digging holes into him.

"I can't today. I'll eat after the meeting, I promise." Jimin says, looking back at him.

"Okay."

The rest of the ride is silent and Jimin pulls over at Jungkook's office building. His car, looking standing out among the other black and white sedans and SUVs.

"Thank you for the ride, Jimin hyung." Jungkook let's lets out a breath and looks at Jimin.

Jimin smiles and mumbles a small _you're welcome._

"And remember to have a meal! I'll text you!" Jungkook says as he goes out of the car, people already bowing as a greeting as he makes his way inside. Jimin thinks of the universe where Jungkook would kiss him before leaving for work, where they'd hold hands under the night sky, sipping on hot chocolate.

A dream. That's what it is. Just a dream.

"Jimin hyung? I'll take over the driving from now?" JB asks from the back. Jimin chuckles.

"Why? I suck at it?"

"No! Not at all. I may be intruding but you look a bit worried so why don't you sit back and lete drive, hyung?" He asks politely.

Jimin gives a tired smile and nods, moving at the back and he looks at the scenes outside pass by as the car moves.

* * *

Jungkook enters the building, people greet him as usual and he nods at them. He makes his way to his own room where he's greeted by his father.

"Dad? You're here? Good morning." Jungkook greets him and notices that his father's in a good mood. He just takes his a seat on his chair, facing his dad on the opposite side.

"Son, I have some news."

Jungkook gulps.

"We are going to make you the CEO today."

"What? Today? But wasn't I supposed to show you this month's progress and then-"

"It has been decided. You have always been an amazing student and leader for this corporation. We want you to be the CEO, effective immediately."

The words come to Jungkook and he feels as if time has paused. All he has ever wanted, he has it now. 

"Congratulations, son. I'm proud of you."

Jungkook doesn't know when he starts crying but he does. He has longed for this moment for so long. His dad is proud of him, and Jimin-

"So, what is the first thing you're gonna do as CEO, son? Do enlighten me."

Jungkook has had it all planned out since a long time so he doesn't hesitate, he clears his throat, his tears disappear as if they were never there in the first place. He feels a fire burning inside of him and he's so done living by what others say. 

_Fuck all of them. I'll show them._

"I'm going to cut off our relations with Han Industries." He states.

His father's expression changes and his eyes widen.

"What? No. You are not going to do that."

"I am. I know that you have an idea of Mr. Han's side business but I can't carry this company forward if I have a burden like them. I promised you that I'd keep our company at the top and I'll do that." Jungkook explains.

"What side business? What the hell are you talking about?" His father asks loudly as he stands up.

"The Han Industries has been involved with a large group of criminals since a long time. They have seemed to threaten their clients to sign contracts with their help and I'm going to put an end to them. Their relationship with us has to end." He further explains.

"But? I didn't know? How did I miss that?"

"Your assistant played a huge role in that, dad. He has been paid huge sums to keep all the information you asked about them secret and he betrayed you."

"Son, I'm-"

"It's alright. I have it all handled, dad." Jungkook says and makes a call.

"Hello? Seoul Police Unit?"

His father snatches the phone away from him.

"Dad?"

"He's an important member of the board, Jungkook. What if everything goes wrong?"

Jungkook smiles. His dad visibly pales in front of him.

"When I destroy his company, he won't be that important for our board, dad." He says, confidently.

"I'm doing this for the company, dad. Please trust me."

His father sits down on the chair, face buried in his hands. He looks at Jungkook who still looks certain about his decision and nods.

"But what about Chung Ha? Your girlfriend? She'd be devastated."

Jungkook chuckles.

"Here, take a look at these." He puts a folder in front of his dad who examines the content and looks at Jungkook with the most surprised expression.

"Son, I'm- I had no idea. I'm so sorry, son. I had no idea."

_I never loved her, dad._

"It's okay, dad. Not your fault. I'm going to destroy all of them anyways."

He makes a call again, but this time to his assistant.

"Beomgyu ssi, please come to my room." He orders and within minutes, he enters the room.

"Good morning, sir. Good morning, Mr. Jeon." He bows with a smile but stills when he notices the atmosphere.

"Beomgyu ssi, I want you to take this folder and it's contents." Jungkook hands him the folder and Beomgyu looks shocked and he snaps his head at Jungkook.

"S-sir?"

"Take these, scan them and blur out the obscenity in them. Make sure the faces are clearly visible. These are very important documents." Jungkook further explains. His father still speechless beside him.

"Are you sure, sir? I-"

"Please do as I've told." Jungkook says, his voice firm.

"Yes, sir." Beomgyu replies in an instant.

"Send the scans to the media. Let them finally see the truth."

Beomgyu nods and disappears from the room.

"Son, how- when did you find out?"

"It's a long story, dad. Want to go home and talk?" He asks, his father nodding.

* * *

Jimin decides to first go to Tae's house to meet him. He knows that Tae must be really scared and not to mention how angry Yoongi hyung had been. Jimin stands in front of the his place and rings the doorbell.

A very grumpy Yoongi opens the door and eyes him.

"Hyung, I'm so sor-" Before he could finish, Yoongi pulls him into a hug.

"I'm so glad that both of you are okay, Jimin. Thank you for saving him. Thank you so much."

Jimin holds him back and watches Tae walking to wards the door, surprised to see him as well.

"Jimin-ah!" Jimin lets go of Yoongi and Tae hugs him tight.

"Tae, I'm so sorry. Everything is happening because of me. I'm-"

"Shut up, Jimin. I've had enough of hearing you blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. For god's sake, you saved me, Chim. You were so strong." He says, sniffing a bit. Jimin holds him tighter and stops his urge to cry.

"I'm so happy that you're okay." Jimin says, his voice breaking.

"Come inside, now." Tae says and they get inside to talk.

* * *

Jungkook sits across his father and mother. His mother worried to see her husband looking so distraught like she has never seen him that way before. It makes Jungkook feel guilty. He is supposed to make them happy, not this.

"Honey? Is everything okay? Why is your dad so worried? Wasn't he supposed to appoint you as CEO today?" She starts asking, her hand on top of her husband's, her eyes fixed on her son, waiting for answers.

"I'm the CEO now, mum."

"Well, that's amazing, isn't it?" She asks with a nervous smile.

"It is. Thank you for trusting me, dad." He gives a small smile.

Ever since it all happened, he called Mr. Choi, told him to press charges and make sure everything went as they planned and he agreed. He just needs to talk to his parents now.

"Mum and dad, you know I love you guys the most, right?" He asks softly.

"Yes, but why are you asking us this, Jungkook? You are scaring me."

"All of it started in college when I met Chung Ha." He begins.

After the whole explanation, he could see that his parents were feeling mixed emotions. Anger, guilt, sadness, all visible on their faces. Jungkook told them everything. How Chung Ha and his relationship was of the worst kind, how she had hurt Jungkook and he had ended up in a hospital, how she threatened him for the public name. Everything. It was like a load was lifted off of him.

His parents couldn't say anything except apologize to him. He didn't want that. He silently goes to them and hugs both of them, tight.

"It's not your fault, mum and dad. Everything will be okay. I promise. My time is here. Finally."

_Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you smell that? It's the smell of a good revenge brewing. I hope you liked this chapter guys!
> 
> *I personally don't believe in taking revenge, this is all for the story. Remember guys, forgiving is the right option.
> 
> Be safe, mosquito net nation!🥺💜


	31. The Revenge (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos continue. Will Chung Ha finally be taught a lesson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I'm back!!!! Here's the new chapter for all of you. I just want to thank you for your support and the love you've given this fic. I'm so grateful to all of you for your kind responses.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter as well!💜💜💜💜
> 
> ⚠️tw / / this chapter contains violence and attempt of assault.

_[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/bliss_2506/status/1328389756984598528?s=19) _

Jimin has an unsetting feeling in his stomach. He couldn't point out what exactly he is feeling but it's like something huge is going to happen. He checks the time and realises that it's nearly time to meet Mr. Lee. He looks at Tae and Yoongi who seem occupied in a conversation.

"Tae, I have this meeting I gotta attend. I'll be back after it? Maybe we can get drunk if I get rejected?" He asks, a small smile on his face.

"Or we could drink to celebrate! He has already selected you so why are you so worked up about it?" Tae asks, settling down beside Jimin on the couch.

"I don't know, Tae. What if the contract has some weird clauses? I don't know what to do then." He shrugs.

"You have JB for that, right? He'll make sure that you're in good hands. Trust Chae, okay?" Tae tries to calm Jimin down and he's thankful for that. He nods and springs to his feet.

"May I have a look at myself in the mirror?" Jimin asks and Tae nods with a huge smile.

After some touch up, he bids Tae a goodbye, promising to come back as soon as the meeting ends, no matter what the outcome.

"Let's go." He says to JB who nods, opening his door for him.

"Thank you."

And then, he prepares himself for whatever's to come. 

Reaching the address, Jimin gapes at how luxurious the building of the company looks. His mother would have had a feast for her eyes if she had tagged along. He gets out of the car and makes his way into the building beside JB. As he walks to the reception desk, he watches people glancing at him, head to toe. He didn't feel uncomfortable because that's how people in the industry try to find potential models, a whole scan from head to toe. That's a given.

He sports his smile at the woman at the desk.

"Good morning, sir. How may I assist you?" She asks, but pauses when her gaze lands on him, making her stutter a bit.

"Good morning to you too. I have an appointment with Mr. Lee. Under the name 'Park Jimin'. Can you please check that out?" He says professionally.

"Y-yes, sir. I can see you right here. He's ready for you. Let me guide you to his office." She politely offers and Jimin thanks her before following her. JB had been quiet beside him and totally poised, as if the huge company didn't faze him. As if he has seen bigger and better.

Once in front of an even fancier room, the woman excuses herself to enter the room and comes back to call them inside.

"Mr. Park, it's such a pleasure to see you again." The man, Mr. Lee, the CEO, greets first, extending his hand.

"Mr. Lee, likewise." He smiles and shakes his hand, not too strongly, with the right amount of pressure. He is nervous but he's not going to fuck this up.

"Mr. Lee, this is Lim Jaebeom, my manager. JB, this is Mr. Lee, CEO of Global Models Co." He introduces them to each other and Mr. Lee nods in acknowledgement.

"Please, take a seat, both of you."

They do take their seats across him. The man has a file in front of him which he passes towards Jimin.

"As we have already discussed, Mr. Park, we have already gone through your resume and we know almost everything about you. However, I have a few questions." He asks, his smile gone but tone still polite.

"Of course, please ask." Jimin straightens himself and gets ready to answer them.

"As we know, you also have a passion for dancing, if per se, you have been selected to perform in a function of any kind but of importance but you also have an obligation to be in Paris for a photoshoot which is equally important for your career and our image, which one would you cater to? Because it's not physically possible to be at two places at once."

Jimin takes a deep breath. Dancing, something he has loved since he doesn't even remember. Modelling was just a healing method, to give himself confidence. It was never supposed to be his life, what he wants to do. As much as people like him for his appearance, he has always wanted to leave an impression on them through dancing. So, he knows his answer.

"Mr. Lee, I'd be honest with you. Dancing is my passion and I started modelling as a therapeutic exercise which gave me confidence in myself. As much as I love being on billboards and magazines, I love dancing much more. So, I'd make dancing my first priority and if possible, I'll try to be at Paris the same day, but after my performance is done."

"Very well then, you would prefer to be a half time model than full time, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Lee. When I have no dance schedule, I'd give all my time to modelling."

"You know what I like about you, Jimin?" He asks, standing up and walking towards Jimin.

"I like that you don't make empty promises. Models come in here, begging us to give them an opportunity, that they'd do anything to be our company's models but you're different. In fact, you're the first one in a while to say that your priorities are different, in a way. I'm thankful that you're honest, that's what we need in this company."

Jimin's eyes widen. Did he just get accepted?

"But why? You just said that people are desperate for this job, and I-"

"As I said, empty promises. They say they'd do everything they could to be the model we want but fail. And we are looking for people who we can help be the best and as I've said before, you have a lot of potential. And you didn't lie to me when I asked what your priorities are. You made it clear."

"Do you really think I'm suitable for this job?" Jimin asks, gulping.

"Well, not until you show your walk."

Jimin's walk. He can do that. So, Jimin stands up and first struts towards the door and then taking a perfect turn, he struts back to the table, one hand on his hips. His expressions exude nothing but power and confidence. He loves the adrenaline when he walks in front of people, wearing the best of clothes. 

Mr. Lee smiles from his desk and opens the file for Jimin.

"You're in, Jimin, if you want it."

JB looks dazed for some reason and Jimin starts reading the contract. _3 year contract sounds good._

_"Company provides a manager if you don't have one". I have one so no worries about that._

_"Jobs outside your comfort level are important for growth but if there's a chance the model can go through mental or physical stress due to a particular job, then they have the right to not take it."_

"So far so good, Mr. Lee. But what if we can't reach a common ground on something in the future? How will the company handle that?"

"Jimin, our company's first focus is the model's well being. If models are happy, they perform the best and we don't like worrying them so we'd definitely try our best to reach an understanding." He explains. Jimin looks at JB who nods encouragingly.

"That's a good company policy, Mr. Lee. But, may I get a reference? Can I talk to one of the models here?"

Mr. Lee smiles.

"Of course you can, Jimin. My assistant will arrange something for you."

_"Models are allowed to be in a relationship as long as it doesn't affect their mental well being and performance."_

_That's... acceptable, I guess._

"Jimin."

"Yes, Mr. Lee?"

"I have a few concerns and I'd be grateful if you address them for me." He says in a serious tone.

"Please share your concerns, I'd gladly listen." Jimin says, pausing his scanning of the contents of the file and instead passing it to Jaebeom who takes the task.

"About the video on the internet, is everything okay?"

_Shit. Is he politely asking me why I beat up someone in public?_

"Mr. Lee, I have a friend. He was in potential danger and I had to save him. That's why I had to take immediate action. I'll make sure these does not happen again."

"I'm happy that your friend is safe now, thanks to you. I'll take your word for it. But, please know that we're happy to help when you need any legal help."

"That's really kind of you to offer." Jimin smiles.

_But it all seems all roses and daisies. There must be a loophole somewhere._

"And Jimin, if or when you're in a relationship of any kind with anyone, be it a public figure or not, we'd like to be kept informed so that we can make public statements likewise. But, if you're not in one, we also go for PR relationships for the benefit of companies, as you may know how that works."

"Please elaborate, Mr. Lee. If you can, that is."

"Sure, you must know Jeon Jungkook and Chung Ha? The most talked about couple in the showbiz even though both of them are parts of their own business."

_Of course he knows them._

"Yeah, but what are you suggesting here?"

"What I mean to say is that they have a beautiful bond and that's what people like these days, a fairy tale." He moves in his chair.

_It's more like a hoax than a fairy tale. No utopia, just dystopia._

"But I have a right to choose my partner though."

"You do, completely. But it's upto us to decide whether he's good enough for the public to see with you."

Jimin clenches his fists. So what if he does find someone who actually loves him and isn't a public figure? He has to hide? He has to fake date someone else to hide them? That's too fucked up.

"No offence, but I think this policy needs alterations, Mr. Lee. Staying hidden and not able to show your love for a person to the world is just too harsh." He explains and tries to reason with him.

"We'll see what we can do. I think we're done for today, Mr. Park. Please take the contract home and get in touch with us soon, about your decision. I'll set up a meeting with a model of ours asap. I hope it's not too early to say this but, welcome to Global Model Co. We look forward to working with you." He stands up and Jimin shakes his hand. Then, he walks out of the building, straight inside the car.

"Don't you think that clause was weird?" Jimin asks from the back seat.

"It's like that in all companies, hyung. Public image is something that is as easy to be tarnished as difficult it is to be gained, I'm afraid." JB explains and Jimin sees a point there. The world is too harsh, he concludes.

* * *

Jungkook calls Beomgyu once he leaves his family's side and gets into his car.

"Beomgyu ssi, have you done it yet?"

_"Um- no sir. I'm on it. I'm so so-"_

"It's okay. Wait till I tell you to do it. Just get it ready and you'll take the last step when I tell you, okay?" He revs the engine and starts driving the car out of the place.

 _"Yes, sir_." Jungkook hangs up the call and focuses on driving to Yoongi's place.

_I can do it. I'll be free. Just a bit longer._

Once he stands in front of Yoongi's door, he realises how fast his heart's beating and how rapid his breathing is. He takes a moment before knocking on the door.

"Jungkook? Are you okay?"

Jungkook looks to his side and finds a confused Jimin, whose eyebrows are furrowed but still looking the beautiful he has ever seen him.

"Hyung, I am okay.. just tired." He says and then starts knocking.

Jimin wants to rub his back to calm him down but he doesn't have that right so he hesitates. The door opens and Tae looks at both of them, confused.

"You look like shit. Come in, everyone's here." He says, looking at Jungkook who starts moving inside and Jimin hears him asking for a glass of water. Tae hugs Jimin and takes him inside as well. Jimin looks at everyone present there. Namjoon hyung, Hobi hyung, Jin hyung... Everyone's there. 

"Guys, sorry for calling you here at a short notice but I'm going to take a step and I need your support." Jungkook says suddenly and everyone stops talking. Jungkook has always been the confident type, not one to stutter or being inattentive but this Jungkook? He looks scared. And everyone notices taht something's big coming.

"Of course we'll support you, Kook. Come here, take a seat. Tell us what's wrong." Jin says, patting on the empty space beside him on the couch. Everyone takes a seat, except Jimin. He looks at the space beside Jungkook and slowly takes his seat as well.

"I can't tell you, hyung. You'll know in a moment. Just.. please hold my hand." Jungkook doesn't realise that he looks at Jimin the entire time when he says and feels Jimin's hand in his. After so long. He feels like he's going to cry but calms down when he feels Jimin's other hand drawing comforting circles on his back. He takes a deep breath and calls.

"Beomgyu ssi, do it now." He says the words and hangs up. Silence engulfs them for a while until the whole apartment fills with different notification tones and everyone takes their phones out to see what's going on and all of them say nothing.

Jimin is the only one who's confused because both of his hands are occupied and no one was saying anything. Jungkook's looking at him, a tear escaping his eye, but a smile forming on his face as well. Everything's confusing. So confusing. He hears someone knock the door frantically and Tae opens it. Eunwoo walks in and looks at Jimin. 

_Eunwoo?_

"Jimin. We need to talk."

But he issn't exactly looking at Jimin, then he realises that Eunwoo is actually looking at his hands. Or more like, the one holding Jungkook's.

_"Now, Jimin."_

Eunwoo was never the type to boss Jimin around. But Jimin still nods and goes behind him, before patting Jungkook for a while. After Jimin follows Eunwoo into a room, all hell breaks.

"Jungkook? What's the meaning of this?" Yoongi asks.

"Chung Ha's cheating on you and her father's company is being sued?!" Tae asks, getting up from his seat.

"She has been blackmailing me for years. I was never strong enough to fight her back. I was weak." He laughs at himself and how pathetic that makes him look.

"My dad, he never realised that I never loved her. My mum seemed to notice but she never asked. I hated lying to you guys. It was too much, hyung." He says, tears rolling down his cheeks. Jin quickly hugs him and rests his face on his shoulder. 

"Just let it out, bubs. You've been through a lot." Yoongi pats his head and Jungkook does that. He cries, he screams. He say incoherent sentences and just cries.

"My Ma, she has never looked at me the same after I told her about me and Chung Ha. No one looked at me the same. I was so alone." He says as he cries into his shoulder, shaking and finding it hard to breathe. Tae had also started crying, probably of remorse for treating Jungkook the way he did.

"I'm so sorry, Jungkook. For everything. We didn't know. Are you okay?" Jin asks him softly.

"I never loved her, hyung. Never. She- she ruined everything for me. I'm fighting back. I've only loved Jim-"

That's when they hear something crash and Jungkook's blood runs cold. He whips up from his seat and runs towards the room Jimin's in with Eunwoo.

*

📢⚠️ Trigger warning: violence, attempt of assault.

There's a lot going on in Jimin's mind. Most of it being Jungkook and what's going on. But, in front of stands an enraged Eunwoo, one he has never come across.

"Eun? What's wrong? Y-you look-"

Eunwoo cuts his words and pushes him on top of the bed behind them. Jimin's eyes widen and panic takes over his features.

"Eunwoo? W-what are you doing? Get off me." That's when he finds out. Eunwoo's shit drunk. He's out of his mind right now.

"Jimin, you know I love you, right?" He asks and keeps pinning Jimin on the bed, pressing his lower half on top of Jimin making him immobile. He starts leaving open mouth kisses on Jimin's neck but none of them are like before, these are rough and hurting. He was hurting Jimin.

"S-stop! Eunwoo, get away from me."

"Why, Jimin? Why? Now that your little crush is within your reach, you're going to just throw me away and go running to him like the bitch you are?" He barks at him and Jimin closes his eyes in fear.

"P-please, I don't know what you're talking about Eunwoo, just leave me. Please, I beg you." Jimin's tears start rolling down his cheeks.

"First, you stay at his house. Then, he fucking shows up at my workplace like he owns the damn place, he makes me mad, Jimin. You make me mad too! You both fucking get on my nerves so much." He says as he bites on Jimin's neck too roughly making him cry in pain.

Jimin sobs but he also collects himself.

"B-baby, stop. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Just let me stand up. We can talk. Please." He tries to manipulate him and Eunwoo's eyes soften.

"I knew you were the one for me, Jimin. I've always known. Even when that bitch made a deal with me to never solve your case just so that you stay away from Jeon, I broke all rules just because I knew you were mine. But those bastards broke their promise."

As Eunwoo continues to talk, Jimin couldn't believe anything he's hearing. 

_Please let this be a nightmare. Please._

"Stand up for me, Jimin. I'm gonna take you home and show that fucker that you're mine. Only mine. Then he can go cry to his grandma."

Jimin's had enough. He stands up and slaps Eunwoo across his face.

"Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare mention her here."

The corner of Eunwoo's lips start bleeding due to a ring on Jimin's finger and he starts laughing. He grabs Jimin by his nape and pulls his close.

"I went through so much trouble for you and this is how you treat me?" He asks, his expression is something Jimin has never seen. Pure evil. He tries to push Eunwoo off him but he instead gets pushed towards a drawer on the corner, knocking a vase off the table. He tries getting up but sees Eunwoo ready to pounce at him and he closes his eyes.

But. The attack never comes.

When he opens his eyes. He watches Eunwoo getting punched by Jungkook.

"Jungkook!" He gets up on his feet and runs towards them.

When Jungkook enters the room at the corner of the apartment, he prays that everything is okay. But when he sees Jimin on the floor, shaking in fear, he loses it. He sees red, he hears nothing. He just acts. He can no longer be stopped from protecting someone he loves. No. He pushes the man on his back and punches him once, twice but feels a light hold on his arm.

"Jungkook, please. Leave him. He's not worth it. Please." He hears the voice he loves, so much in pain. His heart aches for him. His heart aches for his Jimin. Then, he feels a pair of arms lift him off of Eunwoo's body and he clenches his jaw when he looks at him laugh.

"See? My Jimin would always save me." 

His blood boils but he couldn't from the grasp of his hyungs. Then he watches Jimin walk towards him and say,

"You're never going to show me your face after today. I'm going to ruin you." Jimin says and yanks him off the floor, making him stand. He drags him out of the room, painfully and throws him out of the apartment. Jimin's tshirt was torn, his hair messed up, make up smeared, neck and hands bruised. Jimin was never supposed to go through this. After slamming the door shut, Jimin just sits on the floor with a thud and Tae catches him from falling.

"Jimin-ah, hey, hey. I'm here. We're here. We're gonna get him."

Jungkook runs to them and crouchs down and touches his cheek, making him wince slightly.

"H-he did it."

"He did what, Jimin?" Jungkook asks as softly as possible.

Jimin's warm tears fall on Jungkook's hand but he signals Tae to help him stand up and Tae does. Jimin, then walks towards the nearest couch to take whoever's jacket it must be, slipping it on before making his way outside.

"Jimin! Where are you going?"

Jimin smiles weakly at Jungkook and cups his face.

"I'm gonna end everything tonight, Jungkook."

"I think I've done that already, hyung." Jungkook tries to hold Jimin in place but Jimin seems to not be able to stand and Jungkook just holds him when Jimin loses consciousness. Everything has been too much for him. He needs a break. Jungkook understands.

"Can you stay by his side, hyung? I need to take care of everything and I'll be back for him." He asks Tae who holds his arm.

"Are you sure you'll be back for him? For good?" Tae asks him, sadness all over his face.

"Yes, I will. For good." Jungkook says, before planting a soft kiss on Jimin's forehead. He doesn't know if Jimin would have allowed him to do so but he'd think about that later. Now, he has some stuff to do.

"Take care of him, Tae hyung. Please."

"You don't have to ask twice."

And Jungkook goes straight to his car. His phone is blasting with notifications and calls. Chung Ha has probably gone insane by now and that amuses Jungkook. He makes his way to his apartment and finds Ji woo in front of the tv. She flinches when she hears the door shut.

"Jungkook-ah, dear."

_Time to act._

Jungkook goes to Chung Ha's room opens it. Takes a suitcase, dumps all he could find in the closet into the suitcase. He hears clanking of heels and he knows that his nemesis is walking towards him. She pushes him aside and grabs him the collar.

"Jeon Jungkook, I'll give you 10 minutes to make everything right. Right now!"

Jungkook bursts into laughter.

"Here's what _you_ are gonna do. Hold this. Fucking leave me alone. This is just the beginning of your downfall, Chung Ha." He tells her and pushes her. He locks the suitcase and starts walking out of the room.

"Jungkook, I'm calling your dad, right now."

He pauses.

"Do it."

She dials a number and stands dumbfounded when Jungkook's dad hangs up on her.

Jungkook smiles and walks outside, throwing the suitcase out of the apartment.

"You. Leave. Right now. Or I'll going to call the police."

She begins to say something when the sound of the tv cuts through in the room.

**_"Han Industries involved in drug smuggling, human trafficking and weapon manhandling. CEO Jungwon Han arrested from his premises at Seoul. It's assumed that his offence will be unbailable."_ **

She looks at the screen and sinks to the floor as she watches her father being arrested. Jungkook holds her by her arm and takes her out of the apartment.

"They'll come for you next." He says and shuts the door on her face.

He calls his dad and asks if everything has been handled or not and he gets a positive response.

_The board has been taken care of._

Just then, he gets a call from someone he doesn't expect. 

_Jimin._

"Hyung? Are you okay?"

_"Jungkook, if you find Chung Ha. Do not let her go."_

_What?_

"Hyung? But why?"

_"She had a deal with Eunwoo. She made those two attack me that night, she hired them to trash my house. Jungkook, she... She did it all."_

Jungkook quickly opens the door to find the suitcase on the floor, but the corridor empty.

 _Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the typos! This fic is ongoing and I'll definitely finish it so don't worry. I'm so sorry for being late at updating, guys. My classes are killing me T^T
> 
> Have a great day, loves! Stay safe and wear a mask at all times!
> 
> And BE IN A FEW DAYS KSHDKSKAAKLA I AM SO EXCITEDDDD
> 
> Hope you like the moodboard I tried to make ;)


	32. It's finally over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it all finally ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys, I'm back with another chapter. I can't believe this fic is coming to an end :(( one more chapter to go. I know you'd have questions by the end of this one. Please comment them down and all will be answered in the next one!🥺 I love you guys for reading and supporting this fic because I never thought it'll get this much recognition and love! I'm super grateful!
> 
> Tw 🔞 given before and at the end of the scene. Ignore if you want to read it.
> 
> (It's my first time writing smut so pls go easy on me😭)

Jungkook keeps Jimin on line while he runs outside his penthouse, looks around but Chung Ha wasn't in sight. He doesn't know what her next move is but he sure knows that she isn't willing to back down and give up.

" _Jungkook_?" Jimin's voice cuts his thoughts short.

"Yes, hyung?" He answers, his eyes still looking around.

" _Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, hyung. Please take care of yourself. I'll take care of everything else. This ends today." Jungkook says, his voice which carries a promise.

" _Jungkook_?"

"Yeah?" He asks, standing on the side walk.

_"I- Jungkook I- I'll be waiting at home for you. Be safe. Please."_

_I love you._

I love you too.

Jungkook regrets not telling Jimin his feelings. They could have got through it. They could have fought for each other but they both gave up before. Not anymore. They are not giving up on each other.

"I will, hyung. See you soon." He hangs up the phone and it vibrates on his hand. With a puzzled look, he unlocks his phone and checks the message.

_Chung Ha: Meet me here. Let's end this once and for all._

Even though the text feels cryptic, he doesn't want to take foolish decisions. He takes a screenshot with the location and sends it to Jimin and Choi immediately. Then, he walks to his car and drives to the location. The road seems to be closed for construction of some kind but he is still far from the actual location. He gets out of his car, clears out the path and drives towards the isolated road. He gets a message from Choi that everything was set, barricades were prepared. If it was Chung Ha only, Jungkook could handle her unless she has a weapon or something but if someone's with her, things could escalate. He doesn't want to take risks so he called back up. No time to be a hero. In all his years of experience, he has learnt that a man can't work his way to the top alone, he needs people beside him so he's doing just that. He watches as the road leads him to a wider road overlooking a sea, the view is beautiful but this is no time to appreciate it. According to plan, Choi would be on the other side of the road. He couldn't confirm their positions because it was a no network zone. 

_Not a good sign._

In that moment, an SUV drives towards him and halts a few feet away from him. Out comes Chung Ha from the passenger's seat.

_There's someone else, is it one or are there more people?_

"Throw away your phone, Jungkook." She orders, tapping her shoes on the asphalt.

"And why would I do that?" Jungkook asks, folding his arms.

Chung Ha chuckles.

"Oh Jungkook, I knew you were always confident but now you are just being foolish." She says, an evil smile on her face.

Jungkook's ready to answer back when he hears a click.

_A gun._

Chung Ha has a gun.

"Now make it easy for both of us and get in the car."

All Jungkook has in his mind is that she has a gun and he's trying to figure out what to do. He can't get inside the vehicle, that'd be suicide. But, he couldn't just not follow what she says unless he wants to be killed right here. He thinks if he could kick the gun out of her hands but she's too far away and if he moves, he knows that it's gonna be either the gun or the car that kills him. Either way, he was going to die.

"A gun? Really?" He asks, slowly moving.

"Yes, I guess I should have used it a long time ago. On someone who has been bewitching you for years."

"Don't you dare to even think that, Chung Ha." He clenches his jaw.

"You aren't really in a position to threaten me, baby. Get in the car." Jungkook doesn't reply and walks towards the car, Chung Ha keeps maintaining her distance, gun steady in her hands. She motions to the passenger seat and Jungkook opens the car door and steps inside. He flinches when he looks at Eunwoo at the driver's seat, his wounds still fresh from their clash hours ago. He also had a gun pointed at him and Jungkook gulps. He takes a seat inside and hears the back door open and close behind him.

_Chungha is in the back seat. They have me cornered._

When Eunwoo lowers his gun, Chung Ha replaces it with her own and Eunwoo starts the car.

"Where are you taking me?" Jungkook asks, eyes on the road.

"Jeon, let me get this straight. What we want seems clear, doesn't it? I didn't know you were so slow. I want Jimin and Chung ha wants you. And we aren't going to stop until we get what we want." He says in a mocking voice, accelerating the car. 

"We aren't objects, you dumbfucks-"

"Watch your mouth, Jungkook. You don't want us to get impatient with a gun in my hand, do you?"

Jungkook bites the inside of his cheek and turns around to find the gun pointed exactly in the middle of his forehead and he stills. Never in his life had he thought that he would have gun attached to his forehead, the cold metal brazes against his skin and he feels a shiver go down his spine. He suddenly jolts when the over fast car comes to a screeching halt, the sound deafening. Jungkook, immediately looks to his right, to know why they stopped and he goes blank.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a liar here inside with us, Chung Ha. Say, should we blow his brains out first or flee the opposite way, show the guy that the love of his life is in danger and he can't do shit." Eunwoo smirks. But Jungkook doesn't listen to a thing he says. His eyes are on someone standing far away from him, with the police force blocking the area, leaving no way for them to go. 

_Hyung, why are you here?_

Before he could hear Chung Ha answer, someone's phone rings. At the exact time as he watches the love of his life attaching his phone to his ear. They are far away but he could see the fear in his eyes, the ongoing attempt of trying to look confident, strong. Jimin is trying to be strong for Jungkook. And that's what he's gonna do as well.

* * *

_A few moments earlier...._

Jimin was in no condition to drive. He was tired, mentally and physically. But, he had told Jungkook that he'd wait for him at his place and he was gonna do just that. He quietly gets out of a sleeping Tae's arms and tip toes to the living room. His head throbs and he grabs his coat which he left there after talking to Jungkook. He takes his keys and looks around his old apartment. He makes a note to himself to text Tae once he reaches Jungkook's place. He then drives in a safe speed to his place. When he stands in front of his door, the keypad to the door dings for him. He pauses for a moment. He thanks his memory for remembering the code Jungkook had told him the night before and he enters after entering the same. The whole place is dark, the only light in the room coming from the huge ceiling to floor windows in the rooms and Jimin thinks that the place looks so lonely.

_He must be so lonely._

He smiles when he hears a familiar tingling of bells and he crouches down when he feels June brush against his legs.

"Hey, you. I've been a horrible dad, haven't I? I'm so sorry, baby." Jimin says while holding her up in his arms, cradling her. June makes a fuss and jumps out of his arms.

"Guess I deserve that." Jimin gives a tired smile. He quickly goes to the cabinets and takes out an amount of cat food which Jungkook earlier had bought for June, thank god. June happily walks over, swaying her tail and mewing in content. Jimin rests his elbows on the countertop, sighing.

_So much is going on. I should be there with Jungkook, shouldn't I? It's been years since we have talked but it feels like we never stopped. It's so natural with him._

His phone buzzes and Jimin flinches. He takes it out of his pocket and checks the screen.

_Jungkook: Hyung, I'm going to [address]._

_Huh?_

_What? Why's Jungkook going to that closed location?_

He clicks the live location and even the gps doesn't have it's name registered. It's a secluded area.

_Oh no._

Jimin's blood runs cold when several scenarios run across his mind. He tries to not think the worst and with shaking hands, he dials a number.

"Mr. Choi! Jungkook-"

 _"We're on our way to the location, Jimin ssi. Don't worry."_ Mr. Choi says amidst the sound of siren in the background.

"Huh? O-okay. I'll be there too." Jimin says, getting his coat.

_"Jimin ssi, he's going to be fine. We'll make sure."_

Jimin doesn't reply and he hangs up. He runs out of the house and gets back into his car, his eyes burning, hands gripping the steering wheel tight, wishing that Jungkook is okay.

_Please, please let him be alright._

He switches on the GPS and drives without a second thought. 

Upon meeting with Mr. Choi near the location, Jimin tries his best to stay calm and listen to instructions even though the only thought running over his mind is if Jungkook is safe.

"Jimin, we are going to surround them to restrict their moment. From both ends. They won't be able to run so don't worry and stay back in our protection."

Jimin wants to object but remains silent until they take him to the place. They put up barricades and secure the area during which Jimin spots the car.

He feels relieved but that moment of relief disappears the moment he sees Jungkook.

"S-she has a gun." His voice cracks, his heart filled with terror. He isn't scared of the gun, he's scared of something happening to Jungkook or worse, losing him.

He runs past the barricade, getting out of the holds of the officers trying to strain him.

"Let me go!"

On the command of Choi, they do.

Jimin stands far from the SUV but he can see everything clearly. The gun attached to Jungkook's temple, Eunwoo on the wheel and Chung ha's eyes on him. Jungkook hasn't noticed him yet and Jimin knows he'd break down if he does. But he has to do _something._

He whips out his phone from his pocket and dials.

Right in that instant, he locks eyes with Jungkook and he feels his hands shake again as he puts his phone against his ear. Jungkook looks confused but also terrified, an expression Jimin has never seen on Jungkook. 

_He's scared. No. I have to save him. I will save him._

He is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears the dial tone, waiting for the person he calls to pick up.

_"Ah, Jimin ah, I didn't expect this."_

"Why are you doing this, Eunwoo?" He asks in a serious tone, voice not wavering at all.

_"Shouldn't you already know, Jimin? All those years, I was by your side. He wasn't. He was with Chung Ha but you still chose him over me."_

"We were never together, Eunwoo." Jimin answers, his eyes on Eunwoo completely.

 _"Forgot the days we spent together, those dates we went to. It was all so perfect."_ Eunwoo's voice echoes in his ear.

"Eunwoo, you are not the person who I went on dates with. He was understanding, caring and kind. Who are you?" He asks, his voice shaking because he indeed lost a friend, a close one.

_"I was always there to only keep an eye on you, so that you don't go anywhere near Jeon. Whatever I'd do was never enough. You'd thank me with that beautiful smile of yours but your eyes would never shine. But they would, when you used to read any random damn article of the guy."_

Jimin could feel the emotions in his voice. He could feel that Eunwoo was breaking. 

"Eunwoo, we can talk about this. Please don't do anything you'd regret." He requests.

Jungkook could hear the conversation loud and clear, his jaw clenching at the words being exchanged _._

 _"Jimin-ah, how stupid do you think I am?"_ He asks, his voice rigid again, as if all emotions just disappeared.

_"You can't play games with me again, Jimin-ah. I know that you won't ever be mine. But as clichè as this sounds, I'm not gonna let you be his either."_

Jimin panics and tries to say something but he hears Eunwoo hang up on him. He looks up from the phone and hears the engine of the car restarting again, the headlights switching on. The team behind him gets in position and Choi shouts,

"You are ordered to stay in the position and hand Mr. Jeon over to us. I repeat-"

Jimin couldn't focus on the men behind him as his sole purpose was to get Jungkook out of there. He started having a weird gloomy feeling in his chest which he absolutely dreads. The car begins moving despite the instructions of the police. Jimin could feel the time moving too fast.

_No. They have to stop. They can't take him away._

So, he runs towards them.

*

"Look at him running towards us, acting like a hero." Chung Ha smirks and tilts her head to a side.

Eunwoo steps on the accelerator and starts moving forward, increasing his speed. Jungkook's eyes widen as the car gets nearer to Jimin.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He shouts, not caring whether a gun is attached to his forehead or not. It didn't matter. None of it matters if Jimin isn't okay.

Jungkook quickly kicks Eunwoo on the sides and steers the steering wheel away from the road, the car swerving to the left, Eunwoo blocking his kicks. The car was out of control and Jungkook could hear Jimin screaming his name, he could hear the pain in his voice. 

Jimin's eyes are blurred, he couldn't see anything other than a blurry image of car being out of control. He puts his hand over his mouth as he struggles to breathe. It only gets worse when he hears a gun shot and a crashing sound.

_Bang!_

His breathing stops.

The car stays immobile against the cracked railing just near the cliff. There was no sound, no movement. Jimin's tears keep flowing and he drops on his knees, crying his eyes out, his face buried in his hands.

"No. No. No. Jungkook. Please. Please be okay." 

He tries standing up and slowly begins to run over to car.

"Mr. Park! Don't go near the car!"

He didn't care. He wanted to see Jungkook. He wanted to tell him that he loved him. He wanted to hold his hands, kiss his lips and touch him. He couldn't lose him. He ran to the car and before he could see the horrendous sight, he was engulfed in the arms of someone. Someone he knows, whose warmth he could never get wrong. 

"I love you, Jungkook. I'm so sorry." He said as he began sobbing, rubbing Jungkook's back.

"Hyung, Jimin- ah. I love you too, so much. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. I've never stopped loving you." He says as he kisses his temple softly. His tears touch Jimin's skin.

They join their foreheads and close their eyes as they take in each other's warmth. Someone puts a blanket over them and they don't even notice. When Jimin opens his eyes, he gasps at the scarlet blood trickling down Jungkook's forehead.

"J-jungkook, you're bleeding." He says, worried. He looks around, wanting to call a medic.

"Huh? Is that so? Jimin-ah, my head feels heavy." Jungkook replies, his tone low.

Jimin could see him close his eyes when he keeps trying to talk to him repeatedly. The medic arrives and they are immediately taken to the hospital.

* * *

It's been a week since the incident took place. Jungkook had a concussion due to which he was at the hospital for a few days. Jimin of course stayed with him through out the whole day. Jimin had always made sure to come to Jungkook's place, get it cleaned, feed June and do the bare minimum so that Jungkook feels good when he gets home.

When Jungkook pulled the handbrake, since Chung Ha wasn't wearing a seat belt, the impact of the sudden halt made her body jolt forward, the glass in front breaking, her body falling out of the car. Eunwoo was hit in the head and was charged of assault and attempt to murder. Chung Ha was in coma but she was already sentenced based on Jimin's and everyone else's testimonies. Jimin could breathe easy after it was all done.

Everyone visited Jungkook in the hospital. Some cried, some were just sad that fate wasn't too kind on them to which Jimin always replied that they believe that things will only get better from now on. Their friends were always there, helping in any way possible. Jin hyung's wedding was nearing, the groom's men changed from Jungkook and Yoongi to Hoseok and Yoongi so that Jungkook wouldn't have to work.

Jimin would bring home made kimchi to Jungkook as much as he could so that he could see his face light up. He would feed Jungkook everyday which would make him brag about it in front of others, making him flustered. Jimin would hold his hand while sleeping, whispering apologies against his skin. Jungkook never blamed him. He wonders why.

Saying I love you to each other as much as possible became a daily routine, causing a few gagging sounds and playful remarks from their friends. Jungkook was healing and Jimin couldn't be happier about it.

*

*

*

"Are you ready?" Jimin whispers as he leads a blindfolded Jungkook towards the door of his house. Jungkook is returning home today and Jimin is over the moon.

Jungkook chuckles.

"Yeah, baby. I am." He says softly, holding Jimin's hand.

Jungkook could hear the door open and is about to whine when he feels Jimin let go of his hand but stops when he feels his hands taking off his blindfold.

"Baby, I didn't know you liked blindfolds this much. I'll keep that in mind for the future."

"Jungkook! Shh!" Jimin sounds embarrassed and Jungkook's breath hitches as he looks at his and Jimin's parents in front of him, in his living room. Jimin's parents are chuckling and his dad clears his throat.

He immediately looks at Jimin who mouths an apology to which Jungkook shakes his head. He stands straight and heads to Jimin's parents, bowing and greeting them.

"It's good to see you back, Jungkook." Jimin's father says.

"You both look happy. Thank you, dear." Jimin's mother added, her eyes already filled with tears.

Jungkook leaves their side after a while to join Jimin who's talking to his parents.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad." He greets them as he hugs them both one by one.

They all have a peaceful dinner and leave after a while. Jimin opens a bottle of wine for himself because Jungkook isn't allowed to drink until the doctor allows him to. They are currently on the couch, a random movie playing on the tv, Jimin sipping his wine and Jungkook, well, he wasn't exactly focusing on the movie. At all. What can you say? 

Jimin stands up after awhile, to pick up the empty bowl of popcorn, maybe for a refill but Jungkook pulls him by his waist, landing him on his lap.

"Jungkook, you're hurt. Let me go." Jimin says, the back of his neck already pink which makes Jungkook smile in endearment. He softly plants a kiss on the back of his neck and could feel Jimin's goosebumps before he lets him go. Jimin quickly walks over to the kitchen without giving him a glance.

June lazily walks over to him on the couch and settles against his waist.

"Your dad is cute."

June mews lazily and Jungkook chuckles.

"Oh, so you know that already? Sorry." 

* * *

A few days pass and the dynamics of the couple change a lot. Each day, someone would visit Jungkook, stay over for a while sparing only the evening and the night for the two of them to spend time together. They have been sleeping in the same bed since the past weeks just in case Jungkook might need something and Jimin should be there. Jimin also wanted to hold Jungkook while sleeping so it was win for him. It was one for Jungkook too, don't worry.

Jungkook tries to send Jimin to work everyday to which Jimin always declines. He put his contract on a hold, saying that he'll be back only when Jungkook gets better, if the label's gonna wait the that's great. If not, he couldn't do anything about it. Jungkook always tries persuading him but he never caves.

They wake up together, work out together, have breakfast then Jungkook starts working on his laptop. Jimin always locks himself up in the guest room downstairs and tells Jungkook to call him whenever he needs him, Jungkook doesn't ask why he need to lock the door anyway.

Watching movies becomes a frequent thing for them, catching a few kisses here and there but nothing too physical. They don't want to rush and that's okay.

However, on one night, Jungkook wakes up to shaky whimpers. Worried, he opens his eyes and checks on Jimin who's having a nightmare. After the whole incident, Jungkook doesn't know why but Jimin blames himself for everything even though Jungkook has told him a million times that he isn't responsible for the things they did. Watching him suffering every night makes Jungkook's heart hurt.

"Hey, Jimin-ah, baby." He calls softly as he cards his fingers through Jimin's beautiful hair.

Tears on Jimin's face make their way down to the pillow as more whimpers leave his lips. He sniffles but gradually opens his eyes to meet the doe eyes of his Jungkook.

"Jungkook, I'm so sorry." He whispers, almost sobbing.

"Shh, baby you have nothing to apologise for. Please." He engulfs him in a hug, caressing his hair, soft kisses planted on his temple and cheeks.

"Here you are taking care of me rather I should do it. I feel so pathetic." Jimin says and Jungkook moves back to look at him.

"But I _want_ to take care of you, Jimin." He says, his voice determined.

"Please, Jungkook. Make me forget. Please."

🔞

Jungkook nods as he starts peppering kisses on Jimin's skin. He stops to look at him, his hand on his cheek, his thumb caressing his face softly. He looks for consent on Jimin's face and when Jimin softly nods, Jungkook presses his lips with his.

Jimin remembers their first kiss, how sudden it was, how unaware they both were that they needed each other. Now, they know that they need each other. He knows that Jungkook loves him back. So, he starts reciprocating as their soft, tender kiss turns into an urgent need. Jungkook's tongue touches his bottom lip for permission and Jimin obliges, welcoming his tongue inside his mouth. The feeling was new but familiar at the same time. Jungkook uses his elbow to rest his body weight on it and starts kissing him with more intensity. Jimin whimpers under him as his hands reach Jungkook's nape to pull him even closer. Jungkook's hands travel to different places on Jimin's body, one staying on his dainty waist and the other roaming under his t-shirt, the warm contact against his skin making Jimin moan louder into his mouth. God, he loves kissing Jimin.

They part when they need to take breath and Jungkook curses under his breath when he looks at Jimin's lips bitten raw, red and so plump. He starts kissing his jaw, slowly moving towards his neck where his kisses turn into open mouthed ones, earning a chain of moans from Jimin under him. It's music to Jungkook's ears. He loves how Jimin's face turns into a pretty pink whenever Jungkook would steal a few kisses here and there. He could see the colour fade under his tshirt down his neck and he wanted to see more. So, he holds the hem of his shirt and locks his eyes with Jimin again who nods, looking at his face with the softest expression.

Jungkook removes his tshirt and looks at the toned body under him which makes him gulp. Jimin is so beautiful, he thinks.

"Baby, you are so damn beautiful." He tells him and watches Jimin's ears go red.

"You're lying." Jimin whispers, looking away from Jungkook who holds his chin and locks their eyes together again.

"Let me show you how much I want you then. Will you let me, baby?" His voice makes Jimin shiver, in the best way possible.

"Show me, Jungkook. Show me."

Jungkook immediately gets on top of Jimin, caging him between his arms, which makes them flex. Jimin squirms when he watches Jungkook staring intensely into his eyes for a few seconds before continuing placing open mouthed kisses along his neck. His fingers graze against Jimin's body, making him shiver in the best way possible.

While working on Jimin's neck, Jungkook's finger touch one of Jimin's nipples earning a gasp from the male beneath him. He plays with it while taking another in his mouth, eliciting another moan from Jimin which sounds too sinful. He loves it.

"J-jungkook.."

"Hmm?" 

"Take off your t-shirt, _please._ I want to touch you." He says, face flushed.

Jungkook smiles at how endearing Jimin sounds. He gives Jimin a peck before sitting on his knees and taking off his tshirt while looking right into his eyes. Jungkook knows Jimin's struggling to maintain the eye contact, he could see Jimin gulp.

Jimin has seen people with different physiques in a lot of instances in his life but the man in front of him, more like on _top of him,_ is something else. The abs on his body does things to Jimin, his pecs looking sculpted, the man is a literal walking wet dream, he thinks. He couldn't process anything anymore, just wants to see, to _touch._

"Fuck." Jimin curses and immediately realises that he said it out loud when he catches Jungkook chuckle a bit.

"What was that?" Jungkook now settles on his elbows to face Jimin, their faces inches apart.

"N-nothing. You are really... _fit._ "

Jungkook chuckles again and Jimin's heart flutters at the sight.

"You know you could tell me what you really want to say, right baby?" He whispers low against his ears making him shiver again. But his want for touching Jungkook surpasses any other feeling and he touches his body starting from his navel, getting a reaction out of Jungkook which makes him proud. Jungkook captures his lips again in a hungry kiss and slipping his hand under the silky fabric of Jimin's shorts, to touch his ass, and god, he absolutely loves how soft and full they feel on his hand. He groans against Jimin's lips and they part to look at each other again.

"Baby, may I-?"

"Don't ask. Do it. I trust you." 

Jungkook's eyes soften at the words and the mood drastically changes when Jungkook yanks the shorts off of Jimin. There he is, bare and naked under him, Jungkook could never take his eyes off of him.

Jungkook lifts Jimin a bit by his hips and pulls him flush against himself, his clothed member grinding on Jimin's creating a friction which makes Jimin cry.

"Jungkook, _please."_

"Please, what baby?" He asks as his hips keep moving against his.

"Please touch me."

Jungkook obliges and takes Jimin's dick in his hand, starting slow, as he starts working on it. Jimin's grip on his hair tightens and his eyes roll back, his body arching in pleasure. Jungkook swears he hasn't seen someone as beautiful as him. He decides that this sight is definitely only for him to see.

"Ah, Jungkook, that feels so good.. keep going.. faster. Please!" He orders and who is Jungkook to say no to his baby?

After a few more pumps, Jungkook could feel Jimin's dick twitch, nearing his climax.

"J-jungkook, I think I'm gonna-"

"Go ahead, beautiful. Make a mess." He whispers before kissing him, Jimin coming all over his hand.

Jimin feels so out of it. He has never felt any pleasure of this kind. His head is filled with Jungkook, Jungkook and Jungkook only.

With new found courage and his need to want to see Jungkook find his pleasure, his hands land on Jungkook's sweatpants' waistband. He tries pulling them off and is helped by Jungkook. He gasps when he looks at Jungkook in his naked glory. He truly thinks that he has won a lottery or something because the man is front of him, he thanks the gay gods that this man is his.

He could see Jungkook working on his own dick which looks painfully hard. He halts his moments by holding onto his wrist earning a confused look from Jungkook.

"Let me do it. Please?" He asks, trying to sound confident but the heat on his cheeks giving it away.

"All yours, baby." Jungkook leaves it all to Jimin.

Jimin is nervous, he has obviously given handjobs here and there but never gone to a step ahead. He's still a virgin and he absolutely doesn't want Jungkook to know because he knows Jungkook would become extra careful and would focus on only him and he doesn't want that. He wants Jungkook to feel good too. He wants to make him feel good. 

When he gets to work, his hand movements precise, Jungkook sucking his breath as Jimin's fingers do their magic. 

"Baby, I wanna be inside you. Is that okay?" Jungkook asks, out of breath, looking down right into Jimin's eyes. Jimin gulps but nods.

_God, I've never done this. I know how this all goes but what if it hurts?_

_"It'll be really uncomfortable on your first time, Jimin ah, but remember to distract yourself when he prepares you." Tae had said, drinking his coffee._

_"Why are we talking about this?" Jimin had asked back, rolling his eyes._

_"You'll thank me one day."_

And Jimin is fucking thankful, he breathes in and out a few times when Jungkook goes to fetch something. He looks at the ceiling, blinking super fast. Jungkook comes and settles back between Jimin's legs, kissing him with a smile on his face.

"Hey, beautiful." He touches his nose with his, calming down Jimin instantly.

"Hey." Jimin is blushing like crazy, he knows.

Jungkook kisses his nose next, then moving to his eyes, forehead, going back to his neck, moving lower and lower, planting chaste kisses on his skin, making Jimin wanna cry with happiness.

Jungkook spreads his legs more, now planting a kiss on his inner thigh, sucking on the skin there. Jimin moans out loud, unable to contain his feelings.

"I'm gonna prep you now, baby. Is that okay?" He looks up from between his legs to his eyes and Jimin nods, hiding his face behind his hands.

The feeling is new and definitely uncomfortable at first but Jungkook keeps peppering Jimin with kisses, pecking his lips in between and soon when he finds his spot, Jimin lets out a silent cry of pleasure.

"Oh my god, J-jungkook."

"Yes, baby. Tell me what you want." He asks, softly. His hair ruffled, cheeks a pretty pink and his lips red. Gosh, he is a sight.

"Keep going, p-please."

As the numbers of digits keep increasing, Jimin starts squirmy around, the pleasure too much. Jungkook stills his movements by caging his thigh with one of of his hands, the other working in stretching him out. That was the hottest thing ever, Jimin thinks.

"I think you're ready, baby. Are you okay?" He asks again.

"Yes, I am. Please."

"You don't have to ask, sweet cheeks." He winks and Jimin wants to melt.

Jimin hears a packet rustling then tossed aside, Jungkook positioning himself between Jimin again, holding his dick with one hand, he leans down as his face rests beside Jimin's. His breath hitting Jimin's cheek. He kisses the shell of his ear before looking into his eyes again.

"I love you, Jimin."

Jimin wants to cry but he can't. He knows. Not right now. He is too overwhelmed. It's all just too much. He bites his shivering lips to calm himself down and nods, his hand caressing one side of Jungkook's face, getting a few strands away from his brown orbs.

"I love you too, Jungkook. So much."

Jimin does cry when they make love, twice, thrice. He doesn't know but he knows that they were tears of happiness only. 

God, he loves Jeon Jungkook.

🔞 END.

* * *

Jimin wakes up when he feels the light hitting his face, he groans and opens his eyes. His body's aching terribly. Jungkook's stamina is no joke. And he's so thankful that he wants to cry. He flips around to look at Jungkook sleeping, his breathing barely audible but his pecs flexing when he breathes. Jimin blushes and kicks out any dirty thoughts in his mind.

_Jimin. Control. Your body's aching like crazy._

Jimin smiles at the sleeping Jungkook, slowly gets out of bed, _limping._ Of course.

He puts on his purple silky robe and starts walking downstairs. It was difficult but he did it. He immediately forgets his pain when he looks at June, already awake, walking around, mewing near the balcony at the ground floor. Jimin has never gone out to check what's behind the place so he shrugs, opening the door, June stepping out and walking outside. Jimin looks around and walks forward as well, the place oddly familiar to him.

_But I've never been here before coming from Australia._

His slippers grazing the floor as he finds a pathway leading to somewhere, the pathways being surrounded by all sorts of flowers. The whole pathway was so pretty, Jimin smiles while looking at each when he suddenly steps at the end of it, his breath stopping.

In front of him, is the place he loves, his safe haven, his escape. The wooden pier. The sound of water flowing, birds chirping, the place looks as beautiful as ever.

Jimin feels so overwhelmed that he crouched down, his face buried in his hands as he chokes out a sob.

Jungkook built a house near his safe place. The place they shared their first kiss. _He remembered._

As he continues breaking into sobs, sniffing. He suddenly hears faint footsteps and a pair of arms engulfing his body, lifting him up.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong? Why are you crying? Jimin ah." Jimin could see the worry on his face, the concern, the care. He just wraps his arms around his neck and pulls his into an embrace.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Jungkook. I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby. But, what are you thanking me for?" He asks, kissing the side of his neck.

"The wooden pier. You knew, right?"

A pause. He feels the same pair of hands rubbing his back.

"Of course I did. I missed you so much, Jimin. It was so painful. The only place I could remember you, feel you was this." Jimin moves back to look at Jungkook, his eyes now brimming up with tears as well.

"When you left, it was so fucking hard. All that pretending, all those lies. I had no where to go, I just love you so much, Jimin. I used to come here after work, everyday. One day, I was like, fuck it I'm gonna build a house here. And here you are. Whenever I'd feel too down, I'd sleep here. This place gives me so much warmth knowing that a piece of your heart also stays here."

Jimin cuts his words by kissing Jungkook, pulling him closer if that was possible. When they part, both out of breath, Jimin gasps.

"Shit, I have morning breath. Leave me, Jungkook!"

Jungkook chuckles, Jimin trying to get out of his hold.

Jimin pushes him back, trying to run inside, limping, cursing under his breath because of the pain. He is swept into Jungkook's arms in bridal style and Jimin gulps as he locks eyes with Jungkook who joins their foreheads.

"Now, I'm never letting you go." He kisses his forehead and walks inside, holding his love in his arms.

ಥ╭╮ಥ

**_The group gc (reborn)_ **

_Jimin: TAE OMG YOU GOTTA HEAR THIS_

_Jimin: I LOST MY VIRGINITY YESTERDAY AND IT WAS SO GOOD. WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IT FEELS THAT GOOD?! TRAITOR_

_Jimin: Jungkook is so hot I wanna cry_

_TaeBear: Um... Jimin_

_Jimin: what_

_Jin hyung: it was about time. Congrats Minie!_

_Jimin: Wait. No fucking way. No no no this isn't happening._

_TaeBear: (─.─||）_

Jimin locks his phone. He's currently in bed, waiting for breakfast that Jungkook took the responsibility to make. He wants to die in embarrassment, he screams into the pillow and-

_JUNGKOOK IS IN THAT GC. SHIT._

He could hear quick footsteps and he sits up, looking at the door frame before a familiar figure appears. Jungkook is out of breath, he looks at Jimin, his eyebrows furrowed. Jimin smiles awkwardly, waving at him. Jungkook runs towards him and holds his hands.

"J-jimin, baby. Um- you didn't.. why didn't you tell me?" He asks, his does eyes shining. He was so pretty, Jimin wants to coo.

"That I was a virgin and make you act all careful around me, treating me like I will break any moment? No. I didn't want that." He explains, a small smile on his face.

"But what if I hurt you? What if-"

Jungkook's mouth is shut by a small hand, and he looks up like a lost puppy.

"You didn't. If you and, I'm have told you. Yesterday was amazing, Jungkook. Really. We're okay. Splendid. I'm splendid." He kisses his forehead and tells him.

Jungkook hugs him, holding his waist, his petite body disappearing behind his broad shoulders.

"No more secrets from now on. Please, Jimin."

"No more secrets."

"I love you."

Jimin chuckles.

"I love you too, you big goof." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. I cried while writing the update and since this is my first fic, it holds a place in my heart. Thank you so much for the love!
> 
> Tell me what you think, guys. ily all so much 🥺😭
> 
> There will be an epilogue!


End file.
